Viviendo ¿Juntos?
by Felicia.Walker
Summary: Un accidente cambió mi vida...de ahí estube destinada a vivir con la familia Uchiha, eternos amigos de mis padres, y ellos tenían un hijo...¡que se me aparecía en bóxers & no se cansaba de fastidiarme! ¡Joder!
1. Accidente: Un giro total en mi vida

**Holaaa =) aquí vengo a publicar mi, emm, perdí la cuenta que número de fic, espero que agrade, ya lo había publicado antes y lo dejé pausado, no quise continuarlo, porque creí que lo iba a dejar así, pero me decidí por continuarlo y aquí lo vuelvo a republicar, espero que les agrade n.n**

_.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o._

"_Nunca había pensado en las vueltas que la vida podría llegar a dar, sólo me importaba el presente, pero cuando todo da un vuelco, sólo quieres quedarte con el pasado"_

Era un día común…o al menos eso yo creía. Mi nombre era Sakura Haruno, era una chica normal, bueno casi, lo único que tenía de normal era que tenía dieciséis años, un padre, y una madre, y lo anormal era que mi cabello era extrañamente rosa, lo cual nunca me afectó en realidad, ya me había acostumbrado a las preguntas de que si era teñido, pero qué mas da. Mm ¿que más? Ah! Mis ojos eran verdes, era delgada, blanca y aunque suene un poco ególatra mi cuerpo no estaba nada mal.

Estudiaba, tenía amigos y era feliz, bueno, por algo digo "era".

**Flash Back**

Estaba tomando tranquilamente el té en compañía de mis padres y no fue hasta que apagaron la TV justo en los típicos programas de farándula, en donde salen a relucir todos los chismes, joder, ¿acaso la fama consistía sólo en eso? De pronto todo se quedó en silencio, y mi amable, pero a veces algo caprichosa madre que tenía siempre una mirada dulce y el cabello como yo me miró atentamente.

- Sakura, cariño, debemos decirte algo - ¿Algo? ¿Tendré un hermano? Al menos así empezaban los padres de las novelas cuando querían dar ese tipo de noticias.

- Te escucho – en mi interior cruzaba los dedos porque no fuese algo tan drástico, la verdad no se me daba muy bien aceptar los cambios.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que a tu padre lo trasladaron a Tokio, y tendremos que dejar Osaka -¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ? No, no podía ser verdad…esto era aún peor que un hermano – Sakura nosotros…

- ¿Tokio? Madre, padre ¿En qué estaban pensando? Saben lo mucho que me encanta Osaka, es pequeño, relajante y no "La gran ciudad" – bien, debía aceptar que me estaba comportando como una cría, pero es que simplemente no podía soportar la idea de tener que mudarme, y menos queriendo tanto este lugar.

- Sakura, ya hemos tomado la decisión, ¿Podrías calmarte? – esta vez habló mi padre, era bastante comprensivo, pero mi actitud estaba apunto de sacarle de sus casillas – Unos amigos míos nos albergarán ahí hasta que tengamos un departamento estable, así que nos iremos en auto, y hoy comienzas a empacar, nos vamos mañana, en una media hora más vendrá el camión a recoger todas las cosas para la mudanza – Y yo que creí que no podía ser peor, tenía un día para disfrutar de la ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer.

- Yo… - ¡Tsk! Ya no podía decir nada más – saldré a caminar – No quería estar en esa casa, al menos no por ahora, así que tomé mis llaves, giré el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó mi madre.

- Déjala Mitsuki, tiene que asimilarlo – mi madre tomo sus manos y las apretó a su pecho en señal de angustia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y eso era todo lo que había pasado, ahora me encontraba en la playa, era de noche, aún no regresaba luego de salir de mi casa, mi gran temor se había cumplido, tener que alejarme de mi tierra e ir a otra extraña. No era muy patriota, pero cuando tenía algo por mucho tiempo, me era bastante difícil alejarme de aquello. Asomé mi cabeza para mirar el horizonte, que no se distinguía bien por la oscuridad, que hermosa era la luna cuando e reflejaba en el mar. Y pensar que en dos días más estaría viendo la misma luna pero desde otro lugar.

Entonces un sonido me hizo regresar a la tierra. Mi estómago sonó fuertemente, sí que estaba hambrienta, comía demasiado, pero nunca engordaba, mis amigas me decían que tenía un agujero negro en el estómago. Sonreí al recordar aquello, al menos eso sería algo que no cambiaría.

Me levanté con pesadez de la arena y seguí mi camino de regreso a casa, era verano así que no me importó haber salido con shorts, una camiseta y un polerón encima. La luces se veían hermosas, ah, cuanto amaba mi ciudad, la vegetación, las casas, todo, de veras que extrañaría todo esto. Atravesé unas dos calles más y **me** encontré con mi hogar, era una casa de dos pisos, no podría decir que era pequeña, mi padre era empresario, **a**unque no influía mucho ya que éramos una familia bastante sencilla y humilde.

Saqué mis llaves, y entonces sonreí nuevamente al ver que tenía un pequeño osito de peluche como adorno colgado a ellas, sí, ese era mi llavero. Sonó el chirrido de la puerta cuando entré y **me** encontré con todo oscuro, al parecer ninguno de mis padres se había quedado levantado.

Así que subí directamente a mi habitación, **me** puse el pijama, y caí rendida ante el sueño y unas discretas lágrimas.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Desperté restregándome los ojos, aún quedaban rastros de lo que había llorado la noche anterior. **Me** sentía un poco incómoda, aún no entendía el motivo, como si algo no andase del todo bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero quise ignorarlo, a lo mejor se trataba de los nervios y angustia por el viaje.

**Me** vestí sabiendo que quedaban pocas horas para el gran momento de partir. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a mi madre haciendo el desayuno, al verme sonrió cálidamente, sí que lograba confortarme sonriéndome así, le devolví el gesto pero no con el mismo entusiasmo, supongo que ella lo entendería.

- Buenos días cariño ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Mm así que quería darme el gusto por ser el último día. Tardé un poco en asimilar la pregunta ya que me había quedado observando las enormes cajas cubiertas con scotch, de seguro ahí se encontraban todos los muebles y pertenencias que llevaríamos en el auto.

- Se me antojan unos panquecillos con manjar – Y entonces mi estómago comenzó a rugir nuevamente a lo que me sonrojé y causó que ella me mirase con ternura.

- ¡De inmediato! – anunció sonriente. Entonces bajó mi padre con un periódico en la mano y sus gafas puestas.

- Buenos días cielo – y besó a mamá en los labios fugazmente – buenos días hija – me saludó ya sin el enojo de ayer.

- Hola – saludé tímidamente.

El desayuno había transcurrido bastante normal la verdad, nada nuevo, ni una novedad, sólo se dedicaron a comentar lo que sería la llegada. Oí que llegaríamos donde unos tales Uchiha, creo haber oído antes de ellos, al parecer eran muy amigos de mis padres, así que no me preocupé, según los comentarios que les escuché de ellos parecían buenas personas. Eran cuatro, la pareja y dos hijos. Me mencionaron que uno era de mi edad. No tenía muy seguro si le agradaría, ya que **me** consideraba a mi misma una persona algo aburrida en sus cosas, y divertida en una conversación, tenía una obsesión por el animé, los videojuegos, las revistas de chicas, la lectura y la música. A decir verdad no notaba ninguna diferencia con ninguna otra chica. Me sentía otra más del montón a pesar de mis intentos por ser diferente al resto sin sobresalir.

La mañana pasó volando al igual que la hora del almuerzo, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y estábamos empacando todo, yo ya tenía mi bolso de mano y una mochila con mis cosas, las cosas más especiales que tenía eran mi llavero de osito, mi Mp4, Y una libreta con letras de canciones, que me encantaban, había tardado bastante en hacerla, pero valió la pena, era mi mayor orgullo de obra hasta ahora.

- Hija, nos vamos – llamó mi madre desde afuera, al parecer ya tenían todo cargado, así que tomé mi bolso y me colgué mi mochila para subir al auto.

- Bien – subí al auto dejando atrás a papá que cerraba la puerta, al parecer iban a arrendar la casa. Se giró hacia nosotras dirigiendo una última mirada a la casa – Adiós – dije a mi hogar, mejor dicho ex hogar.

El camino comenzó, vi como rápidamente iba desapareciendo la ciudad enfrente de mis ojos, no íbamos a tanta velocidad pero aún así pasaban todos los paisajes bastante rápidos. Me puse mi Ipod y comenzó a sonar una canción ideal para los viajes "Distance" no sé por qué pero por algún motivo la sentía ideal para este momento. Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver nada más, y continué escuchando música. Apagué el Ipod y comencé a dormir.

…

Me desperté sin mucho entusiasmo, vi la hora, y el cielo, eran las siete, si que había dormido, pero aún estaba claro y mis padres seguían conversando animosamente y comentando las nuevas expectativas, hasta que vi que se detuvieron en una gasolinera.

- Hija, nos detendremos a comprarte algo para comer, llevas hablando de comida todo el rato mientras dormías – me sonrojé. ¿Tan lejos llegaban mis ansias de comer? – Ten – me pasó algo de dinero.

Me bajé del auto para ir a comprar un paquete de galletas, mis favoritas eran las obleas, pero al acercarme a la estantería vi que no había de las que quería así que no me quedó más opción que comprar de mantequilla. Genial.

Llevé el dinero a la caja, Mm, que lindo era el cajero – Aquí tiene – le dije pasándole el dinero a lo que se quedó mirándome para luego pasarme el dinero con una radiante sonrisa.

- Gracias por tu compra, espero que regreses en otra ocasión – bien, lo primero se lo acepto, pero lo segundo que dijo creo que ya era algo añadido por él. La verdad no me importó mucho, no me consideraba muy guapa para ser sincera.

Salí con mi bolsa en mano, y lo que vi me impactó, no sé en que orden sucedió todo, pero nada era más bueno que otro, primero, vi como un auto perdía el control en la carretera, segundo, el auto de mi familia estaba en la dirección a la cual impactaría el auto, tercero, el estruendo que causó mi grito.

- ¡MAMA, PAPA!

No, no, no, no, no, no había quedado nada del auto en buen estado, este viaje se había llevado dos cosas fundamentales para mi, mi felicidad,

_Y la vida de mis padres… _

Algo saltó de aquel impacto, al parecer era una maleta o no sé que, pero impactó contra mi cabeza, y luego no vi nada más.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo único que oía eran voces, y muchas luces blancas, todo era blanco, y las personas corrían, y me miraban, ¿Por qué estaba recostada? ¿Por qué corrían? Tenía entre abiertos mis ojos, y uno de los seres de blanco me miró.

- ¡Ha despertado! – anunció, ¿Me desmayé?

- ¿Sus padres cómo están? - ¿Mis pa…padres? …y en dos segundos ya lo había recordado, el accidente…

- No pudimos hacer nada…sólo sobrevivió la niña

Y de ahí no quise escuchar más.

_No pudimos hacer nada_

No, no, mamá, papá, ellos no podían estar…me mordí el labio, no quería ni mencionar la palabra.

_No pudimos hacer nada_

Basta por favor.

_No pudimos hacer nada_

Vi como un líquido rojo corría por mi cara, y entonces volví a cerrar los ojos.

_.o0o0o0o0o0o0o._

¿**Qué tal? :P les agradó? espero que si . gracias por leerme :3 pronto la continuación c:**


	2. El lado bueno de las cosas

**Holaaa =) que tal? :P pues aqui actualizando nuevamente, tengo una duda, ¿Qué significa disclaimer? o por qué algunas autoras colocan "Naruto no me pertenece" es obligacion? o.o lamento mi ignorancia, soy algo ignorante o-ó aquí les dejo el cap 3**

Era de mañana, nuevamente vi las luces blancas, y el lugar con pura gente vestida de blanca, no pasaron más allá de cinco segundos y recordé todo a la perfección, una pena arrasó con todos mis sentidos, estaba destrozada, triste, hecha pedazos, los había perdido, para siempre...tenía 16 años y me había quedado huérfana ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? No lo entendía, quería llorar, gritar, morir...para estar junto a ellos, ya nada tenía sentido, ¿Qué iba a hacer sola en esta vida?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Vinieron muchos recuerdos a mi en ese momento, cuando aprendí a andar en bici, o cuando me escapé de casa a los quince años porque el vestido de mi fiesta no era el que yo quería, que inmadura había sido, pero en la transición de los quince a dieciséis años había comprendido muchas cosas de la vida, y al parecer demasiado tarde, porque mi madurez con mis padres duró tan poco como mi vida junto a ellos. Si no fuese por mi estómago y mi puta hambre nada de esto hubiese pasado, y también a ese maldito desgraciado que lo más seguro es que estuviese conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol y actualmente tendría que estar libre, un montón de sentimientos atravesaron mi corazón y mente, odio, culpa, rabia, impotencia, todo mezclado formando una gran masa de sentimientos negativos, pero todo esto era normal… ¿no? Eso quería creer. Y hablando de creer, personalmente no creía en el odio hacia las personas, porque en mi mente concebí la idea de que ningún ser humano podía caer lo bastante bajo en rabia como para odiar, pero ahora…me era difícil mantener tal creencia luego de todo esto.

Hubiese seguido pensando pero unos suaves pasos que se dirigían hacia mi habitación captaron mi atención ¿Quién sería? Quise mil no se cuantas veces que fuese mamá o papá, pero estaba pidiendo lo imposible, la persona abrió la puerta y su voz me interrumpió de mi debate interno..

- Sakura, querida - me habló una mujer de voz bastante dulce, me giré sobre la camilla y se sorprendió un poco al ver mi demacrado rostro, era un despojo humano.

Pero al parecer a ella no le importó - Sakura Haruno ¿Cierto? y me sonrió.

- Si... - contestó con voz propia de un zombie.

- Me presento, soy Mikoto Uchiha, ¿recuerdas que alojarías donde nosotros? - asentí con desgano - Bueno, aún tienes que recuperarte, cuando estés bien vendré por ti y me encargaré de cuidarte, siento mucho lo que sucedió, no hablaré del tema porque entiendo como te debes sentir, puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras, así que descansa querida, me dijeron que mañana te podrían dar el alta así que vendré por ti - Se veía bastante amable.

Le sonreí forzadamente - Gracias - contesté con voz apagada, pero la palabra era sincera. Me conmovió un poco el saber que se preocupara tanto por mí. Lo que sí es que...hubo algo que no me quedó del todo claro de lo que dijo, "Cuando te recuperes" se veía muy amable y todo pero me dio ganas de decirle llorando que jamás podría recuperarme de esto...

Me miró sonriendo por última vez y salió de la habitación, a lo que se encontró con un hombre macizo, y de gruesa contextura. De seguro ha de ser su esposo. Me dirigió una mirada fugaz, mientras yo dirigía la mía a ningún punto en específico, tenía la mirada perdida. Era capaz hasta de drogarme con tal de pasar el dolor que había en mi corazón.

Para tratar de olvidar un poco el tema, si es que podía, me examiné detenidamente, tenía vendada la cabeza y podía mover mi cuerpo, al parecer había resultado ileso y algo me había golpeado la cabeza. Giré la mirada y ahí estaban mis pertenencias, en aquella blanca habitación, las persianas estaban cerradas, cosa que causó que se filtrase poca luz solar, al lado de mi cama había un velador con una lamparilla, un vaso de agua y un medicamento para el dolor y de adorno un florero con una flor blanca.

Aproximadamente dos horas después apareció una enfermera con comida, al parecer era la cena, me la dejó junto a una bandeja y no me dijo nada, al parecer le asustó mi rostro y pensó que era más conveniente dejarme sola junto a mis pensamientos. Miré la comida...quizás ésta fuese la primera vez en que diría esto pero no quería comer, no tenía nada de hambre, porque ya nada me devolvería lo que más quería...nada.

Apenas probé el almuerzo, luego apareció la misma enfermera que me observó debatiéndose por dentro en si llevarme la bandeja o no

- ¿Puedo...? - preguntó haciendo ademán de acercarse

- Adelante - respondí con voz seca

- Con su permiso - ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? aún no lo entendía.

Al ver que la cabeza ya no me dolía tanto me levanté con desgano aún, caminé como muerto en vida hacia la ventana, levanté la persiana y contemplé la luna nuevamente, con admiración y tristeza a la vez, ayer había visto la misma luna y tenía a mamá y papá conmigo, y ahora que la observaba ya no los tenía. Quería culpar a alguien de todo esto y hacerlo pagar, sabía que había un culpable, y cuando lo encontrase, juro que voy y lo mato, merecía morir él no ellos...No Sakura, está mal pensar así, pero Joder, joder, joder, ¿que iba a hacer?

No pudimos hacer nada

Nuevamente esas malditas palabras me atormentaban, tomé una de las pastillas, ya me comenzaba doler la cabeza de tanto recordar, joder. La jaquecas ahora serían mi peor enemigo. Me recosté nuevamente en la cama tratando de hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva mental, me dolía de sobre manera todo esto, más de lo que se pudiesen imaginar, pero debía tragármelo, debilidad ante nadie, no quería que me tuviesen lástima, eso jamás. Era bastante orgullosa, y tímida como para demostrar lo que sentía a cualquiera, era de esas personas que les gustaba sufrir en silencio.

Miré por última vez la luna para luego recostarme y dormir. Por fin.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió sin muchos cambios al día anterior, por una parte yo hecha un despojo humano sin vida, un cadáver que trataba de sobrevivir al ataúd tragándose todo el dolor y las enfermeras tan corteses como siempre y bastante calladas al ver mi rostro. Eso me hizo pensar que no quería verme al espejo, joder ¿Qué aspecto debía tener? Aunque apenas formulé la pregunta, al minuto después ya me valió un carajo la respuesta.

Aún seguía encerrada en mi propia pesadilla, tan así que había olvidado el mes, el día, la hora, todo, si me dijeras que era mi cumpleaños o navidad, de seguro me lo creía, no tenía idea ya de nada, sólo era un zombie, y entonces la herida comenzó a arderme, quería llorar, llorar hasta secarme, pero no podía, aborrecía totalmente esa sensación de querer llorar a mares y no poder. Y cuando más trataba de hacerme la fuerte, aquellas traicioneras gotas fluían abandonando totalmente mi plan de parecer fuerte. Que ironía…

Y entonces unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta – Pase – dije sin entusiasmo alguno, pero al ver quien era me cambió de inmediato la cara, era aquella mujer que había venido ayer, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Mi…mi…uchi… ¡Mikoto Uchiha! Ah sí casi lo olvidaba, ya mi mente no daba para guardar ningún recuerdo así que no se me podía pedir guardar en mi memoria algún nombre o algo.

-Veo que ya estás despierta – al parecer sonreírme con ternura y hablarme con dulzura sería costumbre entre nosotras.

- Desde hace poco – mentí. Ni siquiera había podido dormir, pero no quería que se preocupase más por mí, no me lo merecía.

- Ya veo – contestó aún con el mismo tono – me tomé la libertad de tomar algo de la ropa de tus maletas que estaban aquí para lavarla y plancharlas, espero que no te moleste – aquello último lo dijo con algo de preocupación ¿temiendo? Que yo me molestase. ¡Que mujer más amable! Apenas la conozco y ya me siento incapaz de entristecerla o ser cortante con ella.

- No es ninguna molestia, de hecho gracias – dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque al ver su rostro creo que no fui del todo convincente, genial otra cosa que no se me daba bien, ser convincente. – Pero… - diablos, ¿Qué palabras debía usar para preguntarle mi duda?

- ¿Pero? – Me preguntó – Puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi? Se supone que no nos conocemos de nada y…

- Eres igual a tu padre en ese asunto - ... ¿Lo…lo era? – ellos fueron muy buenos amigos míos y de mi esposo, hicieron mucho por nosotros, y lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos es ocuparnos de ti – hizo una pausa y yo una mueca – no creas que serás una carga, será un agrado tenerte en nuestra familia, sé que suena precipitado pero nosotros estamos dispuestos a acogerte – Así que era por eso…

- ¿De verdad que no seré una carga? Porque podría trabajar de medio tiempo hasta ahorrar lo suficiente como pagarte todo lo que harás por mi…

Se acercó un poco más a mi poniendo una mirada maternal - No es necesario, lo estamos haciendo porque queremos, y no aceptaré ningún pago, no tienes de que preocuparte, serás muy bien recibida, y nadie tocará el tema a menos de que tú así lo quieras – Mas que una amable (muy) amiga de mis padres parecía un hada madrina que venía en mi rescate. Me conmovía todo esto, pero no quería que me tuviese lástima así que mantuve mi postura firme con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, supongo que el mejor lugar que me queda aquí es su hogar así que…acepto – y ahí estaba todo sellado.

- Me alegra oír eso, así que por eso estoy aquí, mi esposo nos está esperando y le he preguntado a la enfermera encargada de ti y me dijo que ya estabas lista para irte – entonces salió dejándome absorta en mis pensamientos y bastante perpleja.

Un montón de ideas más vinieron a mi cerebro, pero al no ser capaz de procesar todas a la vez preferí quedarme en blanco y comenzar a vestirme. Ya que al entrar dejó en la mesilla una bolsa que contenía la ropa que me había traído la señora Mikoto. Miré en su interior y encontré una polera de tiritas, jeans y zapatillas, entonces mi mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana y contemplé el cielo para ver que era verano, aún no podía creer lo desconectada del mundo que estaba.

Me vestí rápidamente dirigiendo una última y fugaz mirada a la sala de hospital y salí, entonces lo primero que vi fue a Mikoto y el mismo hombre que había visto ayer conversando con ella. Al parecer el era su esposo.

Al verme ambos se pararon de sus asientos y él me saludó.

- Soy Fugaku Uchiha, un placer Sakura – no tenía ese toque dulce de Mikoto pero también se le veía amable.

- Hola señor Uchiha

Mi saludo tampoco había sonado lo bastante convincente pero nuevamente no pareció molestarle a ninguno de los dos, de seguro ya sabrían el caos en el que se había convertido mi mente, si mi mente fuese una ciudad…actualmente era una devastada por el peor de los tornados, amaba más de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar a mis padres y el viento se los había llevado sin previo aviso.

Fugaku envolvió a Mikoto en un abrazo pasándole un brazo por su espalda y sonrió nerviosamente sin estar muy seguro de que hacer con aquel silencio que se formaba.

– Ya es hora de irnos ¿no?

Y entonces se dirigió con su esposa a la entrada tomando mis maletas, de ahí emprendimos el camino por un extenso pasillo, vi muchas cosas, que no me fueron indiferentes, había una niña que estaba calva, era pequeña y a pesar de su aparente cáncer se veía bastante feliz, como si su enfermedad no le afectase en nada emocionalmente, al ver que yo la observaba me miró y al ver mi rostro me sonrió como diciéndome "Todo estará bien" me embargó una pena horrible por ella y quise ir corriendo a abrazarla, pero sabiendo que no podría me contuve. Mucha gente de batas blancas pasaba a nuestro lado, todas con una gama distinta de rostros, algunos con buenas noticias para sus pacientes, otros con o tan buenas, y algunos con mala cara. Sentí cierta atracción por ese ambiente, me había distraído un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para queme cambiase la cara.

Al llegar al elevador pude divisar a una enfermera en su interior, llevaba una especie de caja que cuidaba con suma delicadeza, y se le veía feliz y esperanzada, "Un donante…" pensé, vaya que aquí uno se podría encontrar con todo tipo de expresiones y sentimientos. No le di más vueltas al asunto y usé todas mis fuerzas por volver de golpe a la realidad al ver a los señores Uchiha salir del elevador.

Me guiaron hasta el estacionamiento guardando todas mis cosas en la parte trasera del gran auto que poseían, al parecer no tenían para nada una mala situación, no me importó mucho el asunto, sólo quería llegar a su casa para tener un momento a solas para llorar todo lo que me había contenido hasta entonces. Me acomodé en la parte de atrás con cierto miedo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal haciéndome revivir aquel episodio que había vivido, ¿Acaso todo lo que veía tenía que ser tan nostálgicamente doloroso?

- ¡Mierda! – susurré por lo bajo tratando de no ser oída.

El auto estaba en marcha y observé la ciudad, ésta se veía muy moderna y de esas típicas con toda la tecnología, la verdad aquel ambiente no me atraía del todo, prefería algo más modesto pero igualmente de espacioso. La calles eran enormes, pasaban los autobuses y las estaciones de metro lograban divisarse con dificultad en todo el tumulto de gente que transitaba por la zona, al parecer con estábamos dirigiendo al centro de la ciudad.

Y en efecto, nos detuvimos en una casa de dos pisos algo similar a la mía pero notablemente más lujosa. Ellos descendieron del auto seguidos por mí que me dispuse a cargar alguna parte de mis maletas y cosas. Fugaku le encendió la alarma al auto y se dirigió a mi persona.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado - dijo bastante entusiasmado con la idea de "haber ganado una hija".

- Esperamos que te agrade – bueno, al menos las palabras de Mikoto me reconfortaban un poco más.

Al entrar vi lo grande que era la casa, en su interior había un gran comedor seguido de una cocina que dejaría envidiosa a cualquier cocinera apasionada, los sillones tan finos, los ventanales, era hermoso, un televisor grande de pantalla plana, algo me llamó la atención en ese momento ya que viendo la TV se encontraba un chico bastante parecido a Mikoto en el pelo pero a diferencia de ella, el de él tenía tonos azules, no pareció importarle el sonido de la puerta porque no se volteó a mirar, a lo mejor no lo había oído. Agradecí en mi interior el no haber encontrado nada en aquella casa que me pareciera nostálgico.

- Bienvenida – entonces levanté la mirada y vi a un pelinegro que descendía de las escaleras, se veía mayor que yo y bastante parecido a su padre, tenía el pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta – soy Itachi y él es mi hermano Sasuke – entonces dirigió la mirada al chico que yo había visto al entrar viendo el televisor. Ante la presentación él ni se inmutó y siguió viendo el televisor.

- Vamos hermano preséntate, no seas descortés – dijo Itachi, no se si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció detectar algo de malicia en sus palabras.

Entonces Sasuke volteó por primera vez para mirarme sin mucho interés – Hmp Hola – y luego volteó, al parecer aquel programa le parecía más interesante que la llegada de una intrusa en su casa. O quizás él no era así y sólo se comportaba de esa forma al sentirse invadido, al notar mi expresión Itachi se me acercó diciéndome al oído.

- No te preocupes él siempre es así – no sé por qué pero en ese minuto sentí que podría hacer una buena amistad con él. Se veía agradable sin embargo…su hermano me indicaba todo lo opuesto.

No hubo más conversación, me presentaron mi habitación y era bastante espaciosa, acomodé mis cosas, hasta que noté un detalle, en la mesilla de noche estaba la foto de mi familia…me sentí bastante conmovida al ver eso y agradecí verdaderamente de corazón a quien quiera que fuese que la había puesto. Era hermosa.

Antes de comenzar a llorar me puse de pie ya que había escuchado el llamado a cenar, no puedo creer lo rápido que las cosas se habían vuelto tan normales, había desaparecido toda la formalidad, ahora pareciera como si llevase viviendo ahí desde hace mucho, sonreí levemente al darme cuenta de que Mikoto se había tomado muy enserio ese hecho de ser algo así como mi nueva madre. Era todo tan extraño, me parecía increíble el como las cosas podían dar un giro tan drástico.

Al salir de mi habitación iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que venía alguien, choqué y ambos caímos al suelo – lo siento – dije y entonces levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Sasuke, fue extraño, era la primera vez que me dirigía la mirada, y vi muchas cosas, convertidas en sólo una…nada.

Él me miró también pero no reflejaba emoción alguna, que persona más rara.

- Hmp, deberías fijarte por donde caminas - ¿fijarme? Que grosero

- Lo siento, de verdad – no quería problemas así que no hallé nada mejor que disculparme.

- Fíjate bien la próxima vez – a lo que bajó las escaleras, y me dejó refunfuñando como cría recién retada, al verlo bajar juraría haber visto una mueca o ¿sonrisa? De superioridad, que tipo más raro…pero por más que me doliese el orgullo debía aceptar que era…guapo pero un total borde.

- Engreído – susurré.

La cena transcurrió bastante… ¿constructiva? Todos me hablaban de sus vidas, y de verdad que se notaba el esfuerzo por hacerme encajar, bueno a excepción de una persona que sólo se dedicaba a observar y no decía nada ni se reía con los demás. Sasuke.

- Vamos Sasuke di algo – le bromeó Itachi – no sé como Karin te soporta – ¿Quién era Karin? Y como si me hubiesen leído el pensamiento sonó el timbre, y el mismo Sasuke abrió y una chica entró.

Era esbelta, tenía sus rasgos en el cuerpo algo exagerados, era pelirroja de gafas y no saludó a nadie si no que se abalanzó sobre Sasuke guindándose de su cuello y besándolo descaradamente. Por alguna razón, la actitud de esa tipa me había molestado. Mikoto estaba en la cocina así que no había advertido la llegada de su al parecer "nuera".

Sasuke la apartó con algo de molestia y entonces ella recorrió la estancia deteniéndose en mí. Oh oh, presiento problemas por como me miró, enseguida ella frunció el ceño y al oír su fastidiosa voz me quedé nuevamente furiosa.

- Sasukito mi corazón, ¿quién es ésta? - ¿perdón? ¿Me había llamado "ésta"? ¿Quién se creía esta tipa?

- Tengo nombre para que sepas – si, yo y mi orgullo, nadie pasaba encima mío. Al oírme se dio media vuelta para contestarme. Joder que tipa más pesada. ¿No podía ser más educada y menos malcriada y ya?

La chillona frunció aún más el ceño y me contestó. - Mira niña, no sé si seas retrasada o algo pero no te he preguntado a ti – Pero, pero ¡Ah! Ya estaba decidido, no la soporto, no la soporto, quería contestarle, esa malcriada tendría que escuchar unas buenas verdades vaya que si.

Iba a hablar pero alguien se me anticipó.

- ¡Ya basta ambas! Karin no te debo explicaciones y tú – ahora don amargado me estaba mirando a mí - eres una recién llegada que se está pasando de la raya, mis asuntos son mis asuntos – Este tipo ¿Quién mierda se creía? ¿Acaso todos aquí eran engreídos y superiores?

Me quedé en silenció y miré a ambos para luego dirigir mi mirada al expectante Itachi, hice ademán de agradecer la comida y me fui, no quería pelear, no por don amargado, sino por Mikoto, sería terrible dejar esa imagen en frente de ella siendo que me había recibido en su casa.

No supe que más pasó abajo, ya que subí precipitadamente las escaleras, y me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería escuchar nada más, mi vida ya estaba lo suficientemente jodida así que no quería arruinarla aún más.

Cerré la puerta sin mucha delicadeza y me tendí en mi ahora cama, no quería pensar en nada, últimamente se me daba bien el tener la mente en blanco para no pensar en ninguna estupidez, ¿Por qué de repente me sentía tan molesta con todo esto? Quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada las actitudes como el de don amargado, o yo no era muy tolerante con las pelirrojas chillonas. Era tan extraño.

Las cosas pasaban tan rápido, por cada pestañeo que daba ya me perdía un millón de cosas, así de rápido sucedía todo; no podía acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida, o quizás no quería…, pero no me quedaba otra ¿Qué posibilidades tenía? Seguía pensando y pensando, pero unos pasos en el pasillo me interrumpieron, al parecer Sasuke y la chillona debían de estar llegando a la habitación de él…que se encontraba junto a la mía…genial.

Entraron a su habitación ya que oí como él se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta, escuchaba suspiros por parte de ella ¿Acaso se pondrían a hacer "ESO" sabiendo que yo estaría de espectadora auditiva? ¿Qué mierda tenía ese en la cabeza? No me conocía de nada y ya comenzaba a molestarme.

Preferí salir de la habitación, ya que en el pasillo, al final había un balcón, sería mil veces mejor a que escuchar toda una sesión de amor. Pero al pasar no pude evitar asomarme por la puerta de Sasuke, no era una entrometida, pero sentí la gran necesidad de mirar, ya ni yo misma me entendía.

Al asomarme pude verlo, él le daba caricias bastante descaradas, jamás pensé que fuese ese tipo de persona, se veía tan pasivo, y ahora me había cambiado totalmente el concepto de él, vaya pervertido, al verlo así no pude evitar sonrojarme, yo…jamás había visto tan de cerca este tipo de cosas. Ya era suficiente no quise ver más.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Había pasado un buen rato, ya todos estaban durmiendo al parecer, porque era pasada la media noche, pero yo era la única despierta ¿Por qué? Porque tenía la vieja costumbre de siempre tomar un vaso de agua antes de dormir, y esta vez lo había olvidado, ¡mierda!

Me levanté a duras penas, y con una fuerza sobrenatural logré llegar hasta la cocina, la flojera casi me había ganado, tal vez fuese algo aprovechador de mi parte pero necesitaba ese vaso de agua, así que tomé uno del mueble donde los guardaban y abrí al llave, que satisfacción sentí al oír aquel líquido resbalar por mi garganta, me recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Basta Sakura no te puedes poner melancólica.

Ya había terminado pero en ese entonces escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y una voz me habló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – hizo una pausa y entonces lo contemplé, era Sasuke – Y además… ¿No te han enseñado a no espiar habitaciones ajenas? – ¡me había pillado! ¡No! Pero esperen, eso no era lo peor, sino que estaba en frente de mí, interrogándome y…en bóxers!

**Aaaw si, yo también amaría ver a Sasukito en boxers *-* jij n.n saludos, RR ? *-* así contribuyen a que mi imaginacion fluya .  
><strong>


	3. Combatiendo con el ¿enemigo?

**H**olaaa! que tal? n.n me alegro por los rr, y que hayan aclarado mi duda *-* aquí les dejo el siguiente cáp n.n ahora sí que sí!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama, ya que si la historia fuese mía mi Sasukito ya estaría con Sakura *-* y ese Madara dejaría de molestar ¬¬ (?)

**A**hora si nwn a leer =)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En ese instante se me vinieron dos cosas a la mente, la primera fue: A Sasuke haciendo una especie de steptease enfrente de la pelirroja chillona, y la segunda: yo lanzándome por la ventana para que me tragase la tierra. Ya era bastante malo que me pillase, ¿Tenía que hacerlo peor y ser tan desvergonzado para aparecerse enfrente de mí así? La diplomacia no era una opción así que traté de salirme por la tangente.

Me aclaré la garganta no muy segura de que tono de voz me iba a salir.

- ¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a no andar en esas fachas en frente de una mujer? – traté de sonar convincente pero se me quebró la voz en la última palabra. Por dos segundos me sentí estúpida en frente de él. Dos largos segundos…

Él me dedicó una mirada cargada de desentendimiento y por qué no decirlo mofa hacia mi estúpido comentario. Sus labios se curvaron ante lo cómico que le parecía el verme tan nerviosa dándole "explicaciones".

- ¿Se te ha olvidado que ésta es mi casa? – Ignoró mi pregunta para salirme con otra, joder ¿¡Qué le digo! Piensa Sakura.

- No, sin embargo deberías ser mas cuidadoso si no quieres que alguien te vea en plena acción - ¡Tonta Sakura! Me sonrojé al hacerle un comentario así.

Él no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión, al parecer estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah si?

Entonces se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia mí, ¿Qué pretendía este tipo? ¿No iba a…? ¿O si? Yo estaba apoyada contra la mesa y al tenerlo tan cerca me fui corriendo cada vez más hacia atrás. Entonces ocurrió algo que no entendí, se inclinó frente a mí y estiró uno de sus níveos brazos que pasó a mi lado apoyándose él también, y pude sentirlo tan cerca…llegaba a respirar su cálido aliento.

- ¿Como ahora? Ya lo ves, no hay nadie aquí – susurró a la altura de mi pómulo.

- ¿Q-qué pr-pretendes? – musité con una voz que no reconocí como mía.

- …Nada

Y entonces se envaró dejándome perpleja mientras un leve calor recorría mis mejillas, ¿Qué se creía? Lo miré para darme cuenta de que había tomado mi vaso de agua y enseguida proseguía a beberlo como si nada con total calma. Estúpido Uchiha, Tonta Sakura, Estúpido Uchiha ¡Estúpido!

Al ver mi reacción de perplejidad no hizo nada más que dejar el vaso en la mesa y voltear para irse a dormir supongo no sin antes volver a dedicarme una última mirada.

- Ha sido divertido, espero verte por aquí mañana – nuevamente se estaba mofando de mí y una casi sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios.

Y se fue. No pude decir nada y me quedé ahí sintiéndome como una verdadera tonta. Nunca imaginé que me pasaría este tipo de cosas en mi nuevo hogar, desearía tener a alguien a quien contarle, tenía tres opciones, y dos de ellas ya no estaban conmigo.

Entonces comencé a recordar nuevamente, sintiéndome débil caminé como una digna zombie, hasta creo que ya tengo mi leyenda "Sakura la zombie, durante el día un humano común y corriente y durante la noche se transforma en una deambulante alma en pena que esparce su tristeza por toda la estancia" Genial.

Me fui dando zancadas a mi habitación rogando por no ser escuchada por algún curioso, ya que me habían bajado unas enormes ganas de llorar, ya que no todos los días uno pierde a sus padres ¿no? Todo era una mierda, lo único que quería era rehacer mi vida en un momento así y al parecer el imbécil de Sasuke no me iba a cooperar en nada comportándose así, no pensé en nada más que llorar y dormir, quería olvidarlo todo. Cada día me despertaba con la vana ilusión de que todo esto fuese un mal sueño salido de mis peores temores. Pero al abrir los ojos siempre me daba cuenta que no era así.

Era mi realidad, la que me había tocado vivir, todo era una jodida broma del destino que deseaba emputecer aún más mi vida, ¿No era suficiente con el tener que mudarme? No, ahora había perdido todo cuan amaba. Decir que todo esto era horrible sí que era quedarse realmente corto.

Pensar en todo esto me agotaba de sobremanera mentalmente, además ya ni le veía sentido alguno. Preferí dormir entre mis lágrimas.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

-…

- Sakura…

- Sakura…cariño despierta

- ¿Sakura?

¿Ya era de mañana? Escuché la suave voz de Mikoto que me llamaba, los pocos días que llevaba aquí ella no acostumbraba a despertarme ¿Habrá sucedido algo? Abrí mis ojos con pesadez ya que los rayos del sol ya habían comenzado a filtrarse por la ventana.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

Pregunté aún desperezándome, espero con toda mi alma que no sean malas noticias.

- Nada cariño, es sólo que tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en los últimos quince minutos

- Ah gracias, en seguida lo veo – le sonreí, ella realmente se preocupaba por mí, no encuentro la razón, pero lo hacía y eso era una de las cosas que me mantenía aún con ganas de seguir viva.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta para irse no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que no logré interpretar. Y se fue. En mi mesilla de noche estaba mi teléfono aún conectado al cargador, ayer lo había encontrado entre mis cosas mientras buscaba ropa. De no haberlo encontrado de seguro que no recordaría la existencia de éste dentro de…bueno mucho tiempo.

Al abrirlo me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de mi amiga…Ino. ¿Me había escrito? Dios que ingrata he sido, recuerdo que fue la única de quien no me despedí al irme…realmente deseaba hablar con ella, de seguro la rubia no tenía ni la más puta idea de cuanto necesitaba sus consejos y brazos para llorar y desahogarme libremente. Ella siempre había sido mi confidente, de hecho la única a quien me atrevía a contarle mis cosas y me sentía agradecida de que ella fuese capaz de comprenderme. Sí que la echaba de menos.

Me había escrito lo siguiente:

Querida Sakura:

Yo bueno, esto, mira…ah! Mierda lamento lo que ocurrió, me enteré porque salió en el periódico

y sabes que odio saber que estás lejos, debes estar hecha una mierda, de veras lamento no estar ahí

cualquier cosa me escribes una carta, como lo he hecho en este mensaje ok? Te quiero nena, no lo

olvides, eres fuerte, sé que podrás con esto.

- Ino…

Mi susurro se escucho lo bastante bajo para no ser oído, mi amiga, de veras que había resultado ser una de verdad, no tenía como agradecerla, quería verla, para que me escuchase y dejar de sentirme tan terriblemente sola. Estaba siendo egoísta al estar pensando así pero que mas daba, me levanté sin muchas ganas y me dirigí al comedor, ya me estaba llegando el olor del desayuno.

Al aparecer por el pasillo nadie me observó, de hecho todos actuaban con bastante naturalidad.

- Provecho – dije y sonreí con timidez.

- Gracias Sakura – dijo Itachi, vaya, que cortés a diferencia de su hermano, que tenía su mirada incrustada en mí, me puse algo nerviosa pero caminé lo más digna que pude hasta el lugar que Mikoto me indicó…en frente de Sasuke. ¡Joder!

Me senté al frente de él y juro, pero juro que hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por desviar la mirada cada vez que me observaba. Deberían darme un diploma por la mejor ignorando miradas. No le di mucha importancia y me apresuré a prepararme un sándwich, iba a tomar un pan y estiré la mano pero me detuve, quizás debía pedirlo, no podía permitirme semejante abuso de confianza. Al verme dubitativa Itachi me observó y entonces me dijo:

- No seas tímida, lo nuestro es tuyo, ahora eres de la familia – ¡pero que bien me caía ese chico! – ¿no es así Sasuke? – ahora no me agradaba tanto.

- Hmp, como digas

- Sasuke no seas grosero – le reprendió Mikoto.

- No te preocupes Mikoto, no pasa nada – y le dediqué una fugaz mirada a don amargado, por suerte no me estaba mirando, sabía que si lo volvía a mirar me iba a sonrojar, porque a una no le pasa muy seguido ese tipo de acoso.

Y esa fue la única participación de Sasuke en la conversación, ya que el resto siguió en torno a mí, tanto Mikoto como Itachi comenzaron a preguntarme sobre mis gustos o intereses, que me gustaba comer –Cosa que sería tomada en cuenta en algunas cenas y almuerzos- mi tipo de música, aficiones, etc. Debo admitir que me explayé un tanto con algunas preguntas, no por hacerme la interesante, pero casi nadie me preguntaba.

Aclaré un poco mi garganta, para dar un ahogado "permiso, gracias, ha estado muy buena la comida" y dirigirme a la cocina a lavar mi plato, no pretendía impresionar a nadie con esa actitud, sólo me estaba comportando así porque aquella familia lo merecía al haber tomado mi tutoría, no era malo vivir con ellos, pero a veces me incomodaba las miradas cargadas de tristeza y por qué no decirlo lástima.

Ellos sabían de mi situación y yo no podía hacer nada más que tratar de fingir, no quería que se enterasen de cuan mal estaba por dentro. De todos modos no esperaba que se tomasen muy a pecho el hecho de que aún cargaba con una fuerte culpa de lo que había sucedido, además quise callarme muchas cosas porque no quería que me tuviesen lástima, ni tampoco que pensasen en como debía sentirme, me contentaba con que no me tratasen de consolar, tenía claro que ya en este punto nadie sería capaz de hacerlo.

Pero por otro lado…-y el más jodido- tenía presente que cierto miembro de la familia Uchiha no era precisamente el más agradable de los agradables, joder ese chico era bipolar, bueno ni tan chico, yo le echaba unos 17. Me confundía…pero no en ese sentido, si no que siempre lograba ser tan irracional, unos días andaba prácticamente acosándome y en otros era un imbécil total conmigo. Era el más callado, él tenía novia, -una muy chillona y odiosa- ¿Por qué habría de querer joderme la vida a mí? Si la tenía a ella para sus arranques de bipolaridad. Maldición, de veras que no lo entendía, y hasta me hacía sentir cosas extrañas, como aquella vez…lo tuve tan cerca y no reaccioné, algo tenía que hacía que mi cerebro se congelase…eso o yo era muy estúpida.

Sequé el último plato y lavé el último vaso para luego colocarlo en sus respectivos muebles, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía.

- Me disculpo por mi hermano, no sé por qué es así…

Era Itachi.

- Yo tampoco – le sonreí mostrándole algo de simpatía - ¿Y cómo es usualmente? – debía admitirlo, me picaba la curiosidad.

Él pareció notarlo y se lo pensó un par de veces.

- Mm…es igual de callado, pero antes era un poco más simpático, nunca supe qué le ocurrió – pareció estar recordando algo, ya que se concentró y no miró a ningún punto fijo – pero no te preocupes, si vuelve a ser grosero me dices y yo hablaré con él

- No hace falta pero gracias – al parecer la amabilidad de ésta familia era muy espontánea. Pero no quería entrometerme más con Sasuke – pero si le pones un scotch en la boca a la pelirroja chillona te lo agradecería de corazón – dije riendo y fingiendo angustia con mi mano en la frente en ademán de actuación.

Él soltó una carcajada y me volvió a mirar.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo aún riendo. ¡Qué fácil era hablar con él!

Luego de aquello no salí más de mi habitación, quise quedarme toda la tarde en una duradera cita con mi Mp4, además no estaba de humor para nada. A lo sumo había oído la voz de Mikoto anunciando que iría de compras en compañía de Itachi, me invitó pero mi respuesta fue una negativa, ella no me insistió, al parecer comprendía mi situación y no quiso interrogarme. Así que eso me volvía a estar a solas con Sasuke… ¡Joder! Esto será más duro de lo que pensé, lo último que quería era esto. Respiré hondo tratando de reconfortarme a mí misma. Bien, ya tenía un plan, no saldría en toda la tarde, al menos hasta que llegase alguien, de mi habitación.

Quería matar el tiempo pero no se me ocurría como, así que me puse a buscar en mi habitación algo que hacer hasta que di con mi teléfono, ¡Claro! Llamaría a Ino.

…

Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz.

¡Joder!

Probé nuevamente, quizás no alcanzó a contestar y se le acabó el saldo como para regresarme la llamada.

…

Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Sé que la tipa que hubo grabado aquel mensaje de la compañía de teléfono no tenía la culpa, pero en momentos así ya me encontraba maldiciendo su voz.

Me puse a jugar con un yoyo que había encontrado entre mis maletas, ok sé que no era una idea muy original, pero vamos, necesitaba desaburrirme, y nuevamente me sentí patética, me estaba obsesionando con el asunto de Sasuke, me escuchaba a mi misma y hasta pareciera que me quejaba de un acosador y no de un simple tío.

Ha sido divertido, espero verte por aquí mañana

¡Joder! Maldito Sasuke…

¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? O más bien ¿Por qué de la nada su existencia comenzaba a dificultar la mía? Sakura tonta…te estás volviendo loca…-Respiré a ver si se me pasaba toda esta estupidez- bien Sakura, escúchame – que tonto, me hablaba a mi misma- vas a salir de este cuarto y dejarás toda la tontería. Esté Sasuke o no, harás tu puta vida normalmente ¿ok?

- De acuerdo – contesté aún sin saber a quién en particular.

Me quedé toda la tarde encerrada, no salí por ningún motivo, sólo al baño. No había sabido nada de Sasuke en todo ese lapso en que estuvimos solos, y de alguna manera me alegraba y a la vez entristecía. Al llegar los miembros restantes de la familia Uchiha no hice más que pasar a saludar y ayudar a Mikoto con la cena que por cierto tanpoco fue muy placentera. Ahí lo tenía nuevamente mirándome como si de sus ojos salieran rayos que me atravesasen y diesen una muerte segura. Si las miradas matasen…¡uf! Así que comí lo más rápido que pude agradeciendo, para lavar mis platos y dirigirme rápidamente a mi habitación, pero no sin antes percatarme de que sentía la extraña sensación de que Sasuke tenía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda mientras yo me dirigía –a un paso bastante torpe- hacia mi habitación.

Entonces había caído la noche, traté de dormir y de veras juro que lo intenté pero no pude y para empeorar la situación, mi estómago no me cooperó en nada y tuve que recurrir al refrigerador…miré la hora para asegurarme de que no hubiese nadie.

3:30 AM

¡Joder! ¿Esa era la hora? ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo que llevaba todo ese rato dando vueltas? Me levanté no sin antes mirar a ambos lados y caí en la cuenta de que al parecer no había nadie despierto. ¡Genial!

Di pasos bastante sigilosos, esto me recordaba a los espías y a los mimos, realmente me sentía como alguno de ellos. Y entonces llegué a la cocina que para mi felicidad estaba vacía me asomé al refrigerador, saqué un postre y una cuchara y comencé a comer, eso de seguro me mandaría directo a dormir.

Y mi pesadilla comenzó cuando cerré la puerta del refrigerador.

-¡Ah!- y dejé caer la cuchara.

Sí, él estaba ahí, me había dado un susto monumental.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté nuevamente hastiada.

Él dirigió su mirada al suelo para ver la cuchara y luego a mí.

- ¿Debo repetirte que ésta es mi casa? – dijo con frialdad.

¡Pero qué pesado!

- No pero, no me agradan los sustos y menos a esta hora – dije en tono sarcástico.

Se encogió de hombros para luego abrir el refrigerador también y sacar un yogurt, me le quedé viendo con curiosidad y algo de nervio. Entonces sentí como mis mejillas me delataban ardiendo.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Te quieres acostar conmigo? - ¡Pero qué tipo! ¿Qué se creía? Y entonces me dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo – no estás nada mal, hmp

- Buenas noches – dije secamente y me di la vuelta bastante enojada y dando zancadas.

- Hasta mañana Sa-ku-ra - ¡Joder!

Me resistí las ganas que sentía de cantarle unas cuantas verdades y me fui a mi habitación. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan podidamente misterioso, cargante, arrogante y sexy?

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fue una nota.

"Sakura cariño, hemos salido a comprar, Sasuke está durmiendo en la otra habitación, no nos esperes, tardaremos. Dejé dinero en la mesa para que coman algo"

Si hasta ayer pensaba que mi vida era pésima, ahora era una mierda ¿¡A solas con él! ¡Maldición!

o0o0o0o0o0oo

**C**hicas ¿que harían ustedes si estuviesen a solas con Sasuke-kun? *-* personalmente diría que me lo comería con la mirada (?) e.e Parece que a Mikoto le encanta dejar a ese par solos ¬w¬ bueno ya veremos que ocurre en el siguiente cap n.n

**RR**? *-*


	4. La pregunta más inesperada

**Holaaa =) tarde mucho? lo lamento... u.u esque me dio un poco de penita ver tan pocos rr (patético lo sé) pero bueno, terminare la historia con los que les guste n.n muchas gracias a los que comentáis, enserio lo valoro. sin mas molestas aquí el siguiente cap :)**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni los personajes de Naruto ni la serie me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Kishimoto-sama, quien hace esto posible, la historia es cien por ciento mía hasta que el SOPA diga lo contrario xD_

* * *

><p><strong> . La pregunta más inesperada<strong>

Viviendo ¿Juntos?

Si antes no creía en el destino, ahora sí que lo maldecía, ¿Cómo era posible? Esto es un complot contra mí, oh si. Tendría que inscribirme en alguna especie de manual de supervivencia para salir de ésta. Bien Sakura, respira, no va a morderte, amordazarte, acosarte, ni a sacarte un brazo, no estás nerviosa, no estás nerviosa… ¡Joder sí lo estaba!

.

Sólo tendría que pasar un día normal con él, ¿Qué tan mal podría resultar aquello? Entonces saqué valentía de quien sabe donde y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba desayunar porque mi estómago ya estaba en estado: ON

.

Me cambié de ropa, tratando de usar lo más simple posible, de todos modos no iría a ningún lado. Tomé mi cabello en una coleta alta, me puse unos shorts y una polera con un polerón encima, la verdad eso se me hacía lo bastante sencillo. Cómo el lugar era alfombrado me digné a sólo andar a calcetines y entonces recordé que mi madre solía decir que si andaba de esa manera agarraría una gripe, y en efecto así era. Basta, mejor me iba a desayunar antes de comenzar mi escena dramática como la protagonista con la vida más puta. ¡Bah!

.

Al estar vestida salí y miré hacia todos los lados, al parecer él no se encontraba en la cercanía. Eso era un punto a favor para mí, así que seguí tranquilamente por el pasillo y me di cuenta de que se encontraba en el living, pero se encontraba jugando con una consola de Nintendo Wii y al parecer estaba muy entretenido porque no advirtió mi llegada. Con tal de no más acosos, las cosas podrían marchar bien por aquí. ¡Sí señor!

.

Caminé, pero esta vez tomándome la libertad de ir a un paso normal hacia la cocina, no había ningún plato recién lavado ni nada, tampoco restos de comidas, al parecer Sasuke no había comido nada. De pronto sentí unas ganas de preguntarle si quería algo. Aquello no le haría daño a nadie ¿no? Vacilé un tanto y me decidí a preguntarle, de seguro el muy idiota aún debía de estar concentrado en su juego y no notaría mi presencia. Me acerqué, y ya no estaba, comencé a buscarlo con la vista hasta que logré encontrarlo, estaba en un balcón cercano a donde me encontraba, detrás de las blancas cortinas, se encontraba apoyado contemplando el paisaje. No pensé en muchas cosas, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue en acercarme a él, y como no, si su cara tenía una expresión desconocida.

.

No era el mismo Sasuke de siempre, aquel que estaba viendo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto, sin darme cuenta avancé hasta quedar a su lado, y él sólo se dignó a prestarle más atención a quien sabe que, que a mí.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté. De seguro me diría algo así como "Esta es mi casa, puedo estar donde se me antoje" Ya me había arrepentido de preguntar.

.

Fue ahí cuando recién advirtió mi llegada, para girar su cara y mirarme.

.

- ¿Desayunaste? – ignoró mi pregunta y su rostro cambió totalmente de expresión, ahora lucía más concentrado y ya no tenía aquella mirada, sino esa sonrisa burlona que me ponía de los nervios últimamente.

.

Y por alguna razón, también le devolví la sonrisa.

- No, pero puedo preparar algo ¿Qué se te antoja? – verlo así de vulnerable me causaba cierta simpatía hacia él.

.

Entonces se lo pensó un momento, como si estuviese recordando que existía la comida y me respondió.

.

- Si no te importa yo lo haré – Hizo una pausa - ¿Te parecen bien unos waffles? - ¡¿Sabía hacer waffles? Con lo que me había costado a mí llegar a hacer una simple tortilla. De pronto me lo imaginé con un delantal de cocina como en los comerciales, oh no Sakura, has visto mucha TV. Me quedé un buen momento absorta en mis pensamientos preocupada por mis imágenes mentales más que por su oferta. Entonces en mi yo interno me imaginé cenando con él en un restaurante, era una idea algo loca, pero la mente a veces causaba muchas jugarretas, y ahí fue cuando me le quedé mirando algo atontada. Cosa que él sí noto.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a decir arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Ah si! – Joder sería mejor que se fuese a cocinar o tendría que verme híper ventilar. Y aquello no era muy bueno que digamos, ni para mi salud física o mental.

.

Le escuché reír por lo bajo, y como no, si yo acababa de hacer el ridículo en frente de él. Pude sentir el calor de mis mejillas subir, odiaba ésta sensación, porque siempre se notaba lo incómoda que estaba al sonrojarme, en momentos así me daban ganas de mandar a la mierda a los dermatólogos y usar en exceso un bronceador para que no se notase el matiz rojo de mi cara.

.

Él fue como siempre con su paso perfecto hacia la cocina, y se me ocurrió compararlo con uno de mis personajes favoritos de animé, no estoy loca, sólo que eso si me traía bastante enganchada y obsesionada. Tomé asiento en el extremo de la mesa, porque si bien recuerdo había dejado todo puesto para comer antes de salir a verle. Y fue ahí cuando un rico olor llegó a ser captado por mi olfato. Sasuke sí que era buen cocinero por lo que veía. Otra cosa más en lo que era mejor que yo.

Y entonces apareció con un plato de waffles, que por cierto se veían bastante apetitosos. Él me miró alzando una ceja al darse cuenta de mi atención sobre su comida y más aún ya que acababa de sonar mi estómago. Él soltó una risita burlona a lo que no pude evitar contestando "Imbécil" muy por lo bajo.

Ya habíamos comenzado a comer de hecho mi plato estaba hasta la mitad con toda el hambre que tenía, debía admitirlo pero ya al hacer la primera probada caí en la cuenta de lo bien que cocinaba, sólo me digné a bufar molesta.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó lo bastante curioso como si pensase que había algo malo con sus waffles.

Yo sólo le dediqué una mirada un tanto reprobatoria y procedí a hablar.

- No, ése es el problema – contesté arrastrando un poco las palabras por la vergüenza.

Entonces volvió a enarcar una ceja como diciéndome "yo hablar español, tu tener que hablarme en español" como si yo fuese primitiva. ¿Qué era incapaz de entender, cuan difícil se me hacía hablarle sin ponerme de los nervios?

- ¿Quisieras explicarme? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- El problema es ése, eres bueno en todo lo que haces, incluso cocinando - Me llamó un poco, o mejor dicho bastante su educación así que no pude evitar contestarle. No se estaba portando como un imbécil como lo había hecho antes, al parecer el cielo había escuchado mis súplicas.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se limpió con la servilleta, y pude notar que su risa burlona se tornaba a una expresión un tanto seria. No comprendí el por qué y me dejé llevar por el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué empiece a hacer todo mal? – por alguna extraña razón, me encantaba el verlo haciendo sarcasmos, porque aquella sonrisa burlona que me comenzaba a agradar hacía que fuese un tanto menos desagradable.

Y entonces se me vino algo a la mente…desagradable, claro, ahí estaba la clave, trataría de engatusarle para que me dijera la razón de su mal comportamiento desde que llegué y aquellos encuentros, iba a decir algo pero entonces el me calló al adueñarse de la palabra.

- ¿Sabes qué? – peguntó con una voz que hubiese jurado que sonó seductora – ayer no te vi por aquí, te ves atractiva cuando llevas poca ropa – ahora aquello lo decía con malicia interna y bien disimulada, porque sonó tan natural, como si me estuviese diciendo que iba a llover. ¡Joder! Antes de que comenzara él a caer en mi juego me di cuenta que ya yo estaba totalmente perdida en el suyo.

Tragué saliva tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que esto no podía afectarme, no Sakura, vamos cálmate respira y… ¡Joder! ¿Cómo me iba a calmar? Ya estaba de todos los colores y pensando en qué mierda decirle.

- Yo… - entonces él se levantó de la mesa tan rápido como acabé pronunciar aquella única palabra, sí que no lo entendía, era bastante impredecible, y aquello sí que me asustaba.

- Tranquila, no muerdo – dijo acercándose a mí que aún permanecía en mi asiento. Entonces con su dedo pulgar acarició mi mejilla, e instintivamente comencé a entrecerrar los ojos, pero no fue hasta que vi como reía, nuevamente, por mi estupidez, porque al abrir precipitadamente los ojos pude caer en la cuenta de que sólo me estaba quitando una mancha de mantequilla que se asomaba en mi mejilla. Que tonta era.

Luego de limpiarme la "mancha" se devolvió para recoger los platos, ni me percaté de todo lo que había comido y en la mitad del tiempo en que yo lo había hecho. Así que como única reacción a mi orgullo, me paré y fui directamente a sentarme al sillón, a lo que observaba por el rabillo del ojo el como él terminaba de recoger las cosas faltantes en la mesa. Perfectamente lo hubiese hecho yo, pero cuando me taimaba, no lograba pensar con claridad.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Era un acosador? Parecía preocuparse por mí pero era un pervertido total, sí, si que lo era. Esperen… ¿Él preocuparse por mí?, antes yo creía que me odiaba, pero al enterarme de esto me dí cuenta de la realidad, de alguna u otra forma Sasuke había comenzado a atraerme, no estaba enamorada, sin embargo algo de él me hacía querer no perderle de vista.

Y en ese momento mis pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos nuevamente por él. Me había tirado una especie de folleto que pintaba bien a primera vista, y mi mirada pasó simultáneamente del folleto a él, que me observaba con un aire despreocupado y las manos en los bolsillos como si nada.

- Estate lista a las 6:30, un amigo pasará por nosotros

No dijo nada más y se fue avanzando con vagancia y las manos sobre su cabeza hacia su habitación por el largo pasillo dejándome pasmada y sin la opción de darme a aceptar o no la invitación. Aunque de todos modos, no hacía falta. Mi respuesta sería más que obvia, cosa que apostaría que él también sabía.

La tarde pasó sin muchas novedades, luego de aquel extraño desayuno cada uno se fue por su lado, sólo le dirigí la palabra para preguntarle cosas insustanciales que tuviesen que ver sobre recoger su ropa, hacer sus deberes, etc., a lo que él contestaba con monosílabos, hmp, hasta ya se me había quedado pegado uno.

Sabía de sobre que debía ponerme algo adecuado para la situación, así que por ser verano escogí una polera de tirantes de un color verde que contrastaba con mis ojos y un bolero que le hacía juego más unos pantalones ajustados y unas sandalias. Me miré al espejo un par de veces, me veía sencilla pero bien, o sea…perfecta. No me gustaba el ser vanidosa, pero me daba escalofríos el pensar en como podía ser el amigo de Sasuke, quizás igual de frío, cambiante, acosador, apuesto, sexy y ah!, bueno la idea es que quería causar una buena impresión, no me imaginaba siendo atormentada por ninguno de ellos dos, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Porque realmente no quería lamentarlo.

Me puse mi perfume favorito para finalizar, a lo que salí pude verlo a él. Y decir que se veía guapo era realmente quedarse corto. Se veía hermoso, atractivo y vamos Sakura, no puedes fijarte en él, vives en casa de sus padres, no necesitas darle más incomodidades, así que era mejor guardar la compostura. Aunque no estaría demás el mencionar que traía puesta una chaqueta negra con una polera que al parecer traía el logo de su grupo favorito, unos jeans y zapatillas negras. Por su lado, él me observó de arriba abajo acercándose tan peligrosamente como solía hacerlo para posar su cabeza en mi cuello.

- Mm, hueles bien – susurró apegado a mi cuello.

Nuevamente aquella voz que me ponía los pelos de punta hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal. Incluso pude sentir aquella fragancia que emanaba de él, no se parecía a ningún perfume ni desodorante de hombre que hubiese olido antes, era algo tan natural, tan él.

- Sasuke, esto no está bien ¿qué haces?

Fue lo primero que atiné a decir.

- Nunca he dicho me gusten las cosas que estén bien. – a lo que suspiró y sentí que moría, definitivamente él era consciente de que torturaba de esa manera, realmente sentía unas ganas enormes de tiritar y…y…bueno de algo que no sabría definir.

Ding Dong…

Y cómo dice aquel dicho: Salvados por la campana. Al parecer el amigo de Sasuke ya había llegado a lo que él bufó molesto, por dios, si no hubiese llegado el tipo ¿Qué hubiese pasado? Traté de recordar como respirar mientras Sasuke se dirigía a abrir la puerta y lo primero que vi, mejor dicho oí fue un fuerte grito, al parecer el tipo era algo ¿Hiperactivo? Le miré dándome la vuelta, y en efecto, el chico no se parecía en nada a mis expectativas. Era tan sonriente, con aquel cabello rubio y sus ojos de azul cielo que parecían sonreír junto con sus labios, en realidad él era todo lo opuesto a Sasuke.

- ¡Sasukeeee! ¿Dónde está? ¿No dijiste que íbamos a salir con una chica que vive aquí? - ¿Sasuke había hablado de mí con él? Joder, al parecer sí, porque le había dedicado una mirada más que asesina al rubio. Si las miradas matasen.

Entonces entró y se fue adentrando más en la estancia hasta que me observó detenidamente y luego llevó su mano hasta su cara como pensando y luego me sonrió, se veía bastante agradable.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, no te asustes si me sé tu nombre, los padres del idiota – señaló a Sasuke – me hablaron sobre ti.

Ya veo, entonces a lo mejor Sasuke ni siquiera le había mencionado de mi existencia, pero bueno, aquello no debería importarme tanto ¿o si? Que más da.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Listos para salir? – al parecer Naruto se iba a adueñar de toda la conversación. Miró a Sasuke y luego a mí por un buen rato, hasta que el Uchiha retomó la palabra.

- Hmp – o más bien, monosílabo, eso no iba a cambiar en él, pero me agradaba, era algo que lo hacía tan propio como persona. Sin darme cuenta me le quedé mirando mientras abría la puerta para salir y aquello no pasó desapercibido, ¡Joder! Naruto me había pillado mirando a Sasuke.

Salí sin darle mucha importancia, no creo que aquel incidente de miradas anterior tuviese mucha importancia para el rubio así que me hice la desentendida cuando me miró. El camino fue más bien corto, mencionaron algo de ir a un café para celebrar no se qué sobre la amistad de ellos dos, que raro, Naruto era tan entusiasta y Sasuke tan frío ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas personalidades tan opuestas fuesen amigos? Y entre tantos comentarios que oía decir a Naruto escuché que llevaban cinco años de amistad, eso sí que era bastante.

Terminamos llegando a un café a lo que encontramos una mesa para tres, tenía una buena apariencia y el olor de inmediato me abrió el apetito, espero que Sasuke no pague la cuenta o sino quedaría en la quiebra con todo lo que como.

Nos ubicamos y enseguida Sasuke se puso de pie.

- Iré a ver que hay – no nos dio tiempo de decir nada y partió.

Entonces me le quedé siguiendo nuevamente con mi mirada clavada en su espalda, él tenía algo, un no se qué, que me ponía los pelos de punta cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca y a la vez un no se qué, que me hacía extrañarlo cuando no lo veía.

Y entonces noté que Naruto me había vuelto a descubrir mirándolo. Oh oh…

- Sakura-chan, no soy tan ingenuo como parezco pero… - hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y rascándose la cabeza a la vez.

_- ¿Te gusta Sasuke?_

Mierda.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm ese Naruto igual se las ingenia para poner de los nervios a nuestra Saku jaja xD yo en su lugar estaría temblando jeje. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué responderá Sasuke? Espero ver que tal les parece, actualizaré un poco más rapido, tengo varios caps, quizás el viernes ya vean actualizado el fic, se les quiere mucho ^^ <em>

_PD: Me cambio de nick, si ven la historia con otro autor, soy yo xD será algo con "Caro" (me llamo Carolina) .  
><em>


	5. No es nada

**Holaaaa (: como estaan? . les traigo este cáp, espero que les esté agradando la historia, realmente soy feliz por todos sus comentarios n.n** **quería hacer una pregunta...¿Les gusta como va la historia? o le falta algo? o el summary no llama mucho la atención? xD eso quiero saber, espero que podáis aconsejarme (: estoy tratando de esforzarme lo más que puedo n.n**

**Disclaimer: **_Ni los personajes de Naruto ni la serie me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Kishimoto-sama, quien hace esto posible, la historia es cien por ciento mía hasta que el SOPA diga lo contrario ¬¬__  
><em>

_**Capítulo 5: No es**_** nada**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Y entonces noté que Naruto me había vuelto a descubrir mirándolo. Oh oh…<em>

_- Sakura-chan, no soy tan ingenuo como parezco pero… - hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y rascándose la cabeza a la vez._

_- ¿Te gusta Sasuke?_

* * *

><p>Mierda, mierda ¿Qué le digo? ¡Claro que me gusta! Pero algo me decía que aún no era momento de decírselo a alguien, y tenía el ligero pensamiento de que si le llegaba a decir algo a Naruto, eso llegaría a oídos de Sasuke, no, no y no, no se puede enterar aún, ni siquiera sé si lo diré, traté de no pestañear y recordé algunas lecciones que me había dado Ino para mentir, porque no era una mentira que aquello se me daba bastante mal.<p>

- No – y le sonreí como simulando "sinceridad" odiaba sonreír falsamente pero esta era una emergencia y no había nadie quien me salvase.

- Y lo dices sonriendo – dijo para sí mismo - ¿Sabes? Te acabo de conocer pero te creo – ouch, no Naruto, me caes bien, y no me lo hagas más difícil.

- ¿Qué piensas de él? – entonces puse mala cara, ¿A qué se debían todas esas preguntas? – no me malinterpretes, pero con el idiota llevamos mucho tiempo de amigos y ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo de antes en el fondo

¿Qué le podría decir? No me caía nada mal, al contrario, pero me dejó algo intrigada eso de que había cambiado ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Genial, ya han despertado mi curiosidad, y una vez plantada la duda, necesitaba sacármela, pero no podía comenzar a investigar ahora, tendría que ingeniármelas luego. Por ahora tendría que concentrarme en contestar la pregunta de Naruto, joder que mal se había puesto el tema. Él si había caído en mi primera mentira pero no tenía claro que tan convincente podría seguir siendo en lo que quedaba de conversación, y eso me asustaba.

- La verdad no lo conozco mucho pero se ve algo ¿Extraño? Si, puede ser eso

A lo que Naruto en seguida soltó una fuerte carcajada, joder ¿Qué he dicho?

- Vale, vale, vas por buen camino, pero no te preocupes, el teme ese es un buen tipo, sólo que hay que entenderlo, no ha sido fácil para él.

- ¿Qué cosa? – al parecer podría sacar algo de información.

- Ah no, mierda, creo que se me ha pasado la mano hablando – a lo que comenzó a reír nerviosamente agitando su mano – no pasa nada je, je, je – creo que hablé muy pronto con eso de sacar información.

En seguida descarté la posibilidad de que mis investigaciones dieran frutos con este chico, debía tener un muy buen lazo con Sasuke y al parecer yo aún no me ganaba toda su confianza, no me lo tomé a mal claro, ya que al fin y al cabo eran amigos, o sea…"Silencio inquebrantable" o era "Amistad incondicional" joder en fin, la cosa es que me había dado cuenta de que Naruto no sería un bocazas traicionador de amigos.

Volví a desviar la mirada, en dirección a el lugar en donde se buscaban los menús, y no pude ver a Sasuke ni tampoco a las tipas que se lo comían con la mirada, sólo podía oír el sonido de Naruto tomándose una gaseosa con una bombilla bastante ruidosa.

- ¿A quién buscas?

¡Joder que susto! Me asomé a mirar a mis espaldas donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba Sasuke con una gran cantidad de comida chatarra y otras cosas extrañas que no supe reconocer, me imaginé de inmediato que lo más Light era para mí, lo desconocido para Naruto y la chatarra para mí, esperen un segundo ¿Había ido a pedir sin siquiera consultar que se me antojaba comer? Ok eso era pasarse, nadie se metía con mi comida.

- A nadie – respondí aún con el corazón en mano por el susto - ¿La chatarra es para mí?

- ¿Me ves cara de querer engordar comiendo esas porquerías que siempre comes en casa?

¿Perdón? ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿A caso no sabes tratar bien a las personas?

- Claro que me han enseñado pero los cerdos comen así

Entonces apareció aquella sonrisa torcida, ¡Joder! Sólo quería fastidiarme, ¿A caso me había convertido en su objeto de burla? ¿Tanta gracia le hacía mi cara de enojo o mi apetito de cerdo? Mientras tanto Naruto nos miraba de uno al otro como si viese una película mientras tomaba su gaseosa sin darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaba, estaba segura de que éramos el espectáculo del lugar.

Así que no aguanté más ser "el centro de atención" de las curiosas y divertidas miradas de los clientes y la mirada y sonrisa torcida de aquel idiota, así que no aguanté más, tomé mi vaso con bebida y se lo arrojé a Sasuke.

- ¡Aquí tienes idiota! ¡Por llamarme cerdo!

_¡Plaf!_

Pasaron tres cosas simultáneas, Naruto estalló en carcajadas, la bebida empapó a Sasuke y tres… ¡Ya me encontraba de camino a la salida del local.

- Mierda Sakura ¿Qué has hecho? – me gritó mientras me veía salir – ¡Vuelve aquí! – bramó, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de humillaciones, pero hmp, bien merecido se lo tenía.

No quise voltearme a mirar si aún me seguía discutiendo así que salí, estaba ya bastante enojada y cabreada como para quedarme, Naruto me había caído bastante bien y todo, debo reconocerlo, pero no sé, algo me decía que él sabía muchas cosas de Sasuke que yo obviamente desconocía, era extraño, sentía como si él fuese más de lo que uno era capaz de ver por fuera.

Me fui caminando bastante metida en el tema, ni me había fijado en los rápidos pasos que daba, o en que dirección iba. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente, no mirar atrás, aunque la verdad algo me decía que Sasuke no me estaba siguiendo, y por alguna extraña razón eso me hizo sentir mal. Lo único que fui capaz de divisar era un café bastante atractivo que se encontraba a una cuadra más o menos de mi actual casa, me dio algo de curiosidad el nombre que ponía en la parte de arriba "Teppei' le Creme" me pareció algo raro mezclar un nombre japonés con algo que parecía ser francés o italiano, no era muy buena en los idiomas.

Aún así reí retomando la idea de que algún día tendría que entrar a ver que tal. Seguí caminando, aún con mi estómago rogando comida, joder, mal momento para retorcerse de hambre, a ver Sakura, piensa, busca algún lugar donde puedas comer en paz.

Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor si encontraba algún lugar donde desayunar, había descartado el café ya que por el humor que andaba trayendo, quizás no disfrutaría muy bien de la comida, hasta que mi vista se detuvo en un lugar justo en frente del café. ¡Claro! Era un videoclub, podía rentar una película, comprar Pop Corns, y pasar una mejor mañana-tarde de la que llevaba a esta hora.

Me apresuré a entrar y sonó una campanilla en la puerta que anunciaba "entrada" avisando que un cliente había entrado, en este caso, yo. Miré lo amplio que era y el aire acondicionado que había, las estanterías estaban llenas de películas separadas por sus respectivos géneros, la que más me llamó la atención fue la que decía "Terror", llevaba un buen tiempo enviciada con estas películas, la verdad ni yo comprendía que era lo que tanto me llamaba la atención de estas películas. Luego me asomé y vi un montón de títulos que ya había visto anteriormente, la verdad ya me las había visto casi todas, sólo añadía más a mi registro a medida que iban saliendo desde el cine a arriendo.

Repasé de nombres como _"El aro", "La oscuridad", "La llamada perdida"_ que sí que me habían espantado hace algún tiempo, hasta los más recientes como _"Actividad paranormal" "The uninvited" "Case 39"_ que eran los más recientes. Pero instantáneamente mi vista se detuvo en una que claramente no había visto, "_Solsticio_" decía, leí la sinopsis, y enseguida me comenzó a llamar la atención.

"_Meses después del suicidio de su hermana gemela, una chica invita a sus amigos para pasar unos días en una casa junto al lago. Al poco tiempo de su llegada, sucesos misteriosos comienzan a ocurrir cada vez con mayor intensidad, cree que su hermana muerta se intenta poner en contacto con ella."_

- Se oye bastante interesante, bien, la llevaré – susurré para mí misma.

Volví a retomar mi camino por si encontraba otra que me interesase, me paseé por todas las secciones de terror, estrenos, misterio y suspenso y aún no hallaba nada que me interesase realmente, además era costumbre mía rentar de a dos, joder, algún día tendría que hacer algo con esa costumbre mía. Miré inclusive videojuegos donde unos tipos me quedaron mirando entre idiotas e incrédulos, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una chica no puede amar los videojuegos? Hmp, estaba segura de haberle visto a Sasuke una consola, el dilema sería hacer que me la prestase. OK, por ahora arrendar videojuegos estaba descartado.

Me dirigía a pagar la película cuando mi vista quedó fijada en una película que me pintaba para buena, no sólo por la portada si no que ya había recibido buenas críticas y recomendaciones de algunos amigos hace un tiempo. Me acerqué a la estantería y el título decía "Juno" aparecía una chica embarazada, reconocí al a actriz "Ellen Page" creo haber visto hace poco en el cine una película donde también actuaba ella, joder, parecía una maniática del cine, pero adoraba demasiado las películas y el cine. Ni siquiera me molesté en leer la pequeña sinopsis y la cogí de inmediato para llevarlas.

Me acerqué a pagarla y luego salí rápidamente, según había entendido debía devolverlas en dos días más, no le dí mucha importancia y seguí mi camino no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados imaginándome que comería a lo que llegase a casa. Se me antojaban muchas cosas, como huevos, o panqueques, bueno ahí vería que comería, por ahora tendría que concentrarme en ignorar al idiota de Sasuke, joder no lo entiendo, frente a otras personas se comportaba como un real idiota y cuando estábamos solos como en aquellos "encuentros nocturnos" era tan dominante, un acosador pervertido que aún seguía tratando de entender.

Enseguida tuve una imagen mental de él metido en una caja en donde vienen las muñecas Barbie y que la caja ponía como eslogan "Más bipolar no hay, aprovecha la oferta" Joder, que mierda tengo en la cabeza.

Me apresuré en ir caminando, iba prácticamente trotando, hasta que llegué, lo primero que hice fue sacar mis llaves y abrir la puerta, ya me sentía parte de la familia y de este hogar. Al entrar pude notar que no había ruido alguno ¿acaso Sasuke aún no había llegado? Espero que no, en este momento no tenía ganas de discutir ni darle la explicación de mi actitud. Entré sigilosamente y eché un vistazo al pasillo, nada. Así que al parecer me encontraba sola. Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, tomé una pequeña manta y me fui a la cocina.

Ahí preparé unos sándwiches con un postre, y una taza de té, era mucho pero mi estómago ya no daba más de todo lo que había esperado, me decidí por ver Juno, la de terror la dejaría para más noche, y esa a lo mejor la vería en mi notebook. Dejé tirada mi frazada en la silla por el momento, ya que aún no hacía el bastante frío. Puse la película en el DVD y ésta comenzó.

A medida que iba pasando el rato y mientras comía, terminaba riéndome o sintiéndome algo identificada con una que otra situación, la verdad a veces me creía crítica de cine y todo, pero esta vez sí que no tenía nada que argumentar, estaba todo en orden, me había fascinado la trama y la actriz que le daba tanta vida al papel, pero vamos, no todos los días una ve una película de embarazo adolescente, joder aquello me hacía recordar las miles de charlas que me solían dar en mi escuela sobre aquello, solía prestar atención pero siempre terminaba interrumpida por una que otra risa o estupidez que hacían los inmaduros de mis compañeros de clases, joder a quien quiero engañar, ya estaba comenzando a extrañar esa vida.

La comida se había acabado y el sueño me estaba ganando la verdad, ya iban en los créditos de la película, y cada vez sentía los párpados más pesados…

-…

Desperté poco a poco, había olvidado que estaba haciendo o como me quedé dormida, a ver repasemos, estoy acostada en el sillón frente a la tele, ok eso está bien vi una película, hay platos de comida cerca de mí, ok también eso está en orden, y estoy con mi manta encima… ¿Manta? No recuerdo habérmela puesto, seguí haciendo un traveling con la mirada hasta que me encontré con otro par de ojos. Joder era Sasuke y me miraba fijamente, no con enojo, ni con su sonrisa torcida, era una mirada que no sabría definir.

- Veo que te despertaste – me dijo.

- Me quedé dormida – afirmé en un tono algo adormilado y afirmándome la cabeza. Luego recordé la manta que tenía puesta y le dirigí una mirada y luego simultáneamente a Sasuke - ¿Fuiste tú?

Él desvió un poco la mirada, y ¡Oh dios mío! Estaba sonrojado, debía admitir que sí se veía lindo así, parecía un niño pequeño al cual le acaban de hacer un cumplido.

- Si – contestó esta vez reafirmando su tono.

Y luego se paró de su asiento, sacó la película que yo acababa de ver del dvd, enseguida tomó otra que se encontraba en la bolsa y guardó "Juno". La otra que se llamaba "Solsticio" ya se encontraba puesta. Pero aún así no estaba demás preguntar.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Poner la película, me vendría bien algo de terror.

- Ah – si lo sé, es una respuesta tonta pero ¿qué más le iba a decir?

Entonces se sentó y comenzó a configurar subtítulos, en el menú y luego fue a la cocina a buscar unas palomitas que no tengo idea de donde sacó, unas bebida y ¿Hamburguesas? Joder, este tipo tenía un apetito tan grande como el mío.

- ¿Vas a ver la película? – le pregunté mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

- No – hizo una pausa en la cual no supe que era más fuerte, los latidos de mi corazón o mis deseos de que ese momento no terminase – Vamos a ver la película – finalizó, joder.

La película comenzó, traté de prestarle el máximo de atención pero me costaba mantenerla teniendo a todo un "Adonis" a mi lado, Sasuke se veía muy concentrado, su mirada devoraba la pantalla sin perderse el más mínimo detalle, mientras que en mi caso, sólo podía tener a medias la concentración, una mitad en la película y otra en él. Aunque no estaba demás decir que ya le había agarrado el hilo a la trama de la película. Entonces llegó un momento de suma tensión la protagonista se había levantado en mitad de la noche, joder ¿Por qué en las películas de terror las tipas tienen que hacerlo todo solas? No, ¿Tanto les cuesta pedir ayuda a alguien para resolver lo que está pasando? A lo que llegó una parte en la que me aterré y llegue a saltar, ok, lo admito tenía miedo. Y también en ese momento sucedió algo inesperado. Sasuke me había tomado la mano.

Lo miré y él me correspondió, en su mirada vi muchas cosas que no sabría decir, pero se sentía tan especial, jamás me había detenido a pensar en esta sensación, me sentía tan a gusto, y con una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido. Completamente sonrojada regresé la mirada a la película a lo que él también. No comprendía mucho lo que en verdad sucedía, mi mente era un total caos, y ya no sintonizaba con lo que decía mi lado racional.

Nuevamente me volví a concentrar en la película y a la vez en el suave y cálido contacto que me producía la mano de Sasuke que a ratos apretaba delicadamente la mía. En la película justo habían aparecido el chico y la chica que más onda tenía, la protagonista comenzó a llorar en sus brazos por lo asustada que estaba y él la consolaba, luego, se besaban. Y nuevamente contemplé la mirada de Sasuke ya que él me estaba observando, y se la devolví, en ese momento pasaron tres cosas, su mano se posó en mi cara y la otra sostenía mi otra mano libre, se acercó estando a punto de besarme, estaba tan cerca demasiado, yo nunca he dado mi primer beso, estábamos a punto pero…

- No es nada – dijo retractándose y dejando su suave y fresco aliento rozar mis labios al decirme eso.

Entonces seguimos viendo la película como si nada, y él no volvió a tomar mi mano…

_No es nada._


	6. Nuevas Sensaciones

_Holaaa holaaaa =) cómo están? espero que bien, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio demasiado ., me agrada que les haya gustado la historia, seguiré subiendo capítulos seguido, tengo muchos escritos, aún no la termino jeje, bueno, no les molesto más y los dejo leer :3  
><em>

_** ~ Nuevas Sensaciones**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- … No es nada<em>

Esa noche no dormí ni pude pegar un sólo ojo, no con aquel tipo deslumbrándome en mis narices para luego irse diciendo que no era nada, aquello me había llegado como una patada en el culo, ¿cómo se suponía que debería tomar esto? Tonta Sakura.

Tomé mi celular para mirar la hora, nuevamente, llevaba toda la mañana así, no había dormido ni siquiera seis horas seguidas y al amanecer lo único que hice fue esperar hasta que alguien más se levantase y no tener que ser yo la primera con el riesgo de encontrármelo a él. Debía admitirlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que al verlo se mostrase diferente, miedo a que se me notase lo que sentía y muchos otros miedos que aún no lograba entender, parecía todo tan confuso e inentendible, él me gustaba y más de lo que podría expresar ahora con palabras, no lograba comprender ni los por qué, como, donde ni cuando, sólo lo mucho que deseaba saber y conocer un poco más del Sasuke que hasta ahora no había conocido.

Yo amaba comer, pero por alguna razón esta vez, el desayuno ya no sabía tan bien como antes, al contrario todo me sabía a…Sasuke, aún tenía grabada en mi mente la imagen de su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Agité nuevamente la cuchara para revolver mi té que ya se estaba enfriando, pero no me importaba, seguía con la mirada perdida pensando en él.

Mikoto y Fugaku ya habían ido a trabajar mientras que Itachi y él seguían dormidos. Y yo aquí plantada cruzando los dedos para que mi pesadilla no se levantase, no quería tener que verle a la cara, al menos no ahora, ¿Qué le diría? O con qué cara le preguntaría, lo mejor sería evitarlo, dejé mi taza tranquila y la vacié en un santiamén, estaba claro que no podía desayunar tranquila aquí así que me fui lo más rápido posible a buscar mis llaves, lavé mis platos y me dirigía al pasillo, me quedé un momento pensando en si avanzar o no ¿qué pasa si él me veía? Vamos Sakura sé valiente.

Me atreví a pasar lo más sigilosamente posible, sin poder evitarlo mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, apenas me encontraba atravesando el exterior de su puerta sentí su hermosa fragancia, aquel olor me embriagaba en lo más profundo, podría quedarme toda una tarde oliéndolo sin aburrirme, pero OH My God que digo no podía quedarme pensando en algo así, al menos no ahora. Seguí avanzando no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su habitación y ahí lo vi enredado en sus sábanas con una expresión bastante angelical, se veía tan pasivo y sereno, otra razón que me haría quedarme toda una vida sin dejar de estar cerca de él.

Di mis últimos pasos esta vez retomando la concentración y ¡bien! Lo había logrado ay estaba en mi habitación, era la primera acción que hasta un niño de dos años podría hacer y que a mi me hubo costado todo un mundo que era casi incapaz de hacer, casi. Cogí mi chaleco y mis llaves para poder tener un desayuno digno, ahora había un pequeño problema, me quedaba la mitad de mi gran odisea, el camino de regreso.

Genial…

Partí nuevamente son los dedos de puntillas, joder esta vez se me hacía un poquito más fácil si no fuese por…

- ¡Ay!

No, mierda, mierda, había chillado muy fuerte pero es que me había dado un calambre, realmente en momentos así no hice el esfuerzo por recordar que andar de puntillas me producía calambres al pie, pero aún quedaba un detalle ¡Había gritado justo en la puerta de él! ¡NO!

Me tapé la boca en menos de lo que canta un gallo y me asomé para observar si él se había despertado, le vi y se estaba moviendo, no, ¡muero!, querido Dios, Kamisama, Buda, Jehová, Poseidón, Atenea y quien sabe que otra deidad más no permitan que se despierte, eso implicaría el fin de mi tiempo, me quedé contando hasta diez, y me corría la gota por la frente, estaba sudando frío, joder, lo que me hacías hacer maldito Sasuke.

1… Nada aún

2 Z…Z…

3… Vamos idiota hazme las cosas más fáciles

4…Bien vamos bien

5... ¡No mierda! Se ha movido

6… ¡Por kami!

7… Se sigue moviendo, joder necesito un milagro por aquí

8… ¡Pfff...!

9… Se ha detenido

10… ¡Bien!

Avancé y de un salto ya me encontraba en las cercanías de la puerta, revisé si no me faltaba nada y cuando abrí la puerta y me encontraba del otro lado mis pupilas se agrandaron y el corazón se me detuvo, él estaba de pie mirándome desde donde comenzaba el pasillo, así que por reflejo cerré la puerta aún indignada y me apresuré a tomar las escaleras, a la mierda con el ascensor, lo veía capaz de alcanzarme mientras esperaba el ascensor así que por obvias razones comencé a volar más que bajar por las escaleras.

Ya me encontraba tomando aire fuera del edificio, joder si que había sido un camino difícil, pero no le tomé mucha importancia así que salí avisándole al guardia que me iba, y lo mejor era que una vez fuera ya tenía en mente donde iría, me dirigí a aquel café por el cual Sasuke y yo (que lindo sonaba) habíamos pasado días antes.

Observé con reparo el nombre que ponía bien grande ahí en la entrada "Teppei l' creme" y entré ya que mi estómago me pedía a rugidos en vez de gritos que por favor ingiera algo ahora ya. Me apresuré a entrar y me di cuenta de que estaba algo lleno y el ambiente era bastante sereno y atractivo, elegante pero sin perder aquel toque juvenil y de diversión, me senté en esas mesas que parecían sillones los asientos y me dispuse a esperar a algún camarero o camarera, porque habían variados, los hombres miraban a las tipas con caras de perversión mientras que las mujeres miraban a los camareros con toda la baba por debajo.

No pude seguir observando ya que un chico llamó mi atención.

- ¿Te traigo el menú?

Me preguntó mientras sonreía, tenía unos dientes afilados y un pelo plateado y en la identificación que iba en su traje decía "Suigetsu"

- Claro

Le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él partió al mostrador donde había una de esas máquinas que mantiene frescas las cosas y en su interior había una variedad de tortas y pasteles debo reconocer que se me hizo agua a la boca pero ciertamente no era eso lo que tenía planeado comer. Se quedó un momento ahí parado mirando hacia la entrada del café para luego aterrizar y coger un menú, le vi acercarse pero esta vez más atento mientras yo le seguía con la mirada.

- Aquí tienes, cuando te decidas me llamas.

- Espera no tardaré

- De acuerdo

Joder que simpático era, se veía como esas personas con las que no cuesta nada hablar, de verdad me parecía una muy buena persona así a simple vista. Luego dirigí mi mirada a la cartilla y vi que estaba dividida en cinco secciones, Jugos, sándwiches fríos y calientes (respectivamente) Pastelería, Te y café, oh todo se veía exquisito, hasta que me decidí por algo, al diablo con cuidare, necesitaba azúcar, para quitarme algo del estrés que Sasuke me daba.

- Quiero un churrasco completo, con un trozo de torta italiana, un té y unos Panqueques rellenos.

- ¿Para dos personas? – me preguntó mientras anotaba

A lo que yo me reí, al parecer si que comía mucho y eso lo dejaba atónito.

- No es sólo para mí, a lo que volví a reír.

- Wow sí que comes chica, y aún así te ves tan bien

Que lindo cumplido.

- Lo sé – risa nuevamente

- Bien, en menos de seis minutos estaré aquí con tu orden

- De acuerdo y gracias

Y así recogió la cartilla con un gesto amable, me apreció un buen chico, se veía amable y espontáneo, realmente se veía como si quisiera llamar mi atención pero bueno, fuese como fuese, aquella impresión no iba a sacarme a cierta persona de la mente, eso era imposible, en este momento lo era. Me puse a recordar como había sido mi salida, yo iba de lo más normal tratando de prácticamente escapar y lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta, pero no, y ahí estaba él mirándome, y como la cobarde que soy cerré la puerta de golpe y huí lo más rápido que pude. Si tuviese la oportunidad d e repetir ese momento juro que habría vuelto a hacer lo mismo.

De hecho ni siquiera tengo pensado qué haré apenas llegue. En este momento lo que más pedía era una persona que me escuchase en serio, la verdad yo no tenía ninguna intención de volver por ahora y de tener tiempo lo tenía pero si tan sólo Ino estuviese aquí, estoy segura de que ella me escucharía y sabría que mierda decirme de todo eso que me está pasando.

En ese momento me encontraba volando en mis propios pensamientos y sin haberme dado cuenta había sacado unos palillos de arroz de quien sabe donde y me había puesto a jugar con ellos, además de que a mi pierna le dio por moverse en una especie de tic, ¿Estaba claro no? Él si que me hacía y tenía más que mal. Joder, ya no hallaba que hacer con todo esto, era la primera vez en mi vida que todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor daba esos giros capaces de volverte loco.

- Veo que tu hambre puede más que tú

- Ah disculpa, estaba pensando

- No te preocupes, sé como es eso

Reí, estaba seguro, vendría más a menudo a comer aquí.

En seguida tomó los platillos que traía en su bandeja perfectamente acomodados y con tal equilibrio que hasta a un equilibrista de circo le daría envidia. Aunque eso no iba al caso, me había pillado pensando en Sasuke, y eso no era una buena señal. No quería llegar a pensar que aquel individuo se convertiría en el centro de mi mundo. ¿O si?

Comenzó a poner los servicios, algunos condimentos, azúcar, y otras cosas más en la mesa, apenas el olor entró por mis fosas nasales mi estómago se activó rugiendo fuertemente, esto si que iba a estar bueno.

- Bien – Suigetsu sacó su lista con mi pedido en la libretita amarilla que cargaba. Y enseguida comenzó a repasar los pedidos – Todo en orden

- Gracias Suigetsu

- Veo que leíste mi nombre – puso una cara de asombro como si no sé, como si me hubiese parado a decirle que sabía que era gay – Pf ya nadie lo hace – dijo suspirando

- No puedo creerlo – dije como si me estuviese diciendo que el mundo se acabó ayer, (aunque de hecho el mío si acabó)

- Enserio, si vieras como es esto – suspiró como si estuviese ¿Agotado? – Es que verás, lo único que se lee por aquí además de las cartillas son números telefónicos.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Verás, algunas de las clientes cuando dejan la cuenta dejan sus teléfonos y bueno al menos nosotros de aquí lo tomamos como un chiste

Reí ante aquello, y en seguida me hice una imagen mental de Suigetsu leyendo una carpeta llena de teléfonos.

Ajajá.

Entonces al ver que ingresaban más clientes –mujeres- me indicó con la mirada hacia la puerta algo fastidiado para luego hacerme un ademán de despedida.

Y así comencé a comer, de hecho se podría decir que tragué, y como acostumbraba a decir en los restaurantes que solía ir así dije: "It's so delicious" yo tenía una manera extraña de comer, siempre había de ser algo dulce combinado con algo salado, por ejemplo para los cócteles o cumpleaños solía comer queque y papas fritas a la vez, y en la hora del té un pan dividido por la mitad, una con un aderezo dulce y otra con uno salado.

Y ahora me pasaba lo mismo, debo admitir que en mi vida había probado una comida tan exquisita, esto dejaba bien corto al clásico sabor de McDonals, era una cerda con la comida, pero una cerda que amaba la comida.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente, creo que menos y ya se hallaba todos los platos vacíos, me sentí satisfecha conmigo misma, y con eso vi a Suigetsu aproximarse.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Lo mejor que he comido desde lo que llevo aquí

Me miró con algo de curiosidad que no supe decir bien por qué.

- ¿No eres de por aquí?

- No, ¿Por qué?

- La gente que llega suele ir a otro tipo de restaurantes, y sólo algunos que ya se conocen la ciudad vienen a los cafés.

- Y eso por qué

Me pareció algo raro ya que veía el lugar bastante concurrido.

- No quedan muchos cafés por aquí, poco a poco van desapareciendo a medida que llegan las tiendas de grandes producciones de comida o comida rápida – parecía algo melancólico, al parecer realmente le gustaba su trabajo.

- Es una pena

No quería sonar cortante, aquellas palabras eran sinceras. Entonces noté como tomaba asiento, aunque no parecía consciente de ello.

- ¿Te has mudado hace poco?

Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero por alguna razón no quería mentirle.

- Se podría decir que si, estoy alojada desde como hace tres semanas en la casa de unos amigos de mis padres

- ¿Y tus padres?

Sé fuerte Sakura.

- Murieron en un accidente

Entonces se disculpó, diciéndome que realmente no era su intención y que disculpara la intromisión, pero al parecer eso no cortó la conversación ya que charlamos un largo rato de cómo me sentía con respecto a eso. Realmente necesitaba aquello, ser escuchada en lo que más me dolía.

- Ya veo, y entonces alojas en la casa de los ¿Uchiha? – Asentí – creo haber oído que tienen dos hijos.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Solían venir por aquí

- ¿Cómo lo llevas con el menor? Sé que no es mi asunto pero cuando lo veía si que traía una cara.

Reí ante aquello, estaba segura de que hablábamos de la misma persona. Ja, ja.

- De lujo – solté irónicamente.

Entonces el me miró riendo por mi comentario.

- Ok la verdad es que lo llevo fatal.

Suigetsu volteó a mirar el reloj que se encontraba cerca del mostrador y comparó la hora con el de su muñeca y celular, me pareció algo raro pero luego volvió su vista hacia mí.

- Tengo otros quince minutos de descaso así que si necesitas desahogarte aún más aquí estoy.

- Idiota – dije riendo y estirando el brazo en señal de que estaba bromeando.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido, desde el principio hasta el final, realmente necesitaba que alguien me aconsejara aún más sobre eso, tenía la opción de acercarme a Itachi, el hermano mayor del amargado cambiante bipolar acosador pervertido. Pero lo descarté sabiendo que si le llegaba a hablar de eso o podría quedar en ridículo o me podría pasar la casualidad de que las paredes de esa casa tuviesen oídos. Por otro lado Suigetsu era prácticamente un extraño que acababa de conocer pero aún así me inspiraba más confianza, era algo raro, aunque comprensible para mí.

- Mira ehm…

- Sakura – Joder que despistada soy había olvidado decir mi nombre

- Ok, entonces mira Sakura, lo diré de una manera simple – y entonces se puso en posición como si fuese mi sicólogo – él claramente quiere algo contigo, no sabría decirte que es ese algo, pero como me dijiste si él de verdad te flechó y tú quieres algo con él, tendrás que atreverte – genial, la parte que no quería oír.

- Pero…

- Espera, mira te diré esto – entonces se acercó con una mirada cómplice y comenzó a darme consejos al oído.

Mi cara cambio desde una risa embobada, sonrojo, complicidad y vergüenza.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro, también soy hombre.

Asentí y antes de poder decir algo él miró la hora y nos despedimos para luego terminar diciéndole algo así como que volvería, aunque de hecho sí planeaba volver. Cogí mi bolso y me apresuré no miré mucho la calle iba más que nada sumida en mis pensamientos, recién comencé a prestar atención cuando apreté el botón del elevador.

Entré y para mi sorpresa estaba todo en paz, aún no llegaban ni Mikoto ni Fugaku de sus respectivos trabajos e Itachi parecía no estar en casa, lo que me dejaba a una sola persona, ya que oía ruidos en la ducha podía estar segura de que no estaba ausente.

Pasé al mismo paso sigiloso que en la mañana pero esta vez fuera del baño, dudaba en que Sasuke supiera de mi llegaba si es que se estaba bañando. Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y repasé lentamente los consejos de Suigetsu, Primero "En esos encuentros nocturnos, sorpréndelo, esta noche ve y usa un pijama que lo deje boquiabierto" ese tipo de comentarios me recordaba a Ino, de seguro mi nuevo amigo y mi mejor amiga se llevarían de maravilla.

Quería matar el rato, era la hora del almuerzo ya, pero no me daba la gana ir a comer afuera si es que tenía que verle a él. Joder mi estómago no dejaba de sonar, habían pasado ya unas tres horas desde mi exquisito desayuno y ahora que venía el almuerzo no podía hacer nada para saciar mi hambre.

¡Toc!

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me estaba asustando y mucho, al parecer Sasuke ya había terminado su ducha, desde aquí era capaz de oír sus pasos hacia su habitación, qué difícil es todo esto, bueno tendría que salir, de todos modos no podría salir tan mal… ¿O si? No, era una mala idea, así que me resigné a tratar de comer, aún no era hora de poner en marcha el plan de Suigetsu. Me levanté de la cama pensando en la atrocidad que iba a cometer, joder yo no era una regalada, y estaba totalmente segura de que me iba a sonrojar en el momento en que me pusiera esa cosa llamada pijama, le decía así porque obviamente para mis ojos no lo era, me sentiría una verdadera perra usando eso. Pero si mi amigo me había dicho que eso funcionaría no me quedaba más que hacerle caso.

Llevaba un montón de tiempo pensando, y mi estómago ya no daba más así que le levanté mientras sudaba la gota gorda, ¿realmente era necesario hacer esto…? A lo que mi querida mente se encargo de contestar "si" joder, me apresuré en salir y más aún pasar por el pasillo a un paso que no recordaba haber dado nunca, parecía robot, pero si él no me veía, valdría la pena. Me apresuré a sacar un trozo de pan para comérmelo ahí mismo mientras calentaba algo de comida que había dejado Mikoto, lo puse todo en el microondas, hasta que lo sentí, no, no podía ser posible, escuche como unos pasos avanzaban a mis espaldas hacia el refrigerador y me atreví a mirar de reojo, ahí estaba él, no observándome, pero de que estaba si estaba. Comencé a mirar nerviosamente el microondas, joder tenía aún dos minutos de espera, ¿qué iba a hacer?

1:30…1:25…1:20 ¡me estreso! ¿Qué no puede ir más rápido? Mientras me encontraba de los nervios, Sasuke cocinaba tranquilamente ignorando totalmente mi presencia como si yo estuviese pintada o fuese invisible, se sentía incómodo pero no podía pedir más, por un lado no quería que me hablase porque realmente no sabría que contestar o quizás terminase diciendo alguna estupidez, pero por otro lado me molestaba sustancialmente el hecho de que me tratase así, realmente tendría que pedir como regalo para navidad un lector de mentes.

Hasta que finalmente terminó el maldito microondas, cogí una caja de jugo pasando valientemente al lado de Sasuke, luego una bandeja y me fui, como la cobarde que era. Había pasado un buen rato, él seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y yo seguía sin dignarme a hacer algo. Preferí dormir, así pensaría mejor y en una de esas mi plan saldría bien, o mejor dicho "No tan desastroso"

10:30 y sonó el despertador

Esta vez no había soñado, pero si pensado antes de dormir en todo lo que acontecía realmente, no me cuestiono por qué siento lo que siento, si no qué siente él por mí, es raro pero desde los primeros días hubo una atracción, y de llegar a esto…ahora que lo pienso no se nada del pasado de Sasuke, si ha tenido novias parte de la chillona, o si actualmente sale con alguna chica o si algo le habrá pasado en su infancia. Somos desconocidos y aún así siento como si tuviese que saber todo de él, quien es realmente, que piensa, que siente o cosas así. En fin, es algo tan difícil de vivir, es la primera vez que tengo alguna experiencia así con un chico, antes me habían pedido salir e incluso se habían declarado pero yo salía corriendo y llorando, no tengo idea por qué.

Me puse el pijama tratando de alejar los pensamientos que había tenido. Y salí decidida, el pijama tenía un escote bien pronunciado y dejaba la vista mi ombligo, luego la parte de abajo era un short que fácilmente pasaría como unas pantaletas, me dejé el pelo suelto y salí a buscar un vaso de agua. Como de costumbre a estas horas, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, se oían los ronquidos de las personas que por cierto no había alcanzado a ver luego de mi "larga siesta", caminé a un paso normal fuera de su habitación pero esta vez no me atreví a mirar dentro, sólo seguí, cuando llegué cogí un vaso y comencé a beber el agua, debo admitir que derramé más de una gota mientras tomaba, los nervios me estaban consumiendo. Dejé el vaso en su lugar algo decepcionada, él aún no llegaba, esperé un par de minutos pero nada, el frío estaba empezando a recorrerme así que comencé a caminar de regreso.

No advertí su llegada sólo sentí como unos fuertes brazos me arrinconaban contra la pared, y como sus dulces labios comenzaban a besar mi cuello mientras yo sólo era capaz de embriagarme con su exquisito aroma.

- ¿No sabes lo difícil que me es ignorarte y más si te vistes así?

Genial, ya lo tenía, en ese momento sentí como una de sus traviesas manos acariciaba mi mulso izquierdo, ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo fue que de victimaria pasé a ser la víctima? Se supone que yo era quien tendría que interrogarlo, pero esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Nuevamente sentí como se apretaba más contra mi cuerpo pero no sólo sentí eso, sino algo duro que chocaba contra mi trasero… ¿Será que…? ¡Dios mío! ¿Soy capaz de ponerlo así con tan sólo vestirme así? Mierda.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras? – pregunté yendo al grano y aún con los pelos de punta.

No contestó, así que seguí insistiendo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque quiero – contestó con una voz sensual

- Debe haber una razón - dije volteándome y viéndolo de frente.

- Tienes razón o quizás no – dijo sensualmente a lo que enseguida ocurrió algo inesperado.

Me besó, y en serio, era mi primer beso, no recuerdo como, sus labios rozaron los míos con extrema sutileza, provocando un contacto electrificante, como si mi cuerpo emitiese una especie de onda eléctrica en reacción, paulatinamente, sentí como suavemente probaba mis labios en un contacto demandante, posesivo, a lo que no resistí más, mientras entreabría mi boca dándole la pasada, sentía su perfecto movimiento de su húmeda lengua explorando toda mi cavidad, cerré los ojos institivamente apenas me besó, no quería que este momento acabase, se podría decir que era casi mágico...Sasuke me estaba besando, a mi. Enseguida pude percibir como él profundizó el beso, tomándome de la cintura mientras yo por instinto enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, parecía tan irreal, se sentía tan bien. Mi lengua seguía su baile, al compás de la de él, sentía un aura tan armoniosa y romántica rodeándonos, que deseé con fervor que esto nunca terminade, pero...luego nos separamos por falta de aire, observé su rostro experimentando nuevas sensaciones mientras él sólo me miraba profundamente, como sí estuviese hablando con su mirada. Al parecer, en este momento, no existían las palabras.

* * *

><p><em>Aaah si, ¿cuántas de nosotras no desearíamos besar a Sasuke-sexy-kun? jaja xD aaw es que realmente sería un sueño jiji, a mi me gustaría besarlo juju, y tener a Sui-kun de amigo, ¿se lo imaginan de mesero?<em> _¿Qué les parecen los encuentros nocturnos de Sasuke con Sakura ¿son algo raros?_ _Nuevamente agradezco los RR, Me animan a seguir escribiendo n-n tengo una duda...¿cuántos capítulos quieren? ¿30? ¿35? ¿40? Los dejo en sus manos, tengo imaginación para rato jeje :P _

_Por cierto, tengo otra idea para un nuevo fic, aún no lo comenzaré, ya que me queda sólo un mes de vacaciones y se me haría complicado actualizar ambos a la vez, cuando lleve un poco más de la mitad de este, comenzaré a publicar el otro, aquí una pequeña sinopsis:_ _"Padre para mi hijo" Trata de que Sakura está embarazada pero no sabe quien es el padre o.O" Entonces la echan de su casa y ahí conoce en una plaza a un chico, adivinan quien es? ¬w¬ see, Sasuke ¿que pasara entre ellos?_ *-*_ les llama la atencion? =P Bueno me despido. Nuevamente, agradezco todo el apoyo, muchas gracias n-n nos vemos el domingo con un nuevo capítulo, el lunes me voy de viaje, estaré 10 días fuera...si me resulta posible, actualizaré desde otra ciudad, ¡Las quiero!_


	7. Tomando el té ¡Auxilio!

_Quee taaal :) agradezco sus reviews chicas, realmente me motivan a seguir publicando, decidí dejarles este capítulo, porque bueno...no sabrán nada de mi hasta el próximo lunes, je je, lo lamento ^^U Pero bueno, confío en que estarán bien jojo, aqui sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Viviendo ¿Juntos? :P_

**Disclaimer:** _Ni la maravillosa serie Naruto ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia hasta que el F**cking S.O.P.A diga lo contrario ¬¬_

_._

_._

__**Tomando el té, ¡Auxilio!**__

* * *

><p><em>- Debe haber una razón - dije volteándome y viéndolo de frente.<em>

_- Tienes razón o quizás no – dijo sensualmente a lo que enseguida ocurrió algo inesperado._

_Me besó, y en serio, era mi primer beso, no recuerdo como, sus labios rozaron los míos con extrema sutileza, provocando un contacto electrificante, como si mi cuerpo emitiese una especie de onda eléctrica en reacción, paulatinamente, sentí como suavemente probaba mis labios en un contacto demandante, posesivo, a lo que no resistí más, mientras entreabría mi boca dándole la pasada, sentía su perfecto movimiento de su húmeda lengua explorando toda mi cavidad, cerré los ojos institivamente apenas me besó, no quería que este momento acabase, se podría decir que era casi mágico...Sasuke me estaba besando, a mi. Enseguida pude percibir como él profundizó el beso, tomándome de la cintura mientras yo por instinto enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, parecía tan irreal, se sentía tan bien. Mi lengua seguía su baile, al compás de la de él, sentía un aura tan armoniosa y romántica rodeándonos, que deseé con fervor que esto nunca terminade, pero...luego nos separamos por falta de aire, observé su rostro experimentando nuevas sensaciones mientras él sólo me miraba profundamente, como sí estuviese hablando con su mirada. Al parecer, en este momento, no existían las palabras_

En ese momento nadie dijo absolutamente nada, era extraño pero se sentía inexplicablemente bien, ya que en este preciso momento en mi mente no había cabida de nada que no fuera él, si, él, al que tenía en frente dándome una mirada llena de intensidad, las piernas me temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer para luego despertar y encontrarme con la triste realidad de que todo había sido un sueño. Pero para mi suerte no fue así.

Por su parte, en él no vi ni un tipo de nerviosismo, estaba quieto y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y era la primera vez que manteníamos tanto contacto visual sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Sólo parpadeaba y los segundos parecían minutos, me estaba desesperando, así que lo mejor en un momento así, sería comenzar a preguntar.

- Sasuke – era la primera vez que decía su nombre sin balbucear – yo quiero preguntarte alg…

- Mañana – me interrumpió rápidamente.

Joder, ¿o sea que mañana tendría que buscarlo para interrogarle? ¿Qué le costaba responder ahora?

- No querrás despertarlos – dijo como si leyera mi mente y haciendo un gesto en dirección a las habitaciones.

- Supongo que no – comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Entonces pude observar como él daba media vuelta y se dirigía dando suaves pasos de regreso, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como se quedaba de pie en medio del pasillo estando estático, y mis dudas se resolvieron apenas vi como volteaba y se dirigía nuevamente hacia mí. Ahí lo tenía nuevamente frente a mi con los nervios a más no poder de mi parte. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer cosas que me hicieran latir el corazón a mil por hora?

- Buenas noches – susurró.

Y aquella sonrisa que sólo él podía hacer apareció en su rostro para luego acercarse y tomar nuevamente mis labios, se sentía tan extraño y placentero, ya nada existía ni siquiera estaba consciente de donde estaba, lo único que tenía en mente eran sus labios deslizándose sobre los míos pidiendo más y más a medida que se iba intensificando, él colocó sus manos en mi cintura y yo por mi parte puse las mías en su cuello mientras jugaba con su sedoso cabello. Y entonces me vino la realidad encima.

- Sasuke – susurré entre el beso a lo que él se detuvo y pegó su frente a la mía.

- ¿Si? – contestó aún sonriendo.

- Yo… - quería decirle que le quería, por alguna razón mi corazón pedía eso – buenas noches – y me fui corriendo.

Él no pudo intentar detenerme si es que eso quería, porque corrí sin hacer mucho ruido a mi habitación como la cobarde que era, estaba feliz, asombrada, confundida y una montonera de sentimientos que no deseaba explicar, no ahora. Así que me recargué en mi cama aún con al respiración agitada pasando una a una todas las imágenes que habían ocurrido, un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, aún no podía creer del todo que esto estaba pasando, de niña me encantaba oír los cuentos de hadas pensar que para toda princesa había un príncipe azul, ahora de cierta manera podía entender que se sentía estar atraída por alguien, no me gustaba admitir que sentía algo por él, pero debía decir que esta vez estaba sintiendo algo totalmente agradable, dejé de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, entonces me dejé dominar por el sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sakura ¿me pasas la mantequilla? – decía Itachi.

- Claro ten

La mañana no había sido para nada como yo la había esperado. Cuando me levanté estaban arreglando la mesa, había olvidado que hoy era sábado, o sea nadie trabajaba, a excepción del señor Uchiha que sólo lo hacía medio día. Había ayudado a Mikoto a poner todo en su lugar mientras desayunábamos apareció él, restregándose los ojos aún y detrás de él su hermano que se veía más enérgico. Al parecer a Sasuke no le sorprendió la actividad que había en su familia como a mí, yo por mi parte me sentía a gusto y aún conservaba algunos nervios de la noche anterior, cosa que sé que él pudo notar.

A pesar de que traté de mantenerme al margen de la situación, no podía evitar por completo el mostrarme algo nerviosa y más aún si sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda ahora que me dirigía a la cocina a guardar las cosas con las que había comido. Mikoto se veía igual de entusiasta que cuando la conocí y de Itachi podría decir lo mismo.

- Sakura ¿crees que puedas cuidar de la casa por mi hoy? Es que como sabrás se acerca la graduación de Itachi y con su padre debemos ir a las universidades – oh había olvidado que Itachi estaba en su último año que vendría siendo éste, recuerdo haber oído algo sobre su excelencia académica.

Me lo pensé un momento, y caí rápidamente en la cuenta de que eso implicaría quedarme con Sasuke en el departamento, a solas. Joder no me podía permitir eso, ya era bastante malo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ¿Por qué echarle más leña al fuego? Mikoto me observó detenidamente de seguro examinando mi reacción que traté de disimular lo más que pude la verdadera sorpresa e incomodidad que realmente sentía.

- Claro – accedí tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Te lo agradezco – me espetó sonriendo.

La tarde había pasado sin muchas novedades, Fugaku había llegado de muy buen humor, comió y luego salió como dijo Mikoto hacia la universidad con Itachi como me había dicho hace un momento. El lugar se sentía un poco desierto sin ellos, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a que fuesen más veces las que me quedaba a solas con Sasuke, sin embargo me costaba adaptarme a la idea de las cosas nuevas que iban surgiendo entre nosotros, se suponía que hoy sería nuestra conversación pero al parecer aún ninguno de los dos se dignaba a buscar al otro.

Un poco de temor me embargó al pensar en qué me iba a responder, si aquello que me dijese me iba a hacer sentir mal o sería algo que mejoraría un poco las cosas, la verdad no lo sé, lo más lógico sería que por lo menos me dijera que yo le gustaba o algo así, pero en seguida me contradije pensando en que con Sasuke las cosas no resultaban de la manera más lógica. Al contrario. Comencé a moverme en el sillón del living aún algo inquieta y con la piel de gallina, la sensación aumentó al sentir unos pasos acercarse hacia mí, no había advertido su llegada.

- Ahora podemos hablar.

Su expresión era impasible, no mostraba nervios, ni ansiedad, parecía estar tranquilo, si yo no me equivocaba, Sasuke se veía como esos tipos a los que les gusta tener el control de la situación y que nada se les puede ir de las manos. Aquel pensamiento no me hizo sentir mejor, sólo hizo que mis nervios aumentaran al tenerlo tan cerca, (se había sentado a mi lado) me aclaré un poco la garganta para tratar de sonar tranquila.

- Bien – dije con una voz que no reconocí como mía – me podrías explicar ¿Por qué me ignoras? O al menos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó la otra vez?

Él suspiró, y no dijo nada, mis palabras quedaron flotando en el aire como un eco.

- Sólo me dejé llevar – dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, traté de mantener la compostura, aún sintiendo como algo dentro de mi estuviese siendo rasgado – pido disculpas si te ocasioné alguna molestia – finalizó en un tono de… ¿arrepentimiento?

- Pero ¿por qué te comportabas así en las noches? – la pregunta salió por si sola, ni yo misma me di cuenta de que la había formulado en voz alta.

Suspiró.

- Verás, la verdad ni yo lo sé, por eso te pido disculpas nuevamente – éste no era el Sasuke que yo había conocido al principio, hablaba más, y de cierta forma creo que era la cara más humana que tenía aparte de la otra con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Él no se veía nervioso ni nada, se sentía como si un profesor le estuviese diciendo a su alumna que había resuelto mal el ejercicio en un examen y él se lo hubiese cobrado bueno para luego darse cuenta de que estaba malo y debía bajar la calificación. Ok, quizás sea una mala comparación pero no se me ocurría nada más, quería dejar de darle vueltas al tema, Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos al estar a punto de ponerse de pie aún con si vista fija en mi al ver que yo no respondía.

- Claro, no ha sido nada – dije tratando de sonreír, si, aquella era la palabra, tratando.

- ¿Estás bien? – veo que lo había notado, lo mal que me sentía.

Para mí las cosas no iban a quedar así, me dolía pensar en que todo esto había sido sólo del momento, un impulso y nada importante, cómo me dolía que las cosas fuesen así, pero debía tragarme mis sentimientos, me quedé observándolo y él se veía concentrado en algo, la verdad no sé en qué pero su mirada no me agradaba y tampoco es que quisiera a ponerme a pensar en eso ahora, sólo necesitaba despejarme y aguantar las ganas de querer llorar, cosa que se me hacía muy difícil teniendo al culpable justo en frente de mí.

- Es todo – dije con la voz a punto de quebrarse, pero sé que pasó desapercibido.

- Hmp – dijo volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, y se levantó de mi lado.

Me quedé ahí con las manos apoyadas sobre mis piernas flaqueando, debía salir de ahí si es que iba a llorar sin que él me viese, quería escapar, como siempre en situaciones así, pero por cosas de orgullo no le quería mostrar lo mal que estaba. Aún seguía pensando que era un buen tipo, al menos se había disculpado pero eso no cambiaba en nada las cosas, me dolía saber que todo estaba saliendo así de mal. No quería ponerme a pensar tampoco en que iba a hacer para evitarlo, simplemente mi mente se estaba convirtiendo en un caos.

Le hice caso al primer impulso que cruzó por mi mente, tomé mis llaves, salí y me senté en el pasillo frente al ascensor dejándome derribar por la pared, en este momento juro que no me importaba si salía algún vecino y me veía, no tenía ganas ni ánimo de pensar en esas trivialidades, hace poco había comenzado y había cometido ya un error, ilusionarme de más, ¿Acaso mis experiencias pasadas no me iban a enseñar que no tenía que ilusionarme si sabía que las cosas ya de por sí no tenían antecedentes? Que mierda me resultaba todo esto, escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, esto sí que había sido un golpe, de cierta forma quería culparlo a él pero sabía que no tendría caso, en este momento no tenía ganas de culpar a nadie. Ni a él ni a mi.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé ahí pero para mi suerte nadie me había visto ni tampoco él había salido del departamento, hubiese sido una vergüenza que me viese ahí llorando, me levanté un poco mareada restregando mis ojos, esto de hacer como si nada no se me daba nada bien, pero cuando volviese a entrar al departamento tendría que intentarlo con todas mis ganas si quería pasar desapercibida con todo esto y trataría esta vez de ser yo quien ignorase a Sasuke. Al menos hasta que las heridas sanasen.

Me sentía patética ahí así que estaba disponiéndome a entrar, mi mano estaba posada en la perilla, pero entonces tuve una idea brillante, retiré mi mano fugazmente de la perilla mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor, no tenía mucha prisa pero la verdad me estresaba un poco que él indicador del piso lo mostraba en el "15" siendo que ahora me encontraba en el "7" de a poco el numero iba bajando hasta que llegó al siete, sentí como se abrían las puertas del ascensor, pero di un respingo al darme cuenta de que no era la única puerta que se estaba abriendo, la del apartamento también dejándome ver el rostro de Sasuke algo contrariado que al parecer iba a salir también, vi como su cara iba desapareciendo a medida que se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

Acto seguido observé mi rostro por el espejo del ascensor, por suerte lucía normal y no con los ojos rojos ni hinchados, solté un gran suspiro al notar lo que había pasado, debía apresurarme, ya que iba al café, y tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible sin que él me viese, supuse que saldría en un momento más así que me apuré dando un paso rápido.

…..

_**~Sasuke Pov's**_

Mierda, no había alcanzado el ascensor, Sakura realmente debería pensar que yo era un completo idiota al hacerme pensar que estaba bien, algo le pasaba, la verdad me sentía un poco mal por lo que había pasado, ni yo mismo sé que me pasó en ese momento ni mucho menos por las noches, pero como le dije, fue sólo un error. No lograba imaginar por qué estaba triste y de cierta manera me hacía sentir molesto el que tratase de disimularlo. Otra cosa que ni yo mismo entendía. Sí que estaba jodido.

- Apresúrate – le reclamé al ascensor ya bastante fastidiado y perdiendo la paciencia.

Como si me hubiese oído llegué en un instante al primer piso, pero ella no estaba, no me quedaría tranquilo hasta saber qué le pasaba pero ¿por qué? Bueno no era tiempo de pensar y ponerse a imaginar estupideces, me encontré con el conserje en el hall del edificio y me acerqué a él hablando con un poco de prisa.

- Disculpe, ¿a visto a una chica de pelo rosa salir de aquí? – pregunté.

Él tipo pareció un poco intimidado pero no me importó.

- Eh si – contestó algo intimidado

- ¿Sabe donde fue? – pregunté con brusquedad.

- Me temo que no pero al salir dobló a la derecha – contestó atropellando las palabras.

Salí agradeciéndole rápidamente la información y tomé el camino por la derecha a ver si la encontraba y al mismo tiempo mirando al interior de los locales.

_**~Sakura Pov's**_

Ya me encontraba en el café buscando a Suigetsu con la mirada, en momentos así el solía ayudarme, así que me instalé en una mesa a lo que lo vi aparecer de las cocinas con un menú en la mano, y al verme sonrió y me hizo un ademán de que esperase un poco. Y eso hice, la verdad ya me sentía segura y no me importaba esperar, me reconfortaba un poco el saber que me podría desahogar pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirme triste por lo que había sucedido.

El lugar no se encontraba tan lleno como de costumbre, quizás por la hora, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, hacía algo de frío y la gente en días así solía venir como a las ocho en adelante, me quedé observando la variedad de tortas y pasteles que había en esta ocasión y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que había de mi favorita. La de frutilla, tenía un nombre pero no lo recordaba en este momento.

- Avíseme cuando desee pedir _mademoiselle _– pronunció Suigetsu al mismo tiempo que me entregaba el menú dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

Solté una risita por el saludo y le respondí.

- Hola Suigetsu ¿Qué tal estás?

- Te digo si me dices tu orden – contestó en tono burlón.

A lo que solté un suspiro – Ah claro, entonces tráeme un sándwich de jamón y tomate, un pedazo de torta italiana (al ver el menú pude recordar el nombre) y un té.

- Como desee – contestó para luego alejarse a las cocinas diciendo él pedido.

Entonces recorrió con su mirada el resto del lugar viendo si no habían más clientes que no estuviesen siendo atendidos, y al comprobar que no se acercó a mi para entablar conversación.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la idea del pijama? – preguntó tomando asiento al frente de mí.

Volví a suspirar pero esta vez con melancolía – la verdad es que bien al principio – contesté.

- ¿Y al final?

- Fatal – contesté desviando un poco la mirada hacia la puerta y entonces lo vi, estaba parado en la puerta del café, ¿Cómo era posible? – _Es él_ – murmuré

Suigetsu se extrañó siguiendo mi vista y cuando lo vio, pudo notar que lo menos que quería era encontrármelo. Me pregunto ¿qué clase de cara debería tener?

- Sígueme – dijo levantándose y haciéndome pasar primero, me guió a la zona de fumadores que era un poco más cerrada y escondida pero con una vista hermosa a unos jardines por el otro lado del local – aguarda aquí – me dijo – te traeré tu orden y yo me ocupo de que no note que estás aquí.

- Gracias – Suigetsu si que era un gran amigo.

Y así fue, Sasuke no notó mi presencia en el lugar, lo supe al mirar como psicópata arrancada del psiquiátrico, a la extraña vista de muchas personas que me miraban con curiosidad y otras sólo me lanzaban miradas de desaprobación, no me importa, mi objetivo principal era que aquel idiota no me viese, joder. Le observé detenidamente rogando porque no notase mi presencia, le pude divisar sentándose en una mesa y cogiendo el menú, joder…enseguida, me di cuenta de que también comería ahí al ver como llamaba con un gesto a un garzón, oh dios mío, definitivamente las divinidades debían de tener ojeriza conmigo. Traté de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero era imposible estar ahí sin ponerme de los nervios o comerme las uñas. Poco rato después, Suigetsu había traído lo que yo había pedido y cuando ya llevaba la mitad comiendo sentí unas ganas de ir al baño, miera, odiaba mi maldito metabolismo en este momento, traté de aguantar, pero realmente la tenía difícil, así que no tuve opción, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno, pero no aquello no conseguía traerme ni una pizca de relajación, parándome de puntillas para no llamar mucho la atención, miré cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba Sasuke y lo vi aún sentado y al parecer comiendo también, me escabullí exitosamente hasta llegar al baño quien sabe como, en mi vida recordaba habérmelas dado de _mini espía_ joder de la que me había salvado.

Una vez calmada mi urgencia, salí suspirando y secándome las manos, la verdad no me agradaban mucho esas máquinas que cuando pones las manos debajo automáticamente tiran aire para secar, pero yo pasaba de ellas, así que utilizaba un método más cavernícola y secaba mis manos con mis propios pantalones, cuando ya hube realizado toda mi hazaña manual, cerré los ojos tratando de buscar algo de relajación, oh joder, ¿Por qué Sasuke tendría que ser un maldito idiota? ¿Por qué simplemente me ignoraba o me hablaba como al gente normal? O ¿Por qué siempre que él hacía algo, tenía que salir yo dañada?, no le entendía. Mi vida se estaba jodiendo más de lo que ya lo estaba, me detuve en seco, exclamando un "ouch" al notar que había chocado con alguien.

- Lo siento – dije rápidamente y cuando miré con quien había chocado se me salió el corazón por la boca –_ Sasuke… - vaya vida de mierda…_

* * *

><p><em>Ok ya, ¿qué tal? conformes? pues la verdad yo casi xD...ok antes de que me peguen, chicas he recibido varios mails diciendo que han agregado la historia a FF Alert (o favoritos...) pero esas mismas personas que me agregan a FF Alert no me han dejado reviews :( ok ya, doy la impresion de una tía pesada diciendo esto xD Pero de verdad apreciaria que me diesen un comentario sobre la historia , aunque sea un "conti" xD al menos para darme un fundamento de porque la agregan a Fav's :P Muchas gracias por sus reviews nuevamente, aquí los contestaré n-n<em>

**aRiElLa 95:** Jiji supongo que todas queremos a Sasuke-kun para nosotras xD Ah sii, ni yo misma entiendo esos encuentos, ¿quién escribe ésto? o-ó ok ya ._. aaw a mi también me encantan los encuentros noctuurnos . espero dejarte satisfecha con este cap sobre los encuentros nocturnos :P

**pri-uchiha: **a mi también me gustaría besarlo jaja, aah esa Sakura suertuda xD ya veremos que tal con Sasuke-sexy-kun, espero que te haya agradado este cap :P

**Melisa xD: **pues tus deseon son órdenes para mi (? :P ya me he decidido, haré 30 capítulo sin contar el epílogo -si es que me da la mente pa hacer uno xD- aaw si *-* me encantaria ver una ima de Sasuke-kun comiéndose a nuestra Saku con la mirada, kyaa . (?) aunque prefiero comermelo yo a él con la mirada, jaja :P soy una perver xD arigato por tu comment nwn

**hinata 2636: **ok pues haré 30 caps no mas =(, aunque tendra epilogo eh? espero si llego a publicar mi nueva historia verte en ella, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te haya fascinado w

**Annii Gabiiz: **aaw que bueno que te guste el estilo de mi fic w y sobre un sasuhina...ok lo dudo xD lo lamento pero soy anti-sasuhina =( mi corazon le pertenece al sasusaku o/o solo podre complacerte con los sasusaku's (: ah, si tengo face n-n "Caro Haruno" aparece una imagen de una chica anime con cabello rosado de imagen de perfil xD. te busqué yo, ya te agregue, espero no haberme equivocado de face xD

**~Ja ne! n.n**, PD: El fic tendrá 30 capítulos que ya tengo clarísimos muajaja, no se preocupen, terminare sea como sea el fic =)


	8. Hijo de puta & bastardo¿Ino dijo eso?

_**H**ola chicas! he vuelto de mis vacaciones & bueno, ahora leeré unos cuantos fics a ver si cunde mi inspiración...muchas gracias por sus comentarios .; espero no decepcionar con este cáp c: ya tengo lista la idea del final & todo, así que vamos a la carga xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Y así fue, Sasuke no notó mi presencia en el lugar, pero lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta de que también comería ahí, oh dios mío. Traté de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Poco rato después, Suigetsu había traído lo que yo había pedido y cuando ya llevaba la mitad comiendo sentí unas ganas de ir a baño, miré hacia donde estaba Sasuke y lo vi aún sentado y al parecer comiendo también, me escabullí exitosamente hasta llegar al baño, joder de la que me había salvado.<br>_

Salí suspirando y secándome las manos cuando me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

- Lo siento – dije rápidamente y cuando miré con quien había chocado se me salió el corazón por la boca – Sasuke…

Él sólo se dignó a mirarme profundamente, y ¿ahora qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Supuestamente todo esto no me había afectado en nada, pero oh dios, dolía tanto, la actuación era algo que me gustaba pero realmente en este caso no tenía la más mínima gana de hacerlo. Él siguió mirándome sin aún decir nada y yo le regresaba la mirada tratando de no flaquear, odiaba tener que retener el llanto frente a otra persona y mucho más aún si se trataba de Sasuke.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño, parecía ¿molesto?

Nada – contesté a la defensiva. No quería ser tan cortante pero estaba lo suficientemente dolida como para poder con esto.

¿Te digo algo? – dijo cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa irónica – una de las cosas que más detesto es que me mientan – entonces ahí fue cuando no se me ocurrió que más decir.

Nunca lo había oído hablar tan amenazante, pero de todos modos ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que me pasaba a mí si sólo estaba jugando?

¿Y quien dijo que estaba mintiendo Uchiha? – realmente me dolía hablarle así pero no quería sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo en estos instantes.

Sakura ambos sabemos que algo te pasa – mierda si sigue insistiendo ya veo que le suelto la verdad, joder, debo aguantar un poco más.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Te vi – hizo una pausa ordenando mejor sus ideas – en el ascensor, no engañas a nadie con ese rostro que traías – entonces volvió a fruncir el ceño y no me quitaba la vista de encima, ah maldito Sasuke, maldita yo, maldito todo ¿por qué me estaba haciendo esto?

Piensa Sakura, piensa, ya no sabía que decirle, comencé a rebuscar en mi mente alguna excusa convincente, hasta que encontré algo.

Si no lo recuerdas, te diré que ahora estoy huérfana ¡¿acaso eso querías oír? – exploté por fin y con lágrimas en los ojos, le vi el rostro y al parecer con eso había bastado, me había librado de sus preguntas pero no de mi propio sufrimiento, le mentí al decirle que estaba triste por eso, pero tantas cosas por las que ya sufrir, estaban acabando conmigo.

Me fui, corrí, no quería estar en ese lugar, no quería verlo, quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola, le dirigí una última mirada y al rato después acababa de pasar al lado de Suigetsu para salir del café y llegar a la calle, corrí rumbo a cualquier otro lugar, no estaría segura de él en el departamento, ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con él me hacía sufrir? Joder, todo esto era una mierda, mi vida, lo que él me hacia sentir, hasta yo misma. Mis pasos acelerados resonaban, la gente no se dignaba a voltear a ver quien iba casi corriendo como si estuviese huyendo al contrario, tampoco me importó chocar con un par hasta que el choque con una me dio de lleno y ambas caímos al suelo.

¡¿Podrías tener más cuidado? – gritó histérica la otra voz, pero no…no podía ser. Levanté la mirada al ver como ella se sobaba la frente aún sin abrir los ojos.

¡Ino!

¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú eres…! ¡Ah! – dijo una vez abriendo los ojos - ¡Dios mío frentezota! ¡Llevo buscándote una eternidad aquí! – así era ella, primero los reclamos y luego el saludo, pero qué mas daba era mi mejor amiga. - ¿Cómo va todo y…? ¡Ah a la mierda! ¡Ven y dame un abrazo!

Entonces no pude evitar derramar unas discretas lágrimas, por fin mis súplicas habían sido oídas y aquí estaba mi mejor amiga que de seguro querría ponerse al día con lo que ha sido de mi vida y terminaría aconsejándome. La abracé con todas mis ganas, y empecé a aguantar la necesidad de empezar a hacer una escenita entre lágrimas, estábamos en medio de la calle así que cuando terminamos de abrazarnos le dirigí una mirada significativa y al parecer ella lo entendió.

- Acompáñame a mi hotel y te explicaré que hago acá ¿Ok? – Me dijo con su habitual entusiasmo – ah y de paso te obligaré a contarme que es de tu vida.

Como lo sospeché, en ese momento emprendimos camino al hotel que por cierto no tenía idea de donde quedaba pero al menos recordaba la dirección de los Uchiha como para regresar tomando un taxi.

_Sasuke Pov's _

Mierda, no tuve tiempo ni de detenerla ni de nada, sólo en quedarme pasmado, algo le pasaba y yo estaba seguro de eso, pero no entendía qué, ¿Habré sido yo? ¿O será que confundió las cosas? Joder, que complicado era todo esto, le expliqué lo que había sido lo de nosotros y entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¿por qué me preocupa que esté tan mal? Mierda, demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, piensa Sasuke. Miré mi reloj que marcaba exactamente las seis, aún no oscurecía y ya no soportaba la mirada inquisidora del albino que estaba a unos escasos metros de mí. Hmp, ya no se puede entrar tranquilo a un lugar sin que haya alguien jodiendo.

Vi que el tipo se acercaba a mi, en este momento no tenía ni la más mínima intención de conversar, por mi que se fuese a la mierda, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ignorarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté

- Nada, nada – entonces sonrió, ¿qué pretendía con eso? – Sólo saber por qué **mi** amiga salió corriendo luego de verte - ¿se estaba burlando de mi?

- No te interesa

- Oh claro que sí, Sakurita es mi amiga – nuevamente lo mismo, este tipo estaba de verdad empezando a cabrearme – y aquí entre nos, estoy seguro de que tampoco quieres verla llorar – suficiente.

Me acerqué para parecer lo más amenazador posible, este sujeto de verdad me estaba cansando, no tenía no idea él de que pasaba entre Sakura y yo, además, ¿Qué mierda debía importarle? ¿Acaso su vida era lo suficientemente aburrida como para meterse en la mía? Hmp, perdedor.

No te lo repetiré así que escúchame bien, lo que respecta a mí y a tu amiguita no es más que asunto nuestro ¿me has oído?

Él me miró aún como si yo le estuviese jugando una buena broma y se fue, bien Sasuke, ahora ¿dónde puede estar Sakura? Me di más de una vuelta tratando de pensar, y a la vez saliendo de este ridículo lugar, hmp, no entiendo cómo es que a ella le puede gustar. La verdad, dudo mucho que se haya ido al apartamento, es un lugar muy obvio, pero que yo sepa no conoce ningún otro lugar. Hmp, regresaré al departamento, quizás la encuentre viendo alguna película y…eso es, películas, iré a algún videoclub cercano, quizás ahí la encuentre.

_Sakura Pov's _

Ino sí que no se perdía ningún detalle, nos vinimos en un taxi a según pude calcular, a unas nueve cuadras de la casa de los Uchiha, bueno, al menos no había mucha probabilidad de que él me encontrase, de hecho no había ninguna. Según lo que pude captar de lo que ella me dijo, ahora se encontraba en Tokyo debido a que su padre le habían ofrecido una mejor oferta de trabajo. Joder, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces intenté contactarme con ella, para que de la nada se venga a parecer por acá, bueno en fin, ahora nos encontrábamos tomando té en su habitación, la cual curiosamente estaba casi igual que la que tenía antes.

Bien Sakura, cuéntame, estoy ansiosa por saber que tal tu vida, o si tienes algún chico lindo que presentarme, vamos nena suéltalo todo.

Bueno la verdad… – en ese momento mi rostro se endureció, ya que no era de lo más agradable estar pensando en él justo en un momento así, la verdad no le veía la gracia pero lamentablemente, todo lo que yo llevaba viviendo aquí lo involucraba a él, joder, no resistí más y comencé a llorar.

Ino no hizo ninguna pregunta y simplemente me abrazó, realmente le agradecía el hecho de no interrogarme, no ahora, mierda, ¿por qué no podía ser más fuerte? Quizás porque simplemente era inevitable el estar triste luego de quien tu creíste que te correspondía te cortase las ilusiones luego de haberlas creado él mismo. Cómo apestaba esto, ya no podía ni verle a la cara sin que me entrasen ganas de salir corriendo.

Tranquila Sakura, no es necesario que me digas todo ahora, pero lo harás luego ¿vale?

Vale. – contesté con la voz totalmente quebrada. Eran demasiadas emociones, de hecho no podría nombrar una razón en específica de por qué estaba llorando.

Llama donde estás alojando y diles que te quedarás aquí conmigo, necesitamos conversar y lo sabes. – sólo asentí, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Había pasado ya casi un buen rato, Ino se estaba bañando no sin antes decir cosas como "¡Nos divertiremos!" o "Esta será una pijama sólo para chicas" sonreí ante eso, pensando en los viejos tiempos, me vendría bastante bien eso de recordar cosas que al menos conseguían sacarme una sonrisa. No como ahora, en que todo apestaba al menos para mí, la verdad aún no terminaba de afectarme todo esto, pero vamos, no podía poner mala cara si al menos alguna cosa estaba saliendo bien.

Ino había vuelto de la cocina con unos pastelitos y jugo natural que trajo hasta su habitación, sí que se veían sabrosos, aún no termino de entender cómo es que su madre hacía tantas cosas deliciosas para comer y no era una chef, yo sí que sería feliz teniendo una madre que cocinara de las mil maravillas, con el estómago que tenía, bueno en fin.

¿Por dónde empezar? Joder me tenía en sus macabras manos, mi rubia amiga sonreía con bastante cinismo esperando a que yo le diera su tan ansiada explicación de mis llantos, joder nunca cambiaría y eso me agradaba.

- Mira Ino yo… - joder lo escupiré de una sola vez – me enamoré de un completo imbécil, teníamos química o al menos eso creía yo, nos besamos y todo pero me dijo que éramos solamente amigos ¡¿cómo mierda debo tomarme eso? – apenas terminé de decirlo, no gritarlo, no sabía que era más rápido, o mis respiraciones de nerviosismo o mis constantes latidos que gritaban el nombre de Sasuke en cada pulsación. Patético, lo sé.

Ino no dijo, nada, se mantuvo quieta, helada, me estaba asustando, me acerqué a ella pero entonces…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ah no, ese se las verá conmigo, Sakura te guste o no mañana mismo iremos a tú casa o a solucionar tú problema, ¿ha quedado claro?

- Pero…

- ¿Ha quedado claro? – joder ya no había por donde discuti

Asentí con un evidente nerviosismo, ya no había salida, así que no me quedaba más que asumir. Ino apagó las luces y me indicó donde podía dormir, no dejaba de balbucear cosas como "ESE BASTARDO" o "HIJO DE PUTA" e incluso juraría haberla oído decir algo así como "Si tuviese la fuerza de una luchadora ya lo tendría rogándote perdón" etc, sólo sabía una cosa, no quería que llegase mañana por ningún motivo.

_Mierda…_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Q<span>**ué tal? Les ha gustado? merezco RR? xD ah & reitero, por favor a los que dan Favorite Alert déjenme aunque sea una breve opinión en un review, me sentiría bastante contenta y así sabría que opinan sobre lo que escribo para mejorar o quizás cambiar una que otra cosa (:_

_**~Ja ne!**  
><em>


	9. Nervios, Golpe & Amabilidad

****_**H**ooola chicas :) cómo les va? alguien ha leído/visto Harry Potter? hoy hice algo similar a ir al callejón diagón por mis libros de texto :P ven que ya pronto entro a la escuela, así que actualizaré un pelín más rápido antes de entrar de nuevo -.-'' uds saben como va esto, escuela + tarea = 0% tiempo & escritua :( pero no se preocupen, que no pinta tan mal :P espero que les guste este cáp, está algo corto lo sé, pero del 10 creo, en adelante serán más largos n-n  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 A<strong>M ¿Cómo iban las cosas? Así, yo tenía un severo problema de desesperación al ver enfrente de mí a Ino desayunando tranquilamente, y cuando digo tranquilamente, es completamente literal. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer? Anoche sí que me costó conciliar el sueño al tratar de hacerme la idea de que hoy día mismo iríamos a mi departamento, a tener una breve e inocente charla con Sasuke. Joder.

Puse mala cara esperando alguna reacción por parte de Ino, y que de una jodida vez se diera cuenta de la atrocidad que planeaba hacer, seguí revolviendo mi té con bastante aburrimiento, pero ella al parecer poco le importaba, no se quebraba con nada, insistí un poco más suspirando y mandándole mensajes telepáticos como "no lo hagas" o "yo saldré más mal parada que tú con todo esto" pero no, nada aún. No aguanté más y apenas dejé la cuchara del té abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella se me adelantó.

Sakura, sabes que iremos igual, pareces una niña pequeña así – pero es que…¡ah! No tenía caso discutirle a Ino, cuando se decidía en algo ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hmp – joder que acabo de decir, ya me estoy pareciendo a él, genial…

Y así se fue la gran parte de la mañana, o bueno mejor dicho el trayecto hacia la casa de Sasuke, decidimos tomar el metro, no tengo ni idea de como Ino se manejaba tan bien aquí si ni llevaba un mes, ¿o será que yo soy la retrasada? Bueno, da igual, de todos modos ahora no quería pensar en eso, me vendría mejor en dejar de contar la cantidad de miradas asesinas que estaba dirigiéndole a mi rubia amiga quien s hacía la desentendida y no desistía de ir.

Ino – le llamé en un último intento una vez que estábamos en la puerta del departamento.

¿Si? – me dijo con algo de impaciencia.

Eres mi mejor amiga, de verdad te aprecio, y todos estos años de amistad así que…

Ella me sonrió, al parecer esto estaba resultando, pero mis esperanzas se fueron a la mierda apenas la vi sonreír.

Oh querida, que linda – joder – bien, ahora entra – mierda, no había resultado.

Tomé mi bolso enseguida con un tic nervioso que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, Ino seguía impaciente a mi lado aún sin entender que yo estaba a punto de un completo colapso cerebral, mental emocional y quien sabe que más. Traté de darme ánimos a mi misma mientras comenzaba a buscar las llaves, mi mano recorría temblorosamente cada parte de mi bolso, joder hasta ahora incluso parecía como el de las tipas de Harry Potter en que son pequeños pero por dentro tienen un montón de espacio. Me entró un pánico terrible al darme cuenta de que no las andaba trayendo conmigo y se me habían quedado en casa de Ino. Lo que significaba…oh no, debería tocar el timbre y había un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que Sasuke abriera la puerta. Joder.

Ino…no ando trayendo las llaves – le dije ya sin esperanza y obviando lo que me contestaría.

Pues toca el timbre frentezota – y así lo hice, no sé de donde saqué la fuerza mental suficiente, pero de un segundo a otro, aquel agudo sonido ya rondaba en mi cabeza.

"Yo iré" se escuchó desde dentro, reconocí la voz con bastante tranquilidad, para mi alivio era Itachi, apenas abrió la puerta sonrió al ver que era yo y al dirigir la mirada a Ino volvió a sonreír pero con un brillo en los ojos… ¿uh? Miré a Ino y tenía una cara de estupefacta, joder lo que hacían los Uchiha. Esos dos se surgieron mirando un buen rato, y me armé de valor para mirar el interior del departamento, entonces lo vi, estaba sentado en el suelo jugando videojuegos con Itachi, al parecer aún no me había visto porque se veía bastante concentrado mirando la pantalla.

Sakura

Se veía tan pasivo mientras jugaba…

Oye Sakura…

No sé porque, pero viendo ese rostro pareciera como si nada hubiese sucedido…

¡Sakura!

¡Ah! – pegué un salto, Ino he Itachi me miraban consternados, como si yo hubiese estado en otro planeta y recién hubiese aterrizado, aunque la verdad, eso es justamente lo que había pasado.

Llevo llamándote un rato, dios, aterriza amiga – entonces entró en el departamento seguida de Itachi y en seguida puso sus ojos en el adonis que se encontraba enfrente de la televisión con un joystick en sus manos.

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero en seguida sentí como el aire fue más pesado, sentí como el ambiente cambiaba, y aún Sasuke seguía sin mirarnos pero estaba segura que sabía que yo estaba aquí. Itachi nos invitó a pasar muy cortésmente, y yo entré dudando un poco y tratando de guardar la compostura, me fijé bien en Sasuke, para ver si había algo de inusual, algo que me indicase que nos estaba prestando atención, pero el resultado me desagradó: nada. Esto estaba empezando a cabrearme, y eso la verdad, no tenía nada de bueno.

Sakura – me llamó Itachi. Ino se encontraba a su lado observándome. Una vez que el notó que capté su atención, prosiguió – mamá y papá fueron a cenar, ya sabes, cena de adultos y bueno – hizo una mueca extraña, me reí mentalmente pensando en que el mayor de los Uchiha me explicase algo como si él tampoco pudiese procesarlo bien – y mamá ha dicho que comiéramos cuando llegases.

Ah entonces yo haré la cena – le dije instantáneamente.

Y yo le ayudo – dijo Ino ofreciéndole una radiante sonrisa a lo que él correspondió.

De acuerdo – y entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió, volteó su mirada hacia su hermano menor – Sasuke… ¿Te importaría… – no Itachi, no lo digas - …ayudarles?

¡No! – grité, oh oh, todos me quedaron mirando, joder la he cagado – quiero decir, no hace falta, nosotras nos encargaremos – y procedí a reír nerviosamente, ahí fue recién cuando Sasuke me dirigió una de sus sonrisas burlonas, enrojecí un poco, esto si que había sido vergonzoso.

No tienes por qué pedirlo, claro que ayudaré - … ¡¿Qué? Joder este tipo sólo quería hacerme la vida imposible.

Maldije, y juro que maldije el momento en que este idiota me tomó como presa para desquitar su estrés emocional como tal amargado, idiota, imbécil y ¡ah! Contrólate Sakura, no pierdas la compostura, eso es lo que él quiere. Ino seguía perpleja al ver todo aquello pero no dejaba de observar tampoco el comportamiento de Sasuke, espero que después de esto (si es que sobrevivo) ella tenga un buen consejo para mí, o todo esto que no se cómo estoy dispuesta a aceptar no valdrá la pena.

Me puse de pie llevando algunos platillos sucios y haciéndole señas a Ino con la mirada para que me siguiera, Ino se me adelantó y entonces fui capaz de sentir los pasos de Sasuke prácticamente pisándome los talones, traté de no reparar mucho en eso y entré en la cocina, mi rubia amiga lavaba algunos platos mientras yo me dispuse a ir secándolos y Sasuke los dejaba para luego ir a buscar más. A lo que vi su espalda salir por la puerta le presté atención a mi amiga, que de hace un buen rato ten+ia ganas de decirme algo.

¡Sakura díos mío! Es…

¿Horrible no? Sólo quiere hacerme la vida imposible y…

¿Horrible? ¿Estás loca? Vives prácticamente con un supermodelo y te la llevas quejándote – la fulminé con la mirada ¿cómo era posible? – bueno está bien, se ve que le gusta fastidiarte – hmp, por fin un comentario razonable.

Terminemos de enjuagar esto y nos vamos a mi habitación a conversar ¿ok?

De acuerdo – aceptó ella a regañadientes.

En ese momento yo iba a hacer un comentario, pero me resigné a penas escuché los sigilosos pasos de Sasuke entrando en la cocina, pero lo extraño o mejor dicho incómodo fue que sentí como sus pasos se iban dirigiendo hacia mi, joder ¿qué pretendía este tipo? Yo seguí secando unas tazas como si nada hasta que su cuerpo rozó con el mío y el se estiró para alcanzar la alacena, en ese mismo instante sentí dos cosas, primero que nada, me hervía la sangre y estaba segura de que estaba completamente ruborizada, lo segundo y no menos importante, sentía _algo_ que hacía bulto en mi trasero, y ese _algo_ no era nada pequeño.

No quise ni observar a Ino, estoy segurísima de que tenía una cara de "¡Oh my God!". Sentía claramente el aliento fresco y por qué no decir sexy de él en mi cuello, no me gustaba auto perseguirme pero juraría que esto no era una simple casualidad, mierda, mierda, tranquila Sakura, no le demuestres tus nervios. ¿Qué tanto tenía que sacar de la alacena que no podía esperar? Aquel bulto de verdad que me estaba incomodando, joder, juraría que él estaba riéndose mentalmente por mis nervios, pero para mi no era nada divertido.

Saku… - Ino ni siquiera terminó de pronunciar mi nombre y él ya se había desocupado ¿tan rápido fue? Se me hizo una total cámara lenta.

Sasuke salió con su típica sonrisa de superioridad obviamente dirigida a mí, no supe que responder, simplemente miré a Ino que al parecer se moría por gritar, chillar, interrogarme y no quiero pensar que más. Apenas el idiota salió de la cocina Ino se acercó a mi con una sonrisa pervertida.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué sentiste? ¡Dios! Hubieses visto tu cara ¿Se apegó con mucha fuerza hacia ti? ¿Lo sentiste? ¿Era grande? Y…

¡Ino! No responderé eso – ¿grande? ¡¿Grande? Mierda, incluso la palabra grande le quedaba chico, con todo esto debo estar totalmente fucsia en vez de roja.

¡Sakura! Tú, yo, habitación ¿entiendes? – preguntó con unos ojos saltones que no me dejaban objeción

Pero…

¿Entiendes? – insistió

Si pero…

¡Bien, esa es la actitud! – No me dejó ni hablar y jaló de mi brazo

No tengo idea de si había alguien en la sala de estar, o el comedor, con suerte me alcanzó para tratar de no caerme, Ino me llevaba a tal velocidad que era más probable que llegase a tropezarme y caer que fijarme en no chocar con alguien.

En el pasillo no pude evitar echar un pequeño vistazo a la habitación de Sasuke, y ahí lo vi, escribiendo en un notebook, con audífonos y un cuaderno tomando apuntes ¿qué estaría haciendo? Aún no es la escuela ¿o si? Andaba tan preocupada pensando en Sasuke que ni me fijé que ya habíamos llegado a mi habitación si no fuese por…

**¡Paf! **

Acababa de pegarme contra la puerta de Sasuke, no, no, que no se dé cuenta, pero realmente me dolía la cabeza, busqué con la mirada a Ino, miré hacia mi habitación y ella se encontraba hablando por celular a espaldas a mi…¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de mi golpe? Bueno en fin, me iba a levantar aún sobándome la cabeza hasta que me di cuenta que había una mano extendida en frente de mí.

Hasta que por fin vienes a ayudarme y … - miré, no era Ino quien me había tendido la mano – Sasuke… - susurré como idiota.

Me quedé embobada mirándolo a los ojos, eran tan profundos, tan hermosos, y él también me sostenía la mirada sin decir nada.

Hmp ¿Vas a pararte o no? – con su "dulce" frase volví a la tierra, me ruboricé nuevamente, tomé su mano y él me ayudó a levantarme.

Deberías tener más cuidado, mira que andar chocando con las puertas – dijo en tono de superioridad, al parecer no eran tan odioso y amargado como creí.

Iba a recriminarle algo pero no tenía ganas de ser antipática con él.

Lo siento – dije, al parecer le sorprendió porque noté un casi imperceptible gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Creo que no esperaba que fuese a asumir así como así.

Se sentía extraño, no hablaba con él desde la pequeña gran pelea que tuvimos, y ahora llegar y hablar de la nada era aún más extraño, pero por algún motivo no me gustaba estar enojada con él.

¿Te duele algo? – preguntó.

La verdad ni me había detenido a pensar en el dolor teniéndolo a él en frente, traté de concentrarme en como estaba físicamente y si, me dolía la frente, me observé en un espejo que había en la pared del pasillo y de paso miré a Ino, seguía hablando por teléfono que extraño.

Miré a Sasuke nuevamente, él entró a su habitación, creí que hasta ahí no más iba a llegar su preocupación, pero no fue así, me di cuenta de que en su habitación –que por cierto era bastante interesante- tenía un pequeño refrigerador del cual sacó una extraña bolsa que era de esas que venden para congelar y luego cuando te golpeas te las pones.

Ven – dijo, tardé unos segundos en procesar la información, al entrar me di cuenta de que le gustaban los videojuegos, el color azul, entre otras cosas, además de las paredes azules, los pósters de Mario BROS o Megaman su habitación era normal.

Al entrar pude percibir un olor bastante agradable, incluso llegué a inspirar indiscretamente sin darte cuenta.

Si te gusta el perfume pudiste haberlo disimulado un poco mas ¿no crees? – dijo en tono sarcástico y a la vez burlón.

Le hice una mueca aún algo _hipnotizada _por aquel ambiente, y me acerqué, sacó esa cosa congelada y me la puso en la frente.

¿Mejor? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

- Si – dije sonriéndole, no tenía idea de que estaba sintiendo él, o que pasaba por su mente pero no me importaba, el que mostrara algo de preocupación por mi ya me hacía feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>aaw que linda Saku, nuestro Teme favorito muestra algo de preocupación & ella ya se siente halagada 3 eh, que se andaran trayendo Ino e Itachi eh? :P Espero que les haya agregado, nuevamente gracias por sus RR , me hacen feliz n.n & tbn los FF Alert =)_

_**~J**_a ne!


	10. Espera

_**H**olaa :) qué tal chicas? espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado el cáp anterior y realmente agradezco sus RR, me hacen feliz :), creen que podamos llegar a los 60? O:, bueno da igual, con los hermosos comentarios que me dejan soy feliz *-*__ debo de decirles que ya tengo ideas para dos nuevos fics ji, aunque no se asusten, a este le quedan mm, 20 caps =) espero que les guste este ^^_

* * *

><p>Estaba tan concentrada mirando a Sasuke jugar que se me había olvidado por un buen rato el dolor en mi frente. Yo también solía jugar video juegos, pero lo dejé luego de…aquello. En realidad he dejado varias de mis costumbres desde que ocurrió el accidente. Ya no escucho música durante las noches para quedarme dormida, ya no salgo a caminar en las noches tampoco, y ya no voy al supermercado los sábados por la mañana, éstas costumbres quizás suenen algo tontas pero era lo que a mí me gustaba hacer, supongo que, bueno aunque duela, debo de hacer nuevas costumbres.<p>

No me dí cuenta de que mi expresión había cambiado a una llena de melancolía, cuando volví en mis pensamientos me di cuenta. Y no sólo eso, si no que unos negros ojos se posaban en mí

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó directamente y con su expresión inescrutable.

No es nada, yo… no te preocup…

No te creo

¿Qué no me creía? Bueno, no era de extrañar, de todas formas nunca fui buena mintiendo, pero aún así, no quería que él se enterase de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Y mucho menos de todo lo que me estaba pasando con él. Apreté un poco los puños para tratar de sacar fuerzas de no se donde. Estaba que sudaba la gota gorda.

Puedes contarme – hizo una pausa, y su cara se puso ¿tímida? No, no puede ser - no serías la primera que me contase sus problemas.

¿La primera? ¿Sería Karin? No, imposible, no parece el tipo de chica de las que les guste sentarse a hablar de sus sentimientos, al contrario, parece de esas que… bueno simplemente de "esas" ¿entonces…?

¿Naruto…? – pregunté con el corazón en la garganta, sentía que luego de su respuesta terminaría desahogándome y hablando de todo lo que me pasaba con él, no me podía hacer la idea ya que bueno, la que siempre me escuchaba era Ino o… mi madre.

Cuándo el nació sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico – que familiar me resultaba - él se había quedado en casa al cuidado de su abuelo mientras sus padres iban conduciendo al hospital, eran policías que estaban a cargo de un caso muy importante, ese día llovía como nunca, las calles estaban atestadas de autos y bueno ya te imaginarás el resto.

Nunca me pude haber imaginado que alguien más pasase por algo parecido a lo mío, sólo me hacía la idea de que esta desgracia me había ocurrido sólo a mi, o bueno a mi en el pequeño círculo de personas que había llegado a conocer.

Pero él se ve tan alegre… - susurré compadeciéndolo, no sé por que pero sentía que Sasuke no era una mala persona si se dedicaba a escuchar a su amigo y quizás darle palabras de aliento. No me lo imaginaba consolándome, ni en broma.

Sí, puede ser pero ¿acaso no te has visto a ti?

¿A mi? ¿Qué tenía yo?

¿Por qué lo dices?

Hmp ¿no es obvio? - ¿el qué? ¿de qué estará hablando? – En primer lugar vivimos bajo el mismo techo, y en segundo lugar no soy sordo.

Ok, me estaba quedando corta, seguía sin entender.

Mira, me ha bastado todo este tiempo para darme cuenta de que nunca te has mostrado triste frente a mi familia, ¿correcto? – asentí – y en segundo lugar no soy sordo, lloras por las noches, y no me digas que no.

…No pude evitarlo, sentí como el corazón se me subía a la garganta como sí quisiera huir, al igual que yo, creí que no estaba siendo muy obvia y sin embargo…en menos de dos segundos él me dijo todo lo que yo había intentado ocultar. Miré hacia todos lados buscando algo que probablemente no tenía lugar, no me atreví a mirarle a él. No resistí y lentamente sentí como dos corrientes de agua se deslizaban por mis ojos, no aguanté y lloré. Esta sensación se me hacía tan detestable, me estaba cansando de tanto llorar, aunque de todos modos ¿de qué servía aguantarse? Ya no tenía nada que ocultarle a él. Ahora lo entendía, él quería llegar a este punto de la conversación, en el cual me dijera todo lo que había descubierto sobre mí. Y yo caí como tonta.

Me fijé en él a través de un espejo que se asomaba en la pared con los ojos aún llorosos y pude notar que al verme llorar, me pareció al menos por un breve instante que su expresión cambió, como si estuviese sorprendido. Pestañee con dificultad debido a que tenía los ojos demasiado empapados y me dejé caer sentada sobre su cama, en situaciones normales no lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora sentía que ya nada me importaba. Bajé la vista, sentía vergüenza de mi misma.

En seguida él soltó el mando de wii y se acercó a mí, no pude descifrar muy bien que cara tenía por que mi mirada estaba apuntando hacia el suelo. Y de pronto sentí que todo a mi alrededor dejó de importarme, en el preciso momento en que sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, por inercia aspiré su fragancia que siempre lograba cautivarme. Cerré los ojos y sólo me dejé abrazar. Todo dejó de tener menos importancia. Este tipo de contacto era el que yo extrañaba, realmente, estaba olvidando todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, si pudiese elegir de todo este tiempo en que he estado aquí, me quedaría con este momento sin dudar.

Su mano acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, ¡oh por dios, por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto en todo lo que hacía! Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, una sensación gratificante, sería capaz de quedarme así toda la noche, pero no iba a ser posible.

…

_Click!_

_Pude sentir una brillante luz que nos deslumbró en cuestión de segundos_

…

Pero que dem… - oí susurrar a Sasuke, que al mismo tiempo me soltó y miró hacia la puerta – ¡Esta si que me las pagas idiota! – y en ese instante se puso de pie, salió por la puerta y siguió a cierto jovencito que se reía estrepitosamente.

Jajaja deberías haber visto tu cara! Jajaja, uy así que Sasukito tiene un lado tierno! – y de pronto sonó un golpe – auuch!

Hmp, dame esa cámara

Me quedé estática, por la voz pude suponer que se trataba de Naruto, me lo supuse de él, ahora que lo pienso también me hubiese gustado ir corriendo a perseguirlo para pegarle como Sasuke, pero por razones distintas, arruinó mi momento el muy idiota. Esperen, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Me quedé en blanco un rato y me puse de pie para atravesar el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, ahí estaba Naruto hablándole a un molesto Sasuke mientras sostenía una cámara en su mano.

Al asomarme por la sala, ambos advirtieron mi llegada.

¡Qué tal Sakura! – me habló Naruto con una amplia sonrisa como de costumbre. – Uy de veras que no sé ni como aguantas a este tipo – dijo apuntando a Sasuke – yo que tú lo acuso de todo a su mami para que lo mande a dormir en el sillón y así te quedas con la wii, mira que siempre que vengo a jugar éste no me deja, y tengo que recurrir a su madre je je

No pude evitar soltar una risita con tal escena, se me hacía bastante simpático todo aquello.

Oye Idiota, ven, si tanto insistes te dejo jugar – habló Sasuke dirigiéndose a Naruto, pero no parecía enojado, más bien sonreía como si tuviese un plan malvado. Me gustaba verlo hablar con Naruto, él lo sacaba de sus cabales volviéndolo más humano o hasta haciendo más expresiones que las de costumbre.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y enseguida se acercó a Sasuke a tocarle la frente y hacer como si fuese un doctor al examinarlo

-¿Estás enfermo? Sabía que algún día me agradecerías de esta forma lo buen amigo que he sido – pobre Naruto, no se daba cuenta, yo ya veía que Sasuke diría algo que no haría tan maravillosa la oferta – gra…

Con una condición – cortó Sasuke

En tiempo record la expresión de alegría de naruto cambió repentinamente a una de…de…bueno de no tanta alegría.

¿C-C-Cual? – preguntó miedoso Naruto. Al parecer yo me había vuelto invisible.

Dame la cámara

¡Qué! De eso nada, no sabes lo que tube que trabajar para conseguir el dinero por ella y- y – entonces comenzó a decir un montón de cosas, sobre su abuela que lo reprendió por gastar el dinero del trabajo en aquella cámara, mientras que su abuelo lo defendía , y ella le lanzó no sé que cosa por llevarle la contraria, después habló algo acerca de que la cajera que le había tocado era una vieja enojona que no paraba de retarlo, de un chico que siempre en la hora de almuerzo le quitaba comida y etc. Uf. Debe ser complicado trabajar de empaquetador de supermercado si eres como Naruto.

Hmp, es la condición

Que astuto era Sasuke.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, me fui a mi habitación a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, mi conversación con Sasuke, y bueno, sólo pensé, nunca se me ocurrió que él llegaría a entender como me sentiría. No lo veia como alguien así de observador, hasta que un recuerdo llegó a mi mente, aquel abrazo que él me dio, sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo, hundí mi cara en la almohada por la vergüenza, no iba a olvidar tal cosa tan fácilmente, no. Aquello sí que me había sorprendido y por que no, me había gustado, debo reconocer que sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, nunca me había pasado algo parecido, no recordaba esa sensación de ningún lado, osea que era totalmente nueva.

Levanté mi cara y en frente de mí quedó un pequeño calendario con una fecha encerrada y el mes traía un dibujito de una pequeña médium con traje morado y mirada tierna, me sorprendí al ver que mes era, ya estábamos a Diciembre, no lo podía creer, se acercaba la navidad, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ni siquiera me había detenido a fijarme con interés en las fechas, pareciera como si un día hubiese dormido en enero, y al día siguiente hubiese despertado ya en diciembre como ahora. Me incorporé, me coloqué mis pantuflas y fui directo al balcón que había en el apartamento, me di cuenta de que estaba toda la calle decorada y aún había gente que colgaba luces por fuera, coronas, renos en los techos, y hasta un tren en el pie de un gran árbol que se asomaba por una pequeña plaza cercana al departamento.

Me retracto un poco sobre lo que dije antes de ésta ciudad, a pesar de que vengo de un barrio no de mala clase, pero a pesar de cundir el dinero la gente era humilde de todas maneras, pude notar que por aquí se daba una situación parecida, además noté el frío que hacía, andaba sólo con una polera puesta y que en el apartamento hay calefacción, di un pequeño estornudo, a lo que apenas vi como un abrigo se aparecía a mi lado tendido en una mano.

Ten, si no quieres resfriarte – Sasuke…

G-gracias – dije retomando el rubor.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observando el ambiente que había al exterior, y yo estaba parada al lado de él sin saber que decirle como siempre, joder, siempre lograba ponerme los pelos de punta.

Oye yo… - comencé.

Él no dijo nada, estaba esperando a que yo continuase, aunque me costaba un mundo hablar, joder, no era tan tímida, pero por alguna razón Sasuke me intimidaba, me costaba ponerme a la defensiva con él, tampoco soy una pobre chica débil, simplemente que el tipo hacía que me temblaran las piernas. Punto.

Sobre lo de hoy – me armé de valor – quería decir que…

No digas nada – cerró los ojos, seguía tan sereno como siempre – es irrelevante

¿Irrelevante? ¿Qué mierda quiere decir con eso?

No debí haber llorado – empecé a ver si se le escapaba algún toque de amabilidad – tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste y yo…

No hace falta que me agradezcas – y puso su cara de superioridad – procura no hacerlo más, no quiero tener que recurrir a las pastillas de dormir

¿Dormir? ¡¿Dormir? ¿Me dijo todo esto sólo por que quería dormir?

¿Disculpa? ¿Me dijiste todo eso sólo por que querías dormir? – No pude evitar enfadarme, aquel Sasuke amable que creí que existía se fue por el drenaje.

Pareció pensarlo por al menos un segundo.

Hmp ¿Por qué sino? ¿Acaso creías que me importabas? – me indigné. Fue el colmo, ¿Cómo podía…?

Me enojé y le iba a dar una bofetada pero el detuvo mi mano

- ¿Me quieres pegar? Pues inténtalo, ¡adelante! – bramó.

Traté de acercarme lo más posible a él, y me avalancé sin medir las consecuencias.

¡Páf!

Caímos ambos al suelo, y yo encima de él.

Abrí los ojos sintiendo un leve dolor en los brazos, al levantarme me di cuenta de que sólo traía una polera y bóxers, ¡este tipo se creía exhibicionista! Sin embargo, al mirar en sus ojos, caí en la cuenta de lo hermoso, que lo hacía ver la luz de la luna, era tan jodidamente hermoso, pero su personalidad conmigo era un espanto, aquello restaba puntos pero no los suficientes, mi mirada se intercepto con la de él, me sentí como perdida, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

¿Tendrías la amabilidad de pararte? – contestó con el ceño fruncido – Pesas demasiado.

Y había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Entonces me paré refunfuñando, hmp, era un idiota, mientras me limpiaba los shorts, empecé a caminar para irme pero antes sentí una mano que detenía mi andar al sujetarme al brazo.

Espera…

Era él, nada más que él. Me estaba mirando seriamente y directamente a los ojos, _¿Qué pretendía…?_

* * *

><p><em>Aqui les dejo un breve summary del nuevo que planeo hacer.<em>

**_Summary:_** No podía matarle yo misma, pero sí podía permitirme contratar un asesino a sueldo -¿Cuál es tu precio Uchiha-le pregunté dispuesta a pagar lo que fuese por cumplir mi misión – Tú – contestó, y enseguida comenzó a besarme y a darme caricias para nada decentes ¿¡En qué mierda me meti!

Bueno chicas, nuevamente agradezco sus reviews, sin más, me voy :3


	11. Nuevo Rostro, Problema & ¿Herido?

_**H**_olaa =) ¿Cómo están? se han portado tan bien con los rr, que les dejo la continuación, realmente me agradan sus comentarios, así que sin más, aquí se los dejo .

* * *

><p><em>Espera…<em>

Me di vuelta con algo de brusquedad al ser jalada por él, no podía soportar tanto estrés mental, pero no importaba, por algún motivo él no me causaba molestia, o bueno si, un cierto tipo de molestia que no tenía mucho que ver con el enojo. Dirigí mi vista a sus profundos ojos negros.

Se acercó a mi instintivamente, no pude contener una respiración normal, estaba acelerada, mientras él se acercaba más a mi, mi ansiedad crecía. Su mirada estaba llena de intensidad. Aquellos ojos negros me abrumaban más que nunca, me costaba sostenerle la mirada. Dios Sakura, yo estaba ya que sudaba la gota gorda.

Sakura – dijo tan profunda y perfectamente, oh joder, su atractivo no tenía límites.

Mis piernas sí que temblaron, no podía más, miró hacia el lado y nuevamente se enfocó en mí como si buscase las palabras adecuadas para decir algo.

Yo… - y entonces recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto y abrir mis ojos como platos, esto no era precisamente lo que yo esperaba, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que él siempre me sorprendiera con algo nuevo. Lo sentí inhalar y exhalar en mi hombro, aquella sensación que me producía no tenía nombre ni explicación, era algo sumamente _nuevo, _fue así, como sentí la fuerte tentación de acariciar sus sedosos cabellos, aquellos que me causaban curiosidad de tacto, que ahora, justo ahora, se juntaban con los míos y rozaban mi oreja produciéndome un suave cosquilleo, aquel olor que él desprendía me embriagaba, no entiendo como alguien como él puede llegar a dejarme paralizada con tal sólo pronunciar mi nombre.

¿Q-q-qué sucede? – logré apenas articular. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, yo no era muy buena al tratar de calmarme y creo que con esto había quedado perfectamente demostrado.

Dio un suspiro nuevamente que chocó contra mi hombro y cuello, sentía como me hervía la sangre y mi circulación y pulso se aceleraban cada vez más.

…Olvídalo – ¿Qué?

Y-y-a empezaste a hablar, ahora debes t-terminar la idea – aquella amenaza siempre me había funcionado con mis amigas, pero creo que éste no era el caso, ni un perro me tomaría en cuenta si lo decía de tal forma que llegaba a tartamudear.

¿A si?- mierda, su voz comenzaba a sonar exageradamente sexy

Enseguida volvió a hacer algo inesperado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío, me sentí como en las nubes, o más alto aún, se sentía como un sueño, si antes tenía mariposas en el estómago pues ahora tengo toda una autopista.

Sakura yo… - aquí íbamos de nuevo – quería saber qué pensabas acerca de mi.

¿Ah? Ahora si me perdí.

No te entiendo – le dije, y era verdad, ¿Para qué necesitaba saber que pensaba yo acerca de él?

Olvídalo, ya te dije, idioteces mías

Sigo sin entender

¡Que lo olvides te digo! – y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, juraría que había un pequeño cambio en él. Pero no, me hice demasiadas ilusiones.

Oye no tienes por qué gritarme – le dije refunfuñando, estas mini discusiones ya se estaban tornando demasiado infantiles.

Hmp

¿Hmp? Sólo eso podía decir? Oh vamos Sasuke, sí que te gusta hacerme enojar.

Por cierto, si mañana enfermo del estómago será culpa tuya – dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema, pero hablándome más serenamente.

¿Ah?

Hmp, ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistada? ¿No has visto el refrigerador? Mamá dejó una nota

Me acerqué a leer justo donde él decía, y ahí ponía:

_Sakura cariño, lamento las molestias pero mañana tendré que dejarte a ti a cargo de Sasuke y el resto de nuestra ausencia, espero que no te enfades conmigo, Fugaku y yo tendremos que viajar por la compañía de él, e Itachi parte temprano mañana al internado, quedan pocas semanas de vacaciones ¡aprovéchalas! Regresaremos el miércoles de la próxima semana_

_Mikoto_

¿QUÉ? Ahora tendría que ser la niñera de Sasuke, aunque no sonaba tan mal la idea, eso nos daría tiempo solos y, oh Sakura que estás pensando, deberías estar avergonzada, inmediatamente me sonrojé, agradecí eternamente que estuviese oscuro para que así Sasuke no me haya visto ruborizarme. Con lo que llevo conociendo a Mikoto, siento que esto es un plan de ella para dejarme a solas con Sasuke.

Hmp, mi madre y sus ocurrencias

-¿Eh?

Quiere dejarnos a solas a propósito, pero debería saber que jamás pasaría nada entre nosotros ¿no Sakura? – lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ¿se estaba burlando de mí o lo decía en serio?

¿Nada? Pero, no, en qué estoy pensando es mejor así, de todos modos él no me importa, y… bueno, quizás sólo un poquito, últimamente Sasuke abunda en mi mente más de lo que me gustaría. Por alguna razón aquellas palabras me dolieron, no lo suficiente como para empezar a derramar lágrimas, pero sí que me hacían sentirme extraña, hasta podría decir que más que dolida.

¿O tal vez si? – dijo abrazándome por la espalda ¿Q-q-qué estaba haciendo? Recién había dicho que no pasaría nada y ahora se estaba burlando nuevamente de mí, hmp sí que le gustaba hacerme enojar y ponerme nerviosa.

Sasuke yo…

No seas tonta – y se alejó tan rápido como se apegó a mi, volvió a sonreír con aquel rostro de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba- eres muy ingenua, pero de vez en cuando me haces reír. Buenas noches.

Y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más, dejándome sola y confundida como solía hacerlo siempre, nunca podría llegar a entender su mente, o al menos eso creo. Di un largo suspiro, supongo que él nunca dejaría de ser un misterio al cual le encanta hacerme enojar y burlarse de mí, comencé a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en este apartamento, y la verdad no me quejaba de nada, había conocido a una excelente mujer como mikoto, que aunque no la veía tan a menudo se había ganado mi cariño, me gustaba la forma en que me trataba, me hacía acordarme de mi madre, entonces mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa al recordar que la señora Uchiha no era la única persona que me alegraba conocer, su hijo menor nunca terminaba de representar un enigma de mí, hasta incluso sentía que él sabía más de mí que yo de él.

Me fui a mi cuarto también, no tenía caso seguir ahí parada, así que fui a recostarme, ya que mañana sería otro día.

.o0o0o0o0o.

El despertador no sonó ya que aún no lo había programado, cuando fuese el inicio de las clases recién podría volver a programarlo, me restregué los ojos para darme más claridad, al mirar y pude recordar que hoy me tocaba cocinar todas las comidas, hasta el miércoles…levanté mi vista buscando un calendario de Britney Spears que había pegado hace poco, aún recuerdo lo mucho que me molestó Sasuke cuando me vio pegarlo en mi pared y al levantar la vista, caí en la cuenta de que hoy era miércoles, pero en la nota ponía que mikoto regresaba el miércoles también, esto podía significar una sola cosa…¡Tenía TODA una semana solas con el Uchiha!

Me levanté aún algo alterada y proseguí a buscar a Sasuke por el apartamento, no era demasiado grande así que dí rápido con él, estaba aún acostado, estaba despierto y se encontraba oyendo música desde su Ipod. Pero noté algo raro en su rostro, tenía la cara algo sonrojada, sus ojos algo caídos y ojeras, además de un papelero lleno de pañuelitos desechables a un lado suyo.

Golpee la puerta suavemente para que se percatara de mi presencia.

Me miró atentamente esperando a que dijera algo, vi como su dedo apretaba un botón a su Ipod, a lo mejor le estaba poniendo pausa para poder oírme.

¿Estás enfermo? – dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el papelero.

Hmp, no, me gusta coleccionar pañuelos usados y de paso y pintarme ojeras con las sombras de mi madre – dijo en tono sarcástico – pues claro que lo estoy idiota.

No contesté a su sarcasmo, me producía algo de gracia verlo así, parecía un niño chiquito e indefenso reprochando el no poder salir a jugar por estar enfermo. Reí ante su actitud.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me eché mucha sombra? – dijo con molestia volviendo al sarcasmo.

Reí nuevamente, Sasuke podría llegar a dar mucha risa sin siquiera proponérselo y querer.

¿Qué se te antoja? – dije mirándolo con ternura, me gustaba verlo así indefenso, me hacía sentir que ahora yo tenía el control y no me intimidaba tanto.

Pues mejorarme claro está – me reprochó.

Oh vamos, me refiero a qué quieres desayunar, te puedo traer el desayuno aquí, no soy tan mala cocinera como crees.

Puedo cuidarme sólo contestó.

- ¿Ah si? Pues intenta levantarte – le dije

Y así lo hizo, se estaba haciendo el duro conmigo, yo lo sabía, apenas puso un pie afuera de la cama, noté como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, ya casi estábamos en invierno, no era de extrañar que el frío se colara en todos lados, hasta yo misma lo sentía un poco. Sin poder resistir el frío, se adentró nuevamente en sus sábanas, poniendo cara de que quería estornudar, arrugó la nariz, y dijo ¡Achú!

Odio admitirlo, pero tú ganas SOLO por esta vez - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sonreí triunfante, partí de inmediato a hacer el desayuno a la cocina, le haría una de mis especialidades para que no dudara de mis aptitudes culinarias, al llegar, calenté un poco de aceite en el sartén y comencé a hacer unos panqueques con manjar, herví agua para hacerle un té, algunos panes franceses. Listo, ya con eso ya estará.

Sakura tengo HAMBRE – gritó Sasuke sacándome de mis casillas, huy que odioso podría llegar a ponerse aún estando enfermo.

¡Y-A V-O-Y! – Le grité.

Me apresuré lo más que pude al llevarle todo listo en una bandeja, y que se viese estéticamente todo bien. Quería que ese Uchiha se llevase una buena impresión de mi para que dejara de enfadarme y hacerme enojar.

Avancé a paso decidido por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí estaba él con cara de pocos amigos como si llevase un siglo esperando, de seguro sólo lo hacía para molestarme, hmp que pesado era. Traté de poner la mejor cara y la mejor de las sonrisas y dije:

¡Buenos días! Aquí esta tu desayuno, son unos exquisitos panqueques, unos ricos pancitos franceses y un delicioso té, todo preparado por la hermosa persona que está hablando – joder no creía que todo aquello saliese de mi boca, ahora esperaría a ver como reaccionaría él.

Abrí los ojos y lo observé, estaba arqueando una ceja, enseguida vi como sus labios se curvaban para formar una risa burlona.

Creí que el que necesitaba ayuda médica era yo, no tú – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora se atrevía a insultarme?

Hmp si que te gusta fastidiarme - acomodé unas cosas que estaban en su mesita de noche para poder poner la bandeja, se la dejé ahí y proseguí a irme, no tenía mucho que hacer ahí, estaba segura de que me encontraría nerviosa sin saber que hacer o que hablar.

Me fui y enseguida noté como se acomodaba los platos en sus piernas, se había erguido y acomodado las almohadas.

Ah por cierto, están tus medicinas a un lado de tu taza- le dije, antes de irme a la cocina le había preguntado donde estaban las medicinas que él tomaba, dijo que su madre siempre las guardaba en la alacena dentro de un botiquín, y ahí estaban.

Me fui a mi habitación, para por fin poder mantener una respiración normal, me costaba no estar nerviosa en compañía de él, algo tenía, algo que me hacía sentirme como ida, era cautivante, no sé si sería su personalidad, no tenía ni idea, pero no me desagradaba tanto como creía, de hecho ya no podría decir que me desagradara, estaba comenzando a ganarse un lugar en mí, cosa que aún no podía entender, lo llevaba conociendo tanto tiempo, pero recién ahora caí en la cuenta de que Sasuke no era un simple conviviente para mí, o quizás podría ser…no, ¿será verdad? –suspiré- tendría que averiguarlo, trataría de pasar más tiempo con él para saber que es lo que realmente me provocaba su presencia.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y recordé que había algo que quería hacer hace días, fui a ver mi billetera, necesitaba saber cuanto dinero me quedaba, Mikoto me había prohibido expresamente no pagarle ni un gasto, diciendo que para ella era un placer tenerme en casa, bueno, creo que tampoco podía discutirle, aunque secretamente gastaba mi dinero cuando salía a comer afuera, o para comprar algunas cosas que fuesen necesarias. Abrí mi billetera y vi que no tenía casi nada, apenas unos cuantos billetes de 5000 y uno de 10000, bueno tampoco era la nada misma, pero no alcanzaba para cubrir mis necesidades básicas de las cuales no estaba dispuesta a hacer gastar a la familia Uchiha. Sólo me quedaba una opción.

Buscar Trabajo.

Tomé mis llaves y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, no sin antes avisar.

- ¡Voy a salir Sasuke! – grité desde la entrada mientras abotonaba mi abrigo, ajustaba mi bufanda y gorrito, se notaba que afuera hacía un frío horrible – SI tienes algún problema o deseas que te compre algún medicamento me llamas al móvil – grité para luego irme.

.o0o0o0o0o0o

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba en su habitación jugando con su consola DS, realmente era un viciado a los juegos, se notaba que no le agradaba estar enfermo, aunque realmente no se encontraba muy concentrado en el juego, pensaba en cierta chica que hace un rato lo había estado cuidando.

"_Aún no entiendo como es que ella sigue cuidándome, he tratado de no mostrarme amistoso con ella –aunque en realidad no soy así con nadie-, debo reconocer que me gusta hacerla enojar, pero no creo que aquello signifique nada, de todos modos, yo ya no creo en esas estupideces, no sirven de nada, hmp, no la conozco lo suficiente pero me atrevería a decir que esto podría terminar mal, porque ya no confío en nadie para algo así, no después de lo que pasó"_

"_Pero no puedo negar, que aquella chica me parece algo interesante, hmp de nuevo estoy pensando demás, concéntrate Sasuke"_

_.o0o0o0o0o._

Yo ya me encontraba dentro del local, lista para hablar con un peliblanco que podría solucionar mi falta de trabajo, divisé a mi amigo atendiendo a unas clientas que lo miraban con mucha simpatía, sonreí ante aquello, Suigetsu era una persona agradable, me gustaba tenerlo como amigo. Esperé a que trajera las órdenes de sus amigos, mientras veía a toda la gente que comía en el lugar, vi a una pareja bastante tímida, al parecer era su primera cita, que tiernos se veían, luego a un lado de ellos había una pequeña que apenas podía comerse una gran copa de helado mientras su madre tenía que acudir al rescate para poder acabarse el plato, y luego había un hombre, me asustó un poco su aspecto, y lo que más me asustó era que me miraba fijamente, me dio algo de cosa así que miré hacia los pasteles haciéndome la desentendida como si fuesen lo más importante del mundo, cuando mi amigo volvía de dejarle sus órdenes a las chicas, le hice señas para que se acercara. Al verme dibujó una sonrisa y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla,

Hey, veo que te has dignado a venir – dijo con simpatía.

Claro – respondí yo – pero si no me quieres aquí puedo irme – dije haciéndome la ofendida.

Sabes que nunca querré eso – contestó. Hubo una leve pausa - ¿y? ¿Qué tal vas con tu Uchiha?

¡¿AH? ¿A qué te refieres? Comenté con algo de asombro, pues ¿qué mas podría pasar? Joder. Sólo vivíamos en la misa casa y punto, bueno ni tan así, el tipo si que me ponía los pelos de punta y aceleraba mis latidos, pero quería seguir creyendo que aquello no significaba nada.

No he venido a eso – contesté aún con mi sonrojo presente – más bien, quería pedirte un favor.

Dime – dijo él poniéndose más serio.

- Necesito trabajo, me estoy quedando corta, y no pensé en ningún otro lugar en el que me gustaría trabajar menos aquí.

Él se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Hasta que por fin habló.

¿Rosadita estás segura de tu decisión?

- No, no te preocupes, sólo decía no más – Suigetsu me inspiraba confianza, pero no sé por que, tuve la sensación de que me estaba mintiendo, aunque no quise preguntar, quizás sólo fuese tontería mía.

Si Suigetsu

Mm bien pues hablaré con la gente y mañana te tengo tu respuesta. – siguió aún no muy convencido al principio, pero luego pareció pensarlo y me mostró su más amplia sonrisa.

¡Gracias Suigetsu! ¡Eres el mejor!

Ah por cierto Sakura, ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

¿Quién? – pregunté, no creía que se refiriera a aquel que me estaba mirando hace un segundo ¿o sí?

Uno que está sentado en la mesa de al lado de la de una señora con su hija, no te ha quitado la vista de encima, y si quieres mi opinión, no se ve nada confiable y pacífico.

No, no lo conozco y a decir verdad ya lo hab…

…what is like to be me – oh oh, así suena mi teléfono cuando me llega un mensaje, lo busqué dentro de mi bolso, y sí , como lo imaginé, habían dos mensajes:

*Tienes 5 llamadas perdidas de 88127121 el 05/12/11

Y otro que decía.

Ya casi es hora de almorzar, estás tardando, tengo hambre. Apúrate.

Ambos mensajes eran de Sasuke, al parecer el muy idiota no se resistía el hambre, al parecer creía que yo era su esclava, hmp, ¡volveré para enseñarle que la persona más sana manda!

Veo que ya te está apurando tu amo – enseguida Suigetsu soltó una carcajada.

¡Oye! – dije bastante ruborizada, me despedí rápidamente de Suigetsu para luego irme corriendo hacia el apartamento, pero al salir me di cuenta de que no había demasiada gente, aquello me extrañó, pues este era un barrio concurrido, una gran ráfaga de viento pasó cerca de mí atrayendo un panfleto que rezaba: 5 de diciembre gran acto navideño, habrán villancicos, concursos y mucho más, entrada liberada ¡no te lo puedes perder! Ahí estaba mi respuesta.

Caminé un poco más, y justo se abrió la puerta de vidrio de un local en la que pude ver a ese horrible hombre nuevamente caminando más o menos cerca de mi …¿me estaba siguiendo?, comencé a sentir pánico, aceleré el paso, y recordé que para llegar al edificio, también podría hacerlo por la otra calle, paralela a la que me encontraba, en la cual también había una entrada, me asomé por un pequeño callejón en el cual se veía lo concurrida de la otra calle, a diferencia de esta, pero le problema es que la única manera de ir hacia allí, era pasando por el callejón, tenía miedo, ¿y si aquel tipo me interceptaba ahí?

Me atreví a ir, armándome de valor, pero mi mayor miedo en ese momento resultó ocurrir, sentí como me empujaban contra la pared, no, joder, era ese tipo, comencé a llorar instintivamente presa por el pánico.

Vamos linda, tu vienes conmigo – dijo mirándome morbosamente – no deberías andar sola por los callejones, o si no alguien podría hacerte algo malo – y en seguida soltó una carcajada tan repugnante como él.

Entonces vi como preparaba su puño, de seguro para noquearme y hacerme quizás cualquier cosa, no aguanté más, iba a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, tomé aire y…

Sentí un fuerte golpe…pero no era yo precisamente la golpeada.

- ¡Sasuke!

Ino había recibido una llamada de Suigetsu, para decirle que llamase a Sakura para decirle que acababa de hablar con el jefe y aceptaba darle una entrevista, pero había un problema, al parecer el hijo del jefe había llegado a la ciudad para quedarse y parecía conocer a Sakura ya que en una conversación que había tenido al conocer a Suigetsu, éste le había preguntado por ella, luego de haberlos visto hablando. Al enterarse Ino de aquello corrió a tomar el metro para llegar hasta ese café, necesitaba cerciorarse si no era la persona que ella pensaba, le asustaba que así fuese por que conocía a poca gente que cabía con la descripción que le dio Suigetsu.

Al entrar al café, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese lugar, no le desagradaba, pero su regreso sí que afectaría a su amiga, después de todo, habían compartido una relación amorosa, que al finalizar dejó mucho dolor para su pelirosa amiga.

El pelinegro que había divisado Ino posó la vista en ella algo sorprendido - Hola, tanto tiempo – dijo hablándole amigablemente, no se llevaban mal, pero la rubia no le gustaba mucho que él y su amiga estuviesen muy cerca.

¡Eres tú! ¿Y cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y por qué? – habló con un tono de lamento la rubia.

El diario, no suelo verlo mucho, pero vi el artículo del accidente de los padres de ella por mera casualidad, y que ella había sobrevivido.

Ino cambió un poco el semblante a uno más melancólico, recordando el entristecedor llanto que su amiga soltaba cada vez que peleaba con él, o que algo malo pasaba con él, y más aún cuando la relación había terminado.

Sabes que lo de ustedes ya pasó, no es necesario que insistas más – dijo un poco más diplomática Ino, realmente le importaba proteger a su amiga.

Lo sé, pero fui un tonto al dejarla ir, y haberla hecho sufrir, he cambiado, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

- Pero Sai…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_rigato gozaimasu! (?) se escribe asi? jeje, bueno qué les digo? ya la próxima semana entro a clases =(, y trataré de dar aún así lo mejor del fic, aunque lamento informar que los tiempos de actualizacion aumentarán, pero no será tan grave, quizás máximo dos semanas, o en el peor de los casos tres...lo lamento, pero no se preocupen, daré todo de mi para estar aquí escribiendo FF que es lo que amo =) & estar pendiente de la pág .

_**M**_erezco un RR? *-* Arigato por leer, si tienen algún problema, duda o sugerencia con el fic me dicen, o si les está pareciendo algo aburrido xD . os quiero =)

_**~J**_a ne!


	12. La verdad detrás del Uchiha

_**C**__hics! Os amo xD, gracias por sus reviews, no olviden dejarlos, de verdad que me motivan a escribir & a actualizar más rápido, os tengo malas noticias, mañana entro a la escuela :( mi tiempo se va a limitar ya que entro a clases mañana Dx y el curso se viene bien difícil, pero no se preocupen, daré todo mi esfuerzo para tener tiempo e inspiración en el pc para servirles a uds :), como saben, esto de escribir SxS es lo que me hace feliz :P_

_.  
><em>

**Viviendo ¿Juntos?** - _"La verdad detrás del Uchiha"_.

By .

* * *

><p>Me asusté, claro está al escuchar aquel golpe, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, no quería saber nada de gente accidentada, me traía pésimos recuerdos, así que seguí apretando mis ojos tan fuertemente que ya sentía como las lágrimas estaban saliendo, a mi alrededor sólo podía sentir ruido, mucho ruido, hasta que su imagen se me vino a la mente, <em>Sasuke, <em>abrí los ojos llenándome de valor, esperando que él estuviese bien, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que algo le hubiese pasado.

Pero la escena que vi no era muy agradable, pero me calmaba, aquel tipo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, pero…

¡Sasuke! – estaba recargado en la pared para ayudarse a sostenerse, su cara mostraba cansancio, y sangraba de la nariz, hacía esfuerzos para respirar, aquello bastó para que mis lágrimas corrieran desenfrenadamente. Le sostuve con el hombro para ayudarle a caminar, él aún estaba en pijama, pero ¡¿cómo? Me puse a caminar con el recargado, si que estaba fatal, estaba tan asustada que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí – ¡Oh por dios Sasuke resiste! - dije sin poder evitar sollozar exageradamente – gr-gracias por salvarme – pude apenas articular.

Miré a aquel horrible tipo que minutos antes intentó asaltarme y quien sabe que más nuevamente, yacía en el suelo, aún estaba inconsciente, eso me bastó para poder salir de aquel callejón en busca de ayuda. No recordaba otro momento, además del accidente, en que hubiese sentido tanta desesperación, esto se sentía fatal. Sentí como la respiración de Sasuke chocaba contra mi brazo, y también pude percibir su mirada, algo débil, pero a fin de cuentas me estaba mirando. Me sentí aún peor, no me di cuenta hasta que vi como su brazo se mojaba, que yo estaba llorando a mares.

No llores… - susurró Sasuke, oh dios mío, parecía como si estuviese delirando, ¿Cómo esperaba que no llorase? A él lo acababan de golpear, no era para menos. Levanté la vista, viendo a la gente que pasaba por ahí, nadie reparaba en nosotros, todos seguían su camino sin dedicarnos la más mínima mirada.

Tranquilo Sasuke, estarás bien, lo prometo, no dejaré que nada te pase – aquello era más para calmarme a mi misma, y luego…seguí llorando aún más.

Sakura… - dijo como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse, no por favor – no llores…te ves más linda…cuando sonríes - …¿qué?¿acaso había oído bien? Él me había hecho un cumplido… me sentí como transportada hacia otro mundo al saber aquello, él me había dicho que me veía linda cuando sonreía…Sasuke, oh, no puede ser, ahora ya me ha quedado claro, _me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, _ya no me caben más dudas, ahora mis lágrimas cobraban un nuevo sentido, lo único que quería era que él estuviese a salvo, poco me importaba que fuese a ser de mí misma, ya todo estaba en segundo plano, excepto él_. _Sentí el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke, el cual ya había perdido la consciencia, y se desplomó encima de mi, joder no, me asusté y miré nuevamente a mi alrededor, vi una tienda que afuera tenía unos asientos, tomé a Sasuke y lo recosté ahí, en ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, aquello bastó para que yo reaccionara.

- Por Favor! Necesitamos ayuda, un ladrón le ha atacado, está enfermo y perdió la consciencia! – estallé en lágrimas, la gente se empezó a amontonar encima de nosotros, todos tenían una gama de expresiones bastante similares, desde preocupación, histeria, seriedad hasta remordimiento. Caí de rodillas al suelo, desesperada, no estaba avanzando en nada, sólo quería el bienestar de Sasuke.

¡DESPEJEN! – Gritó una voz, alcé un poco la vista, para ver a un hombre que vestía un uniforme, tomó mi mano para ayudar a mantenerme en pie, y acostó a Sasuke, para practicarle los primeros auxilios - Tranquila niña, llamaré a la ambulancia, cuida a tu amigo mientras tanto, todos mantengan la calma – habló aquel hombre que no alcancé a distinguir – sólo le apunté al callejón para que ese imbécil recibiera su castigo, el policía dirigió su vista, y lo último que pude oír fue "refuerzos" y "encontré al culpable" ya que en cuestión de segundos, me desplomé.

Desperté envuelta en luces bastante blancas, no…aquello se me hacía bastante familiar, fatídicamente familiar, traté de sentarme, posé mi mano en mi frente y de repente, todo pasó fugazmente por mi mente, el ladrón, Sasuke, mi desmayo…¡Sasuke!, me puse de pie rápidamente, me costó un poco equilibrarme, y salí corriendo aún sin todos mis sentidos al cien, las enfermeras me miraban preocupadas, hasta que una me detuvo. Parecía una loca, ya que me tambaleaba al estar recién despertándome, me había mareado.

Señorita, le rogaría no correr por los pasillos por favor – Y entonces prestó a tención a mi cara- oh dios, usted es la que vino en la ambulancia con el chico – asentí bruscamente – debería estar descansando… - continuó con cara de preocupación.

¿Dónde está? – dije desesperadamente, poco me importaba mi estado en ese momento.

Su cara se ablandó un poco al notar mi preocupación, las enfermeras seguían mirándome con curiosidad, genial, ahora deberían pensar que era la loca corriendo por los pasillos que quería saber el estado de su novio… _¿novio? _Debí haberme dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Me giré rápidamente para observar el nombre de los pacientes, y me di cuenta de que estaba en frente de la que decía: "Habitación 212: Sasuke Uchiha" lo encontré!, le dirigí una rápida mirada a la enfermera que asintió en señal de que podía entrar, no me lo pensé ni dos minutos, abrí rápidamente la puerta, y ahí le vi…serenamente durmiendo, parecía un niño chiquito, su mirada era tan sana y angelical, se veía realmente hermoso, no podía creer que alguien tan perfecto podría existir, y el hecho de que estuviese dormido si ayudaba a mejorar su hermosura si es que se podía, me acerqué a él tomando asiento en una silla de esas que ponen para las visitas, estaba bastante cómoda, miré su rostro nuevamente, hasta que lentamente acerqué mi mano sin quitarle la vista de encima, y comencé a correr unas mechitas de su cabello, no pude resistir, y pensar que él siempre se dedicaba a molestarme, ahora lo veía tan indefenso, no sentí la necesidad de pestañear, al contrario, desearía no hacerlo en esta situación, me sentía tan culpable, joder, si no fuese por mi él no estaría en este lugar, más encima estaba resfriado, la culpabilidad me embargaba, sentía que algo debía de hacer para compensarle ¿pero qué?

Sasuke…todo es mi culpa…yo…lo siento – susurré entre sollozos, de alguna forma sentía que él podría oírme, aunque me costaba convencerme de aquello, ¿por qué tubo que terminar todo así?

No debí haberte dejado solo en casa sabiendo que estabas enfermo – no aguanté, las lágrimas caían automáticamente de mis ojos a su hermoso rostro.

Seguí inclinada sobre su pecho, él seguía tan sereno, y sus ropas se comenzaban a mojar a medida que mis lágrimas las empapaban…

- Oye, no te pongas tan mal, no fue tu culpa – escuché que decía una voz ronca, mi acto reflejo fue el de mirar a Sasuke pero él aún dormía, entonces…miré hacia la puerta y me encontré con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi.

Pero…si ha sido mi culpa – protesté.

Sakura, la única culpa que has tenido ha sido la de no haberle dicho a mi hermano que se abrigara cuando debía – dijo mirando hacia la ventana y sonriendo, también le seguí la mirada y vi como nevaba afuera - ¿Lo entiendes no? Deja tu consciencia tranquila, además él solo está inconsciente, se pondrá bien – volvió a sonreír, de repente sentí como se me aliviaba un poco todo el peso de encima.

¿Y Mikoto y Fugaku? … - al menos ellos debían pensar que algo de culpa tenía ¿no?

Itachi se echó a reír, ¿tanta risa le preocupaba el estado de su hermano? Puse mala cara, a mí no me causaba la más mínima gracia.

- Sakura, si Sasuke está ahí es porque quiso defenderte, nuestros padres están orgullosos de él y nada enfadados contigo ¿vale?

Bueno, él había ganado. Sentí que ya no tenía derecho a protestar, mordí mi labio intentando reprimir las palabras para discutir.

Vale

Entonces él puso una cara que no supe interpretar muy bien, como si estuviese pensando en decir algo, aunque no estuviese muy seguro si soltarlo o no, me le quedé observando un buen momento a lo que éste por fin habló.

Ven, te invito un café, debes estar agotada – dijo haciendo ademán de que le siguiese, y así lo hice, eché un último vistazo a Sasuke que seguía durmiendo serenamente. Y seguí a Itachi que ya se había adelantado unos pasos.

En el camino seguí viendo muchas enfermeras que me recordaban a las hormiguitas, que trabajan de manera similar, aquel ambiente me agradaba, de hecho la medicina no me era indiferente, me agradaba, seguí mirando hacia todos lados, habían muchos niñitos en un sector, algunos con sueros conectados a ellos, otros con alguna extremidad de su cuerpo con algún tipo de venda, y otros a simple vista que lucían normales, pensándolo bien, yo no sería capaz de estudiar pediatría, los niños en aquel estado hacían que el corazón se me ablandase de una forma terrible, viviría deprimida en mi trabajo, así que descarto la pediatría.

Observé a Itachi nuevamente, y él sólo avanzaba, no parecía interesado en ninguna cosa en particular, al menos eso noté, aquel hospital era verdaderamente bonito, todo era blanco, lucía bastante nuevo, quizás a eso se debía la tecnológica construcción. Seguí caminando sin darme cuenta que él se había adentrado por una gran puerta en la cual se denotaban muchas mesas, como una especie de casino, en las mesas habían bastantes médicos comiendo alegremente, otros con sus notebooks, otros con papeles, y etc.

Por aquí – me indicó él. Me dejó sentada en una mesa mientras iba a buscar algo de café.

Suspiré.

Todo esto sí que pasaba bastante rápido, no me había dado ni cuenta, aún recuerdo cuando Ino fue a la casa y…¡Ino! Me había olvidado completamente de ella, luego del incidente en el que choqué con la puerta de Sasuke…pero…ese día cuando volví a mi habitación ella ya no estaba…joder a lo mejor se fue para la de ella y debía de estar odiándome al olvidarme de su existencia.

En seguida fui interrumpida en mis cavilaciones al ver como Itachi posaba una taza de café enfrente de mis ojos, le agradecí el gesto, y el tomó asiento enfrente mío.

¿Y bien? – preguntó el pelinegro con cara de complicidad

Yo sólo me limité a revolver el café que Itachi me había entregado.

¿Qué? – contesté algo confundida, me había perdido.

Abrí las bolsitas de azúcar para poder echárselo a mi café.

¿Cuándo le dirás?

Sin darme cuenta, me había pasado de la cuenta con el azúcar…

¿A quién?

Me sentía como estúpida, realmente no entendía nada. Me apresuré a llevarme el café a la boca, necesitaba algo caliente en mi garganta.

A mi hermano

Ante todos los nervios, escupí mi café, Itachi se largó a reír mientras que los médicos me miraban con pésima cara, ¡genial! Pero… ¿Decirle? ¿A Sasuke? No entiendo, joder, mi fuerte nunca ha sido el ser rápida para captar las cosas. Me asusté al ver como la sonrisa de Itachi se ensanchaba.

Oh Vamos Sakura, no creas que no me doy cuenta, sé que te gusta mi hermano - … ¿Tan…tan obvia podía llegar a ser? – y no lo niegues.

Yo…eh…esto – dije riendo nerviosamente.

Me gustaría tenerte de cuñada, nuestros padres te adoran, pero mi hermano es el difícil aquí – y entonces pegó un largo suspiro. –ojala _ella _nunca le hubiese echo eso – suspiró nuevamente, ¿ella? ¿a quién se refería? Estaba igual que Naruto soltando información.

Información…¿eh? Naruto no me quiso contar, pero trataría de que Itachi si lo hiciera, de todos modos, ¿fue algo muy malo lo que ocurrió?

- Itachi…yo, bueno te has ganado mi confianza, y debo suponer que también yo la tuya – él asintió, como si estuviese sospechando de mis intenciones, vamos Sakura, tú puedes - ¿A quién te refieres con "_ella"? _¿Quién es?

Él me observó fijamente, al parecer yo no lo iba a tener tan fácil, le observé nuevamente viendo si había algún cambio, pero nada, su rostro seguía igual de serio, casi me recordaba a su hermano menor, pero la clara diferencia era que Itachi sonreía más, mucho más. Traté de mantenerle la mirada fija, mis ojos llevaban todo este rato sin pestañear, ya casi comenzaban a arderme, pero necesitaba saber la verdad…

¿Prometes que mi hermano no se enterará de ésta conversación? – asentí – bien, no es mucho lo que sé, sólo puedo decirte que hace un año, mi hermano tubo una novia – no sé por que se me vino a la mente Karin, iba a decir algo, pero él se me adelantó – no, con novia, me refiero a una novia de verdad, sinceramente no creo que Karin tenga ese título, bueno como te decía por aquel tiempo Sasuke era un buen chico, aún lo sigue siendo, pero tenía más carisma, hablaba y se reía más, ella lo era todo para él, hacían todo juntos, ella siempre venía, se la pasaban bien y todo, aún recuerdo a mi hermano viéndose tremendamente feliz –recordó nostálgico, sentí un nudo en la garganta, no me molestaba, sólo que sentía una verdadera pena, al pensar lo doloroso que debería haber sido para Sasuke, sea lo que sea que ha ocurrido, que yo sepa, nadie cambia así por que sí - hasta que un día, ella dejó de venir tan seguido, a mi hermano se le veía más serio, por alguna razón pasaba más tiempo en su portátil, como si estuviese buscando algo, hasta que un día, aún lo recuerdo, llovía, ella llegó cuando estábamos cenando, sólo Sasuke y yo, el timbre sonó, y él fue a atender, entonces ella entró, no sé que le habrá dicho a mi hermano pero salieron un momento.

Yo me quedé esperando, de todos modos, pensé, mi hermano era grande, él sabía lo que hacía, así que me fui a dormir, pensando que ya en la noche llegaría, así que me fui a dormir, al día siguiente cuando desperté lo encontré tirado en el sofá, olía terriblemente a alcohol, cuando lo desperté, reaccionó muy mal, traté de preguntarle qué le había ocurrido, pero nunca quiso decirme, desde aquel momento, no volvió a ser el mismo, sólo se volvió más frío y menos hablador – finalizó él algo melancólico.

Me detuve a pensar un largo momento, ¿quién habría sido capaz de tal cosa? Me quedé algo helada pensando, nunca me hubiese imaginado a Sasuke sufriendo por amor, ni mucho menos como lo describía Itachi, me sentí inmensamente mal por él, de algún modo, debería averiguar qué había ocurrido, como para que Sasuke hubiese cambiado de tal manera.

¿Cómo se llamaba ella? – pregunté.

Iris – ¿con que Iris eh? Iris… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke?, Itachi al percibir mi mirada, me miro como adivinando mis pensamientos – Sakura, no me preguntes, ni mucho menos a Sasuke sobre ella, perdimos todo contacto con ella, y dudo mucho que mi hermano quiera recordar su nombre – genial, ahora me quedaba sin pistas.

Me quedé pasmada pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría averiguar todo aquello, no resistía tanta curiosidad, pero sabía que Sasuke no iba a ponérmelo fácil, de hecho me daba pavor preguntarle a él, así que enseguida tuve un plan, no sé como ocurrió, pero mi mente comenzó a formular algo bastante macabro, considerando que yo no hacía cosas que implicaran invadir la intimidad de otras personas, pero no me resistía, era Sasuke…

Itachi ¿cuándo saldrá Sasuke del hospital? – pregunté atropelladamente, espero que me haya entendido.

Pareció pensárselo un momento, como si se le hubiese olvidado – m… a las 9 de la noche creo que estará de vuelta en casa, mis padres no quieren que pase la noche aquí, mamá prefiere cuidarlo ella misma – contestó con una sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví y me despedí de una forma más bien "Express" me fui corriendo a tomar un taxi, nuevamente quedaría ante las enfermeras, como la loca que corría por los pasillos, aquellos pasillos blancos estaban plagados de letreros que indicaban donde quedaba cada cosa, recuerdo que pude leer "Banco de sangre" "Urgencias" "Farmacología", etc. Seguí corriendo, tuve que esquivar más de una vez a unas señoras que no paraban de cuchichear, al parecer yo sería su nueva presa al pasar casi atropellando una de ellas, esto era una de mis cosas malas, cuando se me metía una idea a la cabeza, costaba sacármela.

Suspiré cuando me encontré en la calle, ya me manejaba más o menos bien en el tema de transporte, así que bajé a una estación de metro que me dejaría a una cuadra del departamento de los Uchiha, estaba bien con eso, una cuadra no me mataría a pie, no creo que vuelva a encontrar a otro tipo horrible como el que había intentado sobrepasarse conmigo.

Iba tan concentrada que no me había fijado que tenía mi móvil en el bolsillo sonando, estaba subiendo las escaleras del metro, para salir a la calle, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y contesté, escuché un montón de gritos chillones, algo desordenados, como si mil personitas hablaran a la vez, pero yo conocía esos gritos, eran de mi amiga Ino.

¿Diga?

¡Sakura! ¡Problema! Está todo mal, ¡como pudo! – y siguió atropellando las palabras.

Calma Ino – le dije. – Respira – y ella me hizo caso – y ahora dime…

¡Sakura él ha vuelto! – me dijo, ¿a quién se refería?, comencé a disminuir el paso, cuando ya me encontraba saliendo de la estación de metro hasta el piso normal, fue cuando mi vista se detuvo en unos negros ojos, no eran como los de Sasuke, pero sí que me traían recuerdos, me quedé impresionada a más no poder ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Cómo era posible…?

Ino – dije hablando muy seriamente por el móvil – creo que sé a quien te refieres – dicho esto, él también fijo su mirada en mis ojos, mi cara cambió a una más seria, ciertamente, me había pillado desprevenida, pero esto no impediría que me hiciese la dura, ¿qué querría él? Y corté la llamada.

Vi como se acercaba hacia mí, traté de mantenerme firme, oh Sai, ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Quieres seguir haciéndome sufrir como en aquel entonces? No recuerdo haberle dicho de mi situación, y mucho menos que Ino le hubiese revelado mi actual paradero, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Si pensaba que las cosas iban mal, pues ahora iban de mal en peor, esto no era bueno, para nada bueno, sólo le seguí observando hasta que lo tuve en frente de mí.

Hola Sakura – contestó con una mueca, que parecía como una mezcla entre sorpresa y alegría, no sabía que pensar, me sentía bastante intimidada, pues no todos los días ves a tu ex quien te lastimó donde más te duele… - sé que es bastante tarde como para buscarte, me comporté como un idiota, dejé ir a la chica más hermosa del mundo, más tierna y valiosa por dentro, fui un tonto, quizás ya tengas una nueva vida, pero aún así quisiera ser parte de e…

¡Basta! – le grité – no me importan tus intenciones…yo…¡no quiero saber de ti! ¿no te bastó haberme pisoteado en el pasado? ¿sabes tan siquiera que se siente? – grité eufórica, no quise saber nada más, sólo vi su mirada perpleja, pero aún así pude notar un brillo en sus ojos, que decía que esto ya se lo esperaba, pero no me importaba, ya todo dejaba de importarme con respecto a él.

Me fui corriendo nuevamente, Sai…él fue un completo idiota, era de esos tipos que estaban con una chica y luego la desechaban alegando que sólo quería amistad, él me dijo que conmigo no sólo era una simple amistad, para luego de un año de relación, decirme que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, que desde algunos meses sólo quería mi amistad y que lo sentía…idiota. Prácticamente me botó. No merecía un lugar en mi vida ni mucho menos en mi corazón, además, aquel lugar ya estaba ocupado…pero no sabía si yo ocupaba también un lugar en aquel frío y orgulloso corazón. ¿Por qué estos asuntos tienen que ser siempre tan difíciles?

Con tanta charla mental, me di cuenta cuando recién estaba a punto de entrar al edificio de los Uchiha, que había comenzado a llover…entré no sin antes quitarme mi chaqueta para secarme, estaba más o menos empapada, saludé al guardia, y en seguida tomé el ascensor, todo fue de manera bastante automática, no era muy consciente de lo que hacía y no hacía, mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Al llegar tomé un baño caliente, al parecer estaba sola en casa, Itachi y sus padres de seguro estarían en el hospital cuidando de Sasuke antes de venir hacia acá, era tan relajante el sentir el agua caliente corriendo por mi cuerpo, me servía para olvidarme de mis problemas, la verdad es que sí que funcionaba en este tipo de "estrés" tomé un shampoo y un bálsamo de esencias florales frotando suavemente mi cabello, me agradaba el color, así que quería que luciese muy bien cuidado y brilloso, no era de esas chicas que se maquillaban ni cuidaban bastante, mis cuidados y maquillaje eran sólo lo justo y necesario, y al parecer resultaba, al mirarme lograba estar a gusto conmigo misma, cosa que de pequeña me resultaba bastante imposible.

Mi estómago rugió ruidosamente, así que me apresuré a cerrar el grifo e ir a mi habitación a vestirme, no sin antes pasar por una que era la de mi pesadilla y ensueño a la vez…Sasuke, entonces el plan que mi mente había comenzado a maniobrar volvió a maquinarse en mi subconsciente, ya tenía todo planeado, miré el reloj. Eran exactamente las 8:00, tenía una hora exacta antes de que Sasuke estuviese en casa, así que mi plan dio inicio.

Entré a su habitación sigilosamente procurando hacer el mínimo ruido, aunque en el fondo era una tontería ya que me encontraba sola en el apartamento, al entrar _comencé_ a mirar la habitación de Sasuke, no era muy pequeña, casi parecía una habitación matrimonial –me puse bastante roja al imaginármelo acostado en una de esas camas de dos plazas- joder, mi mente sí que me estaba jugando bromas de muy mal gusto, al mirar en su interior pude notar como todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, inclusive su cama, y sus cojines, todo, me pregunto quien habría ordenado, que yo sepa nadie había visitado la casa Uchiha.

_No te desvíes Sakura_ – pensé.

Entonces, mi ampolletita se iluminó al ver una caja que se encontraba en la parte superior del armario de Sasuke, la cogí subiéndome a la cama, ya que por mi baja estatura, no la podría alcanzar por mi misma. Al encontrarla y tenerla en mis manos, un fuerte estornudo salió de mi nariz, yo era bastante alérgica al polvo, joder, esto me costaría una alergia, pero no importaba, abrí la pequeña caja azul, y en su interior pude ver una foto algo doblada junto a unas cartas, al ver la foto lo entendí, aquella chica era hermosísima, y su rostro le hacía alusión a su nombre…Iris.

Iba a tomar las cartas para leerlas, pero la puerta me interrumpió…joder ¡Alguien había llegado!

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Os ha gustado? personalmente, creo que Sakura tiene un don para meterse en problemas je je, Como ven tenemos nuevo personaje, Iris, sinceramente, me costó decidir el nombre, pero prometo que no les causará problemas -risa malvada- ok no, tal vez si xD ya ya, no digo más :P, ¿Y sai? qué piensan de él? Se han encontrado, ya tenemos más y más encrucijadas xD, pero no se preocupen jo jo, ya tengo hasta el final clarito, así que me tendrán aqui hasta el final del fic -palabra de exploradora (?)- ok, ok, se me va la olla xD Los dejo =)<em>

_Si no os apetece pasar por aquí seguido, os recomiendo darle click a la opción "**Suscribe to story**" cuando dejen reviews para que se les envíe un mail & asi sabran de cada **actualizacion** =)_

_~Ciao!_


	13. Entrometida

_Ok, quizás estoy actualizando muy rápido, ¿o no? xD Aquí les dejo el cáp, espero que les agrade, muuchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz & me dan más ganas de escribir, les aviso que ya estamos llegando a la mitad o.O, quedan aprox mm 2 cáps para llegar . Ok no jodo más, aquí esta._

**Viviendo ¿Juntos?**

_~ Capítulo 13: "Entrometida" ~  
><em>

By. Felicia Walker

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Joder… ¡alguien había llegado! Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar inmediatamente, no podía creer lo cerca que estaban de descubrirme, sólo el ruido de la puerta alcancé a oír, no había ninguna voz, ni siquiera un "ya llegué". Guardé la caja inmediatamente, por suerte aún tenía algo de tiempo, al oír unos servicios de la cocina, eso indicaba, que aquel que hubiese llegado, estaba en ese lugar. Me apresuré a guardar la caja en su lugar, lo mejor posible, cosa que no se notase que yo la había abierto.

Comencé a descender de la cama, por suerte la de Sasuke, era de esas duras que cuando pisas, no suenan mucho, bajé con el mayor cuidado posible, pero joder, no me podía arriesgar a ir a mi habitación, así que estuve pensando un buen rato, en lo que debía de hacer, mis ojos miraban de izquierda a derecha, pero no había ningún lugar que satisficiera mis necesidades, inclusive pensé en ocultarme en el closet, pero luego lo descarté, pensando que podrían haber arañas. Hasta que mi ampolletita se iluminó, dando paso a una idea algo descabellada, pero habría de funcionar. Genial, ahora sí que estaba lista. Me metí debajo de la cama.

_Qué miedo… - _pensé, todo mi plan de encubierta se iría por el desagüe si veía alguna especie de insecto, la verdad es que yo los odiaba bastante, así que esperé un poco, y agudicé mi oído para tratar de comprobar quien había llegado.

A lo que sentí unos pasos viniendo por el pasillo…y se dirigían a esta habitación, no, no, no, mierda, joder, dios, kami, ¿es Sasuke? Me asomé un poco para poder ver mejor, pude ver sus zapatillas, y sí…

_Era él…_

Me quedé congelada, esto no era más que una broma ¿no? Comencé a sentir todo un peso sobre mi espalda, no era la cama, sino que, estaba a punto de reventar de tantos nervios, ¿Por qué justo tenía que llegar Sasuke? ¿Y sólo? Se supone que debería haber llegado junto con toda su familia, pero no era así. Pude ver sus pies, que estaban a escasos centímetros de mi nariz. Entonces vi algo que me dejó boquiabierta, pude vislumbrar perfectamente como sus pantalones se deslizaban por sus piernas, dejando a mi vista sus perfectos tobillos blancos, y el final de sus piernas bien blanquecinas, enseguida se sentó en la cama con algo de brusquedad, lo supe porque sentí el peso de la cama en mi espalda. Joder, casi juraría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Entonces algo ocurrió, sentí un olor extraño, al parecer Sasuke estaba usando una especie de Spray para matar bacterias, lo supe, ya que Mikoto solía usarlo cuando Fugaku había pescado un resfrío, pero el único problema es que, yo era terriblemente, alérgica a los olores fuertes, o cítricos, bueno en realidad, a todo lo que sea perfume, colonia, spray, etc. Si, cada día me convencía más de que había algo mal conmigo.

Arrugué la nariz, tratando de aguantar, los ojos me lloraron un poco, vamos Sakura tienes que aguantar, no tenía la más mínima gana de que Sasuke me descubriera. Pero al parecer la torpeza iba de la mano conmigo.

_¡Achú! _

Genial, estaba más que segura de que él ya me habría descubierto. Apreté los ojos tratando de rezar con todas mis fuerzas, pero al parecer, ya no tenía caso…

Sal de ahí

Y la respuesta de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, joder, sentí que él ya sabía que yo estaba aquí antes del estornudo. Así que me apresuré a salir sin tratar de golpearme, joder esto se me hacía muy humillante, mis mejillas estaban rojas, no pude controlar el rubor, ya que realmente me sentía avergonzada. Al salir por completo, me encontré con una mirada bastante severa por parte de Sasuke, bajé la cabeza algo triste, me había pillado.

¿Y bien? – comenzó a hablar - ¿Me dirás que hacías aquí? – cada vez se oía mas frío…

Me asusté, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enfadado, parecía como si fuese más duro que el granito, no tuve el valor de verle a los ojos, así que agaché mi mirada, me pareció bastante curioso el hecho de que esta escena se me hacía realmente familiar, recuerdo haber vivido algo parecido, cuando me di con la puerta, y luego comencé a llorar en frente de él. Pero ahora era distinto, él se encontraba enfadadísimo hablándome.

Yo…quería averiguar…sobre algo – articulé apenas, los nervios y el temor me ganaban.

¿Sobre qué? – contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Sobre… - no me salía la palabra, no estaba segura de poder decirlo, tenía mucho miedo, insisto, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enfadado - …Iris – finalicé, con un murmullo poco audible, que a duras penas se escuchó.

Entonces vi, como la cara de Sasuke se tensaba sumamente, apretando los puños.

Vete de aquí.

Pero…

¡Que te largues! – me gritó – y no quiero volver a verte en mi habitación ¿oíste?

Salí, llorando, no pude creer que todo esto acabara así, joder, estúpido Uchiha, siempre terminaba haciéndome llorar de alguna u otra forma. Esto ya estaba cansándome, aunque pensándolo bien…igual había sido mi culpa, no debí haber irrumpido en la habitación de Sasuke sin su consentimiento, pero aún así, me desagradaba bastante y sí que me ponía mal, la manera en que él me había tratado, me llegó hasta a dar miedo a tal punto que ni sentía las piernas, realmente me había asustado, yo pensaba que no podría ser aún más frío de lo que era. Pero estaba equivocada.

Comencé a llorar, de la rabia, impotencia, tristeza, estúpido Sasuke, ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre te portas tan mal conmigo? O…¿Por qué cuando las cosas parecen ir bien, ocurre algo que te hace volver a ser un completo imbécil? mierda…pronto sentí como la almohada se humedecía con mis lágrimas, al parecer nunca iba a dejar mi manía de llorar, que frustrante…¿pero qué iba a hacer? Apreté aún más los ojos tratando de olvidar todo, como si fuese tan fácil…

Me di una vuelta en la cama y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación, podía distinguir los edificios que se alzaban en esta gran ciudad, el cielo, las estrellas, me encantaban este tipo de vistas, eran estupendas, para estar acostada al borde de la cama, escuchando música mirando el paisaje y simplemente…olvidar. Todo esto me dolía mas, me sentía extremadamente arrepentida, maldito Sasuke, me mordí el labio tratando de contener la rabia, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, la gente no olvida sus sentimientos de un día para otro, yo no era la excepción, aunque mis sentimientos no eran para nada correspondidos, y para ser peor, dudo que lo llegasen a ser, imposible, a estas alturas él ya debería odiarme…

Traté de quedarme dormida ¿qué hora era? No lo sé…volví a moverme en la cama para mirar el reloj, eran exactamente las 9:45, y entonces, sonó la puerta del apartamento nuevamente, debería ser Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi he de suponer.

¡Ya llegamos! – oí decir a Mikoto en un tono moderado. Lo suficiente para que Sasuke y yo pudiésemos oírlo. Traté de pensar en algo bonito, en caso de que tuviese que hablar con alguno de ellos, para poder poner mi mejor cara en un momento como este.

¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? – oí decir nuevamente a Mikoto, seguido de un susurro, que no logré captar, mi habitación era la más alejada de la cocina, así que no era mucho lo que alcanzaba a oír, las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero aún así, no pude evitar preguntarme.

_¿En qué estarás pensando Sasuke?_

_Sasuke Pov's_

Apestaba. Todo esto apestaba demasiado. Mierda.

¡Tsk!

¿Por qué mierda tubo que enterarse de ella? Pensé que todo lo que respectaba a esa mujer había quedado enterrado, supe desde el momento en que dejé esa caja encima de mi closet, que era un error, estaba resentido con ella, de hecho no puedo evitar guardarle algo de rencor, yo era un tonto en ese entonces, creía en todas esas idioteces, como el amor, el enamoramiento, y etc. Pero ella me lo enseñó de la peor manera, que esas cosas no importan, es mejor no tenerlas. Hmp

Y por otro lado estaba Sakura, ciertamente al principio su presencia me daba igual, era una alojada en mi casa, pero un día simplemente me dio…curiosidad, no resistía las ganas de fastidiarla, en cierto modo, era divertido ver como se enojaba, hmp, pero da igual, ella se metió en mis asuntos, y eso para mi, ya había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Hasta hace poco pensé que aquella chica era algo diferente, pero me equivoqué, no pienso perdonar a nadie que ose entrar sin autorización a mi habitación, a mi vida, ni mucho menos a mis asuntos personales ya enterrados. Pero aún así…me daba una especie, como de ¿remordimiento? Mezclado no lo sé…con algo parecido a la ¿tristeza? No, imposible. Fuese cual fuese la parte de mí que sintiera lástima por ella, e incluso deseos de dar el brazo a torcer, debía de recordar que yo mandaba. Sasuke Uchiha no pide perdón a nadie.

No quise seguir pensando en nada, no era nada bonito pararse a pensar en estas idioteces, a la mierda la especie de lazo que tenía con Sakura, no podía perdonarle. Entonces, una llave girada, y una voz, captó mis pensamientos, mamá había llegado, pero no pensaba salir, prefería hacerme el dormido, y luego cuando todos se fuesen a dormir ir a comer algo…no estaba de humor para nadie.

¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? – preguntó ella. No respondí, me quedé callado pensando en que ella lo haría…pero no, Sakura no respondió – Al parecer están durmiendo – la oí murmurar a penas.

Itachi querido

¿Si madre? – hmp, al parecer mi hermano también había llegado.

¿Puedes ir a ver si tu hermano o Sakura están despiertos? Me preocupa que Sasuke no haya comido nada, siendo que recién ha salido del hospital

Hmp, hasta yo mismo lo había olvidado, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no recordaba todo lo acontecido, me habían golpeado por defender…a Sakura, pero da igual, aquello no significaba nada ¿cierto? No Sasuke, imposible.

Sólo lo hice, porque bueno, ¿era mi deber no? Supongo. Todo esto era tan complicado, no estaba dentro de mi forma de ser darle tantas vueltas a los asuntos difíciles, por eso nunca me agradó enredarme en situaciones de este tipo, simplemente quería relajarme y vivir lejos de todo lo que involucrase sentimientos personales, que no fuesen de familia. Ya que aquello ya me había jodido bastante. Esa Iris, nunca le perdoné, ni le perdonaré lo que hizo, a pesar de ya no estar interesado en los sentimientos, no iba a volver a hablar con ella así como así. Luego de todo ese problema, mi vida había vuelto a ser normal, traté de anular cualquier sentimiento inservible, y vivir mi vida a mi manera, cosa que por aquí todos parecieron notar, pero nadie decía nada, y hasta el momento, no parecía haber problemas.

O bueno, ya no hasta el momento, mis problemas, y pensamientos de más, habían comenzado con ella…Sakura.

Toc Toc.

Sonó la puerta, me acomodé en la almohada fingiendo estar dormido, no deseaba hablar con nadie.

Sé que estás despierto – hmp, Itachi, no debí subestimarlo – yo también hacía eso cuando estaba cabreado, _ototo. _

No respondí, Itachi siempre me llamaba de aquella manera cuando se le daba por fastidiarme. Y no lo necesitaba, lo estaba desde hace un buen momento.

Oh vamos cabezota – insistió.

Déjame en paz. – le corté.

Él suspiró, bueno, conociéndole, eso indicaba que estaba apunto de rendirse con tanta insistencia.

Sólo una cosa – hizo una pausa, sabiendo que yo no iba a contestar – ella no la está pasando nada bien.

Silencio. Nuevamente, no me pareció necesario responder.

Deberías reconsiderar un poco las cosas ¿no? De todas maneras, no muchas personas saben lo mal que estuviste en esos tiempos ¿no? Trata de entenderla…

No sé de que me hablas – le corté, era suficiente, si había venido a darme consejos, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Itachi suspiró nuevamente.

Bien, entonces…¿le digo a mamá que no irás a cenar?

Joder, ¿acaso estaba empeñado en hacer preguntas que sabía que yo no iba a responder, o simplemente iba a responder con un simple "no".

No – dije.

Como quieras – se aclaró un poco la garganta – piensa en lo que te he dicho - y se fue cerrando la puerta.

¿Pensar en qué? Que no me viniese a decir lo que tenía que hacer o no…era cosa mía y sólo mía. Además, él no tenía por qué entrometerse, esto era un asunto de Sakura y yo, de nadie más. Mierda, Sasuke, para de hablar tanta estupidez, no, esto no podría volver a pasarme, no quería volverme débil, hace mucho que yo había renunciado a este tipo de sentimientos…¿verdad?

_~ Sakura Pov's._

Itachi acababa de irse de la habitación de Sasuke, lo supe, por que oí como se cerraba su puerta, me agradaba que intentase darme una mano, pero tarde o temprano comprendí, que yo debería de pedirle disculpas. O al menos eso pude desprender de mi conversación con Itachi, vaya que conocía a su hermano.

_**~ Flash Back. ~**_

_Mis lágrimas ya se habían secado, miré mi rostro en un espejo tratando de descubrir si se veía presentable, pude comprobar que sí, además, el hecho de tener las luces apagas ayudaba a disimular lo mucho que había llorado. Pude sentir como la puerta se habría, me asomé a observar, y por lo visto, era Itachi. De seguro Mikoto le había mandado a llamarnos a cenar, o a ver que tal estábamos._

_Hola Sakura – saludó amablemente. _

_Qué tal – contesté algo irónicamente._

_Enseguida su expresión cambió, como si estuviese pensando o recordando algo, se rascó levemente la cabeza antes de hablar._

_Veo que haz metido la pata – soltó._

_Vaya que sí – le contesté. _

_No te preocupes, a veces mi hermano se comporta como un verdadero idiota cuando le dan donde más le duele – contestó riendo. ¿ah? Me perdí._

_Itachi…¿crees que esto tenga arreglo?_

_Claro, aunque te dio de inmediato que tendrás que dar tú el primer paso, mi hermano es un cabezota. No hablará. – eso lo tenía más que claro, aunque no me imaginaba cómo, tendría que hablarle a Sasuke – sólo eso Sakura, mamá me ha mandado a averiguar si queréis cenar, pero veo que la respuesta es obvia ¿no? – asentí. – suerte. _

_Y se fue._

_**~ Fin del Flashback. ~**_

En todo este lapso de tiempo, había intentado dormirme, pero no pude, ya que mi estómago, comenzó a rugir, genial. Tendría que levantarme a invadir el refrigerador, miré por la pequeña ventanita en la parte superior de la puerta, y pude comprobar que ya todos se encontraban acostados, por las luces apagadas. Pensé que él estaría acostado también, dudo que en su estado de recién dado de alta pudiese levantarse.

Así que sigilosamente, me paré y salí tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, mi objetivo era la cocina, descubrí que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba cerrada, cosa que aumentó mi alivio.

La caminata duró muy poco, lo había logrado, me encontraba en la cocina, y procedí a abrir el refrigerador, había una gran variedad de cosas para comer, así que decidí comer unos dulces que habían quedado, Mikoto era una buena repostera, lo había comprobado el día en que celebramos que Itachi haya aprobado sus exámenes finales.

Estaba al borde de probar uno, cuando una voz…una indeseable voz en ese momento, irrumpía mi acción.

Déjame pasar – habló, ya que para entrar a la cocina había que pasar por una puerta, la cual yo estaba bloqueando al estar comiendo enfrente del refrigerador.

Le miré con una mezcla de resentimiento, en sus ojos no pude discernir ni una expresión, se encontraba neutro, como si yo no tuviese la más mínima importancia. Tragué saliva difícilmente. Esto me costaba demasiado.

Sasuke…lo siento – articulé, me costó pronunciarlo de los nervios, pero realmente lo sentía, tal como dijo Itachi…yo había metido la pata.

Él no respondió, sólo avanzó cuando me hice a un lado, sirviéndose un vaso con agua.

Sasuke… - le solté. Él no me respondía.

No tiene caso que te disculpes – soltó en un tono frío.

De verdad lo lamento…no debí… - hablé casi en un susurro.

¿No debiste? ¿Por qué no pensaste eso antes de entrometerte en mi vida?

Aquello me dolió, lo admito, pero no dejaría que él me intimidase, aunque su actitud ya me había cabreado.

¿Quieres saber por qué? – le dije desafiante, ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

¡Adelante dilo! – gritó.

_¡Porque me importas imbécil! -_ le grité ya sin paciencia.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Os ha gustado? Merezco un comentario? *.* Hacédmelo saber xD aah, Sasuke fue un baka uú, aunque Saku tampoco lo hizo muy bien, dándoselas de curiosa, y lo de debajo de la cama, ok, eso no se de donde ha salido xDD, yo solía esconderme en el closet , & se veia bastante chistoso cuando me tocaba salir del escondite ó.o, en esos tiempos mi mente era inocente y ni idea de lo que era salir del closet xDD -Ser Gay- Y lo último...bueno, admito que me gusta el suspenso, los dramas y todo eso, trato de que el fic no sea tan rosa ¿me entienden? xD Ok, pero trato, que aún estoy aprendiendo, jaja :P  
><em>

.

Y aquí me tenéis, pasando a responder sus comentarios :P

**GhettoShakespeare: **Nueva lectora? Geniaaal xD, Eh, que así una se motiva más a escribir jojo , wow me agrada que te haya encantado el fic, de verdad que a mi me cuesta encontrarlo bueno, como que me da eso de la autocritica con el fic y ya, xD Gracias por leer n-n

**Melisa xD:** Jaja, no te preocupes, mm, entonces te daré una pista diciendote que quizás no te agrade mucho Iris más adelante o.ó. Ok, no digo mucho, lo de Sai, lo pensé de último minuto hace como dos semanas, no tenía en mis planes un Ex de Saku, pero ya vez, que me agrada el drama xD

**Annii Gabiiz**: Oh, lamento haberte preocupado, aunque hasta a mí me daria infarto saber que al pobre Sasukin le ocurrio algo T/T Jaja, wow, parece que a nadie le agrado Iris , y a quien si no? si le hizo algo malo a nuesro Sasuke, Grr, xD Era la puerta de la casa la que se abrió o.O, Sakura escuchó el ruido y ahora está pensando en que hacer para no ser descubierta, como ya habras leido, bueno, era Sasuke a fin de cuentas, y vaya como termino la conversación, uf. Gracias por el cumplido ^/^

**pri-uchiha:** mm, la verdad yo tampoco imagine eso de que Sasuke tuviese un pasado amoroso triste, salio de la nada xD. sobre Sai, bueno, espero no dejarle como imbecil ni humillarle tanto, digamos que su funcion principal -segun yo- es aumentar la tensión y el drama, jojo.

**aRiElLa 95: **jaja, parece que Kami no quiere a Saku xDD, ah pobre, la mala suerte la persigue u_u Aunque no te preocupes, hare que aunque sea en algun cap, Kami ayude a Sakura xD. mm, e Iris, ya pronto aparecera o.O

**AkimeMaxwell**: sii, aun quedan muchas cosas por destapar, como la relacion de Sasu e Iris, O de Saku con Sai o.ó, bueno ya vere que se me ocurre, gracias por leer n.n

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Si no os apetece pasar por aquí seguido, os recomiendo darle click a la opción "**Suscribe to story**" cuando dejen reviews para que se les envíe un mail & asi sabran de cada **actualizacion** =)_

_~Ciao!_


	14. Condición

_Que taaaal xD Bueno, pues he sido buena chica y os he traído un poco antes de lo planeado el cáp xD ¿Por qué? o3o pues el manga me puso de buenas .o; no lo comentare porque hay mucha gente que lo lee ;3 Ah por cierto...pequeño espacio publicitario xD; Pasad por mi serie de **Drabbles "¿What is love?**; quizás al principio esté algo aburrido pero ya veréis como avanza, ni idea de donde salió pero ya ven...la imaginación vuela xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_- ¿Quieres saber por qué? – le dije desafiante, ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas._

.

- ¡Adelante dilo! – gritó.

.

_**- ¡Porque me importas imbécil!**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**_Viviendo ¿Juntos?_**

**14. "Condición"****_  
><em>**

_By. _**_  
><em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

No pude más, sin querer lo solté, no era mi intención, pero él me había provocado, oh dios, esperaba de todo corazón que él no atase cabos y se diese cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, realmente me volvía loca, aunque se comportase como un idiota en ocasiones. Sin querer crucé los dedos involuntariamente, joder, esto se me daba bastante mal, comencé a sudar frío, agradecía a kami que estuviese oscuro y él no pudiese verme. Incluso cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería verle, de seguro se estaría riendo de mi, y definitivamente si es que era así, yo no lo quería ver, apreté aún más los ojos, me daba igual si parecía una tonta.

- Realmente me haces reír – fue lo único que oí, quise abrir los ojos, pero una mano, que se deslizó por mi mejilla se me adelantó…¿acaso él estaba?

Involuntariamente abrí los ojos, le observé y pude ver como aquella sonrisa torcida se aparecía por su cara, no entendía nada, primero me grita como animal y ahora se estaba riendo, realmente este tipo tenía problemas de bipolaridad. Carraspeé antes de hablar, debía sonar bastante convencida y no flaquear, con Sasuke sonar insegura era una muy mala idea según lo había podido comprobar.

¿Qué te provoca tanta risa? – contesté tratando de sonar firme, ya que su mano en mi mejilla no me ayudaba mucho a mantener la compostura, tragué saliva lentamente, realmente estaba nerviosa, me costaba sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos negros me observaba fijamente, tan penetrantemente. Él hizo una mueca, seguía teniendo ese aspecto burlón.

- Tú – se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿No estabas hace un rato gritándome? – le acusé. Sentí que había hablado demás, joder yo y mi gran bocota.

Él arqueó una ceja cómo si no entendiese lo que lo que decía. ¿Qué tenía de raro? ¿Acaso no hablábamos el mismo idioma? Le miré entre confundida y con reproche, esperaba que la situación no empeorase más de lo que ya lo había hecho hace un momento, y salir airosa de lo que pudo haber sido otra discusión.

- ¿Entonces quieres que te grite? – me preguntó aún con la ceja arqueada.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿se estaba haciendo el desentendido para molestarme? Refunfuñé ante aquello, así que le gustaba fastidiarme ¿eh?

- No – entonces hice una pausa, quise aprovechar el buen ambiente para decirle algo. O bueno más bien para hacer algo.

Sin previo aviso, me acerqué rápidamente, no estaba muy segura si lo que iba a ser sería lo correcto, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿no? Así que corrí, y le abracé, no era algo común en mi, pero fue como si una fuerza magnética me hubiese atraído hasta él, me dio nuevamente algo de miedo mirarle a la cara, si era rechazada, realmente me dolería, así que traté de despejar mi mente, y pasé mis brazos por su torso hasta llegar a su espalda, no pude evitar sentir aquel aroma tan embriagador que él poseía, no pensaba que fuese un perfume, ni una especie de loción, simplemente era su olor, que ahora mismo me deleitaba. Sin darme cuenta acurruqué mi cara contra su pecho, que estaba cubierto por una playera negra de dormir.

Lo siento – musité con voz queda. Simplemente estaba improvisando, ni yo misma era dueña de mis acciones ahora mismo – no debí haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso ni mucho menos revisar tus cosas – dije con la voz más que quebrada. Había comenzado a llorar. Todo esto me compungía, no sé como explicar mi repentino cambio de humor, pero realmente hablar sobre disculpas y cosas sentimentales me ponían bastante mal, nunca me podía contener el llanto cuando hablaba de esos temas, me disculpaba o me pedían disculpas, joder, sabía que era una llorona.

Pensé que Sasuke volvería a enfadarse, que volvería a ser el mismo idiota de siempre y me gritaría o me correría como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfadaba, apreté los ojos esperando lo peor, me sentía pésimo conmigo misma al permitirme llorar en frente de él, no era algo que sumase puntos a mi dignidad, pero era inevitable, siempre terminaba sintiendo una montonera de sensaciones extrañas estando cerca de él. Esperé un momento por su reacción enojada o sus gritos, pero sorprendentemente ninguna de esas cosas ocurrió, al contrario, sentí como sus brazos correspondían el abrazo que yo le había dado hace un momento, y me apretaba contra él.

- No llores – dijo apretándome aún más contra él tomándome por sorpresa – no me gusta ver a una chica llorar…mucho menos a ti.

Oh Sasuke. Era algo irónico…esto sí que me había llegado muy en el fondo, jamás imaginé que él me diría algo como esto, aunque me daba igual, no quería desperdiciar este momento sacando conjeturas precipitadas, sólo quería disfrutarlo, abracé con un poco de más fuerza su cuerpo sintiendo nuevamente su olor que bajaba por mis pulmones, subía hasta mi cerebro e inundaba mi corazón, ya de por sí, mis lágrimas habían conseguido mojar su polera pero a él no parecía importarle, de hecho ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a nada que no fuese el momento que estábamos viviendo, me gustaba esto, lo que más deseaba era no despertar, que esto acabase, tenía miedo…que al día siguiente el siguiese siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre conmigo, apreté fuertemente mis ojos, y juro que traté de convencerme en mi subconsciente de que realmente estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan mágico e irreal, Sasuke era tan hermoso y perfecto, comparado conmigo, yo tenía el aspecto de ser algo así como la sirvienta, no merecía mirar a los ojos a aquel frío príncipe. Traté de dejar de soñar, entonces, sentí como sus brazos no dejaban de aferrarme, yo tampoco soltaba mi agarre, además dudaba que algo como esto se llegase a repetir.

No quise soltarme de su agarre ni siquiera pasados unos minutos, él tampoco parecía que lo iba a hacer, así que le miré a los ojos, él me observaba fijamente, mis lágrimas aún caían, pero no me importó, seguí mirándole a los ojos sin decirle nada, no tenía sentido hablar, para mi y supongo que para él también, las palabras en un momento así no tenían sentido. No pensaba en nada más, tenía tantas ganas de besarle…de que él supiese lo mucho que yo le quería, que me preocupaba por él, pero no me sentía capaz, para mí él aún era ese extraño ogro que se comporta mal con todos, aunque tenga su lado tierno que raramente sacaría. ¿Dónde entraba yo en todo esto? No tenía idea, no quería pensar más allá del momento, pero era inevitable, él era mi centro de atención en este momento, de hecho hasta en mis sueños lo era, oh Sasuke ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad de derretir el hielo que hay en tu corazón?

Me mordí el labio, el deseo de decirle que le quería crecía cada vez más, no pude, no fui capaz de articular palabra.

- Sasuke… ¿ya…no estás…enojado…conmigo? – pregunté con la voz quebrada aún, pero más recuperada que antes. Mis lágrimas ya estaban desapareciendo. Sólo quedaba un pequeño rastro en mis mejillas.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento, su cara seguía inexpresiva, estaba segura de que el mensaje con lo que realmente quería decir estaba oculto en sus ojos, pero yo no era capaz de descifrarlo, no todavía. Sin esperármelo –como todo lo que él hacía- sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente hasta mis mejillas que ya de por si estaban bastante rojas y acaloradas, para limpiar todo rastro de aquel líquido que brotaba de mis ojos. ¿Sería esto una buena señal?

- No – contestó, estaba acostumbrada a sus monosílabos. Observé si había algún cambio en su rostro, pero lo único que pude dilucidar era que sus músculos faciales parecían haberse relajado, y sus labios formaban casi una curva…casi.

Me sentía algo extraña, yo conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente como para…oh bueno, no lo conocía demasiado, pero me bastaba con lo que sabía para pensar que no era del tipo que perdonaba así como así. Le miré inmersa en mis pensamientos. A lo que vi como la curva de sus labios…se transformaba en una sonrisa de… ¿superioridad? … joder, esto me estaba dando miedo. Sabía que Sasuke no era de los típicos chicos sensibles que sólo eran amables por que sí.

Su mueca de superioridad se ensanchó, entonces, automáticamente deshice mi abrazo…tonta Sakura.

- Con una condición… - ¿qué? ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le contesté.

Él alzó una ceja, joder, siempre me cabreaba cuando hacía eso.

- Eh, ¿acaso no querías que te perdonase? – preguntó en tono de superioridad.

Refunfuñé, Sasuke tonto, siempre me hacía ponerme de los nervios de esta manera.

- Pero…me disculpé sinceramente… - no pensaba rendirme.

- Oh vamos Sakura, ambos sabemos que si hubiese ocurrido al revés, también te aprovecharías… - mierda, había dado en el clavo.

Me crucé de brazos, él seguía con aquella sonrisa torcida, como si quisiese decirme "te gané". Odiaba aquello. No me gustaba perder por nada del mundo, aquello no iba conmigo, y estaba segura que con Sasuke tampoco. Él muy idiota siguió mirando como si esperase una respuesta por parte mía. Ya que bueno, él no era muy hablador precisamente. No discutimos más después de aquello, sólo llegamos al simple acuerdo de que yo debía cumplir con cualquier petición que él quisiese por una semana…sí que sería una semana bastante maldita. Al menos para mi, con lo que llevaba conociéndole estaba segura de que no me dejaría en paz y me tendría como su sirvienta. Aunque aún dudaba de su rápida habilidad para bueno…dejar de estar enojado tan rápidamente, yo había husmeado entre sus recuerdos quizás mas dolorosos, ¿y sólo con mi llanto era capaz de perdonarme? No entendía aún nada de todo esto, y supongo que tampoco quería hacerlo, con Sasuke nunca se sabía. No le di muchas vueltas al tema, ya que tenía una nueva preocupación…una semana como sirvienta de Sasuke, cumpliendo sus caprichos y demás…joder.

Sí que sería una semana larga…

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~ Día Uno **(por Kami…)

Apenas desperté hice sólo dos cosas, tomé un calendario que pegué en mi puerta decidida a marcar con una "X" cada día que pasaba, quizás le estaba poniendo mucha énfasis al tema, pero no quería que él me pillase desprevenida…de todas maneras. Lo segundo que hice, fue colocarme una pulsera de la suerte, respirando para poder calmar los nervios. Suerte Sakura no baka.

…

Respiré tranquila, por fin este día había terminado, Sasuke se había tomado muy al pie de la letra el hecho de que yo fuese su sirvienta, aunque él no se diese cuenta, o quizás no se lo plantease, estábamos pasando más tiempo juntos de alguna u otra manera, por ejemplo hoy me llamó para supuestamente pasar el nivel de un juego en el que se había estancado…y yo inocentemente le creí, pero el resultado fue caótico, al parecer yo tenía una habilidad especial de morir en todos los niveles, no sacar ni, un punto y no durar ni dos pasos en "aquel nivel" que él no podía pasar. Se pasó toda la tarde burlándose de lo mala que era yo, entonces le desafié, y tal como no me lo esperaba, pasó aquel nivel que supuestamente le tenía estancado en sólo dos minutos. Cuando miré su rostro burlón lo supe…bastardo, sólo me había llamado a jugar para burlarse de mi, al parecer esperaba que fuese pésima jugando. ¡Idiota!

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~ Día Dos **

.

.

Ingenuamente pensé que ayer, él había soltado todo…pero no, me equivocaba, sólo había sido el comienzo, si al principio sólo fue un estúpido juego, hoy fue otra cosa…debía de llevarle todas las comidas a su habitación, hablarle diciéndole "Sasuke-sama" en cada frase, e ir a imprimirle sus mangas semanales en los ciber café a costa de MI dinero. No sólo eso, cada dos horas debía llevarle aperitivos, que por cierto rechazaba al menos unas cinco veces, antes de quedar conforme, refunfuñando con un simple "hmp, molesta" cuando recién le acertaba a sus gustos. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de irme a dormir de puntillas, al muy idiota se le ocurre llamarme…odiaba aquella percepción tan aguda que tenía, más aún su habilidad de fastidiarme…La excusa esta vez había sido, que aquel día le tocaba lavar los trastes sucios…sólo diciendo "ve a la cocina y entenderás"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~ Día Tres**

.

.

Me irritaba sustancialmente el hecho de que tuviese que decirle Sasuke-sama en cada instante, nunca entendí como sus padres nunca se percataban de nada, él único que había captado era Itachi, que se paseaba molestándome amablemente –no como su hermano- y de vez en cuando gastándole bromas a Sasuke, que sólo respondía con un "hmp" a sus bromas. Este día, tube que salir…veamos…unas cinco veces de casa, la primera fue para comprar una revista de videojuegos, la segunda porque se habían acabado las cosas saladas que habían en la alacena…, luego muy a pesar volví a por audífonos nuevos, ya que los de él se habían "averiado extrañamente" cuando volví con ellos, aproveché un momento en que iba al baño para comprobar el estado de sus audífonos "averiados" comprobando que…¡estaban de maravilla! Me rechinaron los dientes, ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~ Día Cuatro**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Lo de hoy…me había dado miedo, bueno, no tanto, ok, si, en realidad si…Sasuke me había pedido que ocupara su ordenador, y bueno, yo y mi mente inocente le creímos, nunca sospeché realmente para que quería que lo viera. Entonces como él no decía nada, ya me había puesto a ver anime, me sorprendí bastante, por lo que pude comprobar el sí que tenía bastantes episodios de distintas series descargados, seleccioné una que extrañamente se llamaba Naruto, joder…esperaba que el protagonista no fuese igual de atolondrado e hiperactivo que el que yo conocía. Cuando ya iba rodando el primer episodio, Sasuke apareció de la nada diciéndome que aún no me decía que debía hacer en el ordenador, así que se acercó, poniéndose atrás de mi, sólo la silla en que me encontraba nos separaba, entonces él muy idiota abrió su correo, en el que pude ver un montón de correo, oh dios, esto no era normal…tener 180 e-mail! Joder, o sea, si lo era, pero generalmente la mayoría eran notificaciones de Facebook o Twitter, no DECLARACIONES DE AMOR por correo. ¿Tantas chicas se le declaraban a Sasuke? Mierda, ni que fuese el rey del universo ni el único chico…-pero si el más hermoso y sexy- ah, aquellas cartas ya me estaban asustando, en la mayoría llamaban a Sasuke con apodos extraños como "Mi Uchiha de azúcar" o…"Sasuke-Chi" …hasta creo que logré leer "Sasuke-sama-que-nos-asombras-con-tu-belleza-kun" …mierda, este sí que debía tener un tenebroso club de fan girls. Le miré incrédula y obviamente con mis dos cejas alzadas…él sólo alzó lo hombros argumentado que le daba flojera contestar los correos diciendo que no estaba interesado o incluso marcarlos como leídos le daba flojera…idiota. Y así me tubo toda la tarde contestándole a todas esas pobres chicas, joder, sí que les dolería ser rechazadas, y lo peor era que ni el mismo Sasuke relataba esas disculpas, me había dicho "sólo sé clara y punto" "nada de cursilerías". Idiota…

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~ Día Cinco **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Por Kami-sama, rogaba a los cielos no tener que contestar su estúpido correo nuevamente, ayer mis pobres dedos estaban a penas de tanto tipear, jamás había rechazado a tanta gente ni mucho menos mujeres, sí que me sentí extraña, y lo peor era que siempre que me acercaba a mirar al idiota por el rabillo del ojo, le pillaba con una mueca de burla, hmp, como disfrutaba el hacerme enojar y fastidiarme. Extrañamente, las actividades de hoy no fueron tan agotadoras, al parecer ya había cumplido con todas sus demandas, sólo me hizo volver a revisarle el correo nuevamente por la noche para marcar como leías las respuestas a sus rechazos, leí las primeras cinco y…bueno, dejé hasta ahí no más, me dio miedo las sandeces que muchas chicas escribían. Debía reconocer que me daba algo de celos, pero me aliviaba el hecho de que Sasuke no tomase en cuenta ninguna de ellas en especial, aquello me hacía sentir mucho mejor, la verdad. En todos estos días quise actuar como si nada, como si nada de lo ocurrió esa noche, el hecho de abrazarnos hubiese ocurrido, al parecer no era la única con muchas cosas en la mente, Sasuke estuvo bastante callado toda la tarde. Más de lo habitual.

.

.

**~ Dia Seis**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Ayer sí que me había dormido más o menos tarde, pero no era mi intención, ya que me había quedado toda la tarde pensando en él, ¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿haríamos como si esos pequeños momentos no existiesen? Seguí pensando, en lo más profundo de mi mente, había un deseo irresistible de correr a sus brazos a declararme, pero debía contenerme, Sasuke por lo general no era muy demostrativo. Y este día pocas veces reparó en mi persona, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé en mi habitación, al parecer ya no se le ocurrían nuevas formas de tortura, o simplemente quería evitarme, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir con esta "servidumbre" al principio había sido algo divertido, pero cada vez el ambiente se tensaba más, no hallábamos de que hablar, o bueno, no tan así, ambos sabíamos que de algo debíamos conversar, pero ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema, por alguna razón. Yo por mi parte, no deseaba dar el primer paso, porque, bueno, era vergonzoso, ¿qué pasaba si él no me correspondía? Oh Sakura, es obvio que no lo haría…¿Qué iba a verme a mí? Y así me pasé todo el día con esos pensamientos, y suspiros, no había visto demasiado a Sasuke. No me llamó en todo el día.

.

**~ Día Siete.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hoy por fin era el último día, me levanté temprano, estirándome claramente, no deseaba pasar pensando demasiado como lo había hecho el día anterior, así que apresuré a bañarme y vestirme rápidamente, quería mantener mi mente distraída. Así que revisé que deberes había del hogar, cuando pasé por fuera de la habitación de Sasuke, ésta estaba cerrada, al parecer aún dormía. No le di mucha importancia, y seguí en la cocina, lo que menos quería era quedarme pegada pensando en él, a veces realmente me resultaba inoportuno vivir en el mismo apartamento, cuando estaba triste, él lo sabía, cuando estaba feliz, él lo sabía, y cuando estaba molesta…bueno, también lo sabía. Aunque de ningún modo me gustaría dejar este lugar, podría verlo todos los días, quizás sonase algo estúpido, pero incluso de noche ya le echaba de menos y deseaba que amaneciese para volver a verle, me había acostumbrado a sus "hmp", "hn" , sus alzamientos de cejas y a su típica sonrisa torcida, cuando indicaba que había ganado.

Cuando sonó un vaso en el suelo, comprobé, que nuevamente había despegado los pies de la tierra al quedarme pensando en él. Ni yo misma advertí el momento en que entré a la cocina, ahora que aterrizaba por fin, pude ver que había quebrado un vaso…genial. Con tal de que Mikoto no se enterase estaba todo bien, ella no me reprendería ni mucho menos, pero lo último que quería era causarle problemas a aquella amable mujer.

Me apresuré a recoger los vidrios rotos, me agaché lo suficiente como para poder tomarlos todos, no sé en que estaba pensando, oh bueno, tal vez si, en él. Sasuke ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? Me apresuré a buscar una bolsa donde botar los vidrios, y comencé a tomarlos con la mano, pero entonces, noté como me cortaba y un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por mi dedo índice. Joder, estas heridas superficiales sí que ardían.

- ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a no tomar vidrios rotos con las manos? - preguntó una voz sarcástica.

Me giré rápidamente, me dolió, de la brusquedad, mi giro fue casi tan precipitado que estaba por alcanzar a la chica del exorcista. Y ahí le vi, estaba como siempre, mirándome con aquella mirada burlona, aunque esta vez, sus ojos parecían ¿preocupados? No…debo estar soñando.

- No es nada – dije rápidamente, siendo que hace un rato me había quejado de dolor. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él me ponía nerviosa.

¿Ah si? – entonces se agachó a mi altura para tomar mi dedo, a lo que gemí levemente haciendo una mueca de dolor, nuevamente le vi haciendo su gesto de superioridad. Hmp, baka.

Entonces, me ayudó a levantarme, me dejó esperando, mientras él barría los cristales rotos botándolos al basurero, simplemente le pude mirar, ya que no me dejó moverme de ahí. Vi como sacaba un botiquín de un cajón de la cocina, sacó un curita, y alcohol. Entonces se aproximó a mi, tomó mi dedo y lo lavó en el lavaplatos, dejando correr el agua, se sentía tan suave el contacto de su mano con la mía…quedé muda, su expresión era impasible, pero pude notar que no tenía la habitual máscara de frialdad que siempre solía traer. Así que suavemente me echó alcohol, teniendo el cuidado de no pasarse con las cantidades, apenas lo sentí rozar mi herida, sentí un ardor bastante molesto, no pude evitar hacer un pequeño chillido de dolor.

- Shhh, ya pasará – le oí susurrar.

Sólo asentí, algo nerviosa, no por la herida, sino por él, me inquietaba tenerle tan cerca y tan preocupado por mí. Pareció murmurar algo así como "Ya está" cuando logró poner el curita encima de mi dedo.

- G-Gracias – dije con algo de timidez, estaba segura de que había un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

Apenas pronuncié aquello, él guardó todo, me dedicó una mirada como de "¿alivio?" y prosiguió a ir a su habitación, no sin antes decirme, que él haría el almuerzo, que no me preocupase.

Así concluyó el último día de las "condiciones de Sasuke", sólo que esta vez, él se dedicó a atenderme a mi, no decía nada, simplemente con sus acciones lo decía todo, de cierta forma. Me preguntó varias veces por mi dedo, y si me había gustado la comida, algo tímido. Poco a poco lo entendí…él estaba cambiando, cada vez se volvía más accesible conmigo. De hecho durante ese día, y toda la semana, comenzamos a hablar más, bueno, él no era muy hablador, así que diciendo hablar más, me refería a ya más de una frase completa, y para ser Sasuke…ese sí que era un gran avance. Se podría decir que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, me agradaba aquello, de vez en cuando jugábamos a algún videojuego, o íbamos al café a comprar algún sándwich, y para mí uno que otro pastel, ya que desde el incidente del callejón, no me dejaba salir sola.

Cada vez se volvía un poco más abierto, e incluso me atreví a abrazarle, y este me correspondía, incluso se había vuelto una costumbre, ya que, a veces mientras veíamos alguna película, él aceptaba que me recargase con él, o si en las que me resultaban penosas, él me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba. Me agradaba…realmente estaba conociendo al verdadero Sasuke, me alegraba que fuese así…todo parecía ir de maravilla.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, ok, ok vuelvo a joder aqui xD Os ha gustado? gusto a poco? tomates para mi? algo? xD Ya saben que me agrada a mi -w- SUS PRECIOSOS RR*OO* Ya casi hacemos los noventa #Mygosh! xD <em>

_RR? :3  
><em>

_Si no quieres pasar a menudo para ver si hay actualizacion Clickea **"Suscribe to story"**_ _para que te llegue un mail avisando la continuacion ;)_ _Dadle al botón Review this chapter de abajo, es gratis ! :3_

_~Ciao_!


	15. Parque de diversiones

_OH MY GOD! Casi 100 RR */* OS AMO! xDDD Actualizo hoy porque el manga me pone de exelente humor xD & bueno no dire nada, no quiero pecar de spoiler jeje, chicas el RR n 100 lleva premio! Ok no ¬¬ Pero ahi vere que se me ocurre =) Os adoro , gracias por comentar n.n Agarrense fuerte porque ya vamos en la mitad del fic o.o_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Viviendo ¿Juntos?**_

_15. Parque de diversiones_

By. Felicia Walker

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo un folleto bastante llamativo, no era de esos que apenas te entregan por la calle y los arrugas sin siquiera leerlo, éste desde él momento en que me lo dieron me había llamado la atención, además, la persona que me lo había entregado estaba vestido con un flotador de esos para niños pequeños, alitas y el cuerpo pintado, -"que raro"- había pensado en ese momento. Estaba segura de qué haría con él, tenía todos mis planes listos, y él no se podría negar a mi idea, -sonreí- perfecto. Tomé el papel que reposaba en mi mesilla de noche, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo para llegar hacia el living, apreté la mandíbula, estaba algo nerviosa, pero sabía que mi plan resultaría, a lo que avanzaba por el pasillo, algo me detuvo, nunca había reparado realmente en como era ese pasillo, así que no pude evitar mirar los cuadros que reposaban en las paredes, eran muchos momentos que de seguro significaban mucho para la familia. En ellos podía ver desde el matrimonio de Mikoto Y Fugaku en el cual ambos lucían muy elegantes, personalmente hablando, sonreí al ver la expresión que Mikoto traía en la fotografía, se notaba que desbordaba felicidad, adoraba el vestido de ella, hasta logré ver a Sasuke de bebé con unos pañales y chupándose el dedo, sí que se veía tierno, aunque se veía un poquito extraño, de hecho juraría que tenía una pequeña pinta de niñita si no supiese que era él, instantáneamente imaginé mi rostro con dos corazones en vez de ojos, como solía salir en los animé, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel pensamiento, realmente me imaginaba llenando de besitos a aquel bebé que habría sido Sasuke.

Oh, ¿pero qué pienso? Sacudí mi cabeza, y fui a buscar a ese bebé ahora más crecidito, sonreí al pensar en su reacción, de seguro bufaría argumentando que tenía flojera o simplemente contestaría con algún monosílabo, al entrar lo pude ver, estaba jugando sus típicos y por qué no, adorados videojuegos en la televisión, no entendía lo viciado que era, realmente ni yo misma jugaba tanto, ya que estaba segura de que él se burlaría de lo mala que habría sido yo jugando. Me decidí en avanzar a paso firme, no sabía como algo tan simple podía costarme tanta concentración, ah…lo olvidaba, se trataba de Sasuke. Al entrar, él no advirtió mi presencia, realmente estaba bastante motivado, así que me acerqué para luego estar parada a su lado, y probé con aclararme la garganta.

…_Nada_

Ni se había inmutado, le miré nuevamente, poniéndome a un lado de él de rodillas, viendo lo que él veía, al parecer se encontraba matando a no sé que tipos con una pistola algo exagerada para mi gusto –bueno, tampoco es como si yo supiese mucho sobre éstas-, que él manejaba con esos controles de play, parecían soldados según mi poco conocimiento en juegos de armas, y por lo que pude entender él ocupaba a un personaje que tenía pinta de pandillero así al estilo ¿"rapero"? creo…, golpeaba a la gente y se robaba autos, seguí mirando como jugaba, realmente conducía bien, aunque se notaba que le gustaba atropellar cosas de vez en cuando. Hasta incluso llegué a ver como escapaba de la policía al sumar unas estrellas en la pantalla. Se veía interesante el juego, pero me daba miedo estropear la partida. Aunque con Sasuke no se sabía, seguramente no me dejaría jugar argumentando en que habrían posibilidades de que su consola no funcionase más –cosa que yo no refutaría- ah joder, bueno en fin, traté de no darle muchas vueltas a eso, de todos modos, no era a lo que yo venía. Le miré nuevamente, quizás el muy idiota ya sabía que yo estaba parada como estúpida y sólo me ignoraba para fastidiarme…genial. Lo que él no sabía, era que intentaría tomar su atención, carraspeé un poco para aclararme la garganta antes de hablar.

Eh Sasuke… - comencé hablando con voz suave. Le miré esperando alguna reacción, pero no, no pasó…

…_Nada. Joder ¡pero qué tipo!_

¡Sasuke! – le grité un poco más alto. Esta vez mi voz de seguro se había oído por todo el vacío departamento.

…_Nada. …Idiota._

¡Sasuke escúchame! – al ver que no había ninguna reacción, le empujé un poco y suavemente, cosa que le hizo chocar el auto que se encontraba manejando, y aquello causó que en el juego unos polis se acercasen y le arrestasen. Mierda, ya le había estropeado el juego, pero sonreí triunfante al ver que por fin se volteaba a mirarme.

Él bufó molesto, reí en mi interior al verle de esa manera, realmente parecía un pequeño niño al que le han interrumpido su juego favorito, ah no, de verdad había pasado eso, volví a reír nuevamente, a lo que él me miró molesto y con una ceja alzada. Ah, sí que me gustaba cuando ponía esa cara, lograba verse tan lindo. Suavemente, corrí algunos de sus mechones hacia un lado con dulzura, me agradaba mimarle de vez en cuando de esta manera, de hecho, antes no me habría imaginado estar tan encariñada ni enamorada de él, al contrario, ahora me encantaba tener su presencia conmigo. Seguí agachada mirándole, mientras él me observaba con reproche. A veces podría resultar tan…tan…bueno, tan_ Sasuke._

Hmp, espero que estés contenta – dijo aún con su cara de molestia y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Seguí riéndome, no como burla, si no que era su forma de ser a veces, la que se me hacía jocosa, Sasuke sí que podría hacerme reír sin darse cuenta, su actitud que a veces tenía conmigo realmente me agradaba, aunque no pretendiese ser cómico realmente lograba serlo sin proponérselo. Me erguí un poco mordiéndome la lengua, supuse que él habría tomado mi risa como una burla, vamos Sakura, dile algo.

¿Qué te provoca tanta risa? – preguntó molesto. Joder, yo aún no le decía a lo que había venido.

Nada, nada – le dije sonriente. – es sólo que… - dije sonrojándome. Él seguía mirándome, pero con el rostro ya más tranquilo – bueno yo…

Él seguía viéndome fijamente, me daban ganas de decirle "me pones nerviosa al mirarme así", así que traté de esquivar sus orbes negras antes de comenzar a hablar. Lentamente parpadeé, preparando lo que iba a soltar, para no tartamudear. Saqué el folleto que había guardado en uno de mis bolsillos realmente arrugado, traté de dejarlo como estaba con algo de torpeza, ahora la que hacía escenas cómicas aquí era yo, estúpido karma. Una vez resucitado el maldito papel, se lo estiré, él lo tomó algo dudoso, yo sólo le sonreí con algo de nerviosismo a punto de sudar la gota gorda, él cogió el papel sin mucha confianza y aún con su seño levemente fruncido. Al ver como ya tenía el papel en sus manos, lo solté.

¿Irías al parque de diversiones conmigo? – le dije de una vez, él sólo comenzó a leer el folleto, que observó enarcando una ceja.

No – contestó secamente, pero aún con un deje burlón en sus ojos.

Pero… - le dije, a lo que mi rostro se fue tensando, y mi sonrisa ya se había desvanecido, joder, sabía que había sido en vano, estaba tan confiada, pero en el fondo temía esto, Sasuke no tenía mucho interés en salir conmigo y aquello me produjo una sensación incómoda. Sentí como se me encogía el estómago y comenzaba a sentir el nudo en la garganta. Quizás podía ser algo sin importancia, una estupidez, pero a mi si me importaba. Tonta Sakura.

Seguí con la vista fija en el suelo, no quería verle a los ojos, pero entonces él carraspeó, no sonoramente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que yo alzase mi cara para prestarle atención, ya se encontraba tomando mi curiosidad, no sonreía amablemente, pero si que compuso aquella sonrisa torcida que yo amaba, y que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Nuevamente.

No me dejaste acabar – replicó. Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, ¿a qué se refería? - …iba a decir "no sin antes apostar"

Oh si claro apostar, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo y… ¡¿Qué? ¿Estaba de joda? joder, era eso, casi me daba un ataque, nunca pensé que él diría algo así, o sea, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan considerado conmigo? Siendo que siempre se había comportado de lo peor? Me encantaba que se comportase así de bien conmigo, a pesar de que en el fondo me daba algo de miedo poder perderle, pero aún así, no me importaba, me gustaba que las cosas fuesen así, yo le quería y punto. ¿Él a mí? La verdad no lo sé, pero cuando yo le abrazaba él nunca parecía rechazarme, de hecho parecía complacido más que molesto y supongo que con eso estaba bien para mí, _supongo…_

Esperen… ¿apostar? Pestañeé no una sino varias veces, ¿pero qué diablos…? La mente de Sasuke nunca había sido descifrable para mí, joder, siempre había querido ser lectora de mentes con él, no me importaba tirar rayos por los ojos o ser como cíclope de los x-men con tal de saber que ideas recorrían su mente, o al menos que fuese tan fácil de leer como yo. Tendría que meterme más a esto de Harry Potter para poder aprender esto de la adivinación y todas esas cosas. ¿Es que era mucho pedir? Fruncí levemente el ceño, a él sí que le gustaba jugar ¿no? Me mordí la lengua, no quería soltar ningún improperio, puse mi mente en blanco por…uno…dos…tres segundos, me estaba preparando mentalmente para que, fuese lo que fuese que él me pidiera, poder con aquello. Inspiré tranquilamente tratando de relajarme y le miré decida. Por fin.

¿Qué apuesta? – pregunté con voz neutra colocándome a la defensiva.

Hmp – "dijo" él - Juguemos. – y apuntó con su cara a la tv, donde su juego de sea lo que sea estaba puesto.

¿Jugar?, puse una cara algo extraña, no quise ni siquiera tratar de imaginarme que expresión tenía, él sólo me miraba divertido, al parecer adivinando lo que yo estaba pensando.

Carreras – murmuró.

¿Qué? Pero… - iba a rechistar, o claro que sí, pero joder, él no lo hacía fácil, apenas abría la boca y él ya se había parado con ese aire de "he ganado" para sacar su juego de la play y poner uno que parecía de autos.

Observé como cuidadosamente abría una caja ploma o bueno, más o menos transparente, que tenía unos autos en la portada, no podía leer claramente qué decía, últimamente ver de lejos no se estaba haciendo mi fuerte, joder esperaba no tener que ocupar gafas, yo sí que pasaba de ellas, aún no entendía de donde sacaba Karin tanta seguridad para ocupar gafas, aunque bueno, si tienes curvas como ella qué importa –bufé algo molesta- así que sólo pude distinguir como mi corazón se aceleraba, mierda, aquello era un efecto continuo, primero se me aceleraba el corazón, y luego mis mejillas se encendían…realmente hacerme la idea de que jugaría junto a Sasuke me ponía los pelos de punta, no era para tanto, pero considerando la vergüenza que sentiría si perdía –como obviamente lo haría- las opciones no eran muchas, o caer rendida por su estúpida sonrisa torcida que yo amaba y soportar la humillación de mi vida o salirme por la tangente sin su compañía para el parque de diversiones. No sé que cara puse, ya que Sasuke me miraba entre confundido y preocupado –a su indiferente manera claro está- mierda.

¿Tanto miedo te da un _simple juego_ Sakura? – susurró con un toque – por qué no- sexy. _Cabrón…El lóbulo de mi oreja se tensó al sentir los suaves labios de Sasuke a una distancia demasiado peligrosa…_

¿Simple juego eh? ¿De qué me sonaba eso? Me sonaba como un doble sentido aquella frase…quizás era demasiado evidente, o yo era demasiado ingenua…Endurecí un poco mis facciones, ni idea de por qué me debatía tanto por un estúpido juego, joder, sólo eso era, así que busqué con la mirada uno de los controles de play, lo tomé con decisión y le asentí a Sasuke, para que pusiera _Start _no sin antes explicarme todo ese rollo de qué es para acelerar, frenar, que el triángulo, el cuadrado, que se yo y etc.

_One…Two…Three…GO!_

Aún era novata, pero ni yo misma supe como a la segunda vuelta comenzaba a tomarle el ritmo, Sasuke me había explicado que el juego consistiría en seis circuitos de tres vueltas cada uno, aquel que consiguiese más circuitos ganados sería el triunfador, hubo muchas cosas que tube que preguntarle durante cada carrera, algo así como de unos "ítems" que mencionó, también el "turbo" y etc, joder, traté, juro que traté de poner mi máxima concentración, no sólo estaba la salida en juego, si no mi orgullo, mierda, pero aún así no podía evitar mirar a Sasuke de reojo, estúpida Sakura, ¿por qué siempre arruinas todo cuando pierdes la cabeza por ese idiota? Maldije en silencio, ya íbamos en el tercer circuito, extrañamente yo había ganado el segundo, cosa que él sólo dijo –"suerte de principiante"- y que se yo. Hmp, idiota. Seguí tratando de manejar lo mejor que pude, pero me era realmente difícil el jugar mejor que él, se notaba que se dedicaba a esto prácticamente, así que cuando ya íbamos en el último circuito…tube que aceptar mi derrota, joder, ahora me había quedado sin parque de diversiones, ¿cómo? ¿cómo pude haber perdido? Me mordí el labio inferior y bufé por lo bajo, ni siquiera le quise ver a la cara, mierda, me sentía demasiado impotente, así que sin más, como mala perdedora que era, dejé el estúpido control de la play en el suelo y comencé a pararme, al menos lo habría hecho si un agarrón proveniente de un bien formado brazo no me hubiese tirado de vuelta hacia abajo.

He perdido, no puedes dejarme levantarme como mala perdedora que soy ¿y ya? – le dije, ciertamente me había impresionado el que Sasuke tomase mi brazo, aún así, no sabía que pretendía, así que decidí no verle a la cara, no soportaría su sonrisa de superioridad.

Mírame – genial, siempre sabía adivinar lo que yo menos quería que él hiciese.

No respondí, me pareció algo irónico que los papeles se cambiasen de esta forma, ahora él era el hablador y yo estaba más que callada, joder, todo este show por una estúpida salida, sí que parecía una cría haciendo todo este puchero, pero juro que no me importaba. Pude sentir como la respiración de Sasuke se calmaba un poco, y había adoptado otra posición.

Sakura, mírame – reiteró esta vez más impaciente.

No quiero – susurré ya con la voz quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar, lo sé, parezco una maldita adolescente con un desorden hormonal.

¿Ah no?

Entonces con la mano con la cual no se apoyaba en el suelo, tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle, mis labios estaban más que fruncidos, mis piernas flaqueaban y mis ojos estaban a punto de cristalizarse, joder, no Sasuke, no seas idiota y no empeores la situación, aún así, sin más, no pude evitar mirarle. Fue justo en este momento en que caí en cuenta de lo penetrante que podría llegar a ser su mirada, me ponía los pelos de puntas, y por algún motivo sólo tenía ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarle, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que aquello no iba a pasar, al menos no siendo correspondida. Me costaba sostenerle la mirada, pagaría lo que fuese por saber que había más allá de esos negros ojos, deseaba saber que pasaba por su mente más de lo sanamente recomendado, sí que me estaba convirtiendo en una maldita adicta a él.

Espero que estés feliz – solté – haz ganado – hablé algo resentida, traté de concentrarme en soltar algo coherente, pero me era imposible hablarle si seguía mirándome de aquella forma.

¿Te pondrías mejor si dijese que iré a ese estúpido parque? - ¿estúpido? ¡¿Estúpido? Comencé a darle suaves golpecitos en el pecho, ¡pero qué idiota! Aunque aún así al verle formar su sonrisa torcida, todas mis ganas de discutir se fueron a la mierda, las escasas veces que había conseguido enfadarme de verdad con él, terminaba derritiéndome sonriendo de aquella manera. Aunque trataría de no ponérselo tan fácil.

No lo sé, ¿a ti te da la _estúpida_ gana de ir?

Frunció el ceño, y se irguió, mirándome ahora de arriba abajo.

No me provoques _Haruno_

Tú comenzaste _Uchiha_

No me digas…

Rápidamente le vi caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación, o al menos eso supuse, también me puse de pie algo estupefacta y tambaleándome, ciertamente no planeaba seguirle, así que salté encima del sillón para ver algo de televisión, si será muy idiota. Apenas había comenzado a hacer zapping y ya había aparecido nuevamente por el apartamento, junto a un bloc de notas, un lápiz y una chaqueta muy parecida a la mía y…¡Joder! Aquella era mi chaqueta ¿pero qué pretendía?

Me puse se pie justamente para reclamarle, a lo que ví como anotaba en el bloc con su perfecta caligrafía…oh no se parecía ni por asomo a los garabatos que yo hacía llamar "mi letra" ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno en todo y yo un completo desastre? A penas logré visualizar lo que decía la nota, entendí todo…

"_Mamá y papá, me he ido con la cabezota de Sakura a el parque de diversiones, no preguntéis. -Sasuke."_

¿Cabezota? – le interrogué alzando una ceja.

Ahora me dirás que no lo eres y que Naruto es de lo más despabilado… - ni siquiera alcancé a protestar cuando volvió a hablar mirando la chaqueta - ¿qué no piensas ponértela? No pienso oír ningún "tengo frío" cuando estés gritando en la montaña rusa - ¿pero qué…? ¡Ah! Comencé prácticamente a echar humo por las orejas, a lo que me fui dando traspiés hasta dar con mi chaqueta y ponérmela sin ninguna gracia.

_Cabrón _– murmuré por lo bajo. No necesité mirarle para adivinar que ya había colocado aquella sonrisa que siempre lograba descolocarme.

Enseguida vi como tomaba sus llaves y comenzaba a llevarme fuera del departamento rumbo al parque de diversiones, no era necesario explicarle como llegar, estaba segura de que él lo había leído en el folleto, salía hasta un mapa de como llegar, las cosas que inventan ahora con tal de hacer que esto del _marketing _funcione. Le seguí a paso normal, a lo que presionaba el botón del ascensor, le veía tan tranquilo que me dio un no se qué hablar o decir algo, no era muy buena con las palabras y estaba segura de que si llegaba a decir alguna estupidez él se mofaría de mi. La verdad traté de no prestarle mucha atención, pero me era imposible mirarle de reojo, y ver su perfecto rostro, su hermosa y recta nariz, sus pómulos que se veían tan suaves al tacto y ¡joder! Sakura no te desvíes. Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que me encontraba ya en el paradero de los autobuses, joder, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de hasta donde me había llevado mi distracción, ni siquiera había sentido todo el camino desde al ascensor, era bastante…espantoso el saber lo que ocurría cuando tenía a Sasuke bastante cerca como para permitirme prácticamente desconectarme del mundo al verle.

¿O vienes o qué? - ¡Glup! Mi burbuja se había reventado dejándome ver a un impaciente Sasuke en la puerta del autobús y al chofer mirándome con impaciencia, ¡Oh no!

Si, si ya voy – contesté algo atolondrada y me apresuré a sacar las monedas para pagar, saqué mi pequeño monedero de cerdito, Naruto me lo había regalado, diciendo que le recordaba a mi ganándose un claro golpe, y para disculparse dijo que lo había comprado porque le parecía simpático y se parecía al suyo, incluso llegó a mencionar que Sasuke tenía uno morado en forma de serpiente, pero que no lo usaba porque se sentía _marica._

Apenas logré juntar las monedas noté como el chofer avanzaba logrando provocar un remezón en el autobús y por consiguiente, yo había caído al suelo junto con todas mis monedas ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué la mala suerte se la estaba cargando conmigo?

Idiota – escuché suspirar a Sasuke con resignación, y le entendía, de verdad que esto de la torpeza se estaba haciendo demasiado frecuente en mi, sólo por eso fue que no le repliqué. Enseguida vi como se agachaba a mi altura para ayudarme a recoger las monedas, ahora el chofer ya no me miraba con impaciencia, sino que con cierta diversión, genial, ya no era necesario que se subieran esas típicas personas que suben cantando o vendiendo dulces a los autobuses, no señores, ahora estaba yo para eso.

Ya casi sólo me faltaba una moneda, la iba a coger, suspiré aliviada, apenas percatándome de que el autobús volvía a avanzar, joder, que avisen al menos, resoplé con fastidio y entonces extendí mi mano afirmándome de un fierro, y justo cuando me encontraba a punto de alcanzar la moneda noté como una mano chocaba con la mía, no, corrección, _su mano _chocaba con la mía, el como los latidos comenzaron a acelerarse fue casi instantáneo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ni siquiera quería mirarle, así que retrocedí mi mano para que él pudiese coger la moneda, estúpidas hormonas, siempre me sonrojaba cuando no debía y ¡justo en frente de él!

Ten – dijo en tono algo despreocupado y ausente.

Gracias – susurré apenas, aún con la vergüenza impregnada en mi cara, esto no me agradaba, rogaba al cielo porque él no se diese cuenta, o simplemente que no le tomase mucha importancia.

Conté nuevamente el dinero y luego de todo aquello le pagué, el tipo pareció compadecerse de mi torpeza "no se preocupe señor, esto pasa a menudo" me dieron ganas de responderle aquello, pero qué va, lo dejé tal cual, y me fui a sentar hasta el fondo, al ver que Sasuke había tomado lugar en los últimos asientos al lado de la ventana, joder ni siquiera me había esperado. A penas me senté a su lado pude percibir que llevaba puestos los auriculares, no le dije nada, de todos modos ¿de qué podría hablarle? Así que al ver un pequeño mapa que asomaba por el autobús, el cual indicaba su recorrido, pude ver que aún faltaba bastante para llegar hasta las calles que queríamos, así que me recargué contra el respaldo del asiento, y lentamente comencé a sentir que la somnolencia me vencía.

_Que molesta eres…pero gracias…_

Lentamente, sentí como mi brazo era movido con suavidad, me recargué un poco más contra la almohada, no, aún no era hora de despertar, así que seguí aferrada aquella almohada que por algún motivo, olía demasiado bien, y se sentía demasiado suave.

¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones o no?

¿Parque de diversiones? ¿Ah? Recuerdo que yo quería ir, pero la almohada se sentía tan confortable, que por algún motivo no deseaba despegarme de ella, entonces nuevamente sentí como movían mi brazo, ¡joder! ¿Quién molestaba tanto? Me restregué un poco los ojos y lo primero que vi fue…blanco, que yo recordase mi almohada no era blanca, era rosada…entonces me fui por lo otro, comencé a oler y aquello…mmm…se parecía al perfume de Sasuke…¿Sasuke? Al abrir los ojos completamente y verle mirándome con una mezcla de fastidio y burla, fue que lo entendí todo.

¡Mierda el autobús!

Y apenas grité aquello, me arrepentí, todos me miraban divertidos, y ahora Sasuke parecía más fastidiado que burlesco, oh no, ya la había cagado…de nuevo. Apreté la almohada escuchando un pequeño quejido de dolor, ¿pero qué…? Entonces al ver _mi almohada, _me di cuenta de que en realidad era el brazo de Sasuke ¡Joder!

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – repetí algo atolondrada. El sólo chascó la lengua y me hizo un ademán hacia la puerta de bajada.

Traté de bajarme con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban ahí, se seguro pensarían que estaba loca, pero ya me daba igual, apenas pise el suelo, vi como Sasuke bajaba con total gracia, sin ningún atisbo de torpeza, como yo, estúpido perfeccionista.

A penas le percibí bajar le ví indicar con el dedo índice el gran parque de diversiones, se veía claramente la rueda de la fortuna que tanto ansiaba probar, la montaña rusa, entre otros juegos más, también eran bastante audibles los gritos, joder y como no lo serían, de seguro hasta debería haber gente dejando el alma en la tierra con toda la velocidad extrema que garantizaba el folleto. Miré a Sasuke que seguía igual de tranquilo esperando el cambio del semáforo y yo por mi parte llegaba a dar saltitos de lo emocionada que estaba.

Veo que tu _almohada _te dejó con bastante energía – enseguida sentí como un balde de agua fría me cayó en la cabeza, no literalmente claro, pero ya estaba jodiéndome nuevamente con sus comentarios.

¿Y a ti qué? – contesté tratando de que mi voz sonase firme, pero mi maldito sonrojo no ayudaba mucho.

Hmp. – Fue caminando a un paso más acelerado hasta la boletería, en donde compramos dos, y él nuevamente volvió a fastidiarme preguntándome si quería un boleto de niño o adulto, a veces me preguntaba por qué mierda Sasuke no podía ser el tipo más simpático del mundo, eso iría de lujo con su atractivo, pero no, era un maldito dios griego con una personalidad espantosamente antipática. Gruñí por lo bajo ante la risotada del vendedor que me miró como si realmente fuese una niñita, oh santo cielo, tenía sólo 16 y estaba cerca de cumplir 17.

Apenas tuvimos los boletos en nuestras manos, nos adentramos en el parque de diversiones, y…bueno estaría demás decir por qué me quedé deslumbrada, era simplemente magnífico, los juegos que se veían podidamente entretenidos, tenía ganas de subirme a todos y cada uno de ellos, menos esos que son especialmente para enamorados, no, puaj, ya tenía bastantes recuerdos de ese. Así que busqué con la mirada la rueda de la fortuna que era la primera que quería probar, la hora era perfecta para tener una excelente vista de la ciudad desde ahí, así que prácticamente tirando del brazo, me llevé a Sasuke a hacer la fila, y me sorprendí al ver que por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de día no tenía ninguna expresión de fastidio un de burla, inclusive parecía igual de absorto que yo en la montaña rusa, aunque algo había en sus ojos que me costaba descifrar y me parecía que no sólo miraba el juego por pura curiosidad y emoción.

La fila ya llevaba unos buenos veinte minutos, la verdad era demasiada gente la que estaba esperando por querer subirse, así que en aquel lapso de tiempo me turné con Sasuke para hacer la fila mientras el otro iba a buscar algo para comer, o simplemente ir a curiosear por ahí los puestos. Cuando ya era mi turno, di unas vueltas, aunque no muy lejos, la verdad no tenía intención alguna de perder de vista a Sasuke. No me apetecía en lo más mínimo, así que traté de mantenerme a una distancia prudente observándole. A lo que vi como la gente comenzaba a bajar de la montaña rusa de a poco y él, adivinando mi posición me hizo señas de que era hora de volver.

Cuando me encontré con el nuevamente, ya casi era nuestro turno de abordar, el tipo nos miro con una sonrisa, estuve a punto de contestarle "no señor, no es lo que piensa" pero no quería que aquello me golpease, estaba con Sasuke, saliendo de paseo al parque de diversiones y sólo eso me debía importar.

Con cuidado – oí decir al hombre que controla el juego, pero tardíamente logré entender el significado al ver como me resbalaba con un fierro que se encontraba en algo así como la entrada, el señor se precipitó pensando ya en mi caída. Pero aquella no llegó al sentir como unos fuertes brazos me atrapaban, me sonrojé por enésima vez en el día al comprobar que nuevamente Sasuke me sacaba de un apuro.

Al parecer no tener accidentes no va contigo – dijo algo burlón, cosa que causó que aumentase mi sonrojo.

Le miré con reproche, para luego jalarle del brazo hasta subir a una de las cabinas de la majestuosa e imponente montaña rusa. Me sentía algo nerviosa, pero no me importaba, quizás no se sintiese, pero ya me imaginaba un montón de adrenalina viajando por todo mi cuerpo, no es que fuese un juego tan extremo, pero el hecho de subir con Sasuke lo volvía más especial. Extrañamente la cabina era rosada, combinaba con mi pelo, aquello me causó algo de gracia, una vez sentados el señor nos dio las indicaciones y todo eso. Íbamos avanzando de a poco mientras las demás personas se subían, Sasuke se había sentado en unos asientos que facilitaba la cabina, mientras yo por mi parte me había puesto de pie a observar todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Y la verdad era que la vista era hermosísima, claramente se apreciaban los edificios, algunos muy hermosos que parecían hechos de cristal por la finura que poseían los vidrios en su arquitectura, también se divisaba el mar, y el reflejo que caía suave y delicadamente sobre este, el cielo poseía unos tintes entre anaranjados, rojos y púrpura mezclado con el habitual azul, algo bastante extraño, pero me causaba cosquillas en el estómago, realmente tener esta vista me hacía olvidarme de todo, no sentía ninguna clase de dolor o remordimiento, antes había juzgado duramente a Tokio, en ningún momento me detuve a pensar lo realmente hermoso que llegaría a ser, y más en su tan simbólica construcción que llevaba el mismo nombre de la ciudad.

Es hermoso – susurré sin darme cuenta.

No es lo único – escuché en mis espaldas.

Rápidamente me giré con algo de brusquedad quedando frente a frente observando a Sasuke, ¿Qué…? ¿Aquello era una indirecta? Le miré con sorpresa aún reflejada en mis ojos, los de él no mostraban aquella frialdad habitual, al contacto, todo aquel frío parecía un poco más derretido…mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme, aún no me acostumbraba a aquellas miradas tan intensas que solíamos intercambiar él y yo. Él por su parte se encontraba como sumido en sus pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo aquí y ahora, no dejaba de mirarme ni por un minuto, me sentí bastante avergonzada ¿qué podría estar significando todo esto?

Pum…pum…pum

Mis latidos resonaban en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir aún más vulnerable, nunca había estado en una situación similar a esta, ni por asomo, todo sentimiento que hubiese tenido hacia un chico no se comparaba para nada con lo que estaba viviendo ahora, ni mucho menos con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, estaba claro para mí que estaba más que enamorada de él, pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente que él llegase a sentir un interés por mi, más allá de fastidiarme. Él se levantó del asiento, cosa que me hizo precipitarme un poco, caminó un poco ¿inseguro? Primera vez que veía a Sasuke dudando…me daba escalofríos esta sensación de incertidumbre, me ponía los pelos de punta, era algo difícil de definir, pero principalmente podía decir que realmente me encontraba en un estado más que expectante. Sasuke se veía realmente hermoso, oh, joder, era tan jodidamente precioso. Sus pasos cada vez avanzaban más hasta a mí, hasta que la distancia se hizo nula, ya le tenía en frente de mí. No pude advertir nada, mi cerebro estaba totalmente desconectado, y sin ningún previo aviso, sus brazos ya se encontraban rodeándome en un abrazo.

_Sakura _– le oí susurrar en mi oído, si mi corazón ya latía a mil por ahora, en este momento entonces, el velocímetro ya se encontraba marcando los diez mil por hora.

¿Sasuke? – pregunté bastante dudosa. ¿Estaba soñando? Juro que si me llegaba a despertar no lo resistiría.

¿Mmm? – contestó él esta vez oliendo mi cabello – que bien hueles… - volvió a suspirar, ¡mierda! Me daría un ataque, me estaba volviendo loca, él ni siquiera se imaginaba que estaba provocando en mi, en este instante, ya que estaba segurísima de que era un desorden total de hormonas. ¡Despierta Sakura!

Entonces comenzó a separarse suavemente de mí, me sentí algo molesta ante aquello y mi expresión al parecer también lo decía. Él me miró algo divertido, esta vez apoyando su frente con la mía, aquello me había dado esperanzas, entonces volvió a respirar como si realmente disfrutase del momento…aunque dudaba que más que yo, mi mente volaba, mi pulso estaba por estallar, no podía pedir más, bueno quizás si, pero mentiría si dijese que había tenido mejores momentos que este. No pude evitar que mi vista bajase tan traicioneramente hasta sus labios que me parecía bastante interesantes, no eran nada nuevo para mí, ya los había probado en una ocasión, pero aún así, no hubo noche alguna en que no pensase o imaginase en volver a probarlos, traté de prometerme a mí misma que lo volvería hacer, dios, Sasuke era todo lo que yo quería y por qué no, deseaba en este momento.

No dije nada, ni él tampoco, permanecimos en este estado por lo menos unos dos minutos o quizás más o menos, realmente el tiempo no pasaba, y aquello no me molestaba en absoluto, realmente mi mente se estaba dejando volar, me preguntaba con todas mis fuerzas que era lo que pasaba por la suya, pero sabía que por más que lo intentase, su mente siempre sería un misterio para mi, ahora era mi turno de inspirar aquel olor…exquisito al olfato, era lo único que se me venía a la mente en el mismo segundo en que terminaba de degustarle con mi percepción, y rápidamente abrí los ojos de súbito, ya que su aroma no era lo único que estaba degustando, ahora sus deliciosos labios se encontraban friccionando los míos como preguntando si podían acceder a un encuentro con los míos, no pude evitar corresponderle de inmediato, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el momento, me era imposible pensar algo coherente así que me dejé llevar…en aquella extraña sensación que sólo sus labios eran capaces de provocarme, sentía como una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no sólo eso, sino un fuerte magnetismo que me obligaba a no dejar ir aquellos carnosos labios que reclamaban los míos con ansiedad, no le negué el paso entreabriendo mi boca dejando entrar su lengua que expertamente recorría mi cavidad, jugando a una danza al ritmo del compás de nuestro suave pero a la vez demandante beso, mis manos automáticamente fueron a su cuello y las de él descendieron hasta mi cintura, aferrándome con fuerza y decisión mientras nuestras lenguas seguían su rítmico baile intercambiando tanto sentimiento y confidencialidad, no sentía este beso como ningún otro, era excepcional, realmente le necesitaba, no quería que él momento acabase, aquel sabor era inexplicable, no se me ocurría nada para describirle, realmente disfrutaba el besarle, no era una sensación muy común, al contrario, era una mezcla de sentimientos bastante particular que no terminaba de dejarme atónita, me reté a mí misma al sentir como poco a poco el aire se me acababa, y apenas terminando de hurgar mutuamente en nuestras respectivas cavidades nos miramos frente a frente sin ninguna pared de por medio, sólo éramos él y yo. Él rozó su dedo índice por mis labios, a lo que mi instinto me llevó a hacer lo mismo y sin siquiera planteármelo le abracé como nunca.

¿Por qué…? – pregunté a lo que él correspondía mi abrazo.

Ya no aguanto, no sabes lo que llevo reprimiéndome. – se le veía tan frustrado, no parecía aquel Sasuke tan sereno, al contrario, por primera vez podía verle con sus emociones a flor de piel. Nos alejamos un poco, yo me sentía algo insegura de arriesgarme, ¿realmente esto estaba pasando?

¿De qué hablas?

Ya deberías saberlo. - contestó con absoluta convicción.

Entonces… ¿tú me quieres? – contesté con la voz ahogada y poco a poco sentía como mis ojos me lagrimeaban, a lo que él me observó con un deje de preocupación en sus orbes negras que tanto llevaba adorando.

Hmp – fue lo único que dijo, aunque no me importaba ya que mierda significaba eso, era Sasuke, y estaba segura de que podría interpretar eso como un si.

Vi detrás de él el hermoso paisaje, el anochecer ya se estaba haciendo presente y aquello realmente se volvía _perfecto, _debía de serlo teniendo a Sasuke como protagonista, mi alegría era sumamente infinita, joder es que, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la mente que algo como esto ocurriría, le miré intensamente, este no era de aquellos momentos que necesitasen palabras, al contrario, pude perfectamente sentir, además de mariposas, como es que nos decíamos todo sólo con mirarnos, no tenía idea de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, me daba algo de miedo pensar en aquello, pero traté de dejarlo de lado, ya que Sasuke me quería y con eso bastaba para mí. Por inercia me fui acercando hasta aproximarme a donde él se encontraba, sinceramente era perfecto…demasiado, quizás usase mucho aquella palabra, pero era la única capaz de definirle. Lenta, pero decididamente fue acercando su nívea mano hasta mi mejilla, a su vez acariciándola con una ternura que claramente yo no conocía en él, y no pude aguantar más, me abalancé a abrazarle y mirarle como nunca lo había hecho antes, mientras él sólo correspondía mi mirada intensamente y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia fundiéndonos en un beso, que por segunda vez sentí que era realmente con _amor._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>8 Paginotas en word o_o digo paginotas porque <em>estan al 150% _xD Que tal? he cumplido? me quieren golpear por dejarlo ahi? xD Sinceramente es mi cap favorito n.n ah por cierto, reeditare los cáps pasados, hay muchos errores, es que no suelo corregirlos, así que desde el proximo comenzaré a hacerlo. Status del fic: escribiendo el 17 ., tratare de terminarlo pronto porque en una semana y media comienza el periodo de examenes en mi escuela :(( Espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas y que no se les haya hecho mm..nose, poco el cáp. Bueno, sólo eso, saben que si tienen cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea RR!_

_._

_.  
><em>

_**Annii GabiiZ: **jeje, se hace lo que se puede para actualizar rapido xDDD aunque luego del 17 creo que comenzare a tardar un poco, pero no te preocupes, prometo terminar el fic a como de lugar :P mas adelante veremos que tal esa Iris, aun no me decido si en dos o tres caps mas. Feliz dia de la mujer atrasado para ti tbn n.n Tq' =)_

_**aRiElLa 95: **jaja, es que sinceramente no me imagino a Sasuke perdonando así como así xD Lo de la semana se me ocurrio de ultimo minuto o.O aunque creo que no quedo tan mal...gracias por leer =)_

_**pri-uchiha: **si, aqui la continuacion recien salida del horno xD Saludos =)_

_**betsy268: **muchas gracias por el cumplido . aah si, todos los chicos deberian ser asi :( e igual de lindos que Sasuke xD espero dejarte conforme con este cap c:_

_**Melisa xD: **aaw me alegra que te haya gustado tanto . jej, da gusto escribir si contenta a las lectoras =)  
><em>

**_Alana-chan: _**_wii tengo una fan (?' xD Jaja, gracias, wow te hice llorar y reir? ah, me siento tan realizada leyendo comentarios asi, realmente me hace pensar que lo que hago vale demasiado la pena ., espero haberte dejado satisfecha con este cap :')_

_**AkimeMaxwell: **si, es mejor las alertas, porque asi avisa cuando hay continuacion de los fics xD como a veces no me doy el tiempo de revisar las pags, los pongo en alerta los pocos que leo ^^ Me alegra que te haya agradado el cap ._

_**hinata1636: **jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto ^^ espero qe te haya agradado este tbn._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Ya sabéis, darle** Suscribe to Story**para que les avise cuando esté el próximo capítulo, & si no es mucha molestia, **Review This Chapter** es mágico, juju :3 Os agradezco por todos sus bellísimos comentarios n.n_

_PD: Ahora me ire a pegar mis laminas de mi album Monster High tranquila, juju xD  
><em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>By.<br>_


	16. Novedad

_Qué taaal =) wooow pasamos los 100 RR */* No saben lo feliz que estoy! Iba a actualizar ayer, pero se me hizo imposible =( debido a que me resfrié y no andaba con el mejor ánimo por lo mismo, pero aquí me tienen . ¿Les gustó el beso? personalmente a mi si jojo, pues este cap no sé, digamos que no tiene parte muuuuy importante de la trama, pero os juro que estamos cerca de desvelar uno que otro secreto, el próximo dará algo de pie a lo mejor._

.

.

**Viviendo ¿Juntos?**

_16. Novedad_

By. Felicia Walker

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

No paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, el recuerdo de aquel beso con Sasuke no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, en ningún momento se me ocurrió separarme de él, no, la verdad, ni siquiera me sentía como si aquello realmente hubiese ocurrido, hasta hace unos días, aquello era demasiado inalcanzable para mí, -parecía algo platónico- sólo recuerdo que caminamos lentamente, mirándonos intercaladamente cada dos segundos, ni siquiera sentí el pasar del tiempo, al contrario, lo que pudo haber sido horas, se me hicieron segundos, por primera vez agradecía de sobremanera el hecho de vivir con él, así podría verle bastante seguido, cosa que me llenaba, recuerdo que luego de aquella caminata siguieron tímidas miradas, al menos de mi parte, y así seguimos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había oscurecido y debíamos irnos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo recuerdo que nos tomamos la mano con algo de timidez, pero nos la tomamos a fin de cuentas, nunca había sentido un contacto tan cálido, juro que el sonrojo se estaba haciendo cada vez más, una cualidad muy frecuente en mi, y así seguimos, hasta que regresamos al departamento, sorpresivamente, sólo se encontraba Fugaku leyendo unos papeles, o bueno, eso hacía, ya que se encontraba dormido con unos papeles en la mano en el sillón, le dejamos como estaba, entrando sigilosamente claro y avanzamos hasta el pasillo, en donde no pude evitar mirarle sin que un pensamiento surcase por mi mente.

_~ **F**lash **B**ack ~_

_Sasuke – le dije algo compungida, él no dijo nada, ya le conocía, estaba esperando a que yo hablase, así que tragué saliva antes de hablar, traté de agudizar la vista, y pude ver como sus ojos denotaban cierto deje de preocupación – tengo miedo… - susurré, y ahora sí que pude notar aún más visible su inquietud. _

_Estaba algo nerviosa, realmente no podía sacarme aquel pensamiento de mi mente, estaba cabizbaja, no sé por qué, pero cada vez que quería decirle algo con total honestidad, me era difícil mirarle a los ojos, oía su respiración tan tranquila y serena, él no parecía tener ninguna especie de debate mental como yo, al contrario, ni siquiera alcé la vista, ya aún así pude percibir como suavemente su mano se alzó con plena seguridad y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, como si así aliviase lo que me ocurría._

_¿De qué? – preguntó con su voz ronca, pero a la vez tan embriagadora. _

_Desvié brevemente la mirada, me sentía algo insegura sobre si decirle o no, así que me armé de valor y comencé. Aunque me costaba mantener la concentración, o enviar órdenes a mi cerebro con aquellos ojos posados sobre mí._

_Tengo miedo…- susurré apenas audiblemente- …de que mañana vuelvas a ser el mismo idiota que eras conmigo – él no pareció ofenderse, ya que lo pronuncié con tal inocencia, bastante extraña en mí, que no sonó como un insulto, esperé que él malinterpretase aquello, pero al contrario, sólo puso aquella sonrisa torcida que en todo momento lograba crisparme los nervios y más ahora._

_Él pareció algo dubitativo sobre qué responder, aunque no podía asegurarlo, aún estaba aprendiendo el idioma Sasuke de los gestos y expresiones. Al verle fruncir levemente los labios supe que estaba a punto de hablar. Lentamente se fue acercando, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, joder, ¿por qué siempre ocurría esto? El ya sentir su aliento rozando con su mejilla me provocaba sensaciones bastante agradables, suavemente depositó un tierno beso en mi frente, y bajó su cabeza a la altura de mi hombro antes de susurrar:_

_Pensé que te agradaba como era… - musitó en mi oído, rápidamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él sólo respiró a un lado de mi canal auditivo de la manera más provocativamente sexy – hmp, no te asustes – fue lo último que dijo antes de depositar un corto, pero tierno beso en mis labios antes de darme las buenas noches._

_~ **F**in del **F**lash **B**ack ~_

_- _Sakura…

No sé por qué, aún no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado, seguía algo desenchufada del mundo, seguí revolviendo mi café con algo menos de sutileza llegando a salpicar algo en mi mano, pero no me importó, aquello no era en lo que realmente me deseaba concentrar. Lo de ayer había sido tan impactante, que llevaba toda la mañana perdida en mis pensamientos, joder es que no todos los días la persona que pensabas que sería una especie de amor platónico te besaba de la manera más romántica posible, ni mucho menos si esa persona es todo un dios griego como lo era Sasuke, realmente era hermoso, aún no podía creer que él estaba interesado en mi, llevaba toda la mañana sonriendo como idiota de tan sólo formularme aquel pensamiento. ¡Parecía una cría pequeña cuando gusta de un chico por primera vez!

¡Sa-ku-ra vuelve a la tierra! – de pronto sentí como una mano paraba mis incesantes revoltijos al café. Y miré a la dueña de aquella voz, mi rubia amiga siempre debía obtener mi atención y todos los detalles de mi vida cada vez que me veía con ella, o al menos eso era lo que ella decía.

Le miré con reproche, estaba tan a gusto fantaseando acerca de mi situación con Sasuke. – Ino – no pude evitar reprenderla, aunque sin motivo, realmente si se trataba de cualquier cosa no me importaba, pero era Sasuke dios mío.

Menos mal que haz pisado tierra firme – se mofó. – ahora me dirás que ha ocurrido – contestó ya bastante impaciente y con voz autoritaria, de cierta forma la entendía, habíamos quedado en el café hace poco más de media hora, y yo llevaba en la luna por los menos, unos veinte minutos, no era de extrañar que tarde o temprano se encontrase hablando conmigo para luego caer en cuenta de que más bien era un monólogo.

Suspiré con algo de cansancio y la verdad con sueño, el día anterior no había podido pegar ni media pestaña con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, y era lógico, no todos los días aquel chico con el que vives pasa de ser de lo más distante y frío a un espécimen más cálido bueno para derretirte a besos.

¡Sakura! – nuevamente Ino – joder, ¿acaso te han operado el cerebro? Cuéntame ahora mismo – exigió ya al borde del colapso, decir que se encontraba impaciente sí que era quedarse corto, así que me di cuenta de que ya era hora de que ella lo supiese, no quería seguir divagando en mi propio mundo.

Moví los dedos, algo nerviosa como una de mis amigas solía hacerlo, se llamaba Hinata, éramos las tres, ella Ino y yo, aunque en este momento sólo tenía a Ino a mi lado, bueno, luego me lamentaría por el hecho de no tener a Hina a mi lado.

Verás…- comencé algo nerviosa – finalmente ha ocurrido – dije con elocuencia.

¿El qué? – pregunto mi amiga alzando su rubia ceja, joder, quería soltárselo de repente, pero me era complicado.

Ya sabes…Sasuke – respondí tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, y claro traté…pero no resultó.

Ésta vez ella abrió los ojos como platos, observándome como si mi cabello estuviese cambiando repentinamente de color a un verde neón. Me encontraba a punto de hablar la poca para preguntarle qué le había hecho poner esa cara, digo, era algo normal ¿no? Besar a un chico, ouch, nuevamente sentí como algo se removía en mi estómago de tan sólo hacerme la idea de lo que había ocurrido ayer.

¡No me jodas! – casi gritó, inmediatamente me sonrojé haciéndole un gesto para que hablase más bajito… - ¿ya te lo haz cogido?

Si eso mismo y… ¡¿Qué? – ahora yo era la gritona - ¡Claro que no! Sólo fue un beso – si la gente se pone roja cuando se avergüenza, pues yo estaba morada, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Mierda, me daba terror de tan sólo imaginarlo y sentía como cierto calor recorría mi cuerpo de manera espontánea, estaba segura de que ni el mismo Sasuke era capaz de saber todo lo que causaba en mí.

¿Un beso? – y entonces se puso a lloriquear falsamente mientras hacía muecas algo teatrales – mi mejor amiga ya no me cuenta nadaaaa…

Vamos Ino…

Logré ver a la distancia a Suigetsu, me alegré un poco, la verdad hace bastante tiempo que no le veía, según yo. Ya que el tiempo no corría para mí igual que para todos los humanos comunes, digamos que mí tiempo tenía que ver más o menos con cierto pelinegro.

¡Poooobre de mí! – siguió lloriqueando ella.

Oh vamos Ino – le hice señas a Suigetsu apretando mi dedo índice con el pulgar, en señal de que me esperara un poco, ya que estaba segura de que Ino no me la iba a poner para nada fácil con todo esto de los detalles.

Por fin le había dado un sorbo a mi café y probé por primera vez el pedacito de torta que había ordenado, no me agradaba mucho comer dulces con té, ya que no se sentía el sabor dulce del té, pero que más da, no me pondría a pensar en el té, a menos de que fuese una _geisha._ Ino ya había dejado su show teatral y nuevamente tenía su atención, así que comenzaría a interrogarme, desvié un poco la mirada en señal de nerviosismo, respiré hondo tratando de aclarar todas mis ideas, pero entonces un sonido que indicaba cuando llegaban los mensajes de textos sonó.

Miré como amiga rápidamente sacaba su teléfono que se encontraba más que decorado con esos colgantes que se ponen, abría con total naturalidad su teléfono para ver quién le mensajeaba, y apenas supe que logró ver el remitente se sonrojó inmediatamente, ¿qué? ¿Acaso…? Joder, y yo era la única que no contaba todo ¿eh? Reí por lo bajo mirándola con complicidad a lo que ella aumentó su sonrojo y continuó redactando el texto, hasta que lo envió y me miró riendo algo nerviosa.

Eh si em… ¿dónde íbamos? – dijo riendo con nerviosismo, a mí ella no me engaña, la conozco desde que tengo pañales, así que le sacaría si o sí lo que me ocultaba, tal como hacía ella conmigo.

¿Quién es el _afortunado_? – pregunté a lo que nuevamente comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

Querida Ino, hagamos algo, tú me cuentas y te doy todos los detalles de lo de ayer

Sabía que aquello la tentaría, ya que lo que más adoraba era que le contasen todo con detalles, no es que fuese cotilla…bueno quizás algo conmigo, pero me entretenía verla por fin sometida ante un interrogatorio mío, cuando siempre era yo quien resultaba ser su víctima. La vi morderse el labio debatiéndose entre si aceptar y no, la entendía, de todos modos yo también estaría en una situación así.

Vale, tu ganas – suspiro resignada, miró hacia un lado aumentando su sonrojo – es…Itachi - dijo finalmente.

Ah si Itachi, claro y… ¡¿qué? ¿Cómo pasó? Si lo haz visto una sola vez – le acusé, nuevamente mi falta de comprensión me daba una mala jugada - ¿cierto?

Un día iba por calle y bueno, tú sabes, me lo encontré, como me reconoció y vio la calor que hacía…bueno – oh por primera vez entendía lo mucho que se estresaba cuando yo me tardaba en decir éste tipo de cosas – me invitó un helado e intercambiamos móviles – soltó de repente.

M…así que Itachi y tú, ¿eh? Hacéis buena pareja, es un chico genial, lástima que su hermano no ríe tanto como él. – me lamenté, aunque no era verdad, tampoco me imaginaba a Sasuke andando por la calle y teniendo grabado _be happy _en la frente, no, eso definitivamente no iba con él. – ¿algo tendrán los Uchiha no crees? – le dije apoyando mi mentón en mi muñeca, y cuando reparé en ella, me di cuenta de que nuevamente estaba enviando sms, genial, me había cambiado por Itachi.

Así se pasó la tarde, al principio la conversación empezó de a tres –con Itachi vía sms- y luego tuve que quitarle a mi blonda amiga su teléfono en un descuido, luego de eso cumplí mi parte en la que le conté con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke, obviamente omití la parte en que el calor y los nervios me calaban los huesos, aquello sí que se me hacía complicado de confesar, estaba segura que ya había pasado por todos los tonos de rojo mientras relataba mi historia. Así que luego de toda esa charla ella me dejó ir quedando ya satisfecha con los nuevos datos adquiridos, no obstante no quise irme sin antes decirle que me mantuviese al tanto de cómo lo llevaba con Itachi, y que le preguntaría a él mismo que onda.

Ya me encontraba en el departamento Uchiha, al llegar sólo pude oír la ducha del baño, imaginé que era Itachi, ya que apenas había llegado me encontré con un bolso deportivo, y según tenía entendido, él jugaba básquet, así que no me molesté en verificar que era él y comencé a inspeccionar el apartamento, en la mañana había sido lo suficientemente cobarde, como para madrugar, salir sigilosamente del apartamento y deambular por casi toda la avenida andando de tienda en tienda, hasta encontrar una hora razonable para invitar a mi buena amiga Ino a comer, caminé como una hora más, hasta que me quedé sin ideas, decidiendo volver al apartamento de una vez, no puedo decir que no me temblaron las piernas con aquello. Me sobresalté un poco al oír un ruido proveniente de la puerta del baño, aquello tomó mi concentración, así que tomé lugar en el sillón a un lado del bolso, tampoco era mi intención que Itachi me pillase espiando el cuarto de su hermano, ya que la primera vez que lo había intentado, había sido un desastre monumental.

- Veo que por fin te apareces – bromeó Itachi apareciendo por el pasillo sin que me percatase.

Mierda, si él se había dado cuenta, entonces su hermano también, oh kami, ruego porque se me ocurra una buena excusa que darle a Sasuke, comencé a sudar frío imaginándome aquello, así que traté de desviar mi atención y reí nerviosamente ante Itachi.

Aunque es mejor que te hayas ido a pasear – se la pensó – el baka de mi ototo ha andado con un humor de perros toda la mañana - ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no me lo podía hacer más fácil? Volví a reír nerviosamente, hasta que como un rayo, una idea atravesó mi mente.

Tú no pareces de mal humor – le incité, con una mirada sugerente, era Itachi, estaba segura de que iba a captar. Él pareció comprender mi indirecta, y comenzó a sonreír pícaramente.

¿Ah si? Dispara – dijo haciendo teatralmente una pistola son sus manos. Nuevamente reí, era tan, demasiado, súper, híper, mega diferente a Sasuke, podían parecer hermanos físicamente claro, pero por personalidad, wow, uno se quedaba bastante corto.

Sé que sales con Ino – le dije nuevamente, él sonrió, pero esta vez más dulcemente, oh, sí que se había prendado de mi rubia amiga y sus encantos, la verdad ella no era del tipo de chica que soñaba con el príncipe, las relaciones largas y todo eso, ella era más partidaria del _Touch and Go, _pero jamás le había visto brillar los ojos de aquella manera, ni sonrojarse tanto, así que realmente me hacía la idea de que éstos dos estaban más que enamorados. – hacéis buena pareja – agregué entre mis divagaciones.

Pues tú y mi hermano no os quedáis atrás – pestañeé, algo incrédula aún, podía imaginar a la gente de la torre de control pidiéndole al satélite que era yo en este momento aterrizar.

No sé de qué me hablas – traté de salirme por la tangente, pero sabía que no resultaría, aquello sólo serviría para retrasar lo que era obvio.

Oh vamos Sakura – le miré reprochándole, en mi mente sólo pasaba una pregunta "¿Cómo lo sabía?", y al parecer, con la mirada de perspicacia que Itachi me envió, supe que fue capaz de leerme – no ha hecho falta que mi hermano baka me dijese nada, sois tan obvios, al menos tú – rió nuevamente.

Ja! ¿obvia yo? Este tipo estaba terriblemente acertando…¡mierda! No me molestaba que supiese, pero la verdad, no me animaba mucho la idea de hacer público algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, Sasuke y yo hasta el momento no éramos nada, yo por lo menos no me quejaba, pero he aquí la pregunta que siempre me ha atormentando ¿qué opinaría el resto? Me gustaría ser de esas chicas que dicen "Y una mierda lo que piensen los demás", pero no, me complicaba en demasía llegar a pensar así.

Le iba a contestar, cuando de la nada, oigo como la puerta principal se entreabría, oh no…kami, que sea Mikoto o Fugaku, Mikoto o Fugaku, Mikoto o…mierda, todas mis súplicas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas, suspiré con demasiadas ganas. Giré mi cabeza y entonces vi entrar a un Sasuke bastante impasible, no parecía furioso, ni enojado, ni siquiera su sonrisa torcida era visible, me volteé rápidamente tratando de no ser muy obvia –cosa que no resultó- y me puse a mirar hacia la ventana como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la gran sonrisa que traía Itachi, y al mismo tiempo, sentía en mi espalda una mirada escrutándome, joder. Juro que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Itachi fue más rápido.

Bueno ototo, Sakura, os dejo, tengo… - entonces lo pensó unos segundos - …asuntos que atender, ya sabéis.

Ahora los asuntos son rubios y de ojos azules – dije algo divertida hacia él, y con un pequeño deje de venganza, oh si, Itachi me las iba a pagar, sabía que me dejaría a solas con Sasuke a propósito, así que le devolvería el favor algo anticipadamente, volteé mi vista de la ventana al mayor de los Uchiha y luego a Sasuke, que seguía con su mirada clavada en mí, mierda, si me hubiese percatado de la intención de su mirada, estaba segura que me hubiese resultado imposible decirle aquel chiste a Itachi. Por mi propia salud mental, dirigí mi vista rápidamente hacia el pelinegro de la coleta, que me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo, quizás, _demasiado._

Te las das de humorista ¿eh? – dijo bromeando, pero yo lo sabía, sabía que tramaba algo, copié su gesto, entrecerrando aún más los ojos, esperando su ataque – bueno, os dejo – dijo sin más, dejándome plasmada, ¿acaso no se vengaría? Extraño…

Le vi agarrar el mango de la puerta desde el otro lado, y antes de que pudiese ponerme a temblar, susurró:

Ah, por cierto Ototo, hay algo que Sakura quería decirte – entonces miró su reloj teatralmente – oh ya es tarde, adiós – y me guiñó un ojo.

_Lección 1: No molestar nunca a Uchiha Itachi, las consecuencias podrían ser mortíferas._

Genial…me encontraba a solas con Sasuke, ¿Por qué Mikoto y Fugaku trabajaban tanto? ¿Eran adictos a tanto papeleo y al trabajo? ¿Todos se congeniaban para complicarme la vida? Da igual, levanté mi mirada, sin ninguna pizca de decisión hacia él, me miraba profundamente, y vi como se comenzaba a acercar lenta y tortuosamente hacia mí, sólo nos separaban unos malditos escasos dos metros, pero aún así, por tratarse de él, sentía como si fuesen centímetros, tragué saliva, con mucha dificultad, joder, era demasiado para mí, no estaba para nada preparada sicológicamente para esto, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, canalicé mis pensamientos, -mejor dicho. Intenté- dando como resultado para entonces, el volver a intentar concentrarme en algo que no fuese Sasuke, pero me era imposible, si no me estuviese mirando así, sería todo más fácil –con él nada lo era-, aunque claramente, me estaba dando cuenta que esa palabra estaba luchando por desaparecer de mi vocabulario. No sé como pasó, pero en un solo pestañeo, ya le tenía cerca de mí, a pocos pasos, instintivamente comencé a retroceder, no me hacía gracia este juego del gato y el ratón. Pegué el grito en el cielo, mentalmente claro, cuando me di cuenta de que había chocado con la pared, y no tenía más escapatoria. Entonces apoyó su mano en la pared, bajando su cabeza hasta a un lado de mi oído, como últimamente solía hacer. Podía sentir su aliento chocando contra mi oído, aquel escalofrío que era habitual cada vez que le tenía tan cerca, se hizo presente, recorriéndome por toda la espina dorsal. Mierda.

¿Qué tenías que decirme? – mierda…hablaba con un tono tan jodidamente sexy, que fácilmente mis pensamientos se podrían desviar a algo más _erótico._

N-nada – logré articular a duras penas – Itachi sólo estaba jodiendo, no le ha-hagas caso - ¡Habla bien Sakura! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que convertirme en un manojo de nervios con él?

Mm… - pareció pensar un poco - ¿por qué me evitas? ¿no te gustó lo de ayer? – abrí los ojos rápidamente y como platos. No me esperaba que fuese tan directo, me daba algo de remordimiento contestar, ahora que había formulado la pregunta, sonaba bastante feo eso de haberle evitado en la mañana, pero últimamente ya no era dueña de mis acciones, era algo más así como "Soy Sakura Haruno, estoy locamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, pero soy una maldita cobarde que le evita como una jodida cría" no, no le iba a decir eso.

No lo sé – contesté con sinceridad – aún no me creo todo esto. – me era algo difícil sincerarme con él, lo admito.

Entonces dejó mi oído, para luego mirarme, juraría –si es que hasta estas alturas la cabeza no me fallaba lo suficiente- que estaba a punto de fruncir el seño, la verdad no me atrevía a pensar aquello sin fundamento, recién estaba aprendiendo el idioma Sasuke, basado en gestos, monosílabos, y muecas. Traté de pestañear lo suficiente como para poder corroborar mi pensamiento, pero al parecer, me sería imposible, ya que rápidamente observé como la luz iba disminuyendo a medida que el sol se ponía y el apartamento, más específicamente la sala de estar, quedaba a _oscuras… _

Piensas que miento – soltó, no era una pregunta, estaba afirmando.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

No es eso, es que todo… - me sonrojé aún más – todo ha ocurrido tan rápido, yo…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero me vi callada, por nada más ni menos, que por sus carnosos labios, que devoraban los míos con bastante ternura inicialmente, y juro, por todo lo que sea, que realmente sentía como yo, junto a mi corazón dábamos un salto extra largo, hacia las nubes, porque ese era el lugar en donde yo me encontraba cuando él me besaba, sinceramente, aquel contacto, que cada vez incrementaba su demanda, me hacía volar, sentir cosas en el estómago. Rápidamente su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, debatiéndose con la mía en un juego que era exquisitamente deleitante, mis manos rápidamente se dirigieron hasta su cuello, a la vez que las de él rodeaban mi cintura posesivamente, seguí tratando de intensificar el beso, realmente podía notar lo buen besador que era él, puede que Sasuke haya confesado una montonera de veces que no le agradaban los dulces, pero aún así, costaba creerlo siendo que el sabor de sus labios era tal, que el azúcar debería sentir envidia.

El maldito aire volvía a hacer falta, joder, como odiaba que ocurriera esto, no me gustaba esto, así que rápidamente inflé mis mejillas en un gesto bastante infantil, consiguiendo la típica sonrisa torcida de mi pelinegro.

¿Sabes qué fecha es? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, le miré algo extrañada, la verdad, no entendía a qué venía al caso.

Veinticinco de agosto – contesté algo confusa.

Tsk ¿Mamá no te ha dicho nada? - Fruncí el seño

¿Decirme qué? – le pregunté.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia los sillones, sorprendentemente vi un uniforme de escuela bien doblado, inclusive había una mochila, caja de zapatos y de esos maletines que regalan cuando vas a comprar todos los útiles escolares, pestañeé sólo una vez, ya había captado.

¿Irás pronto a la escuela no? – dije algo compungida, me ponía triste de tan sólo pensar que le vería menos. Él carraspeó un poco tomando más mi atención.

Mejor dicho…_iremos._

- ¿Qué? – entonces caí en cuenta de lo que decía la ver que lo que estaba en el sillón no era lo único que había, observé bien, y pude localizar _dos _uniformes respectivos para chico tanto como para chica, _dos_ cajas de zapatos, _dos_ maletines escolares, _dos_ corbatas de instituto, _dos_ mochilas. Genial.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>No se preocupen, no le dare tantas vueltas a eso de la escuela ni mucho con los otros personajes del anime, sólo incluí el tema de la escuela porque es necesario para el avance de la misma podré contestar sus comentarios, lo siento =( pero no dejen de dejarlos, sean buenos &amp; quizás tengan el próximo capítulo para el otro viernes =) porque en la semana no sabrán nada de mí, tengo 8 exámenenes &amp; 3 trabajos en total durante la semana, espero y me comprendáis, os quiero, me verán más seguido cuando termine el período de exámenes ^^ <em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_Y recuerden a los que no lo han hecho, dar **Suscribe to Story ** así os avisará de que hay continuación & no será necesario pasar seguido por aquí para saber is he actualizado o no. =)_

_._

_.  
><em>

_~Ciao!  
><em>


	17. Primer día

_Que taaal =) , espero hayan tenido una bonita semana, me pondría a comentar el manga pero se que hay gente que no lo lee -como yo hace un corto tiempo-, así que no les hare spoilers :3 sólo os digo...Me encanta qué tal esta Sasuke ._

_._

_._

**_Viviendo ¿Juntos?_**

_17. Primer día_

_By. Felicia Walker_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

Nervios…eso era lo que sentía frente a esta situación, pues no era para menos y es que no todos los días entras a una escuela nueva y peor aún en otra ciudad, me temblaban las piernas de tan sólo pensar en lo que estaba por afrontar, Sasuke me había asegurado – y no con la mejor de las sonrisas - que todo iba a estar bien y que él mismo estaría a mi lado –no sin antes llamarme "molesta" por preocuparme tanto-, pero aquello no me daba ni una pizca de seguridad para ser sincera…digamos que yo sufría de algo así como ¿fobia social? La cosa es que la gente realmente me atemorizaba en masa, ya que mi inseguridad era tal, que solía no hablar mucho, ser muy callada e incluso tenía ese maldito temor de sobre qué piensa la gente de ti, nunca me había agradado el ser mal juzgada. Si soy un desastre, lo sé.

Recuerdo que en mi escuela anterior no era ni muy popular ni muy ignorada, sólo era yo, tenía mis amigas, estudiaba, sacaba buenas calificaciones y ya. No más de eso. Se podría decir que no me agradaba destacar mucho ni ser muy notada, habían personas que conocían a medio mundo, en cambio yo a penas a mis compañeras/os, las únicas veces que hacía alguna aparición en público era a fin de año a causa de las premiaciones, ok; no me gustaba que me catalogasen de cerebrito tampoco. Recuerdo que Ino siempre salía premiada por su participación en el grupo de literatura, mi amiga a simple vista daba esa sensación de la típica rubia hueca, pero no lo era, yo estaba en contra de ese estereotipo en sí, de hecho la mismísima blonda me había salvado de un par de trabajos de literatura hace un par de años, incluso sus dotes para las asignaturas que tuviesen que ver con el lenguaje me venían muy bien cuando me atrasaba en la materia a causa de haber faltado a alguna clase. Recuerdo el hecho de que hace unos días me había llamado diciéndome que también se matricularía en la misma escuela que yo, ya que haciendo todo el trámite y show de hija de papá, logró que su padre accediera a mudarse a la ciudad junto con su madre. Sólo pude gritar llena de alegría y estar por lo menos una hora pegada al teléfono, de todos modos, el escaso uso que le daba al plan de mi teléfono me permitía gastar excesivamente al menos esta vez. Digamos que la noticia me tubo flipando por más de dos días, cosa que se ponía a favor de Sasuke en su manía de querer fastidiarme.

No había tenido noticias sobre Sai, cosa que realmente agradecía, no era absolutamente de mi agrado el hecho de tenerle que ver la cara diariamente ya que por muy mal que sonase, me había enterado por ese tema de las redes sociales, que compartiríamos la misma escuela, joder, tendría que hacer esfuerzos monumentales por actuar como si nada con él teniendo a Sasuke conmigo, no me quejaría, pero de ser incómodo claro que lo sería, más teniendo a Sasuke a mi lado en todo momento…y sobre éste último; digamos que mi "relación" había mejorado bastante últimamente, pasábamos las tardes abrazados, jugando videojuegos o viendo una que otra película, nos tomábamos de las manos, la verdad yo no me imaginaba ningún momento más feliz y confortable que aquellos desde que había llegado a Tokio por más raro que sonase, lo admito, me dolía de sobremanera el hecho de mis padres aún, la herida no sanaba todavía, pero el tan sólo hecho de tener a Sasuke ya alivianaba la carga que llevaba sobre mis hombros, por alguna razón, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él cosa que estaba segura que de algún modo él sabía además debía admitir que me costaba sacarle algunos "te quiero", pero de todos modos valían la pena, las escasas veces que lo hacía podría asegurar que yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, y de vez en cuando yo una a él, aunque generalmente eran más sus sonrisas torcidas las que solía causar ya que el muy idiota se pasaba mofándose de mí.

Respiré por enésima vez, no podía creer como ahora mismo me encontraba aquí, apretando fuertemente la mano de Sasuke. Él se encontraba sentado a mi lado y bastante sereno como de costumbre en el taxi que habíamos tomado hace unos veinte minutos aproximadamente según lo que él me había dicho la escuela quedaba algo lejos del apartamento aunque en realidad eso me beneficiaba, así tenía mas tiempo de estar junto a Sasuke a solas antes de que comenzáramos la escuela pues se me hacía un tanto difícil el perder la informalidad junto a él. Hace exactamente media hora que mi pierna había desarrollado una especie de tic nervioso, joder se me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Fue un caos eso de levantarme en la mañana y decidirme que jodido peinado me haría o que aretes usaría, ¿demasiado? Ya lo creo.

Ni que fuésemos al purgatorio – susurró divertido al ver mi estado.

Fruncí el seño, aún manteniendo mi rostro perplejo.

Es que tú ya has estado ahí – le acusé.

Él sólo me dedicó su sonrisa torcida con la cual nuevamente tuve que esforzarme por mantener mi seño fruncido, él siempre lograba causar ese efecto, así que traté de desviar la mirada hacia el exterior, donde pude ver algunas calles que no me resultaban muy familiares, porque la verdad, nunca había ido a conocer el famoso instituto, sólo una vez y de noche así que no fui capaz de memorizar correctamente el camino. Aún así me sorpendía la cantidad de autos que circulaban esta hora de la mañana, yo insistí en ir en metro, que sería lo más factible, pero terminé perdiendo al escuchar su excusa de "donde mis ojos te vean" Aunque pensándolo bien, con la cantidad exorbitante que había de gente en este momento, hubiese resultado bastante difícil tomar el transporte subterráneo.

El Dobe también estará ahí – dijo algo distraído, quizás para animarme un poco. Me alegraba de todos modos la noticia, entre más gente conocida en mi círculo de amigos, mejor. No quería ser la Forever Alone, porque estaba segura de que tampoco estaría todo el jodido día junto a Sasuke.

Entonces recordé otra cabellera rubia…y no era Naruto precisamente.

Tengo una amiga que también asistirá, viene de Osaka – le comenté un poco más sobre mi mejor amiga, a lo que pude captar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, le miré algo interrogante, él ya la había visto pero tal vez no supiese que era su cuñada. – se llama Ino creo que ya la haz visto – lo último lo susurré aún llena de vergüenza por los eventuales hechos ocurridos hace algunas semanas.

Mmm…así que mi hermano está con la tal Ino – se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos con total calma. Le miré algo curiosa esperando a que hablase – no puedo decir que ha tenido suerte, porque yo, bueno me he ganado la lotería – me miró seductoramente y nuevamente volvía a derretirme con aquella sonrisa. Juro que amo/odio las veces que hace eso. ¿Acaso me había llamado linda? Me sonrojé aún más sin poder evitarlo, el rubor siempre terminaba delatándome, juro que mañana usaría algún tipo de maquillaje que evitase que se notase tanto.

Entonces, entre tanto divagar, una idea surcó por mi mente.

Sasuke… - le llamé. El aludido sólo me observó esperando respuesta – no pienso separarme de ti – le dije haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas.

Él sólo rió brevemente para luego mirarle con un gesto burlón y dándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

No seas tonta, hemos quedado en la misma clase.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté no muy convencida, se me hacía extraño aquello ya que según tenía entendido, uno el primer día de clases se enteraba de que clase le correspondía pues en dirección revolvían a todos los matriculados.

Me sorprendió un poco que le suspirara como si la respuesta que me fuese a dar lo requiriera.

Fue mi madre – reí un poco al imaginarme a Mikoto batallando para lograr que yo quedase con Sasuke – Como es amiga de la directora pues…ya te imaginas, le ha hecho el favor. Además el Dobe también hará la clase con nosotros.

¿Ah si? – no me imaginé que Sasuke tuviese tanta información, siempre le veía tan despreocupado de las cosas que "no eran de su interés".

A ver, la directora es esposa del padrino del dobe, así que le tiene… cariño – torció el gesto como si estuviese recordando algo doloroso. No le tomé mucha importancia, luego vería a qué se refería con aquello.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades al comienzo, y de vez en cuando enviándonos miradas coquetas y uno que otro beso. Realmente esperaba que lo que él me había dicho sobre quedar en la misma clase fuese cierto puesto que no soportaría ser la nueva y mucho menos estando lejos de él. Me alegraba el saber que Naruto compartiría la clase con Sasuke, ya que además de mí, era uno de los que lograban borrar de vez en cuando aquella faceta de frialdad que siempre se traía _mi _Uchiha. Recuerdo que Sasuke me había contado que al igual que su hermano, también estaba en el mismo equipo de baloncesto que Itachi hace unos años, digamos que era algo así como de "familia", tampoco quise preguntarle demasiado así que preferí preguntarle acerca de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, que saldríamos a las 4.00 P.m. todos los días, los almuerzos eran a la una de la tarde en la misma cafetería con la que contaba la escuela, además de su biblioteca y otras cosas más.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo apenas reparé en que el taxi ya se había detenido, sin querer apreté con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, éste no pareció inmutarse y si le dolía difícilmente lo llegaría a demostrar. Así que me miró algo aburrido, ¡claro! Si él no era el chico nuevo en una ciudad desconocida. Me daba algo de miedo aquello. Me bajé tratando de acordarme de como caminar mientras él alzaba una ceja, que malo era, no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por comprenderme.

No seas exagerada…

Hn – ya se me estaban pegando todas sus malditas costumbres.

Él nuevamente alzó la ceja como diciéndome ¿es enserio? Pues sí, lo era.

Al llegar no pude evitar notar que el lugar era lo bastante espacioso, pude ver que eran aproximadamente tres edificios con un campus en medio que supuse que sería la cancha donde jugaban al aire libre, Sasuke me había comentado previamente que la suya se encontraba al interior del establecimiento, así que supuse que la que estaba viendo era del equipo de fútbol o quizás gimnasia. Seguimos avanzando por los pasillos, sonreí tan feliz al ver que se parecía bastante a las escuelas que mostraban en los animé que yo solía ver.

Minutos más tarde ya me encontraba con el maldito papel que te dan con el horario de tus clases e indicándome las clases que tendría, al parecer hoy tendría matemáticas con el docente a cargo de la clase, luego ¡¿educación física? Joder…yo odiaba el deporte y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la vida sana, era una cerda come chatarra que el único ejercicio que hacía era andar en bicicleta, bailar y la otra bicicleta estática que mi madre hubo comprado alguna vez argumentando que quería bajar de peso y todo eso. Papá la complació a pesar de lo poco modesta que resultó ser la dichosa máquina.

Sasuke – le llamé. Él sólo me miró en medio de un bostezo.

¿Cómo son nuestros compañeros, y profesores? – La curiosidad me mataba, a pesar de que él me había dicho un montón de veces que me relajara, simplemente no podía evitar hacerle un montón de preguntas.

Me esperé a que me reprochara, o quizás me ignorase, pero sólo me miró con una actitud ya menos ausente y perezosa.

Sakura – lo odiaba, odiaba el efecto que podía causar la tan sola mención de mi nombre en sus perfectos labios. Pareció estar pensándose algo, más traté de no suponer que esto conllevaría algo malo, conocía perfectamente cada gesto que él era capaz de hacer, y sonreír con malicia era uno de sus preferidos. Ouch –veamos…si eres buena y dejas eso de los nervios de lado… - su sonrisa se volvió aún más ladina - …te premiaré - ¡Mierda! ¿por qué era tan endemoniadamente sexy?

Sólo asentí nerviosa y me precipité un tanto al notar que la campana para entrar a clases ya había sonado, agarré con fuerza mi mochila y haciendo unas estúpidas respiraciones de relajación que había leído en una revista, no pude evitar ver como Sasuke se carcajeaba levemente, ¡idiota!

La sala estaba repleta de todo tipo de expresiones, al parecer todos estaban mirando a Sasuke, que se encontraba a mi lado ¿tendría algo en la cara? Le miré levemente para comprobar que expresión tendría ante tanta atención. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, su mirada sólo se dirigía con molestia hacia cierto rubio que se acercaba a nosotros.

Veo que el teme no te ha tenido de rehén en el apartamento! – prácticamente gritó. A veces me costaba creer como dos personalidades tan distintas podrían ser los mejores amigos. Aunque el comentario me descolocó un poco.

¿Eh a que te refieres? – pregunté con inocencia, la verdad no se me ocurría nada ¿Sasuke le habría dicho algo comprometedor a Naruto? Me sonrojé ante aquello.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió listo para contestarme, sentí un gélido ambiente que recaía sobre él haciéndose poner de los nervios, entonces reparé en que su nerviosismo provenía de un furioso Sasuke que lo escrutaba con la mirada.

Ah no de nada je je ¡Que torpe soy! Si el teme es un gran tipo

Hn

¡Pero si el pobre estaba más que asustado a causa de la mirada de Sasuke! Y claro cómo no, si prácticamente le asesinaba con la mirada. Naruto volvió a su pupitre aún con los pelos de punta y me quedé nuevamente a solas con Sasuke, aún no llegaba mucha gente. Sinceramente no se me ocurría de que hablarle, era pésima con eso de comenzar las conversaciones, además de que me sentía incómoda ante tantas chicas que parecían mirarme…extraño, bueno eso era de todo menos extraño, la verdad es que todas tenían el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué se debía? Iba a abrir la boca pero una mano apoyada en mi hombro me sobresaltó.

Veo que ya eres toda una celebridad - ¡Joder! Era Ino, estaba a punto de llamarla a su celular para verificar que no se hubiese quedado dormida, pero con todo eso de mis nervios lo había olvidado completamente.

¡Ino! – le grité y prácticamente me paré de un salto para saludarla, ella me respondió con una amplia sonrisa y miró de reojo a Sasuke.

Veo que ya casi le alcanzas con eso de la popularidad – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y señalando a Sasuke con la mirada.

Traté de entender qué diablos trataba de decirme, pero mi cabeza no era capaz de pensar algo coherente en este momento.

No sé a que te refieres – le confesé. Ella suspiró negando con la cabeza, como solía hacerlo hace algunos años por mi inexistente habilidad de entender las indirectas o mensajes ocultos, ok lo acepto sólo por esta vez, soy algo lenta. Traté de ver de reojo a Sasuke, pero sólo pude verle de espaldas conversando "animadamente" con Naruto, más bien tenía esa mirada descolocada que siempre le dejaba el rubio.

A ver Saku ¿Cuántas personas con el cabello rosa ves aquí?

Pero…

Oh vamos, sólo responde.

Volví a sonrojarme, si había algo que odiaba más que llamar la atención, era ser por así decirlo el centro del mundo, joder, ¿era demasiado pedir ser sólo un individuo más? ¿Las tinturas de cabello serían demasiado costosas?

Sólo yo – contesté ya resignada.

Además, tengo entendido que tu pseudo _novio _es literalmente, el más deseado aquí – me pareció verla rodar los ojos con algo de fastidio –me han bastado sólo cinco minutos hablando con esas arpías que llamaremos de aquí en adelante compañeras para darme cuenta…

Ino yo…

¡Ring! Nuevamente, la campana había logrado salvarme, no quería mas infortunios, era demasiado saber que de aquí en adelante llamaría la atención por mi cabello rosa, la verdad nunca me ha disgustado, pero insisto, realmente me desagradaba que cada ser repara en mí por el color de este. Fui a tomar asiento, a un lado de Sasuke, le sonreí abiertamente al ver como me recibía con su sonrisa torcida, juro ser capaz de distraerme en todas y cada una de las clases sólo por verle.

- ¡Pero sí que ha llegado tarde! ¡Viejo jodido! – gritó Naruto cruzándose de brazos – siempre llega con la misma excusa, ni siquiera yo me trago eso del "camino de la vida" – generalmente me solía dar risa cuando Naruto gritaba de esa forma, pero esta vez le hallaba la razón, el profesor que estaría a nuestro cargo se llamaba Hatake Kakashi, era bastante simpático y agradable y pues diría que realmente tenía un don con eso de las matemáticas, me agradaba esa materia y realmente me dejaba sorprendida la rapidez y convicción con la cual Sasuke respindió a cada pregunta que le hizo el profesor a lo que llamo su "primera interrogación sorpresa del año" vaya bienvenida. Aunque fuera de bromas, era un tipo agradable.

De que te quejas dobe, si llegas aún más atrasado que él en el segundo semestre – ésta vez habló Sasuke, todos reímos ante su comentario, la verdad es que me agradaba este tipo de ambiente. Había conocido a bastantes personas agradables en el transcurso de la primera hora. Naruto se sonrojó notablemente, y comenzó a buscar el horario de clases recién entregado por la mañana.

¡Que te jodan! – se defendió, apenas leyó el horario su cara se tornó siniestra. Mierda, su mirada se dirigía a mí ¿Qué demonios…? – Sakura-chan he oído que detestas hacer ejercicio – mi mirada rápidamente se encontró con la de Ino que reía nerviosamente. Tragué saliva asintiendo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y naruto ampliaba aún más su sonrisa. – ¡Pues mira! – me señaló el horario y tal como lo temí, ponía bien grande:

"E. Física

Prof. Maito Gai"

Joder, con lo que odio trotar…

¿Alguien ha mencionado a Gai-sensei? – entonces un chico con unas cejas bastante pobladas y ojos grandes me observó, enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. –Qué linda eres. Un gusto Soy Rock Lee, ¿Aceptarías una cita conmigo bella flor? – ¿Pero qué…? ¡Y a este que le pasaba! Comencé a reír nerviosamente intentando pensar en como escaparme de esta, traté de buscar a Sasuke con la mirada y para mi mala suerte, ya no le veía en mi campo de visión.

¡Cejotas! – le gritó Naruto y se abalanzó encima de él a preguntarle sobre no sé que cosa, sólo logré entender frases como "La juventud" "La bestia azul" y algo de un tal "Hogake" éstos veían demasiada televisión…

Miré al resto de las personas que al parecer se encontraban en una "agradable" discusión incluida mi rubia amiga, así que aproveché ese instante para buscar a Sasuke ¿a dónde habría ido? Según había logrado observar, éste lugar no tenía nada de pequeño ¿por qué me hacía esto? Tomé un pasillo que se veía igual de poblado que el resto, las chicas al mirarme murmuraban quién sabe qué, y los chicos me quedaban mirando, no pude evitar sentirme palidecer, me sobre enfadaba tanta atención, ¿iría contra las leyes de la física hacerme invisible un momento para variar? Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar me ponía de los nervios andar sola por ahí sin Sasuke, me sentía indefensa.

Los pasillos eran bastante extensos, y todas las aulas eran bastante parecidas, inclusive ya había olvidado donde quedaba la mía, Joder, esto de ser nueva, me trae de cabeza. Si hubiese un mapa que dijese "usted está aquí" todo sería mas fácil, ¡si señor! Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya iba dando trompicones en vez de caminar, y eso sumado a lo rápido que iba podría provocarme una caída, aunque digamos que esta batiendo mi propio récord de no caerme cuando prácticamente daba saltotes, y claro, estube apunto cuando sentí como una mano tomaba de mi brazo, sin mucha fuerza pero con un agarre firme.

¡Ah! – no pude evitar gritar de la impresión, en cuestión de segundos, pasé de ser una cosa saltarina a estar en un cuarto pequeño, que parecía más una bodega. ¿Pero qué mierda? No hizo falta mirar a mi captor, ya que su olor era todo lo que yo necesitaba. - ¿Sasuke? – pregunté, sólo sentí un gruñido por su parte, aún me tenía en sus brazos, estaba detrás de mi ahora con su mano acariciando mi cabello en vez de taparme la boca. Reí algo divertida por su actitud. No me había molestado en absoluto – ¿Qué hacemos aquí? O ¿Dónde es aquí? – pregunté algo extrañada.

Una bodega, nunca está cerrada – sentí como se encogía de hombros. – y sobre qué hacemos aquí… - ya no le tenía a mis espaldas, ahora me había volteado, para en cuestión de segundos robarme un beso, que en vez de partir siendo dulce, fue uno cargado de pasión, no me había detenido a pensar en que Sasuke fuese capaz de quitarme el aliento de esa forma tan candente, con sólo hacer contacto de esta forma, sin hacerle esperar le respondí a su beso demandante, no recordaba haber besado con tanto frenetismo ni con tanta pasión y deseo. Porque fuese como fuese, sabía en el fondo que yo le deseaba y quizás él también a mí, no era una negada de estos temas, sabía perfectamente a qué conllevaba éste tipo de actitud, no me molestó, ni tampoco temía, de todos modos una se entrega a quién ama ¿no? Sus labios rápidamente abandonaron los míos para que su traviesa lengua se desplazase sin ninguna oposición a mi cuello que le clamaba, joder, juro ante todo, que jamás había sentido esta especie de escalofrío que me recorría todo el cuerpo, ni tampoco recordaba un escalofrío tan placentero. Mis manos no hicieron más que enredarse en su cabello mientras él seguía con lo suyo.

Sasuke… - gemí, y sí, eso fue claramente un gemido ya que no se parecía en lo absoluto a un susurro, aún así necesitaba oír cuales eran sus intenciones - ¿qué haces? – pregunté mordiéndome el labio y tratando de aguantar las enormes ganas que sentía de sentirle aún más cerca de mí.

_Te deseo_ – le oí susurrar, sentía como cada letra que cantó con su perfecta voz estuviese quedando grabada en mi piel a medida que su lengua avanzaba hasta mis hombros, se ayudó de sus manos para intercalar besos y caricias en mis muslos descubiertos por aquella falda correspondiente al uniforme de la escuela. No pude evitar sentir como una bestia que se escondía dentro de mí clamaba que fuese mío, le clamaba a _él._

Estaba a punto de apurar el ritmo e introducir mis manos bajo su camisa, pero me fue imposible, ya que un ruido sordo, cortó de sopetón todo el ambiente. El celular de Sasuke estaba sonando.

¡Qué Mierda! – le oí exclamar, mientras su brazo abandonaba mi muslo y rodeaba mi cintura en un gesto posesivo, con su otra mano libre sacó su teléfono y al ver quien llamaba, su cara de fastidio aumentó, y acrecentó su agarre. – Si, soy yo ¿qué pasa? – le oí decir, realmente admiraba como todo le salía demasiado bien, era perfectamente capaz de disimular que el aire le faltaba hace tan sólo unos segundos, o su evidente agitación, la voz del teléfono pareció decirle algo alentador, ya que su semblante se suavizó – Oh ¿cuándo regresarán? …De acuerdo. Hn.

¿Quién era? – le pregunté mientras quitaba algunos cabellos de su cara.

Él suspiró, quizás necesitaba recuperar el aire tanto como yo – mi madre – ahora parecía más calmado, y aquella sonrisa torcida apareció - viajarán mañana y no volverán hasta el fin de semana – No hacía falta ser adivina para saber que se refería a sus padres, entonces…¿tendríamos el día para nosotros? Me sonrojé de tan sólo pensar en que pasaríamos todo un día juntos. No era el sueño de la familia feliz, pero la tan sola idea lograba causar una gran emoción en mi interior. Jueves, mañana era jueves, tendría todo el día de mañana y pasado para nosotros. Iba a decir algo, pero él se me adelantó.

_Mañana continuaremos_ – dijo en un tono sensual que me provocó una sensación en el estómago, mi sonrojo aumentó. Y asentí, aunque seguía algo que quería saber o mejor dicho oír.

Sasuke _¿me quieres?_ – pregunté en un tono algo sugerente, no esperaba que me contestase con todo un poema romántico, pero con tan sólo oírlo una vez más, sería feliz.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó callado, en vez de pronunciar cualquier palabra, me besó. Le correspondí, pero no sin antes hacerle un puchero.

Quiero que me respondas – me defendí con mas mejillas infladas. Qué infantil podría llegar a ser…lo acepto.

Enarcó una ceja para luego acercarse a mi oído, mordió mi lóbulo tan lenta y tortuosamente que juraría que era capaz de anular mi pregunta y abalanzarme encima de él. ¡Contrólate Sakura!

Sakura Haruno ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado? – sauna, o estaba en un sauna, o simplemente era cuestión de mis nervios el hecho de que sintiera tan feroces ganas de derretirme ahí mismo. – no esperes que sea como los maricas de las novelas – ah…era tan él - …te quiero y punto, no preguntes más – era un idiota para mí, pero yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de éste idiota.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero tube un imprevisto, ¿queréis adivinar? xD Me he caído de la escalera y tengo esguinzado el tobillo, y de paso mi pc quedó abierta (es un notebook) y juso las malditas polillas hicieron lo suyo con mi techo y el ¿polvo de polillas? se ha colado por las teclas de mi pc haciendo que la mayoria se queden pegadas :( si hay faltas atribullanlas a eso por favor.<em>

_Lo siguiente ¿qué ocurre? porque tan pocos rr? ok no me gusta solicitarlos, pero si leen de verdad quisiera un comentario, al menos para saber que la historia esta siedo seguida y aceptada, creanme que la presencia de rr hace_ milagros_ en los escritores xD_ bueno, creo que eso es todo :B

_Ah no! lo olvidaba xD Para saber cuando actualizaré o para borradores de los caps que ire subiendo agregadme a mi Facebook :) podéis buscarme como "Caro Haruno" sale Sakura bebiendo Narucola (LOL) no, sale Sakura como en el ending mm..8 ? creo de naruto shippuden :B P_

PD: Ya se nos viene el lemoooon xD


	18. A solas

_Quee taal =) Pues no diré mucho, sólo lean owó, ya entenderan más abajo._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Viviendo ¿Juntos?**_

_18. A solas_

By.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Revolví nuevamente los fideos que me había servido amablemente la señora de la cafetería y que gustosamente acepté, mis neuronas necesitaban reponerse a tal punto de que mi gran amor por la comida era uno de los factores que podrían calmarme y el principal ahora mismo se encontraba en la primera reunión de su equipo de básquet. Joder y es que nunca había salido tan estresada mentalmente después de un examen, desearía que el período de exámenes no hubiese empezado tan pronto pero aquello era pedir demasiado. Suspiré algo agotada mientras veía como mi amiga Ino observaba con un rostro bastante parecido al mío su menú _hipocalórico. _Una vez intenté acompañarla en sus planes de dieta, luego de que llevase prácticamente dos incasables semanas insistiéndome, joder, era bastante nocivo el efecto que causaban los reportajes de la buena nutrición y el tema de peso en las mujeres, juro y realmente soy capaz de firmar y dar por hecho que aquella semana en que me uní a mi rubia amiga en su loco intento por "reducir algunas tallas" según ella, fue la peor de lo que llevo de vida. ¡Y es que me moría de hambre! Volví a suspirar ante ese desagradable recuerdo.

Jodida clase de historia – abandonó su faena del silencio, porque claramente no iba con ella, y la entendía, el silencio tampoco era lo mío.

Lo sé…nunca me habían estrujado el cerebro de aquella forma - Esperé a que terminase de masticar su pequeño trozo de pavo antes de hablar. Mi tenedor aún seguía dándole vueltas a los fideos que hasta el momento aún no había conseguido probar.

En la otra escuela no era así, si prácticamente podía perder cuatro clases semanales. Eso era vida ¿recuerdas aquella vez en química?

¿Si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Y cómo no…, no todos los días la torpeza que no abandona tu cuerpo excede su potencial. Pobre Ino…ella misma había resultado ser mi víctima aquella vez que dejé encendida la llama con la que calentamos algo de extracto de sodio y potasio para crear reacciones por accidente, la rubia no se había percatado que su delantal blanco se estaba quemando desde las puntas inferiores al dejarlo sobre la mesa donde trabajamos. Recuerdo que me hizo pagarle comprándole uno nuevo y obligándome a bordarle el nombre exactamente igual con morado…sí, amaba ese color.

¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – contesté riéndome, el enojo de ella había durado poco. – y recuerdas aquella vez que…

¡Joder Sakura! - apenas me interrumpió, su mano aplastó con moderada fuerza mi cabeza obligándome a agacharme como ella lo había hecho a medias. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero al ver que su semblante reflejaba preocupación decidí quedarme callada.

La vi mirar hacia todos lados, cual campo de guerra y al parecer se podría aplicar aquella frase de "no hay moros en la costa" al ver como se relajaban un tanto sus facciones y me observaba ya más calmada.

Estuvo cerca – suspiró – ya puedes salir y no hagas mucho ruido.

¿Pero que diantres ha sido eso? – estaba confundida, lo acepto, ya que no era habitual que te empujasen desde la cabeza hacia abajo.

Sakura… - la vi mirarme con preocupación – te lo diré, pero prométeme no reaccionar mal ¿vale?

Me asusté, Ino decía ese tipo de cosas sólo cuando realmente era algo que me afectaría, y ella me conocía, así que dudaba que lo que me dijese fuese algo bueno. Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad, y me propuse a probar bocado para asegurarme de no interrumpirla o gritar. Asentí con algo de inseguridad.

Está aquí, le vi pasar por unas cinco mesas mas allá

Fruncí el ceño algo o mejor dicho bastante confundida, la primera persona que se me había venido a la mente se suponía que estaba con su equipo jugando al básquet, ¿no podría ser el cierto? Además, era injustificable al menos por ahora, las molestias que se había tomado mi amiga al esconderme de aquella manera tan abrupta. Tensé algo los músculos de la cara, joder, ya sentía como el maldito aire se tensaba recordándome a las telenovelas.

Quizás adivinando mis pensamientos, me observó con preocupación no sin antes tomar algo de aire – No es Sasuke, es…Sai – soltó el aire de la manera más pesada, mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por no atragantarme ¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿No le había quedado claro que ya no estaba interesada en mantener ningún tipo de relación con él? Hice un esfuerzo endemoniado por no atragantarme, pero a medida que la frustración me invadía me era difícil mantener el control sobre lo que sentía en este momento. En blanco…así me había dejado la noticia.

¿Sai? Me repetí mentalmente, simplemente estaba descolocada, hubiese aceptado cualquier risa de cualquier persona que me viese con la cara de boba que se seguro debería tener ahora, estaba en parte cabreada en parte confusa, tragué saliva con algo de dificultad tratando de digerir todo esto ¡Pero mierda! ¿No le había quedado claro que ya no figuraba en mi lista de las personas que menos quería ver? ¿Acaso dejar a una por otra no significa que te importa un jodido rábano sus sentimientos? ¡Yo había entendido el mensaje!, pero al parecer él no.

Saku…dime algo – se mordió el labio – o al menos dime que no irás a buscarle y…

No Ino, aquella herida sanó hace mucho – se sentía amargo, era extraño, demasiado, pensé que tendría días normales y felices junto a Sasuke, pero la presencia de Sai me jugaba un maldito punto en contra.

Pareció meditar un segundo y suspiró con cansancio, vi como abría la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer sus palabras quedarían ahí mismo puesto que el timbre que avisaba que debíamos regresar a nuestra última clase del día había sonado. Busqué en mi memoria tratando de recordar que clase tendría…geometría. Vaya estupidez, mi reciente mal humor de seguro me jugaría una mala pasada, pero tenía que hacer lo posible por disimular lo mejor posible, lo menos que quería era preocupar a mi amiga y mucho menos a Sasuke, así que traté de actuar con total normalidad como si nada, para repetirme mentalmente que todo estaría bien, y si me lo encontraba por los pasillos no pasaría de un "hola".

Avancé con mi amiga por los pasillos, dispuesta a entrar a clases ya con un mejor humor, me hacía ilusión volver a ver a Sasuke, puede sonar estúpido porque vivo con él, lo sé. Pero así de juguetón era el amor, y de cierto modo me alegraba que fuese así. Sonreí radiantemente al verle entrar a la sala acompañado de Naruto y otros chicos mas, él parecía no haberme visto, pero no me importó, de todos modos nuestros asientos estaban prácticamente juntos, así que tomé asiento dejando a mi rubia amiga del otro lado, mientras volteaba la cabeza para encontrarme con aquellos ojos negros que me escrutaban tan profundamente, no pude evitar como siempre, que el rojo tiñera mis mejillas y es que era indispensable el hecho de que algún día el pelinegro dejase de causarme alguna sensación. Desvié un poco la mirada, a sabiendas de que él sonreía torcidamente al ver como me tenía.

Juro y sí que lo hago, que traté de poner atención a lo largo de la clase, pero diablos, me resultaba bastante complicado teniendo a la razón de mis pensamientos que de paso no me cansaba de mirar de reojo a mi lado. Me encantaba, estaba segura de ser capaz de poder quedarme toda la hora mirándole sin darme cuenta, como últimamente solía pasar. No advertí en que momento le vi pararse de su asiento mientras iba a dejar al puesto de la profesora su cuaderno, quizás con la tarea que no me había molestado en copiar, era una buena alumna, lo admito, pero jamás me había tocado una clase en que tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concentrarme. Al perderle de vista entre los demás alumnos que se paraban a dejar sus cuadernos di un corto vistazo al reloj _14:50 _¿diez minutos? Sólo quedaban diez minutos para que sonase el último timbre de salida, joder, ¿tan ensimismada me encontraba que la hora se me había pasado volando literalmente?

Era un fracaso…tendría que hablar seriamente con Sasuke sobre aquel efecto que causaba que mi mente funcionase de manera tardía cada vez que me miraba. Jugué con el lápiz con el que de hace un buen rato llevaba rodando por la mesa, me agradaban en parte las clases con números…a veces, porque realmente habían días en que no quería saber nada de ningún estúpido número. Traté de dejar que mi mente volase para distraerme, porque contar los minutos mientras miraba el reloj se me hacía fatal, la hora se me pasaba más lenta viéndolo desde este punto, era realmente curioso este tema del tiempo, mientras mejor lo pasabas más rápido vuela el tiempo y si haces algo aburrido la hora es eterna. Si la hora fuese eterna en todo momento, juro que valdría la pena si eso significaba estar junto a Sasuke por más tiempo.

Veo que alguien anda en las nubes – rió mi amiga.

La miré con algo de curiosidad, su cuaderno estaba en blanco, igual que el mío.

Y veo que no soy la única – le sonreí pícaramente.

Ya sabes como son estas cosas…

Já, y claro que lo sabía, suspiré aliviada al volver a oír la bendita campana, me despedí de Ino, que al parecer andaba en las mismas que yo, puesto que a penas nos separamos, la vi tomar su teléfono y ya me hacía una idea de a quién llamaba. Me dirigí a la salida al encuentro con Sasuke, habíamos acordado irnos juntos todos los días, bueno mejor dicho él sólo lo había dicho una vez y dio por sentado que no me atrevería a llevarle la contra. Sasuke tenía una forma de ser bastante especial, la verdad no me quejaba de nada, me encantaba tal cual era, simplemente era indescriptible lo que me hacía sentir. Hubiese seguido con mis pensamientos y es que dios, últimamente me la pasaba en las nubes, estaba a sólo metros de andar volando tan alto como los aviones.

Me estabas esperando – no recuerdo ni por asomo, que alguna vez su voz no haya conseguido dejarme de piedra, insisto. Sasuke me lo ponía aún más difícil cuando resulta que cada vez que me hablaba de improvisto, era a mis espaldas. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal, joder ¿Por qué no podía comportarme como una persona normal cada vez que él se acercaba? Definitivamente su efecto en mí era irreversible y tampoco me interesaba curarme de esto.

Claro – le sonreí con algo de timidez.

Tendrás que esperarme, prometo no tardar – pareció bufar algo molesto – el idiota de Naruto lleva faltando varias prácticas porque se había lesionado así que las reprogramaron para esta semana.

No es necesario – le sonreí, estaba segura, o al menos pensaba que podría llegar sana y salva. – puedo cuidarme sola – le dije para que se mantuviese tranquilo.

Él alzó una ceja y su sonrisa torcida apareció, miré a mi alrededor y pude notar que no había nadie…ya todos se habían ido, cuando Sasuke llegó gran parte de los alumnos dejaban la escuela, joder, esto era malo…

¿Ah si? – susurró cerca de mi oído, el pasillo estaba desierto, no me había equivocado al decir que no quedaba mucha gente, así lo había comprobado semanas atrás, era viernes…generalmente este día todos salían a la misma hora, parpadeé sin advertir como de pronto colocó suavemente su brazo contra la pared reteniéndome como su rehén mientras que sus ojos reflejaban algo extraño que no sabría identificar, ¡Mierda! Sasuke era capaz de volverme loca con tan sólo mirarme, tragué saliva sin saber exactamente que cara tendría, sentía unas ganas enormes de abalanzarme a besarlo. Contrólate Sakura…vamos, calma esas hormonas y es que me era una tarea realmente difícil el fingir que no me provocaba nada, era tan endemoniadamente sexy que hasta entendía cómo era que le miraban con descaro cada vez que caminaba.

Sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello dándole suaves mordiscos que nuevamente me hicieron sentir aquel escalofrío, estaba comenzando a sudar frío, y no sólo eso, estaba a punto de tirar mi autocontrol por la borda si es que no estuviésemos en un lugar tan público, no había nadie, pero aún así no era la privacidad que yo quería para algo como esto. Pero por otro lado joder…se me hacía tan difícil decirle que parase…¡sus labios me encantaban!

Sa…Sasuke, aquí no es… - balbuceé entre suspiros, mierda, trataba de pararle, pero él no me ayudaba precisamente.

¿Mm? – sentí como aspiraba mi aroma mientras seguía con su cadena de besos - …creí haber oído que podías cuidarte _sola _

Ss-si – traté de contestar, y digo traté, porque aquello costosamente podría pasar como una palabra legible.

Sus labios abandonaron mi cuello y sus manos tomaron mi cintura para acercarme hacia él, no previne el momento en que sus carnosos exquisitos labios hacían contacto con los míos dejándome ahí mismo, anonadada, y ya son todo el puto autocontrol abandonado, joder y es que a quién quería engañar, lo que menos deseaba era que momentos como este acabaran.

Entonces llegó el momento que siempre me había disgustado, aquel en que nos separábamos porque el aire ya nos hacía falta.

¿Ves? – sonrió triunfante y con arrogancia ante mi derrota – eso demuestra que no puedes cuidarte sola

Inflé las mejillas sin poder evitar hacer un puchero. No era justo, él sabía lo que podía provocar en mí y aún así tomaba provecho de ello.

Tramposo – mascullé ya resignada – tú ganas, estaré en la biblioteca.

Así me gusta – entonces besó mi frente – luego continuaremos lo nuestro.

Me sonrojé al extremo al ver como se iba y me dejaba ahí con el recuerdo de lo que hace unos días no habíamos conseguido terminar, joder, partí hecha una bala hacia la biblioteca agradeciendo que no había nadie con quien tropezar o que viese mi evidente sonrojo. Traté de buscar desesperadamente algún libro bajo la extrañada mirada de la bibliotecaria que me miraba como si yo hubiese venido de otro planeta, y es que los nervios me tenían así, vamos, necesitaba encontrar algo que distrajera mi atolondrada mente de lo que seguro estaba por venir cuando me volviese a encontrar con Sasuke.

Leí y releí aproximadamente cinco cuentos de esos infantiles, ok suena extraño, podría estar leyendo libros que tuviesen que ver con la materia que me estaban pasando en el colegio, o algunos con temas interesantes, misterios, novelas, y etc. Pero no, había escogido ese género en particular porque hace poco había leído en una revista que los libros que traían ilustraciones eran capaces de captar la atención del lector y atraer su atención ya que las imágenes evitaban que uno se desviase del tema, pero he de admitir que no creía en eso, no cuando me había costado exactamente diez minutos intentar concentrarme en los libros más que en Sasuke ¡estúpida mente y estúpido artículo falso!

¿De mal humor? – oí una voz que se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

Entonces miré a la persona que me había visto bufar y me quedé sorprendida ¿cómo era posible?

Dios ¡Suigetsu! Qué susto el que me haz dado – hice una pausa, aún estaba shockeada - ¿Estudias aquí? O sea… ¿estudias?

Era él, mi amigo de la cafetería que no veía desde…bueno, desde hace mucho, me miró sonriente y con el uniforme de la escuela puesto.

Me ofendes rosadita – puso su mano en el pecho fingiendo estar enfadado – pues claro ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

La verdad, no lo sé – contesté con sinceridad – pero si pensaba que eras joven ¿eh? – le dije.

Estuvimos un buen momento conversando acerca de las clases y cualquier otra cosa, así fue como supe que estaba en el mismo nivel que yo pero en otra letra, me pareció bastante raro el no haberle visto, aunque quizás con lo despistada que iba siempre por los pasillos pensando en Sasuke me era imposible fijarme en cualquier cosa. Me había contado que el café era sólo un trabajo de medio tiempo porque necesitaba el dinero ya que planeaba comprarse una consola y varios juegos, joder, al parecer Sasuke no era el único viciado con esas cosas. Estuvimos riendo un buen rato, cuando vi el relo, ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que la práctica acabase ¡qué rápido pasaba el tiempo!

Estuve a punto de despedirme pero su pregunta me descolocó un poco.

También he visto a Uchiha en los pasillos ¿qué tal lo llevan? – me sonrojé instantáneamente a penas la mera mención de su nombre fue procesada por mi cerebro. – m…veo que nada mal – sonrió pícaramente – ya me contarás, ando algo corto de tiempo, el viejo de matemática nos la ha puesto difícil en el examen de mañana

Le sonreí agradeciéndole silenciosamente el hecho de que no alargase nuestra conversación. Me despedí de él no sin antes pedirle que me saludase si me veía distraída por los pasillos, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí al gimnasio, con la ayuda de Sasuke perderme ya no era un problema, estuvimos toda la primera semana tratando de que yo recordara donde quedaba cada lugar sin perderme, me costó, lo admito, pero había valido la pena el tener a Sasuke a mi lado en ese momento.

Cuando había llegado al gimnasio vi como varios chicos salían de lo que parecían ser unos camarines que allí se encontraban, todos me miraban con curiosidad o bueno la mayoría, el resto lo hacía con una sonrisa burlona o coqueta, me sonrojé, esperaba que no pensasen que era una pervertida o una fan que iba a espiar, aquello no me vendría nada bien.

Me alegré al ver que Sasuke salía acompañado de Naruto, el cual me saludó y se fue rápido, cosa extraña en él, sólo le oí gritar que debía llegar temprano a casa o su tía se enojaría con él. Cuando volví la vista hacia Sasuke, reparé en que su cabello estaba mojado, que olía tan bien como siempre y parecía recién duchado, hice un esfuerzo tremendo por no quedarme con la boca abierta.

Te ves bien – le dije para iniciar la conversación.

Su sonrisa torcida hacía aparición a lo que me hacía ademán de que nos fuésemos, cuando estuvimos fuera del lugar y dirigiéndonos al apartamento caí en cuenta de lo tarde que era, estaba oscuro, y ver los peligrosos callejones que pasábamos en el taxi me hacía rememorar aquel desagradable día en que casi me violaban, y él aún enfermo había acudido al rescate. Apreté con un poco más de fuerza su mano mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi hombro. No sé que hubiese hecho si lo hubiese perdido aquella vez, el recuerdo se sentía tan lejano pero no por ello menos doloroso. Me quebraba por dentro el solo imaginar no tenerle a mi lado o que esto desconocido y sin nombre que teníamos acabase.

Giré mi cara para contemplar su impasible rostro, al parecer también seguía algo distraído como yo, iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo, pero la detención del taxi frente al apartamento me tomó por sorpresa, Sasuke se ofreció a cargar mi bolso luego de pagarle al chofer, luego de entrar miré al conserje que le dedicó el habitual saludo a Sasuke, yo era algo tímida así que sólo pasaba al lado de mi acompañante más muda que una piedra.

Una vez en el ascensor me decidí a romper el hielo.

Al parecer terminaste acertando con eso de la seguridad

No es eso – vi como se acercaba hacia mi – la cosa es que _siempre acierto_.

¿Ah si? – le solté desafiante – entonces dime en qué pienso

Eso es trampa – "mira quien lo dice" pensé en mi fuero interno. Iba a seguir con la discusión pero la puerta del ascensor nos dejó en nuestro piso, sacó sus llaves que no tenían ni una pizca de aquel aspecto desgastado que tenían las del resto de la familia. Entré primero para luego dejarme caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Y pensar que tenemos el apartamento para nosotros por dos días – bostecé de tal manera, que vi como por la cara de Sasuke surcaba una sonrisa torcida acompañada de una pequeña carcajada.

Entonces se acercó sin más como aquel cazador que observa su presa antes de atacarla, pero esto era distinto, de hecho con Sasuke todo lo era, no caí en cuenta del rápido movimiento que hizo para quedar encima de mí a lo que sus labios aprisionaban los míos fugazmente. Supuse que estaba demás añadir lo perfecto que era en todo lo que hacía, que fue un contacto demandante, cargado de ansiedad y es que como no iba a serlo, prácticamente convivíamos a metros de distancia en el apartamento tanto como en la escuela, pero eran escasos los momentos en que nos encontrábamos completamente solos, momentos en los cuales las palabras realmente no eran necesarias, donde cada beso, cada caricia y cada suspiro lo decía todo. Con todo esto aquella necesidad que teníamos por el otro quedaba perfectamente demostrada.

Mis manos fueron rápidamente hasta su cabello enmarañado por la reciente acción a la vez que sus manos recorrían mis muslos descubiertos por la falda escolar, no noté cuando delicadamente fui cargada por él hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación, sin querer rememoré aquel momento que había quedado pendiente en el cuarto de almacenamiento en la escuela, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo ante el recuerdo de aquello. Sasuke tomó suavemente mis mejillas y separó sus labios de los míos para desplazarlo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, me tenía loca…me estaba volviendo loca, Sasuke lo hacía ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que a tal mínimo contacto pudiese encender cada partícula de mi cuerpo? O ¿cómo era capaz de causarme tantas sensaciones? Me besó rápidamente antes de depositarme con suavidad en su cama, sabía que era la suya, por que la mía no poseía aquel aroma tan adictivo al olfato.

Rápidamente sentí como la temperatura subía, quizás estuviesen haciendo apenas diez grados afuera o quizás veinte, pero junto a él ya sentía que estábamos cerca de los cuarenta…, sus traviesas manos volvieron a mis muslos acariciándolos mientras su cuerpo se agachaba quedando a la altura de mis piernas, pude apreciar la lenta y tortuosa forma en que bajaba mi falda quedando expuesta hacia él, había comenzado desde abajo, joder, cerré las piernas en un impulso de querer demostrarle que debíamos ir a la par él sonrió altaneramente ante mi actitud, su cercanía me causaba espasmos ni siquiera advertí el momento en que comencé a deslizar su jersey junto a su polera, algo torpe bastaba añadir. Por suerte él me ayudó a terminar mi faena, me sentía algo torpe pero no menos cargada de deseo, a la mierda todo, a la mierda si era correcto o no, me daba igual que fuésemos demasiado jóvenes o demasiado rápido, yo le necesitaba, mi cuerpo le necesitaba, estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo, lo podía asegurar al verle recorrerme con la mirada cada tanto.

_Sasuke… - _susurré entre suspiros, nuevamente él había tomado el control quitando mi jersey y blusa quedando ambos casi en el mismo grado de desnudez.

No pude evitar morderme el labio al apreciar su torso desnudo, se veía hermoso, era hermoso, Sasuke era un dios ¡joder! Ya no culpaba a las chicas que se lo comían con la mirada, cómo no hacerlo, siendo que la perfección hecha persona tenía todos los atributos capaces de encender a cualquier fémina. Estiré algo dubitativa mi mano delineando su torso, su marcado abdomen, él no se quedó quieto no di tregua a la mirada fogosa que posó sobre mí me pregunté qué había ocurrido, por qué se mantenía estático, pero al verme lo comprendí, estaba semi desnuda, sólo mi ropa interior cubría mi cuerpo, agradecía haberme puesto un conjunto decente porque generalmente mi ropa interior solía ser bastante infantil. Dejé su torso volviendo a atraerlo hacia mí, mientras rodeaba sus caderas con mis piernas, pudiendo perfectamente sentir su creciente erección, joder, mentiría si dijera que estaba acostumbrada a cosas como esta, tragué saliva algo nerviosa y por consiguiente le vi sonreír burlonamente al ver mi reacción.

_Idiota_ – susurré.

Siguió con su expresión burlona para luego aprisionar mis labios nuevamente, no me quejé ¿cómo hacerlo? Quería disfrutar cada parte de este momento, sus labios quemaban mi piel al rojo vivo, pero era una quemazón extraña, agradable, demasiado adictiva, en este juego de besos y caricias cualquier otra manera adversa de comunicación no tenía cabida, esto era algo que podría convertirme en la más indecente masoquista de él, de sus fuertes y a la vez suaves manos que continuaron desde mi trasero subiendo hasta mi espalda donde se detuvo para tomar mi sujetador y lograr quitármelo con la maestría propia de él, me estremecí un tanto por el reciente contacto, el acalló cualquier queja mía volviendo a besar mi cuello no sin antes susurrar.

- _Pero debes admitir que te encanta éste idiota…_

Le corté la palabrería ahora tratando yo de tomar el control, no tenía ninguna experiencia en esto, lo juro, era puro instinto, no sabría poder decir lo mismo de Sasuke, que parecía ser un total experto en el tema, le dejé quitarme el sujetador que calló al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Cada vez me sentía más expuesta, tapé mis pechos en un instinto propio, él sólo aspiró mi aroma para quitar mis manos suavemente sin ninguna protesta mía, desvié un tanto la mirada, estaba perdida, bajo su total merced, al contemplarme, sus ojos se vieron nublados por el deseo, me recorrió con su vista por todos los ángulos posibles, me sentía desnuda, no sólo físicamente, sentía que era capaz de saber todo lo que yo pensaba y sentía, era un libro abierto para él.

_Me encantas_ – volvió a susurrar.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como iba a quitarse los pantalones, rió como si con la mirada dijese _¿quieres hacerlo tú?_, no dejé que se mofara de mí así que procedí rápidamente ante su sorpresa, bajando aquella molesta tela que distanciaba de mí todo aquello que quería comprobar. Finalmente quedando él en bóxers, me sonrojé a tal punto al imaginar lo que habría debajo de ellos, dios ¿aquello cabría en…? ¡Era enorme! Él sólo incrementó su sonrisa de satisfacción, engreído, pero debía admitir que éste engreído si que era endemoniadamente sexy.

Dudé antes de bajar sus bóxers preparándome tanto física como mentalmente para esto. Él acarició mi cabello, yo lo sentí como una muestra de apoyo, no quería fallar en esto, debía admitir que tenía miedo de no hacer algo bien cosa que podía descontentarlo, no, lo que menos quería era eso. Me apresuré con nuevas energías y decisión a bajar aquella prenda dejando al descubierto su miembro que ya se hallaba más que erecto apuntando directamente en mi dirección. Me tapé la boca por instinto, tratando de calmarme, me había quedado pasmada, Sasuke pareció notarlo puesto que enseguida tomó en control, colocándose arriba de mí pero sin aplastarme, mientras bajaba mis pantaletas con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Sentí cosquillas en el estómago, finalmente ambos quedaríamos totalmente expuestos, desnudos, se sentía como si esto fuese algo simbólico, como si con nuestros actos quisiéramos expresar que ya no habían vergüenzas ni tapujos, éramos sólo nosotros dos en todo esto.

Le vi coger algo de sus pantalones preguntándome que era, pero lo supe a penas vi como se lo colocaba en su miembro listo para ir a por mi. Me miró con decisión, mientras yo sólo asentía, era extraño, pensé que Sasuke era del tipo salvaje, ¿o sólo se contenía por mí? Tomé sus labios abalanzándome al ataque hacia él, claramente tomándolo por sorpresa, él no dijo nada, me siguió y pude notar como introducía uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad, gemí ante aquello, ¡joder! Lentamente comenzaba a juguetear con aquella zona íntima causándome el más puro placer, no podía dejar de gemir, jamás había sentido tantos escalofríos recorrer mi espalda, ni tanto placer invadir mi cuerpo, él sólo hacía lo suyo con mi cuello, rápidamente fue aumentando el ritmo, no podía más con aquella sensación en el estómago ni con los e espasmos que se esparcían por mi cuerpo.

No quise quedarme atrás, tomando aquello que escondía entre sus piernas a la vez que oía como soltaba un ronco pero breve gemido, mi instinto me decía que debía agitarle y así lo hice, me pregunté si había dado en el clavo, pues él parecía gustoso con todo esto, aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos al ver como mis manos acompasaban su jugueteo.

- ¡_Ah…Sasuke!_ – prácticamente chillé al sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que llamaban orgasmo esparcirse por mi cuerpo llenándome de placer. Su cuerpo me quemaba, pero nuevamente aquel fuego me era precisamente adictivo, traté de regular mi ya descontrolada respiración viendo mi pecho subir y bajar – _essso ha-a s-sido…_

_Aún no he acabado _– le oí decir con so ronca voz ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué mas faltaba? acarició suavemente mi intimidad para luego introducir algo que claramente no eran sus dedos dejándome perpleja. Tomó uno de mis pechos que comenzó a lamer quizás para hacerme olvidar la sensación de incomodidad que me causaba allí abajo, no me quejé, seguí respirando agitadamente en respuesta. Me sentí invadida por algo duro y cálido que cubría todos mis espacios.

Ahogué un pequeño grito de dolor, era punzante sí, pero estaba segura de que no insostenible, nuevamente el fuego que recorría mi cuerpo se hizo presente. Me observó para comprobar mi estado, yo sólo le miré llena de placer mientras estiraba mi mano para acariciar sus labios, él no se movía aún, quizás esperaba que me acostumbrase a la sensación. Esto era el más puro cielo, dudaba en querer bajarme en cualquier momento de aquí. Le miré para que prosiguiera, con mis mejillas teñidas de rojo. Él beso mi frente para comenzar a moverse lentamente, su pene se sentía agradable al tacto con mi intimidad, claramente entendía que habían sido hechos para congeniar, mi estrecha cavidad dificultaba un poco su paso, pero esto no impidió que fuese adentrándose aún más en mi causándome más gemidos, aquello me agradaba, pero aún así quería _más_.

_Sa…Sasuke…más_ _fuerte_ – susurré llena de vergüenza, parecía una jodida degenerada pidiendo aquello.

Él sólo se dedicó a hacerme caso mientras sonreía, tan rápido como hablé, comenzó a aumentar la frecuencia de sus embestidas provocando que yo enterrase mis uñas en su fornida espalda ya dejando a un lado su parte delicada, ahora se había transformado totalmente en un animal hambriento que me embestía cada vez con más fuerza provocándome gemidos tan sonoros y un placer inexplicable, a la mierda si alguien nos oía, no me importaba nada, sólo este momento que lograba llenar todos los vacíos que pude llegar a sentir a lo largo de mi vida. Su respiración se hizo aún más sonora y sus latidos casi audibles, era indescriptible el placer que emanaba de mi cuerpo en este preciso instante. Le escuché gemir con más frecuencia y más roncamente, mientras recitaba mi nombre.

_¡Ahhh!_ – exclamé ya sin aliento y me sujeté a su cuello sintiéndome llegar aún más alto que el cielo. Tomó mis caderas para aumentar sus embestidas causando que ambos gimiéramos al mismo son, se sentía cálido, quedamos ambos respirando entrecortadamente y aún con la mirada nublada de placer.

_¡Ohhhh! – _le oí también a él, que trataba de recuperar su respiración normal, besó mis labios acariciando mis cabellos para proceder a salir de mi interior rodando a mi lado.

Sasuke había sido mi primer hombre, y precisamente su cama había sido el lugar donde le había entregado todo, claramente no me arrepentía, le amaba locamente, no podía imaginar un momento más perfecto que este. Acaricié sus cabellos para dirigirle una última mirada antes de cerrar mis ojos. Perfecto…era la única palabra capaz de describir todo lo que Sasuke me hacía sentir y vivir. Finalmente, caí rendida ante el sueño jurando escuchar algo salir de sus labios.

- _Te quiero…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Jodeeeer, que me siento la peor de las desvergonzadas xD ok no e.é, es mi primer Lemon, sean suaves con sus comments */* Ok no xD, Gomen si tardé, ultimamente no he escrito NADA, de NADA xD Lo sé, que vaga soy -.- tube tiempo libre pero lo ocupe viendo **Fairy Tail** *O* que me ha chiflado ese anime, lo amo */* ok, ok, lo dejo xD Espero que os haya gustado el cap & aprovecho de hacerme promocion jeje, pasen por mi **nuevo fic** n.n el **miercoles** estara la **continuación**, se llama **Padre para mi hijo** :3' & con este, pues, no lo dejaré por nada del mundo, acabare ambos ouó _

_**Yuuki Kuran: **Bienvenida seas al fic! =) me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado, espero leerte también en este cap ¿si? Gracias por leer! ^^_

_**betsy268: **¿sasuke sexy? pues claaaaro, así lo creo también ., jej, amo describirle, no sé, algo tiene, me gustó eso de "sasuke-chan" me lo imagino de pequeñín xD  
><em>

_**Melisa xD: **Sensual? jaja see, me agrada eso, omg soy una perver tambien u/u lo de Ino & Naruto salió no más, aunque creo que no daré mucho énfasis, o bueno tal vez si . depende de como quede cada cáp. Espero haberte dejado contenta con este cap, va dedicado a todas las pervers lectoras de owo  
><em>

_**ai: **...owo arigatou n.n_

_**aRiElLa 95:** ya esta la conti :3 espero que la hayas disfrutado ^^_

_**DULCECITO331: **Aaaw me alegra de que te haya gustado mi historia, espero verte también en este cáp n.n kawaii, me haz dado ánimos =) le pondré empeño, arigatou por leer n.n_

___**Cherry627: **aah, me agrado mucho tu comentario, por eso vale la pena desgastarse la imaignacion escribiendo n.n arigato, tendré en cuenta tu apoyo, wow y te haz leido toda la historia de una sola vez? o.O genial, espero que te haya agradado este capítulo también, , me alegra de que hayas podido encontrar la historia n.n, saludos y muchas gracias por leer :3_

_**Lovely Wendy: **Hinata...si estaba pensando en si colocarla en la historia o no, y me he decidido ya, ya lo verás en el cáp que sigue n.n, sobre las demás parejas, eeem, como dije, no se centrará la historia dentro de la escuela y no sera un Konoha High School ni nada parecido, sólo es un elemento, así que dudo que saque más personas o a todos los genins del animé, gomen. Pero de que habrá Naruhina quizás te pueda complacer con eso =)_

_**Pamela White:** ¿por qué siempre me encantan tus coments? no se xD me recuerdas un poco a como comento yo o.O, Sasuke es taan sexy, te apoyo en eso xD me alegra muuucho de que hayas amado el cáp :3 espero que este te guste mucho más, jojo, un saludo ^^_

_Adeú :3'  
><em>


	19. Sorpresa

_Que taaal c: Ok sé que no merezco su perdón, que me he tardado quie nsabe cuanto, pero bueno...que no todo se logra sin inspiración & tiempo, malditos exámenes de la escuela :( los odio! . Sinceramente no he quedado muy contenta con el cáp, no sé que piensen uds, pero de todos modos agradezco su tiempo & paciencia. Os quiero ^_^_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Viviendo ¿Juntos?**

_19. Sorpresa_**  
><strong>

_By. Felicia Walker  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sentí como poco a poco los rayos se colaban por la ventana dando casi de lleno en mi rostro, aquello me desconcertó un tanto, sentía un poco amargo además de la sensación de que hace algún tiempo mis despertares no eran así. Qué extraño, generalmente sonaba la alarma y al levantarme para ir a la escuela siempre estaba oscuro afuera y hacía un frío del demonio. ¿Por qué no se sentía igual? ¡¿Y por qué estaba recostada aún? Oscuro…claro…dormir… ¡Mierda! la realidad me pegó de golpe tanto así que mis ojos se abrieron con todo el susto acumulado por haberme quedado dormida.

Mierda la escuela – susurré asustada a lo que me levantaba precipitadamente hacia adelante y mirando instintivamente por la ventana, estaba claro joder, pero aún sentía frío, que extraño…bajé la vista y… ¡estaba desnuda! ¿Pero qué…?

Has despertado… – aquella voz, demasiado inconfundible y demasiado perfecta.

¡Sasuke! – le miré y vaya sorpresa la que me llevé, se encontraba acostado _a mi lado _y _desnudo. _Desvié la mirada instintivamente, ¡pero qué avergonzada me sentía! No pude evitar sentir el rubor cubrir mis mejillas.

Iba a ser una tontería, pero acababa de tener una ocurrencia bastante extraña.

No estoy soñando ¿verdad? - pregunté alzando ambas cejas, podría sonar estúpido pero de algún modo necesitaba que alguien me dijese que esto era real y no era muy partidaria de los pellizcos para comprobarlo.

Él me observó como quien mira a un psiquiátrico y se carcajeó a más no poder, claramente a su manera. ¡Pero que se creía! Inflé mis mejillas aún algo anonadada por todo en señal de que le estaba haciendo un puchero. Seguí sin mirarle ya un poco menos confundida y tratando de aclarar todas mis ideas, no era de las que consumían drogas para relajarse y olvidarse de todo, pero ahora mismo sentía como si me hubiese inyectado un buen al notar lo borroso que me resultaba todo.

Joder vaya ocurrencias las tuyas – suspiró un tanto – no Sakura, esto real, si mal no recuerdas anoche hicimos…

¡Mierda!

¡Shh! – sentía como se me subían los colores, no pude evitar pegar un pequeño gritillo a lo que Sasuke me respondió alzando una ceja ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mal que me sonó su comentario?

Presa de la vergüenza tapé sus labios con mis dedos, quizás él sería capaz de decirlo tan desvergonzadamente pero yo no ¡joder! De todos modos al fin y al cabo le miré sonriente al imaginar la maravillosa gama de sensaciones que gracias a él había logrado experimentar anoche, pues entre todas las personas, no me imaginaba siendo así de feliz con ninguna otra que fuese él. Era extraño pero algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos que bajo ningún concepto le dejase ir. Sasuke era guapo, tanto así que llegaba a doler pero aunque suene increíble, no sólo eso había incidido para experimentar mi fijación en él, era algo difícil de explicar, quizás la impresión que me haya dado al principio no era la de un sol jodidamente cálido, era todo lo contrario, pero de algo estaba segura, ya me sentía afortunada al podido haber aunque sea descongelado un poquito más su máscara de frialdad. No pude evitar sonreír bobamente ¿y qué más daba? Yo estaba en las nubes, él me tenía en las nubes.

¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – ladeé el rostro algo avergonzada, él sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en mí aún sonriendo de lado.

Nada, es sólo que… - medité unos segundos, bah, daba igual, volví a sonreírle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Le oí suspirar con cansancio, él no era de aquellos tipos completamente amorosos, pero lo más increíble era que a la más mínima muestra de ternura era capaz de derretirme. Mi vista seguía fija en él, y ¡ah! Si antes estaba roja ahora iba a por el morado a penas le vi acercar sus labios hacia mi cara.

No tienes remedio - joder ¡claro que no! Depositó un suave beso en mi frente, juraría que si no le hubiese visto despertar conmigo, que él habría comido al menos una sarta de mentas puesto que su aliento me refrescó al instante de chocar contra mi piel. Fue tan fugaz la sensación que de seguro un pestañeo no hubiese alcanzado a describirla.

Deslicé mis manos hacia mis labios nuevamente, solía preguntarme si todo esto era real, pues era demasiado bueno y típico que a uno se le viene a la mente que está soñando con toda la parafernalia esa, tragué saliva nuevamente dispuesta a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero un suave rugido me detuvo en mi faena. Me avergoncé nuevamente algo decepcionada por mi poca resistencia a ingerir algún alimento, sabía que me diría Sasuke y sinceramente preferiría quedarme acostada con él muerta de hambre a comer sin tenerle todo para mí en una especie de fantasía utópica. Me miró adivinando en lo que yo pensaba y así era, de algún modo yo le resultaba todo un libro abierto, y él para mí…pues un enorme pergamino en hebreo.

Sakura…

No quiero – me adelanté ante lo que sabía que él diría. Por alguna vez deseaba ser yo quien tuviese la última palabra y no él.

Vamos, habrá más tiempo después… - me aseguró. Fruncí el entrecejo aún negándome, la comida estaba en mi orden vital de prioridades claro estaba, aunque aún muy por debajo de la prioridad en mi vida que tenía Sasuke. De algún modo se había vuelto una necesidad primaria. – sabes que si alguien viene armaría un escándalo al vernos así… - susurró esta vez muy cerca de mi oído y volviendo a mi cabello para darle pequeños besos.

Suspiré resignada, nuevamente no había tenido oportunidad de ganar contra él, aunque sólo por esta vez le dejaría porque su fundamento tenía algo de razón. Me iba a levantar, pero un pensamiento de detuvo al ser consciente de mi desnudez.

Levántate tú primero – me sentía bastante avergonzada, no recordaba el haberme mostrado completamente desnuda ante alguien.

Él me observó sonriendo de lado ¿acaso le hacía gracia todo esto?

Oh vamos Sakura, ya me he ocupado de ver y _probar _cada parte de tu cuerpo… - hizo una pausa, quizás esperando mi reacción, pero yo no daría el brazo a torcer – Sakura… - insistió.

Pero ayer estaba oscuro – me excusé con las mejillas infladas.

Sakura…no lo hagas más difícil - ¡¿Difícil? Y pues ¿qué tenía de fácil mostrarse inhibidamente ante una persona que de seguro era capaz de opacar toda la autoestima que una poseía por el hecho de ser un dios griego?

Me hundí aún más en las sábanas sonriendo triunfante para mis adentros al oír como suspiraba resignado y comenzaba a levantarse, bien, al menos algo era algo. Sentí como lo que había de cama a mi lado perdía presión tan pronto como veía a Sasuke erguido mientras buscaba su ropa, deslicé mi mirada tratando de no verle descaradamente, aquello me avergonzaba bastante aunque sí que me lo ponía difícil al colocarse de espaldas a mi en dirección a su closet, no pude evitar mirar lo perfecto que era desde su cabello pasando por su trasero hasta sus fuertes piernas a lo que se colocaba un bóxer. Contuve una exclamación haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por desviar la mirada.

Cuando terminó de colocarse su camisa y salir por la puerta quizás a preparar el desayuno, supe que era mi turno de ponerme algo de ropa, aunque bueno, sería mejor tomar una buena ducha, me sorprendí al ver como en el baño yacían en un apartado, las toallas mojadas de Sasuke. Quizás se había bañado antes de que yo despertase y luego habría vuelto a la cama conmigo. Era una posibilidad.

Cuando salí de la ducha me apresuré al vestirme, no soportaba demasiado tiempo sin estar en la cercanía de Sasuke, era tonto pues vivíamos en el mismo techo pero aún así, aquel magnetismo que me hacía sentirme fuertemente atraída a él no cedía en ningún momento.

Me vestí de lo más sencilla, cogí un moño y amarré mi cabello ya estando seco, aún hacía algo de frío pero aquello no me impedía vestirme de lo más hogareña. Me di un último vistazo al espejo, joder, sí que hacía un escándalo por tan sólo ir a desayunar, pero aún así no me perdonaría a mi misma el verme desarreglada siendo que convivía con un ser jodidamente hermoso el cual solía opacarme.

Al poner un pie en la cocina comprobé que se encontraba preparando unos sándwiches con un par de tazas de té, le había colocado mantequilla y mermelada a ambos, me delineé los labios sin querer al ver tal exquisitez, joder, sí que sabía como complacer a mi estómago. Hace un tiempo Sasuke me había comentado que el dulce no era lo suyo y el ver que hacía un esfuerzo por compartirlo conmigo me provocaban ganas de abalanzarme sobre él.

No tenías por qué – susurré mientras aguantaba las ganas de abrazarle, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, no pude evitar el inspirar su aroma, joder eran tantos los momentos en que me sentía tan embriagada por él.

Hmp, lo sé – sonrió de lado – si no fuese por el molesto estómago de alguien… - le saqué la lengua, a lo que él torció sus labios en una especie de sonrisa, nunca, y juro que nunca me aburriría de verle así.

Me quede viendo en estado ausente la comida, realmente se me hacía que al compartirla con Sasuke el sabor cambiaba, aún así la sensación de estar a solas con él era algo que aún me seguía tomando por sorpresa, generalmente me costaba hablar de algo relevante, era la mera vergüenza, pero ahora…sí que tenía una razón poderosa, tomé asiento en estado robot tratando de parecer normal.

_Tratando…_

Le oí suspirar, ¡no! Ya la había cagado con mi silencio.

Sakura… - susurró con su voz aterciopelada, me erguí lo más que pude en la silla tratando de mostrar compostura, pero vamos, ¿a quién iba a engañar? ¡más me parecía a una gelatina! Carraspeé levente, sabía que era mi turno de hablar y que tal vez él estaba esperando esta parte, y realmente no deseaba que comenzase con el rollo sobre el tema de ayer, joder ¡si lo había disfrutado como una maldita adicta! ¿era realmente necesario comenzar a hablar de esto?

S-s- ¿si? – de acuerdo, lo admito, estaba al borde del colapso. Me estaba comportando de manera infantil.

¿Qué tal ayer? – juro y re contra juro que aún no entiendo la forma en la que hablaba de aquella manera tan despreocupada, yo apenas podía mantener mi color normal y él sólo lo soltaba y ya.

_Pum pum…pum pum…_

Sería una total mentirosa si dijese que todo aquello no me provocaba nada, el corazón no paraba de palpitarme y a duras penas lograba aparentar el estar relajada.

Pues yo… - a duras penas logré balbucear…

Los labios me temblaban, y el color sí que se estaba intensificando en mi rostro ¿qué haría? Traté de disimularlo, tragué saliva sin mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, pero no advertí cierto sonido que rápidamente me sacó de todas mis cavilaciones.

¿Qué es eso? – soltó Sasuke, yo sólo atiné a ponerme de pie en busca de mi teléfono…oh si, mi querido y amado teléfono que había conseguido salvarme la vida, nuevamente.

Me paré abruptamente de la mesa sin decir nada más, joder que no tenía ni idea de donde sonaba el maldito teléfono, busqué entre mis cosas, incluida mi mesita de noche, pero nada ¿dónde podría haberlo dejado? Traté de forzar un tanto mi memoria para saber donde estaba, a ver ayer ¿qué había hecho? Sasuke…y luego…Sasuke y ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué diablos no recordaba nada más aparte de la noche? Me envaré rápidamente camino al pasillo, pero apenas mis pies giraron si su figura, que sonreía altanera y con algo en su mano…

¿Buscabas esto?

¡Mierda! ¿Él había cogido mi teléfono? Pero…¡¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera recuerdo habérselo prestado o algo.

Si – contesté con un tono que claramente era un intento fallido de sonar desafiante.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? Observé su rostro nuevamente y frunciendo el ceño…¡bingo! Acababa de tener una idea, yi no era de esas chicas lanzadas ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, de eso sí que me faltaba, ¡pero qué más daba! Sin previo aviso me estiré a besarlo tan raudamente que inclusive hasta a él mismo le costó mantener el equilibrio. Noté por el rabillo del ojo como su brazo se afirmaba de una pared para no caer, mientras me correspondía sin rechistar.

No dije nada más, sonreí triunfante a penas corté el beso, de seguro tendría que hacer esto más seguido, así que dirigí mi ivsta hasta su mano para tomar mi teléfono sin ningpun reclamo por parte de él, que sólo me observaba negando con la cabeza junto a su infaltable sonrisa torcida.

Contesté con la voz algo agitada, ni siquiera me había fijado en quien llamaba.

¿Diga?

¡Saku! ¡A que no adivinas! – Ino, joder, que en mi vida no recordaba que me hubiesen chillado de tal manera en el oído.

¿Si? – ok, sé que sonaba algo cortante, pero de cierto modo sólo quería que ella fuese al grano con el asunto.

Mejor no te digo, ven a mi casa en este momento – ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? No recordaba que Ino fuese de las mejores personas para guardarse secretos así como así. – y si puedes trae toda la comida rápida posible, yo pongo el helado y las películas. – me mordí el labio, ella sí que sabía como engatusarme con todo esto, pues ya tenía sabido de sobra mi amor por la comida chatarra.

Terminé por despedirme de ella sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir preguntando, Ino no era de las que se aguantaba tanto tiempo una sorpresa sin que se le escapase información, así que me imaginaba que esto sí sería algo grande, guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo mirando suplicante a Sasuke, por un lado deseaba quedarme toda la tarde con él pero por otro, ya me había comprometido con mi amiga. Le besé cortamente en los labios al verle hacerse a un lado para dejarme el camino libre.

Tomé mi abrigo y un bolso más algo de dinero, para luego despedirme de él mientras le abrazaba.

Me debes una… - susurró con voz aterciopelada, rápidamente una sensación de escalofríos subía por mi columna.

Sabía como me lo cobraría, así que me apresuré a salir prácticamente hecha una bala, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado a la estación de metro, sabía que en una parada antes que la que quedaba cercana a la casa de Ino, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada, últimamente había hecho un frío terrible, miré mi reloj, eran las cinco apenas…¿las cinco? ¿por qué Ino me habría llamado desde su casa? Se suponía que había clases hoy, entonces ¿tampoco había asistido? Sabía que de algún modo mi rubia amiga se tramaba algo, al bajarme en la primera parada, por suerte la cola del McDonald's no estaba tan larga, así que me apresuré a comprar unos tres combos agrandados, nunca estaba demás comprar algo extra supongo. Luego de cancelar, pensé que sería un fastidio volver al metro mientras mataba a todos con el olor a comida, de todos modos sólo eran unas tres cuadras más.

Cuando por fin vi la casa de Ino asomarse, toqué el timbre algo acalorada pues me había venido a paso rápido. Escuché un pequeño gritillo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, joder, mi rubia amiga sí que podría ser bastante eufórica. Vi como la puerta se abría, ella se veía tan enérgica como siempre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Sakuraaaaaa! – gritó abalanzándose hacia mi, prácticamente como si fuese una pluma para tapar mis ojos. - ¡Vamos entra! – Que va, de seguro Itachi estaría involucrado en todo esto, de todos modos, no se me ocurría ningún otro motivo más para tanta alegría.

Joder Ino, que si me caigo nos quedamos sin comida – avancé dando traspiés y con dos pies izquierdos de seguro, a penas podía notar cuantos pasos daba, al entrar sentí un aroma bastante agradable, no era comida, al menos de eso estaba segura.

¡Chan chan! – me susurró en el oído al mismo tiempo en que destapaba mis ojos. Me quedé atónita, ahí estaba ella, no había cambiado en nada, sus ojos perla relucían igual que hace unos meses al igual que su cabello, era exactamente igual a como al recordaba.

- Dios… - susurré con los ojos aún como platos y tratando de recordar como se cerraba la boca – ¡Dios mío, Hinata eres tú!

* * *

><p><em>¿Corto? Lo lamento...tenedme paciencia :( el próx no os decepcionaré =) Arigatou por todos sus hermosos comentarios =)<em>

_Bye'  
><em>


	20. Desesperación

La tarde se había pasado jodidamente rápido, entre toda la conversación para ponernos al día como solíamos hacerlo hace algún tiempo, la comida rápida y unas cuantas películas ni siquiera me había percatado de la hora que era, sólo cuando vi el cielo caí en cuenta de que no era para nada temprano. Además con esto de que cambiaban la hora cada cierto tiempo más perdida me encontraba. No podía decir que la habíamos pasado mal, porque estaría siendo una total mentirosa.

Pero mi estancia no duró demasiado pues cuando ya estaba cerca de comenzar un horario mas o menos peligroso en el cual no era conveniente estar sola por las calles, mi teléfono sonó siendo Sasuke el que llamaba para hacerme regresar. Claramente no se tragó mi "estaré bien sola" nuevamente, así que suspiré, aún así admitía que me agradaba esa preocupación hacia mí, me despedí de mis amigas intercambiando teléfonos con Hinata, al menos me contentaba el hecho de que la volvería a ver pronto. Me despedí con un cálido abrazo de las dos, me abrigué un poco dispuesta a salir.

Al asomarme por la puerta pude verle con su aire tan impaciente de siempre, pero sin perder aquella mirada que últimamente sólo a mi me dedicaba junto a su sonrisa torcida, me sentí algo torpe al caminar, de hecho estaba dudando de tener dos pies normales y no me sorprendería enterarme de que ambos eran izquierdos, joder si que me estaba volviendo cada vez más atolondrada. Le saludé con algo de nerviosismo porque estaba consciente de que Ino me observaba con una sonrisa burlona desde la ventana, antes siempre solía hacer eso.

- Y ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – bien Sakura. Enarcó una ceja percatándose de que algo andaba un poco extraño, generalmente yo nunca solía preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas y sin poder ocultarlo ladeé un poco la mirada.

- ¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti?

- Tú sabías lo que yo estaba haciendo y em…yo no tengo ni idea de que haz hecho. – contesté con nerviosismo.

No recordaba el haber pasado antes por esa calle, no recuerdo muy bien como llegué a lo de Ino, quizás fue la emoción en parte lo que me movió y me dejó aquella laguna mental, traté de desviar mi atención hacia cualquier cosa, aunque me divertía tener este tipo de conversaciones con Sasuke. Le miré con atención esperando a oír que me decía, pero al parecer también tenía la vista puesta en algo, traté de enfocar un poco más la visión, se detuvo a ver un pequeño local de comida rápida.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No, pero acabo de recordar que no hay mucho para comer, en la tarde se ha pasado Naruto y entenderás que con cada visita quedamos en la ruina. – supongo que aquello no me sorprendía.

Dudé un poco, Sasuke no era de los que salían con cosas repentinas, no es que estuviese mal pero simplemente me sorprendía un comportamiento así por parte de él, sólo asentí y le acompañé a adentrarnos al lugar puesto que la calle estaba atestada de gente, ni siquiera tenía idea de que día era, supongo que viernes o sábado como para haber una cantidad así de gente. Aflojé un poco mi bufanda y desabroché un poco mi jersey, con el tiempo que llevaba viviendo aquí me había dado cuenta de que los lugares de comida siempre tendrían la temperatura más agradable que la del exterior, al menos en donde yo vivía no era tan así. Volví mis pensamientos hacia Sasuke el cual si se percató de mi estado ausente lo disimuló muy bien.

Al entrar traté de ubicar con la mirada un buen lugar donde comer, no había muchas opciones en verdad, estaba llenísimo. De seguro la mayoría de las personas habían tenido la misma idea o simplemente lo único que querían era alejarse del frío glacial que hacía afuera. Hasta que paré en seco y sostuve con fuerza la mano de Sasuke apenas le vi. Al parecer no éramos los únicos aquí en verdad. Él notó enseguida mi tensión por que me miró de inmediato, pero yo no pude, miré instintivamente hacia otro lado para no tener que verle la cara. Era Sai.

Agarré mi estómago con fuerza un tanto nerviosa, no joder qué digo, estaba a punto de flaquear. No podía creer que aún con el tiempo que hubiese pasado me siguiera sintiendo igual de pasmada cada vez que le veía, pero es que enserio quería ahorrarme alguna charla innecesaria en frente de Sasuke, quería borrarle de mi vida de una vez por todas. Sé que este tipo de problemas se afrontan y no debo huir de ellos, pero es que en verdad este no era el momento, no después de habérmela pasado estupendamente en la casa de mi amiga.

Sasuke tenía su vista fija en mi, claramente no me lo iba a preguntar porque estaba esperando que respondiera a el "¿qué pasa?" que llevaba grabado en la mirada.

- Me…me ha… - mierda, ¿qué le invento? – me ha venido el período, me siento fatal. – estúpido, esa era la única palabra que pudo haber definido mi comentario, hice una mueca algo extraña, tratando de calmar todas las ganas internas que tenía de salir pitando de allí junto a Sasuke hacia el lugar que fuese.

Torció un poco su expresión y traté de acelerar un poco la conversación, no supe si aquello fue porque no se lo creía del todo o le causaba de cierto modo algo de gracia.

- ¿Quieres irte? – no puso ninguna expresión en si. Sólo me preguntó.

- Si – logré articular aún con el corazón en la garganta, miré de soslayo hacia donde había visto a mi ex novio pero no sin antes ver que Sasuke no estuviese mirando, al parecer no había notado que mi nerviosismo y repentino cambio de ánimo se debía a una persona…creo.

Por favor…que no note nada sospechoso en mí, no es algo que quiera explicar todavía. Apreté la mandíbula aún sintiéndome algo tensa y esperé.

- Tú dirás – soltó algo despreocupado pero al parecer había logrado mi cometido, eché un último vistazo a Sai que aún no reparaba en nosotros y me apresuré lo más disimuladamente que pude.

Le apreté la mano ya sin menos fuerza que antes, reconozco que había sudado la gota gorda, pero ¿qué importaba ahora? Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir calmadamente junto a él. No quería tener que dar explicaciones, además de que yo no era de muchas palabras y joder cómo me costaba responder cuando la gente me preguntaba ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué tengo que ser tan torpe hasta para hablar?

A penas llegamos, pude notar que no había nadie, y es que en verdad era algo evidente pero también cabía la posibilidad de que los padres de Sasuke hubiesen decidido volver de la nada y puede que también nos hayan pillado besándonos y…_suficiente_, me estaba volviendo paranoica. Me apresuré a dejarme caer en el sillón no sin antes lanzarle una mirada algo sugerente a Sasuke, quien se sentó a mi lado.

Pasó una mano detrás de mis hombros acariciando mis cabellos, no pude evitar el sentirme ahora más relajada y por instinto apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Me relajaba estar así, aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada, sentía que en verdad no era necesario pues este tipo de cosas demostraban mucho más de lo que unas cuantas palabras quisieran decir. Suspiré y levanté la vista para besarle, joder, cada día me auto convencía de que su belleza no tenía límites, tomó mi barbilla suavemente no sin intensificar un poco la frecuencia de aquel contacto.

Pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi, me sonrojé de tan sólo imaginar que cabía la posibilidad de que se volviera a repetir lo que días antes había ocurrido. Pero a cambio, terminó soltando unas palabras.

- Ahora… ¿me dirás de_ quién_ estábamos escondiéndonos? – juro que se me cortó el aire apenas pronunció eso.

Jadeé para mis adentros tratando de recordar el como respirar, me mordí el labio, mierda, se había dado cuenta ¿en qué estabas pensando Sakura? Jamás en la vida podría pasar desapercibida ante Sasuke, ahora comprendía por qué Ino decía que se me daba fatal mentir junto a todas sus variantes.

- ¿Y bien? – su rostro marcó seriedad, sabía que había ganado pero a pesar de eso su sonrisa triunfante no apareció.

Me rendí ante aquello.

- Era mi ex – solté con el corazón en la boca ¡qué estúpida me sentía! Me mordí el labio, pero así como estaban las cosas quizás que cara tenía.

Pareció meditarlo tan sólo unos segundos.

La verdad no me importa mucho que haya pasado entre tú y él, es pasado ¿no? – soltó con el semblante bastante serio. No sé porque no me sorprendía su respuesta, de hecho hasta reconocía que tenía razón, era pasado por supuesto se supone que ya _no importaba_.

- Lo siento… - mi rostro se suavizó un poco apenas su mano acarició mis pómulos y es que él había notado mi preocupación al pensar en que de verdad se pudo haber molestado.

Permaneció callado por tan sólo unos segundos, no sin antes besar mi frente, de pasar a estar en un estado de histeria, ahora sí que podía decir que estaba comenzando a relajarme, sentir su suave aliento cerca de mis labios lograba crisparme los nervios pero no de la forma habitual, quizás hasta de una forma un poco más…¿provocativa? Podría ser…me sonrojé de tan solo recordar lo que días atrás había ocurrido entre nosotros, acaricié disimuladamente sus muslos tratando de detallar en mi mente toda la perfección de la que habíamos gozado ese día. Comencé a restregar mi cara contra su fornido pecho una vez que había logrado contener el aire para luego soltarlo, miré la hora en un reloj de pared cercano que se encontraba por ahí y enseguida pude notar lo tarde que era, éste marcaba exactamente las 12.

- ¿Es bastante tarde no? – cómo siempre él sabía en que pensaba yo, me sentía como un libro abierto, jamás le había podido ocultar algo, y estaba segura de que mi poca habilidad para mentir no tenía nada que ver.

Asentí, a lo que él besó mi frente, sabía lo que significaba eso, ya se estaba haciendo hora de ir a dormir, pues de todos modos mañana o quizás en unas horas más tendríamos a los padres de Sasuke de vuelta, había sido bastante bueno, me había divertido con mis amigas y realmente todo esto se me estaba haciendo más llevadero, me costaba creer como en tan poco tiempo las cosas habían tomado un curso tan distinto, me sentía extraña pero agradecida a la vez, la vida me quitó personas bastante importantes en su momento pero al menos me trajo a una que si bien no tomaba el lugar de ninguno de los anteriores, era capaz de hacerse el propio y dejarme con todas las ganas de que nunca llegara a desocuparlo.

Me levantó con delicadeza, y nos aproximamos a apagar las luces, por su mirada pude notar que yo no era la única que deseaba que compartiéramos la cama, pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible, nunca me había cuestionado el por qué aún no hacíamos conocedores a sus padres de lo nuestro, pero no me sentía con el ánimo de preguntar, así que me paré de puntillas, tomé su cuello entre mis brazos para darle el beso de buenas noches, sonaba algo infantil pero ¡cómo me gustaba!

- Que descanses – susurró antes de entrar a su habitación y desaparecer de mi vista.

Lavé mis dientes y me metí a la cama, estaba realmente cansada pero en el fondo sabía que me iba a costar conciliar el sueño, joder ¿qué haría con lo de Sai? Detestaba tener que calentarme la cabeza con ese tipo de asuntos, yo no era de las que huía pero en verdad no sé porque le hecho de que Sasuke estuviese a mi lado me volvía bastante evasiva con el tema. Cómo desearía que todo aquello se resolviera sólo, ah, sabía que eso no era posible así que no me quedaba de otra, debía enfrentarlo. Me acomodé un poco más adentro de las sábanas, cuando en ese instante sentí vibrar mi teléfono. Estiré el brazo, debía de estar en el suelo, miré atentamente la pantalla "nuevo mensaje" fruncí el ceño, ¿quién me estaría mandando un mensaje a esta hora? De seguro eran esas típicas promociones de las compañías telefónicas o algo por el estilo, apreté la pantalla y joder, me quedé helada.

"_Tenemos_ _que hablar mañana, te espero en el parque cercano a la escuela_" aquello me descolocó y más porque era un número que reconocía perfectamente bien. Mierda. Era de quien justo estaba huyendo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pensé en las mil excusas que tendría que dar el día de mañana, joder, estaba segura de que la única persona a la que podría poner al tanto sería Ino, ¿y si le pedía que me acompañara? No…no podía hacer eso, ósea de que podía claro que sí pero veía difícil que ella quisiera acceder a aquella causa, por Dios Sasuke, preferiría que no se enterase, estaba todo tan bien como para arruinarlo con algo así.

Dormí tratando de poner la mente en blanco, no tenía ni planeado lo que iba a decir, puesto que siempre me ha pasado que me imagino conversaciones y terminan saliendo completamente distintas, o hasta peor, mierda ¿en qué momento me volví tan fatalista? Me di la última vuelta no sin antes descartar la idea de Ino, lo último que recuerdo es el haber intentado pensar en una excusa, pero el peso de mis párpados pudo más.

Me di una última mirada al espejo, bien, estaba todo en su lugar, me acababa de levantar, Sasuke había ido a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto, y como sabe que me gusta dormir hasta tarde, no me despertó. Se lo agradecí inmensamente puesto que me daba tiempo de ir al encuentro. Tomé mis llaves notando de que había una nota en el refrigerador, pero no le tomé importancia, Mikoto siempre dejaba recomendaciones, o los números de emergencia en caso de cualquier accidente.

Le mandé un mensaje a Ino avisándole de que me pasaría por su casa, ya que ésta vivía a unas cuadras del parque en donde debía encontrarme con el susodicho, luego de haberlo meditado un tano, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ir a aquello sin mantenerla al tanto, aunque ésta me reprobara en mi decisión, pero joder, ¿cuántas veces no me había reprochado el huir de este tipo de situaciones? Claro, ésta vez no tenía derecho de no decirme nada, así que me preparé y tomé el autobús que me dejaría lo más cerca posible.

El conserje ni se percató de mi presencia al estar conversando con el cartero, bien, eso era suerte, quizás aquello era una señal de que lo de hoy no saldría tan fatal como me lo esperaba. Al subirme al bus me sentía tan perseguida que por alguna razón sentía que la gente me miraba como si o tuviese oda la culpa, mierda, ¿acaso era tan malo el haber salido a escondidas de Sasuke? Bueno, dicho así claro que sonaba mal pero era lo mejor, aunque me hubiese dejado claro que no le importaba, por lo mismo, no era necesario que lo supiera.

El autobús me dejó justo en la puerta, quizás había cambiado el recorrido, o que se yo, toqué el timbre tratando de que no me tiritara mucho la mano, lo sé, cuando estoy nerviosa parezco una loca sacada del manicomnio.

- ¡Voy! Ya te oí la primera vez – escuché decir a mi rubia amiga desde dentro, tenía voz de que acababa de despertarse.

Abrió la puerta con esos típicos gestos de que se estaba desperezando, y cómo no, si era sábado, de seguro luego de ayer en la noche fue a alguna fiesta o quizás simplemente estaba programada para dormir como la gente los fin de semana. Me quedé un rato parada al entrar, no tengo idea de qué cara habré puesto ya que ella me miró como si tuviese un caso bastante severo en frente de ella.

- ¿Me dirás de una vez que ocurre? – me despabilé en el acto y comencé a recapitular, veamos, Sai, mensaje, parque, Sasuke…ok lo tenía.

- Sai me mandó un mensaje, quiere hablar – fui directa, como nunca, yo era de esas que daba un montón de rodeos antes de hablar, pero por primera vez logré ordenarme, la situación lo ameritaba y además no tenía mas palabras como para enredarme.

Volviendo a la cara de Ino, podríamos decir que prácticamente la había terminado de despertar con aquel comentario, joder, si es que yo hubiese estado en su lugar estaría igual, pensarán que le estoy poniendo demasiado énfasis a la situación, pero vamos, admitamos de que es algo bastante complicado, y más sabiendo de que andaba a escondidas.

- Sakura…¿qué te dije de ese tema? ¿acaso te rebotó por el oído?

- Claro que no – me defendí. – pero estaba cansada de seguir huyendo.

- Aaah –suspiró- debería enojarme contigo por esto, no de mala amiga, si no que de verdad me preocupo por ti y créeme que lo último que deseo es verte mal, pero ya estás lo bastante grande para saber que hacer ¿no? – asentí – anda, te apoyaré, pero si algo ocurre no digas que no te lo advertí.

Bien, al menos contaba con su apoyo, un segundo indicio de que quizás las cosas saldrían bien hoy, me paré a abrazarla, no sólo por lo que acababa de decirme, si no porque era una de las pocas personas que sabía que se preocuparía por mi, y a pesar de que me equivocase estaría conmigo.

Salí lo más rápido que pude luego de despedirme, crucé la calle que me conduciría hasta el parque, por suerte no habría nadie en la escuela, dudo que la gente que va a los extraescolares esté muy interesada, ya que hoy sólo funcionaba todo lo que tenía que ver con música y que yo recuerde no conocía a nadie de esa área. Así que me apresuré, cuando ya se asomaban los árboles y la pequeña laguna, le vi. No quise reparar en mayores detalles, sólo en que estaba arrimado contra uno de los árboles centrales, me apresuré lo más que pude, extrañamente los nervios se habían disipado, y traté de auto convencerme de que sería una simple conversación y que pronto volvería a casa donde todo estaría como si nada. No fue necesario llamarle puesto que apenas llegué a su lado dirigió su vista hacia mí.

- Pensé que no vendrías – tragué algo incómoda, me sentí algo descolocada, no me había preparado para responder trivialidades.

- Pues…estoy aquí – qué tal, soy Sakura y ese fue mi aporte, ¡boba!

Vi como se incorporó, y guardé un poco de distancia.

- Mira…supongo que debes saber que no te traje hasta aquí solo para conversar - mierda, así que si era eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – era obvio de a qué se refería pero igual el hacerme la desentendida podría ayudar en algo…creo.

- Creo que no hace falta que lo diga

Se acercó y pude sentir cada paso que dio hacia mi, retrocedí, pero…¡joder! Acababa de chocar contra el árbol, no, no ¿qué hare?

- Sai...por favor, no lo hagas, lo de nosotros n…

Alcancé a escuchar un leve "Shhh" todo fue tan rápido que me tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando se abalanzó y me estampó un beso, claramente iba a tener más fuerza que yo como para apartarlo. Traté de forcejear, pero me era imposible, el sabor de sus labios ya era algo completamente ajeno para mi, joder ¿qué podía hacer? Nunca pensé en que las cosas llegarían hasta este punto, y además… mierda, Sasuke…Abrí los ojos como loca y como si lo hubiese invocado…ahí estaba él.

Pero…¿qué mierda? Aproveché la distracción de Sai para quitármelo de encima de un solo empuje y sólo tuve ojos hacia al frente…_hacia él._

Me miró…pero como nunca lo había hecho antes, aquel rostro expresaba una mezcla de ira, confusión, rabia y no sé que más, mis neuronas apenas podían hacer sinapsis, sentí como las piernas me fallaban. Él jamás me había mirado así, no era como nosotros nos tratábamos…no era él.

- ¡Sasuke! – grité, no me importaba si Sai estaba ahí, no…vamos Sasuke tu confías en mi ¿no? - …_¡Sasuke!_ – le llamé, pero su rostro se volvió completamente frío e inexpresivo, no pude ser capaz de distinguir nada en él, mis gritos parecían en vano, de hecho lo eran, traté de correr detrás de él, pero sus pasos eran mucho más veloces, cuando llegué a la calle, ya se había esfumado.

_No aguanté más y comencé a llorar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>eeey que tal :P sip se que me demoré un montón, me da hasta verguenza ver la fecha en que publiqué por última vez, espero que no hayan olvidado el fic :( aunque bueno, es comprensible, dejé pasar mucho tiempo, espero me perdonen, comprendo si se les ha olvidado un poco la historia, como lectora también me ha pasado._

_De todas maneras, agradezco si se han dado una vuelta por aquí =) Actualizaré lo mas pronto que me de la imaginación.  
><em>

_Bye!_


End file.
